Superstition
by carolinaspen
Summary: What are you willing to do to get your game back? For Sidney Crosby desperate times call for desperate measures. Can superstitions include people too?
1. Chapter One: The Setup

Sid stared at the screen, unsure of how to proceed. He sighed deeply as he uncurled his legs from underneath him, while precariously balancing his laptop on his massive thighs. He looked nervously around his surroundings acting as if the completely humiliating online search he was about to make was taking place in a packed coffee shop where coffee drinkers would look over the shoulders of strangers, overcome by the curiosity of their seat mates' lives. But Sidney Crosby was not in a busy Starbucks, he was luckily in the comfort of his penthouse condo on the Allegheny in downtown Pittsburgh. The lights of the city laid before him, twinkling like a massively gaudy Christmas display that were not uncommon on the streets of Cole Harbour, Nova Scotia during the holiday season. Light displays that were vital for illumination on the makeshift hockey rinks he and his friends created on their cul-de-sac during those especially cold and snowy days in December, and pretty much all the days from October to April up in the region of the Maritimes. No, those days while fun to reminisce were long gone and now Sid was living his dream and feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Especially the last 6 weeks. The comeback kid they had called him. And he was. He overcame a concussion, returned just before the playoffs, feeling strong, confident and ready to bring back the Stanley cup to the people of Pittsburgh. But things didn't work out that way. The playoffs were summed up in one word. Disaster. The team as a whole did not play well, but Sid especially was inconsistent and then when he was consistent...he was consistently awful. For those 9 days he had to look at all those reporters, analysts and cameras and spout off buzz words like bad bounces, playing a full game and believing that losing 8-3 was a "close game." it was bullshit, all of it. But what else he could do? He was the captain and it was his job to make all those fans believe that the team wouldn't give up. Ever. And then it was over. Disappointed in the locker room. Disappointment all over the city. Disappointment in his father's voice when he called to go over the game the net day. But that was behind him. Summer came and Sid was busy with hockey clinics with area kids, extended trips to Cole harbor to his lake house where he could relax and spend some much needed time on the Canadian waters, and then there was all the sponsor nonsense.

Sidney had really dug himself into a hole with some of his playoff behavior that had Gatorade, Reebok and even Tim fucking Horton's getting nervous that the golden boy of hockey was becoming a little tarnished. He spent his summer months doing damage control and reassuring the sponsors that the Sidney Crosby going onto the ice in October was going to be controlled, hungry and determined to excel like he never had before. He could do it, he had to. But then how did he end up in the position he was in now? Six weeks into the season and he had 10 points, 3 assists and no goals on his stat sheet. The team was under .500 for the first time since he had joined the roster. The organization had worked their asses off to keep the team together in the off season. Everyone had come back and the Pittsburgh penguins were trying to recreate the season before, only this time they had their captain back and they were going to dominate. Hell even Lovejoy had been resigned, because everyone believed is the team worked, they just needed Sidney to take the reins and make it happen.

But he hadn't.

The last 6 weeks had been miserable. Nothing was working. The bounces were really going bad and Sid felt off. Really off. And he didn't know how to get it back. Until Jordan Staal had pulled him aside after today's loss to the blue jackets and diagnosed what was wrong with number 87. Slump. A really bad slump that was not uncommon in the sports world. Everyone got them. Basketball players that throw nothing but bricks at the free throw line when they have a 97 shooting percentage, baseball players going hitless for up to 20 odd games. Sidney was in a slump and Staalsy knew exactly what could break it. A slump buster. Sidney, while somewhat naive when he came to the NHL, had been around the block a few times in the past seven years, so he had heard of slump busters but he had never had to worry about one and had absolutely no idea how to do it if and when the time came. Sidney acted like he knew exactly what he needed to do when Staal had confronted him, but he did catch up with Dupuis in the pens parking lot to get confirmation.

"Une chienne is what you need. The uglier they are the better chance you have of breaking the slump. I had one in '02, right before I met Carole-Lyn, that not only gave me 35 goal season but I believe led me to meeting Carole-Lyn...I got how, how you say...my groove back?" Sid tried to keep a straight face while Pascal explained the specifics of a slump buster but inside a lead weight was forming in his stomach. A slump buster. Find the ugliest girl you can get, take her home or back to her place, or even do the deed in the back of your car. Just get them somewhere, fuck them like they had never been fucked before (or dreamt they ever could) and then never see them again.

Boom, slump over.

Sidney Crosby was no prude. At 25 he had his share of one night stands, short term girlfriends, one long term girl who quietly broke his heart the summer of 2010. Since then he had a pretty impressive stream of sex considering he was the so called best hockey player in the world. Most were acquaintances from the endless people he encountered. Daughters, family friends, nieces of people he knew back home and within the organization. Girls from around Pittsburgh. Whether they had been from various charity events or puck bunnies from some of the clubs the team went to after games to let off steam. The thing was that every girl he had ever been with, he knew somehow. While he wasn't particularly close with some of his bed partners, he at least knew some things about them and usually saw them again in the circles he frequented. For the slump buster to work he had to find a stranger, someone he would never have to see again. It put him so out of his comfort level, the anxiety built just thinking about it. He just wasn't that type of guy, but he was going to have to be. Anything to get his game back. After much thought he realized he couldn't just walk into a bar, find an ugly girl and take her. It just wouldn't work logistically. He needed to know that the girl would be discreet. That there would be no way this story would get out. Not only would it be humiliating, it would ruin his squeaky clean reputation with the league and his sponsors, a reputation that was already on shaky ground.

So Sidney spent the evening thinking, "where do the unattractive people go when they need to get laid?" And then he knew the best place to find anonymous sex. The Internet. And so here he was sitting on his overstuffed leather couch in his modern but comfortable penthouse on his computer trying to find a girl. The idea was laughable if he didn't feel so mortified and a little bad about what he was about to do. Sid wasn't a vain person. He needed a lot of help when he entered the league. He was told early on that he needed to have a look if he was going to be the NHL poster boy. He was preened and molded into someone that he still felt was close to the gawky kid from Cole Harbour, just a lot more polished. He knew he was a good looking guy, but could he pull this off? So without much more delay he typed away at his computer keyboard and before he knew it, he had clicked on casual encounters and stared blankly at the results page.

Caroline Reid had been home for only 25 minutes when she turned on her iPad and navigated her way to the seedy but necessary section of craigslist where people find casual sex partners. She had thought about this before but never had the nerve or felt desperate enough to try this route of copulating. The weekend had been the final straw. Her girlfriends and she had gone up to the lake for her old roommate, Sara's bachelorette party and the whole weekend had been one giant gabfest on the sex lives of the girls. When they lost their virginity, how many partners they had, craziest places they had done it, it went on forever.

Caroline dreaded these conversations, because they led to the inevitable...her virginity. Usually her closest friends knew to steer clear of bringing Caroline into the conversation, but Sara's cousins who Caroline had only met once had point blank asked her about her experience and while Caroline awkwardly sputtered and wracked her brain for something to say, realization dawned on the cousins' faces and Caroline's face quickly flushed.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" the two girls exclaimed. Caroline stumbled over an explanation for his virtue but the overly sexualized and straight up obnoxious cousins couldn't stop asking questions, making comments and Caroline was miserable for the rest of the trip. Sara tried her best to help. But this group of girls loved their margaritas and gossip and Caroline had become the easy target. So here she was ready to put the humiliation behind her and get this pesky problem out of her life once and for all. Being a virgin at 26 wasn't completely unheard of, but it was definitely awkward for whenever the girl talk started at happy hours, in ladies bathrooms at the bars and as proven this weekend, anytime girls and booze get together.

Up until a few years ago Caroline hadn't even worried about it too much. A super geek in high school she cared more about grades and getting out her god forsaken mining town in Ohio. She never had a date in high school but did share a completely awkward kiss with Brandon Tunnick, president of the world of warcraft club at school behind the gym. College is when Caroline felt like she truly grew into her skin. Her unruly brown curls grew longer and less out of control, she got contacts and the 7 years of braces paid off as she had nice straight white teeth. She leaned up a bit, but always seemed to have soft spots in her belly and butt that seemed to never go away, despite her new found love for running and yoga.

In college, Caroline went on one date. Gavin in her sophomore Spanish class asked her out one day after class. He was tall, lean and blond. Pointy features but a great smile. He seemed out of her league, but he was so nice and charming that Caroline dismissed any uncertainty. They had gone to a movie and then back to Gavin's dorm for some beers that Gavin had from his older brother's recent visit. After a few drinks Gavin began to get very touchy. Not that Caroline minded. He was very cute and seemed so confident. The touching became kissing, the kissing soon led to Caroline without a shirt and bra. Gavin seemed to know how to touch her in all the right spots. Between the beer and the affections, Caroline's mind became fuzzy with pleasure. She didn't even think twice when Gavin began to undo her jeans. But when his fingers thrust into her without any warning, Caroline froze. She tried to slow him down, but the fuzzy feeling made her reflexes slow and the pain became overwhelming. With one hand in her pants and the other in his own, Gavin was moving at a pace that was becoming pretty painful. After what seemed like forever, he stopped leaving her more in pain than pleasured thrust his feeble erection in her face. At this point the date had become miserable for Caroline. She pushed at Gavin, grabbed her shirt and threw it on with amazing speed. She was out of his room pretty quickly and dashed across campus feeling violated and nauseas.

It wasn't until Monday before Spanish class that she realized she had left her bra at Gavin's. When she entered the classroom, there he was twirling the pink bra between his fingers and telling the entire class about how he "got laid." Caroline had been humiliated and dropped Spanish that afternoon. She never saw Gavin again, but she felt the damage had been done. For years after she never even looked at guys, let alone went on dates or pursued getting physical with anyone. Upon graduation, Caroline got a job as a second grade teacher at an inner city elementary school in Pittsburgh and started her life there. In the last few years she went on a few dates, but nothing ever led past 2 or 3 dates and sex never came up.

So here she was. Ready to just go for it. She would find a warm body online, do it and be done with it. Even if she never had sex again, she could say she wasn't a virgin. That wouldn't make her a complete spinster, would it? Now she just had to find the right person. She had a few criteria she wanted to stick with. She wanted him to be around her age, she just couldn't stomach the idea of sleeping with someone much older than she. He would have to be discreet and he would have to know that it was just a onetime thing. No booty calls or pity sex. A part of her hoped he would be handsome and gentle. The starry eyed teenager in her still thought of true love and making the first time is special, but in times like these she would have to make some sacrifices to get what she wanted. She had to put to rest any silly notions that the man she gave herself to would make some declaration of love and be her one and only soul mate. The idea was laughable and completely unrealistic.

Right?

She started scanning the listing of casual encounters and began to click away. Most of the entries were enough to stop her in her tracks. They were creepy at best and borderline psychotic at worst. But then she saw one that seemed not so bad. It read:_ One time thing. m4w, 22-28, must be discreet. _Caroline clicked and read the rest of the entry_. Clean, SWM, 25 seeks SWF for one evening of unattached sex. Looks not important. No kink. No repeat meetings._

Wow, thought Caroline. This was exactly what she needed. It was a pretty straight forward and albeit dry ad, but it was clear and to the point. The age level worked for her and she hoped the businesslike tone of the entry, matched the man's demeanor.

Businesslike.

Get to the point and get it done. No repeats. She was slightly concerned about the looks part. She was no beauty, she knew that. But over the years she had learned how to work with what she had. She was clean. Her fingernails were short but well manicured. Her skin clear, her hair manageable. Her eyes and her hips a little wide, but not ridiculous. She was in a word, average. She like the idea of no kink. In her mind she wasn't a prude. With the right person she knew she could be adventurous. But for a job like this, the more basic the better. Yes, this seemed like the perfect situation. And with a deep breath and a shaky hand she clicked reply on the page


	2. Chapter Two: The Emails

_Hello,_

_I am writing in response to your ad on craigslist. I am a 26, SWF, clean looking for a similar situation. I'm assuming that what you are looking for is to keep this as anonymous as possible. That is no problem, as I would also like to remain anonymous seeing that I am a school teacher in the area and wouldn't want my students' parents to know what I am doing. It would be very embarrassing. I guess I didn't really need to tell you that since we are trying to stay anonymous. I just want to make sure that you know the idea of being discreet is very important to me as well. I am not very adventurous, so this is totally out of the box for me. I guess another thing you didn't need to know. I'm sorry; I tend to ramble when nervous. Ok, again, sorry to go on, but if you would like to meet to carry out this...arrangement; I am flexible with my time to meet. My evenings are usually free. Ok, that's all. Thank you for your time. Please let me know your thoughts._

_- C_

Sid couldn't help but smile at this message. Minutes after he had posted his "ad" he was met with a barrage of emails of women (mostly the age of 40 and over) who wanted to meet up for this one night of passion. The suggestions in their responses had made the tips of his ears burn. There was a LOT of hard up women in Pittsburgh. He had been worried that his email had seemed too formal and that it would not be appealing to a lot of women. This most recent email had been as formal a response as his initial offering. She sounded kind of like she was applying for a job. And yes, she really did ramble. Why didn't she just delete the parts of the email she was apologizing for? Nonetheless, she fit everything that he was looking for and was even around his age. Even if she was extremely unfortunate looking, the fact that she was young, meant all of her "plumbing" was probably intact. Sid quickly began his reply. His next game was Wednesday and it was Sunday night. If he was able to make this meeting happen by tomorrow or Tuesday, he would be in good shape to break his curse by Wednesday's game against the Rangers. Staal had texted him earlier in the night, letting him know he could use Marc Brussard, the trainer's house, since he was a single guy and was out of town for the week at a sports medicine conference in Phoenix. Sid would have a "neutral" spot for this to happen. If the girl ended up being cuckoo, he wouldn't have to worry about her knowing where he lived. Also using the ridiculous email Jack had set up for him during his time at Shattuck allowed for Sid to be completely anonymous, at least for the time being. Sidney tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he typed.

_Hi,_

_Glad to hear this arrangement works for you. Would you be able to meet tomorrow at 9:00 p.m.? I live in Sewickley, PA, not too far out of the city. The address is 432 Branson Road, Sewickley PA 15143._

_Thanks._

_- S_

Caroline had just set her iPad down on her bed as she began to unpack her weekend bag, when the alert that a new email had arrived in her email sounded. She scrambled back to the device and looked at her inbox. It was from an email address she didn't recognize: . Howie? God, she hoped that wasn't his name. Not that it mattered, right? She didn't need to know his name. Did she? Would part of saying she lost her virginity ride on the idea that she knew the name of the man that did it? Could she just make up a name? Couldn't she just make it all up at this point? Sighing, she clicked on the email and read the response. S. Ok, so his name wasn't Howie. Thank god. She had to be honest that losing one's virginity to a guy named Howie was nearly as bad as being a virgin. He wanted to meet tomorrow. That was so soon! Caroline's body quickly went on high alert. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; her skin was flushed and clammy all at once. This was happening. She had an address. She had an S. S was going to be her first. Taking a deep breath she ran over to her floor length mirror and gave herself the once over. She was still dressed in her lounge pants and the oversized OSU grey sweatshirt, her favorite outfit for road trips. Nice and comfy. What would she wear tomorrow? What would it be like? Should she dress up like she was going on a date? Would that look weird? Would S think she was trying too hard? Should wear just jeans and keep it casual? Would that look weird? Caroline's mind was running a mile a minute. None of that mattered. What mattered is what she looked like underneath the clothes. That's what she really needed to worry about. She peeled off the sweat shirt and pants and looked at herself again in the mirror. It was time to take inventory. Her feet. They were fine she guessed. Not too big. She had gotten a pedicure over the weekend with her girlfriends so her toes looked nice. Knees. Kind of knobby, but they were knees what could she do about that? Her thighs were average. Most of her weight lay in her butt. She turned around and looked at her ass. It was full. Not much she could do about that in the time period of 24 hours. Her tummy was round, a little more rounded after the indulgent weekend of sweets and booze. Her breasts. They were high in the bra that she wore. They drifted down a bit without a bra. Would she be able to keep her bra on? How would S want to do this? Would they be in the dark or in the light? Would she be lying down? Of course she would be lying down. This was ridiculous. She needed to relax. She looked at her underwear and what was under it. She had never done a ton of exploring with her body. She just wasn't that sexualized. She kept herself neat down there, but should she shave? Kirsten, Sara's cousin had gone on and on this weekend about how guys loved a "bare girl." Did S want her bare? Did S care? Did she? OMG, Caroline thought. This was making her crazy. She wasn't going to change anything. There was no time. She couldn't change who she was, she just had to make sure she was fully scrubbed down, shaved legs and brushed teeth. Everything else was just out of her control. Caroline changed into her pajamas and grabbed the iPad. She replied.

_Hi S,_

_That works for me, thank you. I will see you tomorrow._

_Thank you._

_- C_

Sid was checking hockey scores when his email alert rang. He clicked over to his inbox and saw he had a reply. Ok, she was agreeable to the plan. She was also very thankful he thought ruefully. Thankful, he was about to treat a girl like a piece of meat. She was probably pretty struggling and thought he was going to be some fantasy. Sid knew he sounded very egotistical but come on; he knew C would be surprised to see him. He had a pretty good chance that she would know who he was. Would she freak out? Would she want to change the agreement if she knew she was sleeping with the Sidney Crosby? Would she treat him like one of those screaming teenage girls he saw every time he took the Lemieux kids to the mall? Should he wear a disguise? This was all so ridiculous. He just had to hope for the best and expect the worst. His mom had taught him that phrase and it applied to a lot of things in his life. All that mattered is that this worked. That his game would go back to how it was or even better. Then he could feel good on the ice again and hopefully find someone to settle down with. All he needed to do was get tomorrow over and done with.

_C- _

_Sounds good._

_-S_

Caroline looked at the screen. That was it. It was done. Looking at the clock that read 10:23, she realized that 24 hours from now she would be a sexually active person. Well, maybe sexually active for 45 minutes. Is that how long it would take? Caroline wondered if she would sleep tonight. How work would be tomorrow. Would she be able to concentrate? How much better she would feel in 24 hours. All she needed to do was get tomorrow over and done with.


	3. Chapter Three: The Meetup

Caroline sat in her car staring at her image in the rearview mirror. She was parked about 100 yards from the address S had given her. It was 8:45 and completely dark out. She wished she had more forethought in planning this "meet up." It was so dark out. What if S was a psychopath and she was about to be cut up into thousands of pieces and stuffed in a freezer in the basement. Never mind that, what if he was just plain creepy? Everything seemed more intense in the nighttime. Scarier. The light of day would bring her comfort in her safety, but would doing it in the daytime make her even more self conscious? From what she could see the neighborhood was pretty nice. Manicured lawns, Mercedes and BMWs in the driveways.

Caroline was shaking from head to toe. A bottle of red wine sat snugly in her purse on the passenger's seat. She would definitely need some liquid courage. She contemplated opening up the bottle right there and then and taking a swig, but that would be kind of tacky. Would S want to have some drinks? Was he drinking now? Would he be drunk? Would he find her arousing? What is he couldnt...perform. Ugh, this night needed to be over; the endless questions in her head were making Caroline insane. She had been completely useless at work today.

The kids were well behaved but they could tell their teacher was on another planet. Especially when she put the class turtle Sidney in the class refrigerator instead of the bin on the floor where Sidney stayed when they were cleaning out the tank. The kids had roared with laughter when after searching for the turtle for nearly 20 minutes; he turned up when DeShawn opened the fridge to get the string cheese for snack time. It was funny, but also very embarrassing.

Caroline looked at her watch for the 100th time. It was 5 till 9. Fuck it, she was going in. It was now or never. She smoothed down her hair, adjusted her simple maroon dress. It was a casual dress but the most flattering thing she had in her closet. She had worn her grey tights and tan uggs. She had read once that guys didn't like uggs. But it was so damn cold already in Pittsburgh and she needed something warm if she had to make a mad dash. Caroline got out her blue Carolla and adjusted her blue wool coat. She tightened the stripe scarf and made sure the matching hat was covering her ears. She didn't know if the image she projected was childish, but she wasn't going to worry about it. She had much bigger things to worry about. She walked down the sidewalk, quickly and determined. She was just going to wing it. She turned onto the path to 432 Branson Road, where the house was illuminated but drapes kept her from being to see what was inside. She walked up to the door, shut her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked three times. After about what seemed like forever the door opened?

She was not ugly. That was Sid's first thought when he saw the bundled small girl in front of him. She was average height and looked quite colorful with all the winter accessories she was wearing. He

was wearing jeans, a faded grey t-shirt that read Oceanic and his black Reebok hat.

"Hi."

Caroline looked at the man front of her and nearly craned her head back to the numbers on the house to make sure she had the right place. There was no way on earth the man standing in front of her had gone on craigslist to get laid. Actually she would not have been able to move her head due to the fact that she was frozen in place. She was momentarily dazed by the thought that people who look like this use Craigslist for sex? He was tallish but more than that he was solid. Not in a body builder way but in a way that indicated in every part of his body was hard...no pun intended. He was wearing a hat but she noticed tufts of dark hair sticking out every which way. The brim of his cap was pulled over his eyes, which looked dark. He had a large nose and a sharp jaw, but more than anything she noticed his lips. They were huge. Reddish pink, like he spent all his days outside, which couldn't be true since his skin was pale with spots of pink scattered over the face and neck. She watched his lips move but she heard no sound. All she could see was a sharp Adams apple that punctured the center of his neck when he spoke. Now he was staring at her. It took a full two or three seconds for her to realize he had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry?" her voice was small.

"Did you have trouble finding the house?"

He was Canadian. She could hear the accent quite clearly. Did he just move here? Was that why he was on Craigslist? It seemed to her that no matter how long this guy had lived here, he could find some able willing ladies at any local bar. Maybe he didn't drink. She thought to the wine in her hand. Immediately she mentally brought herself back into the conversation at hand. Forget the damn wine. Say something!

"Um, no thank you. I found it just fine." she replied staring at a face that was strangely becoming familiar as the shock of his handsomeness began to fade. She couldn't even figure out how to determine what he thought of her and she felt so lost and out of sorts at the moment. His face seemed impassive, like he had no opinion of what was transpiring.

"Would you like to come in?" she was transfixed by his voice but somehow found the ability to move her legs and enter the home. He moved aside as she was through the doorway. The house was very modestly decorated. It had that male starkness to it. Very little hung on the walls. Very little furniture actually other than a large overstuffed couch, coffee table and a very large screen TV. Very bachelor pad-ish. He led her to the kitchen area that opened into the living room. She followed wordlessly and took in the surroundings, as she wondered what on earth was happening.

She was very quiet. Brown wide eyes that seemed to take everything in, Sid couldn't tell if she recognized him or not. She had stared at him blankly at the door. He saw the bottle of wine in her hand, so the logical next move seemed to bring her to the kitchen. The kitchen was a safe zone. He could figure out what was happening in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to pour you a glass? He asked. Caroline realized on the walk to the kitchen that she needed to get it together and figure out what was going on. Because of all the scenarios she had gone through in her head over the past 24 hours, this one had never come up. She decided she had to be direct. Figure out what this creep was up to. He didn't need her. Why did he say looks weren't important in his ad? Nothing made sense.

"Yes, please. Thank you." she answered. She thrust the bottle towards him and quickly let go, to avoid touching him. He looked at the bottle and unscrewed the easy cap.

Sid smiled, "You're very polite. I noticed that in your emails. can I take your coat?"

"No, tha..." she corrected herself, "no, I will hold onto it."

Sidney's brow furrowed. "Are you sure? It's warm in here."

"I don't know if I am staying." she replied coolly.

"What do you mean?" Sid was confused. He thought things were so clear in the email exchange. Sure she wasn't the dog that he had envisioned for his purposes, but she was cute and seemed like he could make her night and thus get his game back. But maybe he was wrong if she wanted to leave.

"What is this?" she demanded. She was still bundled up and had herself in a very defensive stance. "This was supposed to be not kinky. I don't know what you are thinking is going to happen, but I know for certain that there is something not right about this. I..." Her voice faltered and then got quiet "I indicated in my email that I am not very experienced. Which means I am not comfortable with anything other than the basic, um...procedures."

Sidney couldn't help but smile at her choice of words. He felt it necessary to put her at ease quickly. He had kind of expected her to a little more comfortable with this unorthodox method of "hooking up." especially considering she was trolling for sex on craigslist. "Please let me explain before you decide to leave to not. I swear this is not kinky and not shady whatsoever. I have no intention of making you do anything you don't want to do. I swear." he gave her best PR smile to reassure her, but she looked quizzically at him which caused her to forehead to crinkle in a way that Sidney found incredibly endearing.

After a few seconds her body relaxed a bit and she pulled the fuzzy striped hat off her head. A mountain of curls tumbled down and around her face. She slowly undid her scarf and unbuttoned her coat. When she had divested herself of her outdoor wear she took the glass of wine Sid had quickly poured for her and sat down at the small kitchen table. Sidney folded himself into the chair and took a deep breath. "I put that ad up on Craigslist because I am looking for a onetime thing. In the past, I had, um, difficulty, keeping an...encounter to one night. Usually the women I have been with tend to want to continue with things." he sounded extremely ineloquent he thought to himself but it seemed the easiest way to continue to remain anonymous for as long as possible,

"Because you're so good looking?" she asked bluntly. Then looked completely mortified she had said that. Sid was taken aback by her directness but nodded. "Something like that." he said.

Caroline was so embarrassed that this conversation was happening. She downed her glass of wine in two gulps and thrust the glass back in his direction. "May I have another?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied and got up to refill the glass.

"Are you going to drink any?" she asked. "You can, you know if you like."

"Ok, thanks, yeah maybe I will have a glass too. Take the edge off a little." he replied.

Sidney returned with the glasses in hand and took a small sip. The wine went down smoothly and warmed him up instantly. "This is good." he smiled again. Realizing she hadn't smiled once and looked like she still wanted to take off at one false move, Sidney decided it was time to come clean and see if what he was proposing was what she wanted to do, otherwise he was running out of time for Wednesday's game. He cringed inwardly at how single sighted he sounded.

"I think I should explain." he said.

Two minutes later Caroline stared at him in disbelief. "You're playing a hockey game and you need to have sex with someone to play better?"

Sidney had tried to be vague in his explanation, but things got lost in the translation. He searched his brain for a way to explain this better. As he did, her eyes shifted to a chair in the corner where he had dropped his stuff when he arrived. He looked where she was looking and saw the recognizable emblem on his bag and the even more recognizable 87 etched on the sides. Realization dawned on her face and she suddenly stood up so quickly the chair tipped back with a loud crash. She had a panic in her large eyes as information seemed to flood her mind a mile a minute.

"What's your name." her voice was high and unsteady.

"I thought we were trying to stay anon..." he tried to say, but she cut him off. "What's your name?" she said louder.

"Sidney." he said in a monotone voice.

"The turtle." she said dazed as her hand came up to her forehead as if she just realized something.

"Huh?" Sid felt as if he had no control of anything at this point. This was becoming way too complicated.

"The turtle." she said. "We have a turtle in our classroom named Sidney that one of my students named. He loves hockey, he wears a jersey at least once a week with that emblem and the number 87. Sidney, his favorite hockey player." she looked way to pale and felt like she was going to be sick. Then the panic came back.

"What is going on? Is this a joke?" she started looking around the house frantically. "Is this some sort of initiation prank or something because it isn't funny." her voice was very high and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sid felt like it was not a good moment to clarify that he was no...rookie.

"Is someone else here?" she asked he eyes filling up.

"No!" he said loudly. "No I swear it's not a joke. It has to do with my game. I have to do this to get back my game, you don't understand do you? Do you really not know about the hockey team in town?" Sid had gone from quickly trying to reassure her that this was not a joke to expressing disbelief and a little insult that this girl had no idea who he was to this city. He had won the Stanley cup for Christ sakes.

Caroline was torn. She wanted to leave so badly. This was becoming a disaster. But Sidney was looking at her so urgently for her to understand this wasn't what she seemed to think it was, that she decided to stay. She picked up her chair and sat back down. She heard Sid sigh in relief as she stared at her wine glass for a moment before she downed the rest of the glass.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You play hockey for the city team –"

"The NHL" he growled, frustrated that she was trivializing who he was, what he did.

"Ok, the NHL, I assume that's like the NBA of hockey?"

Sid frowned but nodded. Geez, turns out he didn't need to worry about his ego after all.

"And you're a good player. But you're not playing well and so you went looking for a slump buster."

Sid looked surprised. He had tried to be delicate in his explanation, hoping not to insult her. But it seemed fruitless as she seemed to know more about slump busters than he did. Caroline saw the surprise and clarified, "I have brothers who are really into baseball, I've heard the term before."

"I'm the ugly girl you sleep with so you can get the ball in the net."

"It's a puck." he corrected. "And you're not ugly. You were supposed to be but you're not. That's why I went online and said looks not important. I didn't have any expectations of looks."

She scoffed. "Well, that makes me feel better."

At this point Sid was getting very short tempered. "Listen, I'm looking for a one night stand. No strings attached. You seemed to be looking for the same thing. You're a pretty girl, I'm uh..."

"You." she supplied.

"Right. Me. So if this is going to happen, we need to make this happen. Just normal straightforward sex, however you would like, and then we never need to see each other again." A strange feeling developed deep inside when he said that last part, but he ignored it.

She looked at him for a moment, then down at her hands. Contemplating. Then bit her lip, looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter Four: Encounter 1

The nerves were back as Sidney stood up and went for his bag.

"This is the team trainer's house," he said, feeling as if he could trust her. "I wanted to make sure we were in a place that wasn't personal."

"That was a good idea." she replied. "I wouldn't want to have someone I didn't know come into my home, and know where I lived and what if they were unsavory, or followed me home. Which I guess is worst case scenario, but could happen if you really think about it, I mean the Craigslist killer was a real thing and he was a doctor and had a normal life or so they thought and...oh god, I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Sidney walked over to her as she rolled her eyes at her ranting about nonsense and before she even realized it had happened, kissed her solidly on the mouth. It was soft but demanding. Those lips felt like nothing she had ever felt before, not that she had a lot to judge from. His hands came up to the sides of her face and positioned her exactly how he wanted her. He tasted her mouth as his tongue licked at the seam of her lips. Caroline stood there not knowing what to do with her body. She couldn't even put a thought in her head. All she could do was feel the heat of his body so close to hers, the roughness of his hands on her face and the urgency of his lips as them encased hers. She made an involuntary moan and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and swipe its entirety in one lick. He kissed her thoroughly for a good minute as her tongue, much more hesitant chased after his. He released her mouth and took a step back.

"There. Broke the ice, so to speak. Now you don't have to be nervous." he gave her a smile that she easily determined was genuine and not the fake one he tried charming her with earlier.

Her head was cloudy for sure. The alcohol mixed with the pleasure of the kiss put her in a place that was oddly familiar. If it hadn't been for the quick glasses of wine, she would have been able to pinpoint it more easily.

"Thank you." she replied finally.

He just chuckled at her and motioned for her to follow him down the hall. They walked a short distance to a door. This was it, a faraway voice told her. Sidney pushed the door open and they entered what had to be a guest room. It was void of any personal effects. Just a big wooden sleigh bed with fluffy white bedding, a dresser with a television and a chair in the corner. Again, like much of the house the walls were blank.

Sidney threw the bag onto the chair and began digging into it. Caroline sat on the bed and looked around at her surroundings, trying to find an image to focus on to bring her back together. Man, how big had those glasses of wine been?

"Ok, all set." said Sidney. She turned around and looked at the condoms in his hand. Her face instantly flushed and she quickly turned away. She stayed still for a few moments and then stood up and turned around looking more composed.

"How would you like to do this?" she asked. "Lights on or off? Do you want me to undress? Should I get under covers or lay on top?"

She seemed to have so many questions thought Sidney. He knew the nerves were probably still there so he answered with an easy grin, "However you like." She contemplated his words and replied.

"I would like lights off, I will undress and get under the covers and you can do the same. But please turn around."

She sounded so clinical, but when she looked at him, she couldn't think straight. He was so handsome; it made her breath catch consistently when she looked at him. She appreciated his modest nature as it made the whole idea of someone like him doing this with her seem less outrageous than it actually was. Because it was outrageous. This didn't happen. Ever. He was so out of her league. The nagging familiarity of this feeling resurfaced but left her head as quickly as it had arrived. She needed to make this seem as official as possible. A business transaction was the best way to treat this. A mutually beneficial arrangement.

"Alright." he said turning around. She did the same. She toed off her boots dragging them down her calves. She pulled her tights off and instantly felt better. More comfortable for sure. She didn't know if she should leave her panties on, but quickly decided she would. She pulled the dress over her head. She heard the faint noise of Sidney undressing as well and turned her head slightly as she pulled the dress over her head. She watched the muscles in his back ripple as he pulled off his t-shirt. She stared for a moment too long and he caught her eye. She turned around so fast she was surprised she didn't hurt her neck. Clad in only the black bra and underwear she bought today on her lunch hour, Caroline scrambled under the covers, hoping to make it before Sidney turned around. She made it. Just as she pulled the covers to her chin, he turned and climbed into his side of the bed. With his presence the bed seemed so much smaller. She looked at him. He had taken the hat off, and while he still was quite handsome, he didn't seem so intimidating. He had thick dark hair that curled at the nape of his neck. She stretched over to the light switch and turned off the light while still maneuvering the blankets to cover her body. The room went dark with a soft glow from the street lights filling the room. She turned over and went to speak, even though she had nothing to say. Sidney lunged forward, grabbed her waist and positioned her beneath him. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his with much more intensity than the first kiss. God, he could kiss. His tongue was insistent and it battled hers. His hands went to her waist and his body covered hers with his weight balanced on his elbows. The heat of his thighs enveloped hers. He appeared to have left his underwear on as well. That made her feel a little better. As he kissed her with expertise, he ran his hands up and down her sides with finally coming up to the back of her bra and unclasping the back with ease. So much for leaving that on Caroline thought. He palmed her breasts with his large hands as he disengaged his mouth from hers and brought it down the slope of her neck and towards her chest. In an instant his mouth was covering her breast; Caroline threw her head back and arched her back towards his mouth. She felt the hardening of his crotch as it covered her left thigh. She brought her head forward as he moved his mouth from her breast back to her throat. Opening her eyes for the first time since his mouth had captured hers, she came face to face to face with the Adam's apple that had fascinated her from them moment she saw him speak. Caroline leaned forward and kissed the spot she instantly loved so much. Her tongue darted out and licked at the sharpness. Sidney reeled back from her neck and pushed the spot further into her mouth. She felt his penis harden to full erection and he made a noise she had never heard another human make before. It was so primal and caused a heat to pool inside her panties instantly as well. His mouth found hers again and as he kissed her more slowly and fully, she felt his hand reach into her underwear traveling toward the heat that needed so much to be touched. This was everything she wanted.

And then in an instant it wasn't.

As his fingers entered her, an image of Gavin's face came into her mind. No. Please no. Not now. But the discomfort of Sidney's fingers inside her brought back memories at a rapid pace. Caroline knew she had to keep going. Everything up to this point had been more than she could ever dream. The next parts would be terrible but they would be over soon. Then she could go home and be relieved she was no longer a virgin, and spend the rest of the evening replying Sidney's expert kisses that made her toes curl.

Sidney noticed the difference the instant his index and middle finger entered her slick heat. He often forgot the size of his fingers were probably bigger than the normal male. But she seemed so pliant he figured she could take them. He was wrong. Her body had tensed so rapidly she reminded him of a taut bow, tight as the ones he used when game hunting with his father back home. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed at the nub nestled between her folds. She wasn't clean shaven like he liked, but covered in a light fuzz that felt pleasurable to his hand. He hoped rubbing that special spot would bring her back to the pliant body he had only moments before. She was shaking like a leaf. Like a chill had taken her over and she couldn't get warm. He lightly massaged her waiting for her to relax, but then he made the mistake of looking at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut, with tears leaking from the sides. She was biting her bottom lip not in pleasure but in a determined terror he had never seen before. she seemed hell bent to take this pain or whatever it was full on. But her shaking body and the cold sweat he felt coming from her torso as it was connected to his was confirmation that nothing that was happening was good or even...right. He had to stop. He didn't want to embarrass her, the limited experience she had mentioned and her current reaction had him wondering if she had ever done this before and if so was it an experience that she was trying to forget? As he nuzzled at her neck trying to sooth her, he wracked his brain on how to fix this. In the short time he had known the girl, to whom he didn't even know her name, he had found himself amused, attracted and frustrated by her. He knew he was teetering on becoming attached in a way that he promised himself he wouldn't allow. Suddenly he had an idea.

"OWWWWW!"

As Caroline lay there trying to get herself together to continue on what had much to her disappointment with herself become unpleasant, Sidney flew off her and clutched at his right leg, howling out in pain. Caroline scrambled out from underneath him and pulled herself into sitting position and out of his way.

"Are you ok? What's going on? Do you need help? What can I do?" she worriedly ask as she rattled off questions.

"Just be quiet. Please for a minute or two." He grabbed at his leg. Massaging the calf muscle. She watched him in the glow of the street light. He was all muscle.

His arms were ridiculous. His torso lean and tight. And then there were his legs. His thighs looked not real. Thick and the size of her torso. She was not a skinny girl and these thighs looked like they could wear her clothes. He was beautifully built and it appeared things were coming to an end. It was sad, but she felt fortunate that despite the complications of who he was, she would have this experience as a very memorable way of one losing their virtue. He was truly good in bed. He had done everything right and she had messed it up. Ah, well spinsterhood wouldn't be the worst thing. She loved her job and her friends, and while she could never tell a soul this story, it would bring her contentment when she reflected upon it. Caroline looked over at Sid. He was still hunched over his calf, rubbing deeply at the muscle.

"Leg cramp." he wheezed out through gritted teeth.

"A Charlie horse." said Caroline sympathetically. "I used to get them a lot when I was in middle school. "I…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue to fill the silence with mindless rambling.

"I must not have stretched out well enough after practice today." he shared lamely.

After a moment he relaxed and leaned back in the bed. Caroline was sitting up her back against the wooden slats. She had the covers pulled up tightly to her chest, as his lay pooled around his waist. He leaned forward and with his long ropey muscled arm reached for his bag. Caroline stiffened for a moment but relaxed when he pulled out a black shirt with yellow writing and handed it to her. She took the shirt. She maneuvered for a few seconds to get the shirt over her head, but had difficulty doing so while holding onto the blankets. It was silly really. Trying to hide her breasts when only minutes earlier they had been in his mouth.

"Here" he said reaching for the shirt. "I'll close my eyes." And with precise dexterity, positioned the shirt over her head as she pulled her arms through like a small child being dressed. When the shirt fell safely around her waist, Caroline croaked out a quiet thank you.

Sidney opened his eyes and turned himself back to bed that lay before them. Caroline figured they were done for the evening. She felt unsure as to what to do next. She didn't want it to be over, but she had proven to herself that this deflowering thing was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She stared down at the shirt and thought about what would have to happen for her to just be normal.

"You're a teacher?" Sidney asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him and nodded. "you said so in your email and then the thing with the turtle, I'm guessing elementary school?"

"Yeah, Garfield Elementary, 2nd grade. It's a rough area, but the kids are really sweet. They aren't jaded yet, but they've seen things that no one should have to see at their age. I try to protect them as much as I can." She looked back down at the shirt. "DeShawn, he's really sweet. He's the one that wears your shirt. He's so proud of it. I'm sorry I didn't know who you were."

Sidney scoffed. "Don't be sorry. It's nice to not have to worry about something like being recognized before you even open your mouth. It's a sweater by the way." Caroline looked confused. "The jersey or shirt. It's called a sweater. It's a hockey term."

"What position do you play?" Caroline asked. She had no idea how hockey worked, all she knew about hockey was they ice skated and they used sticks. As a child, she would be flipping through the limited channels her cableless television had access to and there was always hockey on Sunday afternoons, along with political shows, reruns of Matlock and other boring television programs. She had tried to watch here and there but found the sport to be very boring. She didn't understand it. But she also wasn't about to say any of that to Sidney. She had pretty much insulted him enough earlier.

"Center. My role is to move the puck around. Make plays, make shots." he answered.

"And that's not going well?" asked Caroline.

Sidney shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm...I'm the team captain, so the team looks to me to set the tone. And I'm not performing well."

Caroline looked at him. He looked so serious and tense. She felt badly. "Maybe it's just a phase or something." she didn't know what to say.

"No." he replied. "This has been going on for a while. I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't turn around." he sounded so dejected. It was strange to look at this perfect seeming individual and see such vulnerability. She felt guilty for not being able to help him with what they had agreed upon doing.

"We can...we can try again if you want." she said, trying to sound stronger than how she was feeling.

He looked at her for a moment very intensely. She shivered underneath the stare of his eyes that seemed to look deep inside of her.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"I thought you wanted to be anon..." she replied, echoing the words that he had said earlier when she had discovered who he was.

"Please." he interrupted searching her face with his bottomless brown eyes. Nearly identical eyes met his and she whispered her name.

"Caroline, Caroline Reid."

"Caroline." her named rolled around in his mouth. "I think we are done for tonight."

She knew he was right. She couldn't mentally prepare herself to do this all over again. She was exhausted. She wanted to just crawl down into the covers right here and fall fast asleep. She allowed herself the brief silly notion of sleeping through the night with him next to her. Not necessary having to do anything or even touch. Just lay there with him. But these were fantasies that a girl like her couldn't have about a guy like him. This lottery ticket of an opportunity only came once.

Caroline gave him a final smile and reached down on the floor to get her clothes.

She pulled her uggs on, not worrying about her tights. She slipped off the t-shirt and put on her dress. She turned to him and handed him his t-shirt.

"Keep it, I am appalled you don't own any penguins gear." he said with a grin.

She smiled ruefully at him and trying to not sound completely dejected, asked in an unsteady voice,

"What are you going do now? You will need to find someone to fix your situation soon."

He looked at her for a long moment and replied,

"My game isn't until Wednesday, maybe we can try again tomorrow." he looked strangely hopeful considering he could probably get someone to pay him to take care of his "problem."

Caroline bit her lip. "Sidney, I know just said we could try again but to be honest I don't know if I'm a good candidate for this. I kind of exaggerated my little experience. I don't know if I can do what you need." she looked down feeling mortified.

She felt his hand on her arm. "Hey, it's ok. Maybe I don't need the full on experience to fix me, maybe this is enough. I won't know until Wednesday anyway. Why don't you come by my place tomorrow night and we can at least try." He looked at her so eagerly and she was once again arrested by his beauty. And completely confused by what made her so appealing to him.

But she looked back and replied, "Yes. Ok, I would like to try too."

He gave her a kiss on the lips that despite lasted 2.2 seconds left her lips tingling and her face heated.

"I'll walk you to the door." he said, as he hopped out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He walked around the bed with a quick stealth. Caroline stared for a second and said,

"What happened to your cramp?"

Sidney was caught off guard and it showed in his face. "Oh, um, it's gone. Left as quickly as it came."

Caroline looked at him and knew he had faked it. For her?

"Why?" she asked not needing to clarify what she meant.

He smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Caroline walked to her car, she realized this was becoming a lot more complicated than she initially thought.


	5. Chapter Five: Encounter 2

Caroline was having a strange feeling a déjà vu. The setting had changed but the purpose was the same. Here she was on attempt to lose virginity number two. She was also here to help professional hockey player Sidney Crosby fix his slump. When she allowed herself to think like that, she marveled at the preposterousness of that sentence. She had woken up this morning feeling disoriented and a little sore. It had taken a few moments for the memories of the night before flood back into her mind. Thanks to the wine and her nerves, the whole thing seemed like a dream. When she thought back to that time in bed with him she became flushed all over. While she had done basically those same things with Gavin on the hard floor of his dorm room years before, the same actions seemed so much more intense in a large soft bed covered by a broad hard body of a person that overwhelmed her so easily with his shear presence. When she arrived home last night, she was exhausted.

Mentally, emotionally and physically.

She used one last surge of energy to do a quick Google search on Sidney Crosby. She felt silly and a bit guilty doing this, but curiosity got the best of her and she just needed to know something about who she was dealing with. Sidney didn't get the same luxury, she thought absently. I mean, he could Google her name if he wanted but he wouldn't get much. The commonness of her name kept her pretty anonymous and even if he did find the right Caroline Reid, all he would get is her facebook page, school directory and some really bad poetry in the literary section of Ohio State's English Department website. She lived a pretty low key life and based on what she saw in the few minutes she searched him, they were about as different as could be in the lives they lived. From her initial search she realized that was a lot she could learn about him, but the idea of delving too deep made her queasy. She looked at his biography on the Sports Illustrated for Kids website. Being a teacher she knew that those types of resources were pretty vague but gave the basic information. Where he was from, what team he played for, and according to SIKids, what his favorite food was. That was enough, Caroline thought. I don't need to know anymore. The less she knew the better. It would make getting this over with easier, in terms of actually doing it and not getting too attached when she never saw him again...well never saw his again in person. Seeing his image was another thing.

In the short hours since she last saw him, she started seeing him everywhere. How had she missed it? A billboard on the way to work, a Penguins magnet schedule on the side a filing cabinet in the main office, the cover of a book in the school library. Each time she saw his image, she got more and more anxious about the evening that lay before her. Once she hot gotten over the initial confusion and shock this morning, she began to wonder if she really would hear from him. When leaving last night he mentioned he would email her his address. He looked uncomfortable when he asked that she not share it with anyone. She had scoffed and told him that would not be a problem. She would take this interaction to the grave. She would tell her friends that she had finally gotten "her experience," but who with they would never know. She figured she would just tell them a guy she met in a bar. Simple and easy. What was really happening was the exact opposite of simple and easy. When she got past the overwhelmingness of the situation and the disgustingly attractiveness of this...person, she then had to deal with the nagging thoughts inside her head of how she might have a little crush on him.

The way he had smiled at her, really smiled, had made her heart skip a beat. The way he touched her, kissed her, looked at her. The way he had stopped when he realized that she was terrified. This crush is what made things complicated and scared her. It was thoughts and feelings she could not indulge. At all. The concern about hearing from him was gone when she checked her email that morning over her first cup of coffee. There in her inbox time stamped 10:45 p.m. was an email from hockeyhowie (ugh). The email was brief, just his address, time and his name. She clicked over to map the location and saw that it was downtown, in the ritzy industrial neighborhood right on the water. Trying to distract herself from the enormity of her evening's plans, she checked the news and once again found herself looking at Sidney.

Well the back of Sidney.

It was a picture of him in his uniform on the ice. His head was down and by his body language he looked pretty defeated. The headline read, "The Comeback Choke." Before she could give it a second thought, she clicked on the headline and scanned the article. Words like concussion, comeback, disappointment, backlash, uncertainty and future jumped out at her. She quickly closed the site and shut her eyes. She felt terrible for him; it was clear how badly things were and how desperate he had become to find a solution. It also made her realize that she needed to erase any feelings or emotions that were creeping into the situation. Sidney was nice to her because he needed to fix his problem. He wanted to try again tonight because he was desperate; she was just a willing body. For Caroline, she needed to have sex and put this whole situation behind her.

That was it.

Just do it and go.

It was with that mentality that she knocked firmly on the door that lay in front of her. Sidney lived in a very nice building, which made sense. As she had ridden the elevator up to the his floor (the top of course), Caroline gave herself the once over. She still wasn't sure if she should dress up or not for the occasion so she had settled on her best jeans, with a gauzy cream top and grey cardigan. It was the trendiest outfit she had. What she wore when she met Sara over in the art district for drinks. Her hair was up in a clip and her makeup was a little heavier than she was used to. She felt like she had to step things up a little bit now that she knew what her "partner" looked like. There was no answer at the door. Caroline knocked again as the ever present anxiety in her veins began to flow faster. Still no one came.

He wasn't home.

Was this even his place?

Caroline, had never been one to think the worst of people, but considering the situation, she couldn't help but think that he either gave her the wrong address or he didn't want to see her again. Maybe when he had woken up this morning he realized that he didn't have to go through all this trouble. He would just take care of him problem with someone who didn't have...issues. And they could be much prettier or uglier than her, if that was what he needed. She was the one who made things complicated. He just wanted to get laid. He had a moment of sympathy for her when he asked over tonight; clearly he had gotten over that. That's fine she thought. This is easier. I can find someone else to take care of my issue and I don't have to worry about feelings that I am not suppose to have. But even though she told herself, those traitorous tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Before she could scold herself for being so weak, big crocodile tears started flowing from her eyes. A sob escaped from between her lips and Caroline knew she had to get out of there before she humiliated herself in front of any passer bys. She took a deep breath and turned back towards the elevator. Tears were coming fast and silent. Her nose was running and she was most certain that her skin was blotchy; at least she was wearing waterproof mascara. All she needed to do was get to the elevator and then she could clean herself up. As she walked briskly down the hall, the elevator's bell that someone had arrived on the floor sounded. The sound echoed in the hall and before Caroline could cover her face to avoid the embarrassment of seeing the stranger, Sidney walked off the elevator and turned towards her. His eyes met hers and Caroline stopped walking.

She was crying. Sidney could tell right away. She was a straight up mess. He looked at her unsure what to say. Dinner with his agent had taken longer than he expected. He had to sit through two hours of Pat "spinning" Sid's disastrous season into something positive. Sidney had been nonresponsive for most of the dinner meeting and finally Pat had reached a breaking point at which he told Sid that he needed to fix his game and fix his attitude or number 87 was going to quickly find himself at Wilkes-Barre until the team could trade him. How short people's memories are Sid had thought bitterly by this news. Only 3 years ago he had brought this team a championship and now they were ready to cast him aside because of a few bad months. He loved Pittsburgh, he loved this team and he was frustrated that they would throw this all away because of a slump.

Slump.

The word made him think of Caroline. Looking at his watch he realized it was 8:50, he had ten minutes to get across town back to his place to meet her. He then realized he didn't have her number to call her to let her know he was going to be late.

"Pat, I'm going to fix it. I will fix my attitude right away and I'm working on my game as we speak. Just give me a little more time. Listen, I have to go." he pulled out his wallet and extracted three $100 bills, two for the dinner, one for the server. "Dinner is on me." Sid threw the money on the table and swiftly exited the restaurant before Pat could even respond. Sidney got to his car and was on his way home when his mind drifted to the person waiting for him. Or hoped she was waiting. He hadn't gotten a response to his email last night. He figured in the state she was when she left that she had gone straight to bed. But he thought he might have had a reply from her today. He had checked that ridiculous email inbox before dinner and felt a twinge of disappointment that he hadn't heard from her.

Had she changed her mind?

Was the experience so traumatizing that she never wanted to see him again?

He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he needed to see her again. He was determined to fix his slump, but now something had changed where he needed her to be the person to do it. He knew this could all be done much more simply if he just steered his Range Rover to the seedy part of town and find a drunken townie and take care of business in the back of his car. However, something told him that with Caroline it would be better. Kissing her last night had been like something he had never felt before. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue soft and sweet, following his eagerly. When she put her mouth on his throat he thought he would come right there. Sid knew tonight would be the last time he saw her. If they couldn't take care of things tonight, he would have try other methods to break the slump. Sid had a laundry list of superstitions that he treated like the bible. Maybe he would have to change one of those to fix his game. All he knew what that it would only get harder and harder to stay detached if he didn't cut things off quickly. But now standing 20 feet from her and seeing those tears fall, he wondered if he even had a choice anymore.

"Hey, hi. I'm sorry I'm late; I had a dinner that went long. Are you ok? I didn't have your number..." Sid rushed the words out looking at her with regret. She looked surprised, then embarrassed and then a little relieved, then angry. From the moment he met her, Sid could tell that Caroline didn't do well at hiding her emotions from her face. All of a sudden she came at him quickly and pressed her whole body to his. She slammed her mouth onto his and with began to kiss him fast and somewhat unskilled. She forced his lips open with her tongue and tried to find his tongue with hers. Sid pulled back and put his hands on her arms to hold her a few feet away from him. "Caroline, wait, let's go inside." She nodded but didn't say anything. They walked side by side to his door and as soon as he had let them in she pounced on him all over again. She used her small strength to push him against the hallway wall. She grabbed at his coat, leaned up high on her tiptoes and attacked his face again. Something was off. These kisses weren't like last night. These were stiff, hard and cold. For the second time, Sidney pushed her back a bit and tried to catch his breath. Caroline was panting, her face flushed and with a blank look in her eyes.

"Take off your clothes." her voice was hollow and detached. He looked at her shocked by her aggression. Was this Caroline? Was the emotional, nervous girl from last night, just an act? "Take them off." she said again as she pulled her jacket and sweater off in an instant. Before Sid could blink she had peeled off her shirt and was fumbling with the button of her jeans. Still wearing his dark overcoat and his suit beneath, Sidney reached out and stilled her hands. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied quickly. Although some of the hardness of her voice was gone, replaced with a bit of a nervous high pitch. "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you right now." she said evenly. "That's what we are here to do...fuck."

Sidney couldn't help but get turned on a little bit by her words. But nothing was making sense, this girl; woman in front of him was so different from the one last night. Her face was the same, although she seemed to be wearing more makeup than last night. He tried to search her eyes to figure out if this is what she wanted. But they were cold and closed off. Last night he felt that he could see miles into her eyes, but tonight they were flat, almost lifeless. "Are you sure?" Sid asked. Caroline gave him a strange look and with her clear, hollow voice said, "yes."

She got back to work pulling off her pants, as Sid began to take off his coat. "Here? he asked? "In the hallway? Do you want to go to my room?"

Caroline did not want to go to his room. From the moment she saw him get off that elevator, she had gone from being completely mortified to happy that he hadn't stood her up. But then she was mad. She was done feeling all these feelings that scared her, confused her. She needed this to be done. She needed to never see him again. She couldn't let any part of this be good, be tender. It needed to be the business arrangement they had agreed on. She couldn't allow herself to think of him as him. Despite his amazing body and beautiful face, he was just a guy with a dick that would take her virtue and let her move on with her life. No, she couldn't go to his room, she couldn't allow herself to see his things, see anything about him that made him the real person that he was. "No." she said breathlessly, thinking of all the brave, sexy words she could think of, as she felt neither brave or sexy right now. She was terrified but determined and would not allow herself to stop. "I want us to fuck in this hallway." And with those words she took off her remaining clothing and boldly put her hands on his belt. She watched Sid just stand there completely confused. There was no time for that though; she knew this adrenaline rush that was letting her be a different person was a limited time thing. She pulled at the belt and then undid his pants. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled down his dress pants and tried to avoid looking at the large bulge that lay beneath his black jockey shorts. She looked up for a moment and saw that he was now completely shirtless; he looked at her with a mix of concern and arousal. She quickly looked back down and shoved his underwear down off his hips and down around his mid thigh. His erection sprang up to greet her. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders attempting to climb onto him while standing up.

Sidney had a feeling that Caroline had lost her mind. She appeared as a woman possessed, with one single task in mind. He was turned on by her aggression and seemed relieved that this was going to happen and they could move on. A part continued to nag at him while he unbuttoned his shirt, and that was did she really want this? But when she grabbed his underwear and freed his erection, he couldn't think of anything more than taking her. She awkwardly grabbed onto him and started to climb on him. It was extremely ungraceful but Sid had to commend her for her eagerness. He pushed off the wall and took control of the situation. He slammed her gently but firmly to the opposite wall and pressed his mouth to hers. He was forceful but used a grace and skill that she lacked when she tried to be aggressive. He much preferred her soft gentle kisses that she was so good at. But those kisses were reserved for people who cared about each other, not people who were using one another. Sidney grabbed at her breasts, massaging them firmly and his thumbs flicked over her nipples. Caroline's hands grabbed at his back and her nails found purchase in the multitude of muscle. Sidney took his hand down to her bare mound and found the nub hidden away inside her folds. He knew to stay away from any penetration, when he penetrated her, it would have to be fast like a band aid and it would have to be with his cock. Sidney pulled his mouth from hers and began to lave her breasts with his mouth. Caroline leaned back her head and put her hands in his hair, directing his mouth to the places that felt the best. Sid felt her become wet and knew that in order to make this happen it would have to happen now. He withdrew his hand and lifted his head. He looked into her eyes, half hoping to see the girl from last night who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. He could see a little fear in her eyes, but he also a determination that bordered on crazed. With an apologetic look in his eyes, Sid surged forward and filled her with his hot aching length. Caroline's body surged with him and her whole body locked up. Her eyes were closed and unable to use the same self control he did the night before, Sid buried his head in her neck, too cowardly to look at her face. Knowing this was not pleasant for her, but unable to stop himself Sid began to move back and forth inside her. She was so tight. He wasn't going to last long. He had hoped to make her come, but knew that was not going to happen. She was too tense and he suspected in some pain. After just a few minutes he felt himself get closer and closer and without a chance to even think, he came hard deep inside of her. He felt so guilty but it was probably one of the best orgasms he had ever had. Caroline's body was warm and shaky. She had been holding onto him for dear life the entire time, while his arms had braced onto the wall behind them. She let go of him and he withdrew himself from inside her. He stepped back and looked down at his deflated member. It was covered in blood. Caroline looked down too. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, then covered her mouth, pushed past him and ran to the closest door she came across, luckily it was the bathroom. Sid heard her empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet and he leaned back against the wall. Dazed.

Things had gotten fucked up, and fast.


	6. Chapter Six: The Aftermath

Sidney lay against the wall listening to Caroline vomit. The bathroom wasn't far down the hall, so he could hear the quiet sobs coming from inside. He felt terrible. A virgin. He'd only been with one virgin and that was when he lost his virginity. He had been sixteen and at Shattuck for about two months. The girl had been a cheerleader, sweet but a little over the top spirit wise. They had been at a party after a game. Drank a lot, fumbled a little and then had very unspectacular sex. It hadn't lasted long. She didn't have a great time, but the liquor had definitely loosened her up, in all sense of the word and she hadn't bled. Sid looked down and himself and then all the floor where his expensive suit and coat lay crumpled with her modest clothing. He scooped up all their belongings and took them to his room. He dumped them on the bed and went straight to the attached shower. He figured he'd take a quick shower and give her a few minutes to collect herself. Within ten minutes, he was clean and refreshed. He threw on a worn penguins t-shirt and black shorts and made his way back to the hallway. It was quiet in the bathroom, Sid worried for a moment that she may have left. But seeing that she was naked, that probably wasn't the case.

"Caroline?" he said tentatively, lightly knocking on the door. "Are you ok?" He heard a sniffle. "Hey, Care? I'm going to get you a glass of water and a robe. I can put your clothes on the guest bed and you can take a shower in the guest suite. I'll leave the water and robe outside this door. so you don't...so you don't have to see me if you don't want to. I'll be back in a few minutes with the water" Silence. He walked to his room and grabbed her things. They were simple, not designer but nice, on the two occasions he had seen her, she had looked nice, tasteful. He carefully folded the clothes, grabbed her purse and shoes and walked to the guest room at the end of the hallway. He put her belongings down on the bed and got her a towel and washcloth. He grabbed the robe from the guest bathroom and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He passed her by and heard nothing. "I'm going to get you some water. I put your stuff in the guest room. It's at the end of the hall on the left." He continued he way to the kitchen and filled a tall glass with cold water from the fridge. While he was at the fridge, he grabbed a premade peanut butter and jelly, courtesy of Miss Louisa the maid who came weekly to bring groceries and clean his home. Caroline might get hungry. He returned to the door and set the items down on the floor. "Ok, Care. They're here now. I'm going to my room. If you need anything, it's the room right next to here. Caroline. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Caroline heard the concern in his voice as she lay with her back against the wall and her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She was grateful for his kindness but she never in her entire life wanted the ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else more. She heard the sound of him walking away and his bedroom door open and close. A new wave of tears began to flow. She had done it. She was humiliated that he had seen her blood. Even worse, sitting here in the bathroom, she must seem like a childish wreck. Sidney, when not trolling for sex to "fix his game" probably had sophisticated, model types. Not plain chubby girls crawling all over him, only to then run off and lock themselves in the bathroom like they were a 12 year-old. It had hurt. She figured based the rest of his body, that he would be big. When he had filled her, she thought she was going to burst. She had been somewhat ready, thanks to the warming up he had given her, but nonetheless it had hurt a lot. She remembered holding onto him for dear life, comforted by the bulk of his body covering her. And his head in her neck gave her an intimacy that soothed her. It seemed like forever before he came, and when he did she was filled with a warmth. When it was over, that when she felt sick. All the emotions of the last 24 hours had finally caught up with her. She was so embarrassed by the boldness of her actions. The way she had kissed him. How she had undressed him...oh god, she had told him to fuck her. Just thinking those words again set her face aflame. She cringed thinking of how she had tried to climb onto him like a jungle gym. Then when he had taken charge of the situation. It had been terrifying but also really hot. She was proud of herself for taking charge of the situation. And now it was over. She would never see him again and before she knew it, another wave of tears came.

Minutes later, Caroline was able to collect herself. She stood and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was half in the clip and half all over the place. Her makeup was pretty much gone with the exception of the smudges of mascara that covered her eyes. She had red marks all over her neck and breasts. She had cleaned herself after she had vomited. With bath tissue she wiped the remaining blood and his semen from her area. They hadn't used a condom. She panicked by the idea of it, then thought of how he had said he was clean. She hoped that meant disease free and not just hygiene wise. She would take the morning after pill tomorrow. It would be ok. Caroline quietly peeked out the door. The hall was dark. She could make out the robe and food and water on the floor. Her heart swelled. She grabbed the robe and put it on. She picked up the glass and wrapped sandwich and tiptoed out into the hall. The entire apartment was dark, except for the light that shown from under his door. Caroline stepped back from the light as if it would burn her. Despite the sadness that overwhelmed her by not seeing Sidney again, she was terrified of the idea of seeing him. She quickly made her way down the hall and to the safety of the guest room.

The guest room was nice. Bright and cheerful, with a definite look that a interior decorator had gotten their hands on it. The walls were a light tan, with white bedding covering a large four poster bed made from some trendy wood that Caroline had no idea about. She thought briefly about how rich people always seemed to have white bedding. She laughed at the idea about owning white bedding as she had her fair share of Ben & Jerry's in bed. Her clothes lay on the best, neatly folded and Caroline felt another wave of tears begin. She tried her best to compose herself, grabbed the towel and made her way to the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her instantly. She stood underneath the spray for a good ten minutes before she allowed herself to think again. Finally she took the bath wash that sat on the ledge of the tub and began to wash. She let her mind drift to his face. She concern, the confusion, the arousal. He had seemed so impassive when she first met him. Like a mask. He seemed to know how to put himself on auto pilot, rigid features and fake smiles. Tonight he had seemed so real. Like her considered her a person, a friend. Not just some stranger he met online. She wondered if she would see him again. In a restaurant, on the street. What if someone invited her to a hockey game? Would she go, knowing she would see him? What if he got traded? Would she follow his career? She hoped he did well tomorrow. That what happened would be beneficial to him. He deserved it. For putting up with her and her...stuff. Caroline washed and conditioned her hair and let the water run over her for a few more minutes. It felt good to get scrubbed down. She could have done this at home, but the shower gave her a feeling of completion to a roller coaster of two days.

Caroline got out of the shower and dried herself off. She put her robe back on and went to the guest room. She sat down on the disgustingly soft bed and looked at her clothes. Her limbs felt heavy and the idea of dressing exhausted her. She pulled out her phone from her purse and looked at the time, 10:40. She had school in the morning. She was going to be so tired. She could sleep as soon as she got home from work she reasoned. Then she realized tomorrow was Sidney's game. What time did it start? Would she watch? Of course, she wouldn't. But should she check to see how he did? No, she thought dejectedly. It wasn't her business anymore. Caroline stifled a huge yawn and looked at the mountain of pillows. What if she just laid down for a minute. Just for a second and then she would get dressed and get out of there. Just 5 minutes was all she needed...

She woke with a start. Where was she? The room was lit and she looked around to see she was still in the guest room. What had happened? She grabbed for her phone and looked at the time. 2:45. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. She had fallen asleep...for over 4 hours no less! Caroline was dressed in record time. Her curly hair, having no hair product and dried while she slept was an out of control disaster. She twisted it the best she could in the clip and grabbed her bag and coat. As quiet as possible she opened the guest room door and walked out into the hallway. It was pitch black. She couldn't remember how they had gotten into the apartment hours earlier. Was the door across the hall from the guest room. She opened it. No, that was a closet. In the dark she couldn't see anything else. She blindly walked forward, feeling around for something, anything. She was so disoriented. Seconds later she banged into a side table, hard. She bit her lip as she clutched at her knee that had run straight into some sort of stone table. She heard a rocking sound and all of a sudden a vase or something on the table fell and sounded a huge crash. Oh god, Caroline thought miserably. Can anything go right?

Sidney awoke to the sound of a loud crash in his home. He was out of bed in a second, drowsy from sleep. He checked his clock and saw that it was nearly 3 am. Was it an intruder? He ran to the door and grabbed the closest weapon he could find. The hockey stick from Vancouver. He realized that was the stupidest thing he could think of and figured he could fight this guy if he needed to. Sid flew out of the room and yelled into the darkness,

"Stop right there mother fucker, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He turned on the light in the hall to see Caroline standing there looking lost and clutching her knee. A vase lay before her in pieces.

"It's me, Caroline. I'm sorry, I couldn't find your front door. I ran into the table, I broke the vase. I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

Sidney instantly soften at the sight of her and her small voice. She looked tired. She was dressed in her clothes and her hair was all over the place. Her face was clear of makeup and Sidney thought it made her seem younger. She continued to clutch at her knee.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head sadly, but looked determined not to cry.

"I hurt my knee." she sighed. Sid came quickly to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come over here and sit down." he said as he motioned for her to come to the nearby couch. She hobbled over and sat down ungracefully. "Let me take a look," said Sid as he sat on the coffee table across from her. He took her leg and placed it in his lap. He careful rolled up her pant leg to the knee and took a look. Caroline watched him as he intently examined her injury.

"It looks like it's going to bruise but you're not bleeding." Caroline paled and Sidney cringed as soon as the words had come out of his mouth.

"I mean, I think you're going to be ok. Let me get you some ice. He gently put her leg back onto the floor and jumped up, glad to be out of the awkward situation. He grabbed an ice pack he kept in the freezer for nights after a hard hitting game and quickly brought it back to her.

"Here," he said. Sit sideways and put your legs on the couch. He instinctively went to reposition her but notice her stiffen as he leaned towards her.

"Uh, you know how, just put your knee up...ok yeah, there you go." he said awkwardly as she shifted her body sideways. He went back to pulling up her pant leg and placing the pack on her knee. She flinched at the cold, but gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay here so late. I know you have to get up tomorrow. If you just leave me here, I'm sure I'll be fine in a few minutes and I can let myself out." she was rambling, Sid thought inwardly amused.

"I can sit with you for a few minutes. I don't mind." he replied. Caroline looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Ok, thanks." They sat in silence for a full minute, when Caroline said quietly,

"I'm really sorry." And Sid knew she didn't mean breaking the vase.

"Me too." he replied. "You should have said something. Is that why you went on Craigslist? That's why you were doing this...meet up?" Her face bright red, Caroline nodded.

"I just was sick of being the only one who hadn't..." she trailed off.

"But you're a pretty girl." Sid replied with some disbelief. "Why not just find - "Someone at a bar?" she interrupted.

"I guess I just thought, this would be the simplest, most uncomplicated way to do it. Ha, I was wrong with that one. I'm not pretty either. Your nice to say that, but I know who I am, I'm ok with that. I...had a situation happen in college that kind of put me off on guys. Nothing too serious, but enough to scare me a bit. Things just never seemed to happen after I graduated from college." she looked sad, then shrugged. "It's ok, I don't mind being alone. I'm good at it. I just wanted to get this situation over with. I didn't know I would have such a reaction though. I'm sorry that I freaked out on you." Sid frowned, but not meanly.

"You are pretty. I think you are and I'm famous, so it has to be true." he said with a smile. "And don't worry about freaking out. It happens. The first time I had sex I lasted no more than 20 seconds, it was humiliating." Caroline laughed lightly and then looked down at her leg.

"I think I'm ok now. I need to go home." Sid took the ice pack and smoothed her pant leg down. He took her hand and helped her off his couch. She wiggled a little on the leg and seem satisfied that she would be able to make it home ok. She looked up at Sid with her brown eyes seeming larger than ever and before she even could think, reached and gave him a tight hug. His arms came around her and returned the hug.

"Thanks...for everything. I, I hope you win tomorrow." Sidney looked at her and started to say something, but didn't know what to say. She turned and in a moment she was gone.

He stood there for a second and then turned to go back to bed.

The next day, Sidney Crosby scored a hat trick for the first time in 25 months and the Penguins won the game 5-1.


	7. Chapter Seven: Curse

"Nice game, dude." Marc-Andre clapped his friend and teammate on the back, as they made their way back to the locker room. Man it felt good to win again, Sid thought to himself. He felt so alive. Every part of his game seemed to be on. He didn't know if he should consider himself cured yet. The team played the Flyers on Friday night in Philly and Sid felt that the road trip across the state would be his true test. They hadn't been back to Philadelphia since the playoffs and up until now Sid was dreading the trip. But now, he wondered if it wouldn't be a problem at all. Smiling to himself he welcomed the gaggle of reporters surrounding him. He pulled his sweater up from over his head, grabbed a towel and began to take questions from the media.

Philly was a piece of cake. 2 goals and 3 assists for Sidney and the Penguins killed the Flyers in a 7-2 victory.

The following two weeks went the same. The team was on an eight game winning streak and Sidney was playing better than he had before his injury. His game was back and he was feeling good. Then something happened. A few nights earlier Sid and some of the guys had gone out to celebrate their streak and Lovejoy's birthday. A few very attractive female fans had joined them in the VIP section of Diesel Lounge. It wasn't long until Sid and a very leggy blonde named Skye found one another. After a lot of flirting, mostly on Sid's lap, along with a few teasing kisses; it was time for the lovebirds for head back to Skye's place. Sid having shied away from scenarios like these in the past, felt so indestructible that he didn't think twice. He hadn't been with anyone since Caroline and he figured another quick romp with this random could only improve his game. She lived in modest place over in Squirrel Hill. It was very frilly and girly. Sid had to hold his breath when he entered her bedroom, the perfume was so strong. Skye had immediately taken charge of the situation, pushing Sid back onto the bed covered with stuffed animals. Really? She had her dress off in seconds and Sid was surprised to see she was not wearing any underwear. Maybe not completely surprised. It didn't take long for Sid to realize he had no sexual attraction to this girl whatsoever. She was pushy and all angles. Not soft at all. Not like...Sid quickly pushed the thought out of his head before it could fully develop. Sensing Sid's...unexcitement, Skye pulled at Sid's pants and took him fully in her mouth. After much work he stirred to life a bit. Skye quickly threw a condom in Sid's direction and stared hungrily at him as he put it on. Once secured, she wasted no time to mount Sidney. After twelve minutes of awkward thrusts Sid finally came. It was some of the worst sex he had ever had. Skye seemed disappointed but happy enough that she had screwed the star. She headed to the bathroom, and in a matter of seconds Sid was dressed and out of her apartment and his way to his car, disappointed with how the evening had ended. He was so hot for her at the club, but as soon as they were in her bed...nothing.

Two days later the team lost 1-3 to the Carolina Hurricanes, the team with the worst record in hockey. Sid went pointless. The same happened two days later against the Senators, only in that game Sid was ejected in the first period for fighting, everyone could see the frustration was building all over again. They were landing in a place no one wanted to be. Sid sat silently in the locker room for the remainder of the game, thinking. He was quiet when the team came through for the two intermissions and for the first time in forever refused to take questions from the media and left the consol without even showering.

Sid spent the drive home mentally beating himself up for his recent poor performance. What had gone wrong? He was back where he had started only weeks before. His mind drifted and found himself thinking of big brown eyes and small hands that had clutched at his bare back only a short time ago. He began to harden just thinking of her tongue on his neck, sucking at the Adam's apple. When Sid arrived home, he went straight to the shower and had a very quick but very satisfying hand job. He allowed himself to think of her the whole time. When he emerged from the shower, he immediately dressed and went to the computer. He pulled up the old email account and searched for her address. Would she respond? Of course she would, he thought confidently, she would probably jump at another chance with him. He could tell she had liked him. He could step up the charm and perhaps work out an arrangement with her for a few nights a week, at least through the end of the season. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that protested. It told him that she would not do casual sex to keep a hockey player's streak going. She would not agree to this whatsoever the voice said. But Sidney didn't listen to that voice. She would comply. She had to. Sidney found the address and began to type.

A week later things were at an all time low. No word from Caroline and after two more disappointing outings, Sidney Crosby had just got benched for the first time in his career. What was worse was that the team had won. After the game, Dan sat him down and gave Sidney devastating news. They were going to put him on the 10 day injured list. They were going to give him a wrist injury. He would sit out the next 3 games. Between now and then Sid needed to figure something out. Dan had been firm but sympathetic. It was for the team he reasoned. Somehow, Dan told him, number 87 had become scoreboard poison. Sidney had spent his career fully believing in superstitions. It was not something he took lightly. There was only one thing he could do to get back on track and he needed to find her.

Caroline's life had gone back to being pretty uneventful after the night in Sidney's apartment. Almost uneventful. She had a pretty rough week dealing with the after effects of the morning after pill. There was absolutely no way she could even think about getting pregnant. Not like this, not her first time. She wanted children, but she wanted them conceived out of love with someone that loved her; not some arrangement with a stranger. But a week later the cramping and bleeding had stopped, her knee healed and it was like nothing had ever happened. It was time for her to move on. She thought about dating. Now that she didn't have the big v hanging over her head, she could maybe find someone to be happy with. She thought about it, but never pursued it.

It was late at night that she would let her mind wander. She would indulge fantasies about him. Making love to him, slow and gentle. In her fantasies she was taller, slimmer, more sophisticated. She was someone he could take out and show off. She wasn't...her. She always woke the morning after falling asleep to the fantasy feeling empty and sad. She knew letting herself fantasize was only making things worse. Two weeks after the incident she forced herself to not think of him that way again. She also avoided looking him up online, in any way whatsoever. She knew he had won the game. She didn't bother looking up the score, but overheard the gym teacher talking about it the next day in the faculty lounge. A hat trick they had said. She didn't know what that meant, but from the sound of things it was a good thing. No, Sidney Crosby was out of her life and out of her mind as quickly as he came. That's why shock was the only word to describe her feelings when she walked to her car one Thursday afternoon after school and saw him get out of a very large black SUV. Even from across the parking lot, she could tell it was him. He wore jeans with a dark coat zipped up, a hat slung low over his eyes and sunglasses. A disguise almost. She wondered for a moment if he had to do that anytime he went out. He caught sight of her instantly and walked towards her purposefully. Once he was about 20 feet from her, he took off the glasses. His eyes were flat and he was wearing that fake smile, the one she saw that first night they met.

"Hi." he said evenly.

"Hi." she said unevenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need...I needed to see you."

Caroline's heart leapt to her throat. "Oh, how did you know where to find me?"

"I emailed you, but you didn't respond. Then I remembered the school where you worked."

"Oh yeah, I just used that email...um, the thing. I don't have it anymore. She replied. Sidney just nodded. He looked nervous. She didn't think he could be nervous.

"Um," Sidney cleared his throat and his Adam's apple jumped in a way that made Caroline feel very very warm. "Do you think we could talk?"

Caroline's mind was racing. Did he want to see her again? Had he thought of her the way she had thought of him? She was determined not to over think this.

"Yeah, ok. Um, it's cold though." she said shivering.

"We can go to my car." he replied. Indicating it behind him. He looked worn, tired. Caroline worried something bad had happened. Did he get traded? Was he coming to say goodbye. Stop, she chastised herself that was silly. He had no reason to say goodbye to her, they weren't anything.

Sid led her silently to his car and she climbed into the passenger seat. The car was big and looked fancy on the inside. There were no belongings in the car; it was like it was brand new. Very unlike her car that had empty diet coke cans everywhere, along with books, papers and the gym bag she never used.

Sid put his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. Looking at his profile, Caroline was once again taken aback by his beauty. She looked down at herself and wished desperately she had worn something nicer today. She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was a little astray due to spending the past few hours cleaning through cubbies looking for a forgotten lunch that was creating quite an odor in the classroom.

"I want to see you again." Sidney interrupted Caroline's thoughts. She turned back to him and he was staring her with a sharp intensity.

"You, you do?" Caroline stuttered.

"Yes. I have been doing some thinking and thought we could maybe start seeing each other on a regular basis. I know you were only looking for a onetime thing but I wondered if you would rethink that." Sidney looked at her, his face hopeful.

He liked her? He liked her and wanted to be with her. Caroline couldn't think straight. Her mind was racing. How would this work? Would she go to his hockey games to cheer him on? Would he visit DeShawn for her? How would they go out, would they be followed by paparazzi...jeez, Caroline of course not, they didn't have paparazzi in Pittsburgh. She could bring him to Sara's wedding! Kirsten and Madison would freak out when they saw who the ex-virgin was dating. Caroline was beside herself.

"You want to date me?" Caroline asked with a bright smile forming on her face.

Sidney didn't say anything. He just looked at her, uncomfortable. Caroline's smile faded from her face.

"You don't want t date me." she corrected hollowly.

"I thought...I thought we could just maybe go back to what we did before." he said pathetically.

If there would ever be a time Sidney Crosby would reflect upon his regrets in life, this would be one of them. Caroline's face. At that moment.

Wounded. Hurt. And then angry.

"I don't think so." her voice was cold. She moved to get out of his car and he grabbed on to his arm. "Don't touch me!" she said high and loud.

"Please, just listen to me." Sidney started. "No." she shouted as she wrenched her arm out of his firm hold. She grabbed at the door handle and dashed out of his Range Rover. She walked quickly towards her car, the tears already forming. She was a fool.

Sid was after her like a shot. "Caroline, wait! Please! She kept walking but could hear him coming up behind her fast. "Caroline! They are going to trade me." he shouted.

She could hear the desperation in his voice. It was hoarse and defeated. She stopped and turned around. He stopped to, standing only a few feet away. He looked terrible. His eyes pleading for her to understand.

"I thought it worked." she said quietly.

"It did." he said, "For a little while. But then something happened. I went home with someone." Caroline's heart cracked. "It was awful, she wasn't...she didn't...she wasn't you. And I think she cursed me."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Listen I know it sounds ridiculous. But superstitions are real in hockey, they can make or destroy careers and mine is about to be destroyed. They are putting me on the dl, it's the -"

"I know what it is." Caroline replied.

"If they don't see results when I return, they are going to trade me. Nobody wants me. I have worked my whole life for this and it's about to be gone. I know this sounds horrible to use you like this, but I could help you too. Whatever you want, I could pa..."

"If you say pay, I will walk away and you will never see me again." Caroline seethed.

"I'm desperate, Care. I don't know what else to do. I wish I could be who you want me to be but I'm not. I promise I will never make you feel bad about yourself and you can set the pace. You're...you're my lucky charm." he looked at her pleadingly,

Caroline's face softened. People like Sidney Crosby did not date girls like her. It was just fact. But if she could help him, be near him, would that be enough? Wasn't this how people worked anyway? Friends with benefits.

He was standing there so lost, so eager for her to just agree to this. Sidney Crosby's sex play thing. It was absurd. But staring at him she thought of the night in his apartment. How kind he had been to her, he didn't have to do that. He was a good person. He needed her and that might be enough.

She straightened. "I need to think about this."

Hope blossomed on his face. "Of course, yes, please, take all the time you need. Here, give me your phone."

Caroline handed him her cell and watched as he punched in the numbers.

"This is my number. Call me, anytime. Caroline, if you can do this. I will be forever grateful. I know the first time, it wasn't great for you, but I can show you it can be. I, I promise." he looked like he meant it.

"Ok...I'll call you. I just need some time." Caroline answered, although she and her traitorous heart already knew they would do it. She would just leave him hanging for a few days. Payback for suggesting the payment thing.

Sidney walked towards her and put his hands on her face. They were as large as she remembered. He leaned forward and she thought he may kiss her, but he pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed,

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter Eight: Encounter 3

Caroline didn't remember the drive home. It was like she looked out the window and there was her house. A little ramshackle house on a road that desperately needed repaying, high up in the hillside of Pittsburgh. It had been her grandmother's and her family let her have it when Nana died Caroline's senior year of college. Her entire family lived in Ohio and no one wanted to step foot in the land of black and yellow. Caroline, always wanting to see what was out there, took it eagerly. The house was old and needed lots of work, but Caroline managed for now and without a mortgage she had some extra money to keep it nice. She had a roommate for a few years, more for reasons of loneliness than money, but Sara had moved out this past summer when she became engaged to Shane, her coworker at UPMC, where Sara worked as a surgery tech. Caroline didn't mind living alone anymore. She had her cat Eliot to keep her company and with school being so demanding, Caroline spent nearly all her time at school or sitting on her bed working on lesson plans.

Caroline dropped off her bag and set about making dinner. Her mind was all over the place. The last hour played over and over in her mind. She had gone from meeting Sidney Crosby, who's name at the time was synonymous with a turtle, to developing a crush, to having sex with him, to eliminating the possibility of his child, to pretending he didn't even exist, to thinking she could date him, to being asked to be his sex partner so that the hockey team in this city could win a trophy. And she was going to do it. Once she divorced the idea of anything more than sex she started to like the idea. They didn't have anything in common. Dating him would be a disaster, it wouldn't make sense. His life was hockey; she knew nothing about the sport. He needed some cheerleader type to rah rah rah him and his ego. She needed a sexual education. An opportunity to get all the experience she had lacked for so many years. She would get it with one of the best looking people she had ever met. He wanted her. He seemed to enjoy the idea of having sex with her. It put a smile on her face and a flutter in her belly. When would it happen next? She had wanted to wait a day or two, let him sweat it out. But she couldn't wait to see him again. She picked up her phone and looked at his entry. Sidney cell. Pretty straightforward. So familiar, like any other friend's entry in her phone. She wouldn't text him tonight. She would wait until tomorrow.

It was 3pm the next day when Sid got her message. "I'll do it." it read. Ok. Sid smiled. Ok. His fingers flew across the keyboard while sitting at the red light on his drive from the consol to his apartment for his afternoon nap before the game tonight against the Blackhawks. He wasn't playing but he still could use the nap. He hadn't got much sleep the night before, thinking about his career, the concussion, what had gone wrong over the past few months. Then he had thought about her. How excited she had seemed about the idea of them having a relationship. He liked Caroline. He thought she was cute and funny, but to date? No. He didn't want to be a snob, but...no. A week didn't go by that actresses, models, athletes (female, but an occasional male too) didn't look him up and try to set up dates. Sid had been raised that the man was the initiator in these types of situations and he wanted to _find_ the right person, not have them throwing themselves at him. These women didn't appeal to him. But who did? He ignored the voice in his head and had finally fallen asleep. Now here at the light he wrote out a quick message. "Ty. Tonight at my house...10?" It was a Friday night; Sid knew she didn't have school in the morning, so hopefully the time would work. By the time Sid was home he had her reply. "Ok. See you then." Sid smiled for the first time that day.

The penguins won that night. It frustrated Sidney to not be able play, but the team was looking good without him...it hurt, but what could he do. He would be back in 10 days and he would show them what he could do, for good this time. Sid was home by 9:30. He changed out of his suit and into some track pants and the usual penguins t-shirt. He changed the sheets on his bed and set out the wine he had picked up on the way home. He was anxious and excited. He would have her whenever he wanted, he would have his game back and everything would be right with the world. A knock interrupted his thoughts. He took quick strides towards the door and opened to see her standing there. Her hair was down. Soft brown waves framing a pale face with the big brown eyes, button nose and small mouth. She had light makeup on and was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. She looked perfect. The thought scared him to death.

"Hi." he said giving her his best smile.

"Hi" she replied looking nervous but smiled back.

"Come in." he gestured her in and led her down the hall, briefly noting the time they had spent in this hallway. Once they got to the kitchen, she set her bag and coat on the marble island.

"Would you like some wine." he asked. At the same time she said, "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Sid looked startled, "Oh, ok, sure. Do you want the wine first?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said when he handed the glass to her. "I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page with all of this."

"I understand." Sid nodded. "Thank you again."

"Please don't thank me, it makes me uncomfortable. I'm prepared to get as much out of this as you are." Her face reddened by her confession. "I just mean that I could use some...education on these types of matters." Funny how only the last time she was at his home she was telling him to fuck her, now she couldn't even bring herself to saying the word sex.

She continued, "I just have a few...guidelines I want to follow. First, if at anytime I want to stop during...sex. You will." Sid nodded. "I know you were able to do that the first time we met, I just don't want you to think that now that we are...sexually active that you can disregard my comfort levels. Sid voiced his agreement. "Good.". Next, you need to use protection. Always. We can't let what happened the first time happen again. I don't want to get pregnant. She shuddered and Sid felt momentarily put out that the idea of having his child was so unappealing. But he allowed her to continue. Also, if you decide that you don't want to do this anymore, I need you to tell me and be honest about it. I don't want to be left hanging; it's not fair to me. Sidney nodded, "Is that all?" he asked. Caroline bit her lip, "One more." she looked very uncertain. "I don't want you to sleep with anyone else while this...arrangement is going on. I don't think its right." Sidney breathed out with great relief. He could definitely handle that he thought. It was time for her to know that the only person he had any interest in at this time was most definitely her. He smiled predatorily and walked toward her until he was very very close. She looked up at him surprised. He took the glass from her hand and set it on the island. He shot out an arm with his sharp reflexes, curled it around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "I don't want to fuck anyone but you." Caroline's face flushed quickly and she squealed out a "really?" And Sidney lowered his mouth to hers to give the affirmative.

They stood there in the kitchen for what seemed like an hour, making out. Pulled close to his wall of a body and his arm around her waist locked tightly around her, Caroline imagined herself rooted to this spot for eternity. Sidney's mouth teased hers in all the best ways possible. His teeth nipped at her lips. His tongue licked at the corners of her mouth. His tongue toured the inside of her mouth leisurely. Examining each region of her mouth, leaving no part unmapped. His pulled his mouth from hers and pressed his forehead to hers. "Lick my lips." he told her huskily. She looked up at him apprehensively. "It's ok, he told her. "Just take your tongue and taste me." Caroline looked at his lips and tentatively stuck out her tongue. She touched it to his closed mouth. First straight on, then she moved to the corners of his mouth. "Now kiss me, he said. She did what he said. "Now lick again. Go back and forth between the two." she compiled and after a few moments Sid's mouth opened and Caroline's tongue found his. They slid against one another while their lips pulled and pushed at one another's. Sid pulled his mouth from Caroline's and attacked her neck. Sucking and nipping at all the places that felt so good. Caroline pulled back and found her favorite part of Sid and began to suck and lick at the sharpness in his throat. Heat instantly filled her from toe to top, Sidney growled and in one swift motion, Caroline was no longer standing, but her legs were wrapped around Sid's waist with one hand cradling her ass and the other holding the back of her neck. He attacked her mouth again and turned her around as he walked her to his bedroom.

Sidney deposited Caroline on the bed; she bounced a little and laughed. It was one of the best sounds Sid had ever heard. He crawled on the bed towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. Caroline shimmied up the bed so that her back was to the plethora of pillows at the head of Sid's bed. When she had no where left to go, she watched him with wide eyes as he crawled closer and closer. He stopped at her waist and straddled her hips, as he leaned back on his haunches. In one quick movement he reached his hands behind him and pulled his t-shit up and over his head, exposing his wide muscular chest. Caroline's eyes darkened. Sid leaned forward, balancing his weight on his arms on either side of her shoulders. He moved closer and closer to her face. Caroline prepared for his kiss, but instead he put his mouth very close to her ear and whispered. "Touch me."

Caroline's breath hitched. "Where?" she whispered back.

"Everywhere."

Caroline brought her hands up to his chest. He was smooth, warm and rock solid. She moved her hands up and down his stomach and made her way around to his back and shoulders. She spent a lot of time and concentration on all the muscles in the wide expanse of his back. Sid's breathing was shallow and he was hard as a rock. However, He wanted to take his time, show her how could this could be. Make her realize this arrangement would benefit them both. He sucked hard at her necked, alternating from side to side. Finally, his patience wore and he leaned back into his seated position and put his hands at her waist, inching Caroline's shirt up until she lifted her shoulders off the bed and allowed him to removed her shirt. Sidney wasted no time making his mouth more familiar with her clavicle and the space between her breasts. He brought his mouth to the lace covered breast and gently sucked at the material and the flesh beneath. Smiling at the sound of Caroline's moan, he reached behind her and deftly removed her bra. Her hands came to his head as she led him back to her newly exposed breasts. After a few moments of taking turns touching and tasting, Sid removed Caroline's jeans and underwear. Then removed his pants as well. He deftly leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a foiled wrapper. After a brief awkward fumbling, he was sheathed. He lay there naked above her naked form and just continued to explore her mouth with his. He could kiss her forever. "I want to touch you. Tell me to touch you." Sid breathed into Caroline's mouth.

"Touch me."

"Where." he asked her.

Caroline paused; she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't need to worry, he figured it out.

"Here? He asked touching the heat between her thighs.

"Yes." she answered throatily

"How about here?" He asked again opening her up and gently stroking.

"Yes."

"And here?" Sid asked a third time, rubbing with more pressure on the nub that had grown during his time at her breasts.

"Yes, please."

Sid put his mouth at her ear again. "My polite girl, you deserve a reward. Don't you?"

Caroline nodded numbly. She was unable to put a single thought together, all she could feel was his weight on her, the hot, hardness digging at her thigh and his fingers, rhythmically rubbing at her clitoris.

"I know to be gentle, Care. I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to put my finger in you. Slowly, carefully...ok?"

No matter how mindless she felt at that moment, Caroline knew when he called her Care that a little piece of her heart was given to him. She couldn't stop it, she didn't want to, no matter what a bad idea it would be.

"Ok." she replied and felt him circle her entrance with his large finger. After some massaging he entered her. Her body was wet and ready for him. He moved his finger in and out, stretching her. As he did this he whispered affections in her ear. Things that warmed her, made her blush. He told her when he was adding a second finger, as his thumb continued to massage her bundle of nerves. Caroline began to feel hot and shaky. Her breath was coming fast, Sid with his head buried in her neck told her to get ready to come. The pressure was building and building, suddenly Sid removed his finger, positioned himself and filled her. The pressure reached an unbearable state. Sidney kissed her fully and he thrust above her. He reached around her body and pulled her close. His pace was languid, leisurely. Caroline however, moved her body to increase the friction and move him faster. His hand still between the two of them, worked at her. Finally, Caroline could think no longer. Her body locked up and a great pleasure filled her entirely. Sid felt her come as she milked his cock tightly.

She reared her head back deep into the pillows and bit at her lip. It was the most saturated and intense feeling she had ever felt. When she felt herself drift back to what was happening, she looked up at him. His eyes closed, face tight with concentration and before she knew it, he opened his mouth and let out something between a roar and a growl. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt him pulse inside her. Then still and soften. He collapsed on top of her, remembering at the last moment, to brace his weight above her. Sid opened his eyes and found her staring back to him, drowsy and aroused. He gave a lazy grin and kissed her full and strong. Then moved off her and lay flat next to her. They lay there, next to one another for a few minutes, just breathing, and then Sid leaned up on an elbow and looked at Caroline. "Wow." he said with a smile. Caroline smiled back, "Yeah...wow."


	9. Charpter Nine: Getting Used to Things

Caroline never felt the way she felt at that moment in her life. That was sex? She was red, sweaty. She was sure her makeup was a mess. But she couldn't find the energy to care. As her senses began to travel back to her, she was filled with a thought and ultimately a dread that she hadn't thought about prior to the arrangement. What should she do now? How soon did he want her to leave and how would she feel when she had to go? She wished they had discussed this part.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sid interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, ok." Caroline said. The sadness and emptiness filling her as she realized it was now time to go to bed and wait for the next time he contacted her. She steeled her heart and told herself this was the deal. Caroline was so wrapped up her thoughts she completely missed the looks Sidney was sending her way, indicating she should join him. Thinking maybe she was still too shy for that he gave up and went into the adjoining room and turned on the shower. He felt great. Caroline was so easy in his arms, she moved where he moved, she was soft and warm and so easy to lose himself in. Watching her come and knowing he did that brought him intense pleasure. He only hoped she would be ready for another round in a few hours. As he toweled himself off, he called out to her. "Hey care. I know it's still night but you want some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Silence. "Care...Caroline?" He poked his head out and saw she was gone. "Shit." he cinched the towel around his waist and shot out into the hallway. Thank god, she was still here. She was putting her coat on and looked kind of miserable. "Where are you going?" Sid asked dumbly. She looked confused, "Home."

"Already?" he asked.

She looked more confused. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Sidney looked at her equally confused. "I mean, sure if you want to. I just thought you might want to stay over. You don't have school tomorrow, right? I was going to make eggs."

Caroline looked like she was going to burst into tears, but was trying her best to hold her emotions at bay. "I thought...I mean I just figured that...I mean we didn't talk about...after. I didn't think you wanted, oh I don't know!" she finished finally. "Am I supposed to leave when we finish having sex?" she asked directly, a blush covering her face.

Sidney realized and appreciated her reason for concern. It was a grey situation to begin with. He didn't want a relationship, but he still wanted to hang out with her.

"Hey it's ok, we can figure this out. I think we just say at the beginning of the...visit, what the plan is. If you have school or I have early practice we can determine if we need to make it an early night. But since we don't have morning commitments we can extend it or something. I don't know either, I don't do this a lot, despite what it seems. I like having you around. We can have some food and maybe another round." he smiled at this. "You can sleep in my bed with me if you like or if you want your own space, there is the guest room too. I don't want you driving too late anyway. This neighborhood can have some rough spots if you make a wrong turn; I guess it's up to you. We just keep it simple."

But it was anything but simple. Caroline's heart swelled at what Sid had said. He was so good at making things just easy and straightforward. She and her frustrating brain had to analyze and over think everything. This plan would work for her. But simple, no it was definitely not simple.

After some thinking, Caroine sighed and said "Next time." She gathered her things. She walked toward Sidney unsure what to do. Should she kiss him, hug him, shake his hand? She gave him a small wave and walked past. As she did, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before she had time to think, his lips were on hers giving her a thorough but brief kiss. "I'll call you." Caroline gave a small smile, but inwardly winced. Such a cliché thing to say, but she knew he would. His game was at risk, right?

Sidney did call. It was a few days later and Caroline was in the kitchen making dinner. She saw the name on her cell and immediately became nervous. At some point she would have to get used to this.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone

"Hi."Caroline melted, his voice always bringing her to a flush.

"Hi." she mimicked. Already feel the awkwardness set in so she began her signature rambling. "I, ahem, was just making dinner. I almost didn't hear the phone but luckily I did. I'm trying out a new recipe and I'm really hoping it turns out well. What are you doing? Did you have a good day? It's been unusually warm, hasn't it?" She could feel her face heat with mortification. She shouldn't like an idiot. She heard Sid chuckle deeply.

"I am glad you heard it. I hope your recipe turns out well. I'm not much of a cook, but I'm always impressed with people who can cook. I am just driving back to my house after practice. My day was fine. It has been warm."

Silence.

Caroline desperately wracked her brain for something to say, and then realized he had called her. "What did you need, Sid?" she asked bluntly. "Oh, yeah, ahem. Well I guess I just wanted to see how you were and if you wanted to meet up this evening." Caroline did. She had wanted to see him ever since she left his house a few days earlier. Looking at the clock it was nearing seven. By the time she ate, cleaned herself up and got to his house it would be late. She had school in the morning and it was so important to her to be in good form for the kids. "I would like to but it's just that I have to finish cooking and then..." she was struck with an idea but highly doubted he would be interested. "Umm, do you want to come here? I have school in the morning and...Well I have this dinner I'm making and there will be plenty...I mean you don't have to, I could do tomorrow instead if that works for you..."

"Yeah, that sounds good, I can come over." Sid interrupted.

"You can?" she asked incredulously.

"Sure, I mean if you want me to." Sid replied.

She did, oh my, she did.

"Just text me your address and I'll put it in my gps. I have to run home, but I can be there in...Let's say an hour?"

"Ok, great. I will see you then. Thank you." she said quickly.

She heard Sidney laugh. "No, thank you Caroline."

And then he hung up. With trembling fingers Caroline texted Sid her address, then looked around her place. Thank goodness she had done her household cleaning Sunday afternoon. She dashed into the bedroom and quickly made her bed. She looked around and grabbed all the clothes strewn around the room and stuffed them into her closet. She sat on the bed and tried to collect herself. She put her hands on her warm cheeks and allowed herself to panic for a few moments. Her house was so much more modest than Sidney's. He would assume that wouldn't he? She was just a teacher; he was a professional hockey player. Obviously that put them on different pay scales. She checked on the dinner and then headed to the shower. Thirty minutes later she was in the kitchen, showered and dressed. She poured herself a glass of wine and tried to calm her nerves. Would dinner mean a date? Of course not. I mean it's not like they could just walk into each other's homes and have sex immediately. They needed to work into it, right? She set the table and fixed herself a second glass of wine. Not having had dinner yet, she immediately warmed up from the wine and felt herself relax. Then the doorbell rang. With a deep breath, she smoothed her hair and went to the door. Standing there looking freshly showered, in jeans and a red polo stood Sidney. Looking every bit as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi" she said smiling broadly.

"Hi." he echoed handing her a bag. "I brought desert."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that." she took the bag and moved aside to let him in.

As he brushed past her, he moved in a gave her a kiss on her flaming cheek.

She followed after him, and then gave a scurry to walk in front of him to lead him to the kitchen.

"Did you have any trouble finding the house?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh no, no trouble at all." he replied easily looking around her house. "Your place is cute, like you." he grinned.

She blushed.

"Wine? She asked.

He nodded and poured him a glass. With her leaning against one counter and he against another they chatted easily about their day, the food she was making and just things that had happened over the past few days. They ate at her dinner table and continued making conversation. She cleared their places and went to get plates for dessert. While reaching up into the cupboard for plates, she began to ask him what he brought for dessert, when she felt a presence behind her.

Oh.

"I brought cheesecake, but I would much rather have you for dessert" he said huskily behind her.

She laughed. When she turned around he was frowning.

"Oh no." she said. "That was cute; it was just kind of cheesy." She felt badly, worried she had hurt his ego, when he leaned forward and kissed her hard. She melted into the kiss. He smelled like soap and tasted like wine. A few seconds later, his large hands were at her waist and he lifted her onto the counter. He separated her legs and moved himself closer to her. He kissed her fast and hard. His tongue wasted no time to get entrance to her mouth. His hands moved at her waist and he pulled back. "I want you here, right now." he breathed. "You do?" she asked. Sidney smiled. "Yes, I do" and he went back to kissing her fully. Within moments he had her dress bunched around her waist and was removing her underwear. He freed himself from the confines of his jeans and she watching intently as he began to put on the condom he had in his jeans pocket. "Do you want to put it on?" he asked her hoarsely. She shook her head fast. Closing her eyes with embarrassment. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "It's ok Care, you will soon enough" and he gave a playful nip at her ear. In a moment his hand was at her mound and he found her wet and ready for him without any stimulation. He looked at her with a questioning smile and she shrugged. A second later he was inside her. They moved together in a rhythm they had not yet found before. The kitchen was quiet except for their labored breathing and the distant sound of jazz she had put on to make her modest place seem fancy. There was also the sound of their bodies that echoed in the small space. Caroline rather liked this position. He could reach further inside her. She hooked her legs around him in efforts to bring him closer. He felt familiar and she buried her head in his neck breathing in his soapy smell. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and within moments they found their pleasure. They were both still wearing their clothes, she thought absently. It had been fast and hard, but still somehow Caroline found a comfort in the coupling. He was still inside her and she wasn't quite ready to let him go. She didn't know if they crossed the line in the few minutes afterwards. She knew people who fucked would just go on about their day. But she, she wanted that time to just be with him. She wanted to listen to his heartbeat and touch his hair. He sensed this and allowed their breathing to steady before pulling away. When he finally did, he pulled back and slipped out of her. He leaned over and grabbed a paper towel and turned away from her. "Bathroom?" he asked. "First door on the left." she replied. While he was gone, she hopped off the counter, adjusted her dress and pulled up her panties. He was back a few moments later. Once again the awkwardness set in. What now?

Sidney walked towards her and gave her a light kiss. "Let me help with the dishes." Caroline was bewildered how he switched gears so easily. He helped her clear the table, the load the dishwasher. In no time, the kitchen was cleaned and the leftovers were in a Tupperware.

As they put away the last container, Sid looked kind of nervous. "Do you want to watch TV or something?" Caroline had a brief thought that maybe he was kind of lonely.

"You don't have to get back?" she asked.

"No, I was just going to watch the Rangers/Bruins game. I like to keep up with the competition you know. We play the Rangers my first game back." He looked so young when he said this, vulnerable. "I thought I could maybe explain the game to you. See what your efforts are going towards." He gave her a wink and Caroline just laughed. Minutes later they were on her lumpy couch watching her 25 inch TV. It was a far cry from Sidney's leather couch and big screen TV, but he didn't seem to mind. He leaned forward concentrating on the game, while Caroline sat cross legged next to him. The game had just started and Sid wasted no time explaining the ins and outs of hockey. Caroline just stared at his jaw moving as he spoke. She tried to keep up with what he was saying but she was fascinated by the way he explained things and the gestures with his hands. She momentarily was distracted by the way his Adam's apple moved when she realized he had stopped talking. She looked on the screen and saw it was some sort of break and that the announcers were now talking about Sid. His jaw tensed. She tried to figure out what they were saying, but the jargon was still unfamiliar to her. She did get the gist of it, which was that people were questioning the injury, speculating it was the first step towards the collapse of a disappointing career turn.

Caroline felt awful and she didn't know what to say or do. Sid looked a mix of angry and pained. "A week from now they will be saying the complete opposite." she said quietly, putting her hand on his back comfortingly.

Sid looked like he was trying to keep a hold of his emotions. He shrugged her off and stood up. "I should go." he said briskly. Caroline scrambled up off the couch and stood too. "Ok. Thank you for coming over. It was nice." she gave him a hopeful smile. He looked at her blankly, but then his face softened and he agreed, "it was."

"Hang on." and she dashed off to the refrigerator. She brought back the leftovers of the mushroom chicken she had made. "Take this." thrusting the container in his hands. Sidney took the container and then gave her a bone crushing hug. "It's going to be ok." she said vehemently. "I just know it will."

He nodded and left silently.

Caroline stood for a moment worried about Sid. She knew she had to keep her distance regarding her feelings, but she knew that was getting harder and harder.

Sidney sat in his car taking deep breaths. He was truly shaken up from the intermission report on his future. He still had a chance to fix it, he believed. This thing with Caroline had to work. It just had to. Feeling desperation wash over him, he popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a box. He grabbed a few foil packets and jumped out of his car and back up the walkway, with one single thought in mind.

As Caroline, turned to go back to her bedroom to get ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. Did he forget something she thought absently as she opened her door.

"Hey…" she started.

Sidney burst through the door and grabbed Caroline's face giving her a hard, deep kiss. Caroline didn't know what to do with herself; she could feel the desperation in Sid's kiss and knew that somehow that he needed her in the most basic way. She put her hands on his sides and he continued to attack at her mouth. It was very similar to the way she had come at him their first time together, so Caroline understood his need. Sid started walking forwards and Caroline found herself trying to kiss and walk backwards at the same time. In movies, they made it seem so simple, but in actuality it was quite tricky. Caroline tripped a little and Sidney pulled back, looking at her hungry and raw. Thinking quickly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her bed room. Once the bed was in view, Sidney went back to his aggressive kisses and firmly pushed her onto the bed. Not worrying about covers or lights or anything, he grabbed her dress and pulled it unceremoniously over her head. In one swift move his shirt was off and he struggled with his belt buckle. Caroline sat up and stilled his hands. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he had barged into her house. She gave him a small, comforting smile and quickly undid his belt, jeans and shorts and removed the articles of clothing. He silently handed her the condom and she shakily unwrapped the packaging and took him in her hands, he was large and smooth, it was the first time she had seen that part of him up close. It fascinated her. After a few tries she had him secure and her face was flaming more than she thought possible. He stood there rock solid, breathing deeply with a look that meant he trying his best not to pounce on her immediately. She then reached behind and unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her underwear. He looked down at her naked body and Caroline instantly felt self conscious, resisting every urge to cover herself up. She was sure he hadn't been with someone like her in a long time, if ever. The women he slept with were surely much more beautiful. But a part of her realized that he was here, with her, and for now that was enough.

In an instant he was on her. He did enough to make sure she was ready, and then thrust into her with little finesse. Burying his face into her neck, he gracelessly thrust into her at an erratic pace. Caroline tried to direct his movements with her body, but it was useless. He was not himself and she just had to let him do what he needed to. She closed her eyes and found her favorite spot on his neck and sucked, nipped and licked at him. Moments later he shuddered on top of her. He stilled and rolled to the side. She lay there for a moment feeling dazed. She didn't have a problem with what just happened. Caroline knew Sidney always tried his best to make her enjoy the experience. This was for him, just for him. She realized how exposed he was to all the criticism of him and for everyone there was a breaking point. She was glad to be there to help him anyway she could. An outsider would see it as pathetic; Caroline's heart was too far gone to appreciate that.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be." She reassured him. She propped herself on her side and looked at him. "I, I don't know what that pressure is like, but I know that things can get overwhelming sometimes. I'm glad I can help." She gave him a hopeful smile. He looked at her for a long moment, then kissed her deeply. Moments later he dressed, gave her a leisurely kiss and let himself out.

The next day, Caroline was on her lunch break when a bouquet, only described as gigantic, of flowers came to her room. She accepted them from the office aide and with shaky fingers pulled off the card. It simply read, _Thank you for everything – S__**.**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Not So Good Ideas

Over the next week, Sidney and Caroline saw one another three times. Each time they became more and more comfortable with the situation at hand. Especially Caroline. Thursday, the night before Sidney's return to the ice she came to his house, knowing he was anxious about tomorrow. She didn't care that the following day she had class and would be dragging all day from lack of sleep. She wanted to be there for him. When she got to his door, she knocked. He didn't answer, but she heard him call "come in." she entered his apartment and saw him sitting on the couch at the end of the hall. She had worn the same outfit she wore the first night they had sex. She appreciated the superstitions. Sid was on the couch staring intently at the television. As she got closer, she realized he was watching tape of the Penguins last game against New York. He looked tense. He had the remote in his hand, rewinding back and forth to certain parts of the tape. He glanced at her and give a quick smile. "Hi, sorry. I'm almost done I'm just trying to figure out this power play defense." Caroline took off her coat and deposited her bag on his kitchen island and made her way towards him. She sat down next to him and watched what he was watching. His body was tight, she could tell how much tomorrow was going to mean to him. Twenty minutes later they were watching the same play. He knew this play backwards and forwards. She had a thought. He needed to relax...could she do this? When he leaned back and ran his hand through his hair and began to rewind for the fiftieth time, Caroline made her move. She slid off the couch, and convinced she looked like a fool, crawled over to between his legs. Sid looked at her in confusion. Caroline put her hands on his thighs and began to rhythmically rub her hands up and down his legs. Each time she got closer and closer to his crotch. Sidney wasn't speaking. He was staring at her in nothing short of shock. His jeans were tightening and she could tell he was getting aroused. She licked her lips and brought her hands to his buckle. She unbuttoned his pants and began to pull down his zipper. "Care...". "shhh." she interrupted him. "Just relax.". She looked up at him and gave him a smile. Moments later she had his erection in her hand. She pumped her hand along his length, caressing the tip. Without a second thought she leaned forward and took him full in her mouth. Sidney groaned and brought his hands to her hair. Caroline slid her mouth up and down, giving special attention to the head. It was not the best blow job Sidney had ever had, but the fact that it was her, made him turned on more than any other blow jobs he had ever received. He lightly kept his hands in her hair, feeling its softness more than directing her. He didn't want to intimidate her. He just leaned back and allowed her hot, wet mouth envelope him. Minutes later he felt the familiar tightening that came before orgasm.

"Care, I'm going to..." Caroline just sucked at him harder, hollowing her cheeks and taking him further into her mouth. Sidney came with a roar and Caroline kept him full in her mouth, swallowing all he gave her.

She let him go and hid her face to wipe the sides of her mouth. Then she leaned back and smiled at him brilliantly.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Sidney leaned forward and pulled her up onto his lap. He put his hands on her face and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

They fucked in the hallway that night. Keeping up with the superstition of course, but they also did it in Sid's bed, the kitchen and in the shower. Hours later and feeling utterly boneless they made their way back to Sidney's bed and collapsed. Caroline wore one of sid's t shirts and snuggled under the covers feeling blissful. Careful to give him space, she stayed on her side of the bed, but Sidney reached out an arm and dragged her back to his front. During the night, he took her one more time. Caroline had to wake up very early to get home, shower and go to work. It would definitely be videos and silent reading for much of class that day, as fatigue and anticipation for the game clouded her mind She awoke at five and slipped out of bed.

As she dressed, she heard him stir. "Hey." he said sleepily. She turned and looked at him. "Good luck tonight." she whispered. He propped himself on his arm and kissed her forehead. "Please watch." he asked. Caroline could only nod.

It was a long day for Caroline. The day seemed to drag and she had completely forgotten about the happy hour/ birthday party for Daliah, the art teacher. So straight from work a group of coworkers and friends traveled downtown for the celebration. Caroline remembered her promise to watch the game, so she was pleased when they decided on a sports bar. Between the celebration and the stress of the game, Caroline was on her 5th drink by the 3rd period. It was strange to watch him on the screen, especially with all the fans surrounding her. There were a lot of 87 jerseys. Caroline tried not to feel jealous by the fact that most of the 87 fans were young attractive women. Sid was playing spectacularly. He has 2 goals and 3 assists and the team was winning 4-2. By the end of the game Sid had scored another goal and the final score was 5-3. The camera zoomed in on Sid's face and Caroline could see how satisfied he felt with his performance. Caroline was so excited, but she had also become very very drunk. She switched to water after the game ended, but between the sleepless night before and still not having eaten anything since lunch she felt like she was getting drunker, instead of sobering up. Plus Pete, a 3rd grade teacher bought a round of shots that Caroline was talked into taking to celebrate the win and Daliah's birthday. It seemed like everyone was a Penguins fan. How had she missed all this?

An hour later, the party had died down and only a few people remained. Caroline peeled herself off the stool and swaying slightly went to pay her tab. She had gotten a ride downtown, so her car was still at school. There was no way she was going to be able to collect her car tonight, so she grabbed her phone to call a cab. As she stood at the bar waiting to pay, she looked up numbers for a taxi. The numbers blurred together and the screen was very fuzzy. Giving her eyes a break, she looked at the girl standing next to her. She was young, early twenties. Had long blond hair that looked impossibly silky. She was tan and looked perfect in every way, in a way that Caroline only saw in magazines. And she was wearing a Crosby sweater.

Trying not to slur her words, Caroline spoke to the girl. "You like Crosby?"

The girl took in Caroline with a glance and made a slight nasty face that Caroline would have noticed if she hadn't been so intoxicated.

"Yeah, he's hot." the girl said haughtily.

"He is hot." Caroline responded feeling anxious for some reason.

"Have you ever met him?" Caroline asked. She wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation.

"Ugh I wish. My roommate saw him at a club once, but he was surrounded with the gorgeous people in the VIP section, she says he's a snob. But who cares, right?" Suddenly the girl looked bored with the conversation she was having and said a quick see ya.

Caroline just stared dumbly as the girl walked off. She knew Sidney had an entire life she knew nothing about. The idea of him surrounded by all the fame and fortune confused her already swimming mind. While she knew she would never be that kind of woman...hot and sexy. She found herself watching the sweater girl walk away and coming up with a plan that seemed to her drunk self as...perfect.

After everyone paid their tab and walked out onto the street, Caroline spotted a sporting good store across the street. In her haze, Caroline's idea began to take shape. She said goodbye to her coworkers and made her way across the street, to the brightly lit store. Inside she found the "sweaters" easily. Sid's number was predominantly displayed. She grabbed the biggest size they had and made her way to the checkout. Moments later and $200 lighter, Caroline remained true to her plan, despite the cost. She hailed a cab and gave the driver Sid's address. She briefly thought of texting him to make sure he was back from the game. It was after 11, the game had ended a while ago. But when she looked at her phone, everything became fuzzy again. When she arrived at his building, Caroline paid the cab and weaved up to the door. Hmmm. How to get in? Luckily not a minute later a very fancy couple exited the door and Caroline slipped in, ignoring their pointed looks. She found the lobby bathroom and slipped out of her dress and tights. She slipped on the sweater and let it fall to her knees. To the outside observer, she looked more like a child in too big clothes, than some sexy booty call, coming to seduce her man. A clear mind would have stopped her, but in her cloudy haze this idea was foolproof. Caroline put her clothes in her oversized purse and slipped her jacket back on. Bravely, she left the bathroom and scurried over to the elevators. Luck was on her side as there was no one in the hall or on the elevator. Not that she looked that indecent, but it was definitely the boldest thing she had ever done. Please let him be home she prayed. She stumbled down the hall and a small part of her realized how drunk she actually was. But she ignored it and knocked sharply at his door. This was a good idea she thought confidently. After a few moments, the door opened and there he stood. Freshly showered and in suit pants and a button down. His jacket and tie must have been discarded, as the top few buttons were undone. He looked gorgeous.

"Hi!" Caroline said brightly. "You won!"

Sid looked a little panicked, but in her drunkenness Caroline barely noticed. "I have a surprise for you!" she slurred loudly, her voice echoing in her head and it swam rockily.

"Caroline, I..." Sid started to speak, bringing himself closer to the doorway and pulling at the door behind him. But before he could say anything more she pulled off her jacket and stood there wearing just the sweater, blazing the number 87 on the arms and back. Sid's eyes darkened and he looked a mix between turned on and troubled. Before he could say anything, Caroline heard another voice.

A female's voice. "Sid, who is that? Caroline looked past Sid's shoulder and saw down the hall a figure. As she desperately tried to bring her eyes into focus, she saw that it was a tall thin blond woman in a very short dress. She was holding a glass of champagne and was walking toward them. Caroline reeled back. She looked at Sidney and he looked very uncomfortable, then realization crossed his features and he started to speak. But Caroline didn't...couldn't hear any of it. Reality came washing down over her and she realized what a fool she had been. She reached down and grabbed her discarded things and gave Sid a look of pure betrayal.

"You, you...promised, she choked out as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's not what you..." but she didn't let him finish, she turned and ran as fast as she could down the hall and to the nearby stairwell. She flew down the stairs, when she heard him behind her.

"Caroline...Caroline, wait, please." She didn't want to see him. She never wanted to see his face again. She felt sick by the whole thing. Humiliated. She was so stupid to think that she could be this familiar with him. He initiated things, not her. She was supposed to wait for him to come to her, that was the arrangement. But she couldn't do that anymore, she didn't think she could do this anymore. She tried to go faster but between the tears and the alcohol she was feeling so sick. At a landing he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Caroline, please stop!" She turned around and pushed him as hard as she could.

"Don't touch me!" She was crying hard now. Sidney put his hands up in surrender.

"Please, Care. Let me explain."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at him. She put her back to the wall and slid down to a seated position. She was so tired. "I like you." she cried into her hands, "I know I'm not supposed to, but I do. And now you've won and you're done with me." God, she sounded so pathetic, but the alcohol was making things come out that she never wanted him to know.

"I, I don't want to be done with you." he said calmly. She looked up at him, he crouched down next to her, looking intently at her. "That women, upstairs, she wasn't there with me. I mean she was, but she is Melissa Armstrong. She's my old teammate's wife. Colby, he was in the apartment too. They came to the game. They are good friends of mine. We were just celebrating. I didn't know you would be coming over..." he trailed off, looking at her, eyes begging for her to understand.

Caroline stared at him dumbly. In her fleeting drunkenness, her mind was unable to process things quickly. "Oh." she said in a small voice.

"Oh god, Im such an idiot." She looked down at her hands unable to look at him. She was so embarrassed. "I, I need to go home." she said, shakily standing up. She refused to look at him. He stood up too and took a step back to give her space.

"Let me drive you home." he said.

"No, she said looking at her shoes, "You have your guests, I can get a cab."

"Absolutely not." he replied, as he pulled out his cell. He punched a button and waited a few seconds and spoke. "Hey, I'm going to give her a drive home. No, it's cool. Yeah, I'll see you and Missy tomorrow. Make yourselves at home. Yeah, it was. Thanks, Colby." he hung up. She was still looking at her hands. He could tell she was in a very sensitive place. He didn't want to spook her. He walked towards her and picked up her coat and purse. He was standing very close in front of her. Despite the situation, he was very turned on by her standing there in his sweater. He took her coat and pulled it around her. He gently took her hands and led them into the arm holes and then standing very close button up her coat. She still refused to look up at him. He pulled her body into his arms and hugged her close, without saying a word. "Let's go." He took her hand in his and she looked at him finally with red, watery eyes. He gave her a reassuring look and led her down the stairs to the garage and to his car.

Twenty minutes later, after a silent car ride, they pulled up to her house. He led her to her door and took her keys to open the house. He dropped her belongings on the kitchen table and led her to her bedroom. She sat on the bed staring at him with wide eyes, but found no words. He left for a moment and returned with a glass of ice water. He handed it to her, "Drink." she said firmly but not unkindly. She drank. He saw the Penguins shirt he gave her lying on a chair in the corner. He walked over and grabbed it, and came back over to her. He pulled the sweater off her body and reached around and removed her bra. He took the t shirt and put it over her head. A few minutes later he had her tucked into bed and began to remove his clothes. She stared at him in the dark room. Watching his figure remove each article of clothing. Her eyes were heavy but she wanted to watch him, drink him in. She felt him crawl into bed and pull her close to him. His face was so close to hers. "I like you too." he said softly, pressing a kiss to her mouth. Before her mind could process his statement, sleep overtook her.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Decisions

Sid lay staring at Caroline for a while before falling asleep. To say things had gotten complicated was a gross understatement. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. And he had let it happen. But letting it happen didn't seem like such a bad idea. In the past few weeks he had developed an attachment, affection, for Caroline. He wasn't lying when he said she was pretty. She was. Definitely not like the girls he had dated in the past, but she had something about her that appealed to him. Her smile. Her laugh. The way her face told him everything he needed to know without saying a word. She felt everything so...fully. She didn't try to mask herself from him. He didn't think she could if she tried. Having someone that open to him made him feel things he couldn't quite process. It made things confusing and complicated. It made him want to be the same way. Tell her how scared he was, how unsure he was for the first time in his life. His life was one thing-hockey. What was he without that? He'd never had a job before, didn't graduate from college. Hell, he didn't even go to college. Without hockey, he was nothing. She knew that, right? Well, in a way she did. Wasn't that why she was here? Why else she would do this? Be part of this shit show that had become his life. You know why. A voice nagging in the back of his head. She liked him. He kind of knew that prior to tonight. He thought he could capitalize on her feelings for as long as possible. It was callous and cruel and not him. But desperation makes people do things completely out of character. As long as she was happy with the situation he was happy. He knew the feelings would come out. That she couldn't stay unattached. Who was kidding he couldn't either. Telling himself that it was just in the name of hockey was a lie. Sometime, somehow this had become more than just sex. Fuck. To be honest that sometime had been the first time. When he allowed his mind to wander to the places it so desperately wanted to go, it took him to a place where she was part of his life. But he couldn't indulge that part. It wasn't what was expected of him. He was Sid the Kid. The face of the NHL. The girl, woman on his arm had to be gorgeous and perfect and...and...what? Who decided who he ended up with? Who decided who he could date? Who he could lo...

The night before his game had been different. They had been different. When he had awoke in the middle of the night and had her in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her and never leave. Letting the haze of sleep keep the thoughts from finding purchase in his mind, he had taken her slowly, gently and with an intimacy he had never felt before. When he looked at her in the early morning, knowing what she had done for him, he wanted nothing more to be that guy. But the dilemma that lived in his head that fought constantly with the idea that she could be more than just a lucky charm/fuck buddy brought him doubt at every turn.

Last night had been amazing. From the moment he got to the arena, he knew the night was going to be epic. Everything clicked. On the ice he moved fluidly and with finesse. It was too soon to say that Sidney Crosby was back, but this was a definite step in the right direction. The team gave him tentative credit. They didn't want to jinx it. He had been here before and it hadn't lasted long. Colby, his old friend and teammate had come into town for the game. He had a few days off from his schedule and being Sid's best friend and confidant, it was important that he be there. After the game, Sid, Colby and Melissa had driven back to Sid's place for drinks and to celebrate. None of them wanted to go out, but a celebration was definitely in order. It had only taken a few minutes into the 15 minute drive for Sid to bring up Caroline. He was vague on the details but shared with his best friend and wife that a woman had come into his life and was perhaps going to be the change he had needed for a while now. Colby and Melissa Armstrong knew that Sid had experienced a tough few years. The injury, whatever you could define it as, had changed him. Made him harder. Jaded. Friends hadn't seen good ol' Sid in a long time. Could this woman be bringing him back? He hadn't shared much. He never did. Sidney preferred to keep as much of his life private, since such a large part of it was so public.

When she had come to his door, he had panicked. He wasn't ready for her, for her and him to be exposed, even if it was only to Colby and Missy. It was too complicated to explain with her standing right there. In the car it had been easy to say a woman had come into his life. Someone that made him happy. It was completely different to explain exactly how Caroline had become part of his life and how he saw her in it. Part of him wanted to sweep her inside, show her off to his close friends and then excuse Caroline and himself and see what exactly was going on with that sweater she was wearing. More specifically, what was going on underneath the sweater? He had to say for a second he had been impressed by her boldness. And of course turned on as well. Who knew she had it in her? But then things had gone terribly wrong. She had misinterpreted and by the amount of alcohol in Caroline's system it was going to be hard to get her to understand what was going on.

Then things had gotten intense, really intense. Seeing the raw emotion made him realize that the no strings attached sex pass was reaching expiration and he had to make a choice. It was a tough position. The way he saw it he had two choices. One, ignore her confession tonight and keep things as they were, or two throw caution to the wind and try dating Caroline. The alternative was not a choice or an option and that was to end it completely.

No.

That was not an option whatsoever.

Stay the same or take the next step. Sid fell asleep not knowing which choice he would make.

The sun was way too bright. That was Caroline's first thought when she awoke early the next morning. Then the memories of the night before funneled slowly into her mind.

Oh god.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

What had she done? While the details were somewhat foggy, the gist of the night was there. Buying that ridiculously expensive jersey, Sid at his door, the stairwell, the drive home. It had happened. Caroline felt a shift on the other side of the bed.

No. He was here.

Caroline wanted to disappear. There was no way she could look him in the eye. Not after what she told him. She had agreed to an arrangement, a deal, and now she had broken it. He had been so nice to her last night, despite the mess she had been. But she couldn't depend on the niceness of a person mean they wanted to explore a life together. He was in a different world than her. There was an entire city filled with beautiful women that adored him. There was no reason that this could ever be something...right? Caroline worried that for the preservation of her well being, her heart that she couldn't keep this up much longer. She had wanted to be there for him, but after last night, she realized she craved something. Something she never thought she would have. She wanted him to think about her, as much as she thought about him. She wanted him to be around her just because he wanted to, not because he was biding his time until he could take her to bed. All the name of a superstition.

Frozen with panic, Caroline tried to fall back asleep, hoping that when she reawoke he would be gone. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt stuffed with cotton balls. How much had she drank last night? While she enjoyed a few drinks here and there, she had definitely gone too far last night. God, what he must think and those people at his house too? They must have a pretty good idea of what a disaster she was, they must think -

"Hi." His voice was heavy with sleep.

Caroline closed her eyes. Be brave. She turned towards him and opened her eyes.

Caroline tried not to show a physical reaction to seeing a sleepy Sid lying in her bed, but if there was any part of her heart left that didn't belong to him, it quickly became his, seeing him like this.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

He gave a small smile.

"I can imagine."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm so embarrassed."

Sid didn't say anything, just stared at her. So much that Caroline started to feel slightly uncomfortable considering how she must look.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

"Pretty much all of it." she replied quietly.

He continued to study her.

"We need to talk." he finally said.

Caroline nodded dumbly. Her heart began racing. She felt nauseous, although that could have been from the hangover. He had said last night that he didn't want to be done with her. Right? And there was a fuzzy memory she couldn't quite clear up of him talking to her before she passed out.

It was time to let her down gently. He would tell her that the deal they had going on was all he was looking for and that he was sorry that it couldn't be everything she wanted; but that he hoped she would find it enough.

That is what Caroline was preparing herself to hear. That is what Sid was preparing himself to say.

But what came out of his mouth was completely different.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

He looked as surprised as she did.

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded. What was going on?

Sid's face cleared of the confusion and he repeated his request.

Lying there facing one another in the morning sun, Sidney was asking her on a date?

Right?

"Um, sure. Yes, you can do that." God she sounded like a moron.

A big smile grew on Sidney's face. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his and gave her the sweetest kiss Caroline had ever felt in her entire life. It was brief but filled with something different.

"I have to go. I have to go meet up with my friends. I'm sorry." Sidney told her apologetically.

"oh, oh of course." Caroline was completely dazed. This was definitely not how she thought this exchange would go.

She laid in bed as he climbed out and grabbed at his pants and shirt. Caroline mesmerized by his semi clad body, just watched him openly. He watched her as he dressed a smirk on his face.

Once he buttoned his last button he leaned over the bed and brought his mouth very close to hers. "Get some rest. I'll be back tonight, say 8 o'clock".

Caroline nodded silently.

Sid pressed his mouth to hers.

"Bye, Care." Sid said huskily. And started out of the bedroom.

"Wait!" Caroline found her voice and called out to him. Sid turned to her from the doorway.

"Yea-" he started to say, but Caroline bounded out of bed and in three quick steps was on him, pressing her warm body to his and reaching up to give him a very thorough kiss. His arms came easily around her and allowed a minute of her exploring his mouth with hers. When she pulled back, she smiled at him and said one word.

"Congratulations."

His brow furrowed for a second.

"The game. I watched. You were amazing." she looked a little sheepish, still embarrassed from the night before but seemed more confident of herself.

Sid gave Caroline a playful look. "Well, I hope I get another chance to see your recent purchase later tonight."

Caroline blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I think, Mr. Crosby that can be arranged."


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Date

Caroline sat in bed for about an hour after Sidney left. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She sat thinking quietly for that hour. A million thoughts flew in and out her head, her brain trying desperately to figure out the past 24 hours. Hell, figure out the past two weeks. If Caroline hadn't been hung-over, she may have had the brain power to latch onto one thought and analyze it to death, but instead she tried to focus on the events of the day and most importantly dinner at 8. She would have to buy a new dress because nothing in her closet screamed dinner with a professional athlete. Maybe Sara was around. She would call her friend and see if a day of shopping and girl talk could calm Caroline's nerves. She would have to be vague. There was nothing clear cut about what they were or what they were to become. Caroline wasn't ready to define anything anyway and what would she tell her friend? "Oh I went on craigslist to lose my virginity and ended up becoming Sidney Crosby's sex slave and now he wants to take me to dinner, which may be a date or may be him just feeling bad about how pathetically infatuated I am with him." It sounded ridiculous, like she was making the whole thing up. Caroline felt that the only way for this to work was to just go with it. If she got hurt, well, at least she would have something to remember. It wasn't until she had "someone" that she realized how lonely she had been. Sure, this wasn't an ideal situation, but having that…interaction, brought her a comfort she had been missing for so long. Maybe if it didn't work out, well, she could try again, with someone else. The thought of that brought a wave of sadness and emptiness that overcame Caroline. She didn't want someone else. She wanted him. But did she have luxury of making that choice? Exhausted by the thought of analyzing this issue any further, Caroline bounded out of the bed and made her way to the shower. She would call Sara after a much needed hot shower.

Many hours later Caroline sat nervously on the edge of her couch. It was 7:45 and she was as ready as she would ever be. She had spent an uncharacteristic amount of time getting ready, her hair had been blown out by Sara, so it was straight and sleek down her back. Her makeup was heavier than she preferred but it complimented her and made her look more sophisticated than she felt. Sara had jumped at a chance for a girl's day. The girls had gotten pedicures at the local nail place and then hit up the outlet mall as Caroline searched for a dress. Sara was happy to catch up with her friend, as planning a wedding had been so time consuming, she hadn't been able to keep in touch as much as she would like with Caroline. Despite not seeing her friend, Sara could instantly tell a difference the moment Caroline answered her door early that afternoon.

"Caz, Hey girl!" Sara exclaimed when she saw her former roommate.

Caroline gave Sara a big hug and ushered her into the house. After a few minutes of chatting in the kitchen about this and that, Sara gave Caroline a look.

"You look different, Caz. What's going on?" Sara pressed her friend for information.

Caroline tried to think of the best way to share what had transpired over the past few weeks, when she couldn't keep the smile in any longer.

"Sara, I think I have met someone." she said with cautious glee.

"Whaaaat?" Sara's eyes got wide and her mouth formed a big o. "Spill, lady! Tell me everything!"

Caroline felt like she had no choice but to lie about the specifics. She just said she had met someone online, that he was very nice and worked in sports management (that was kind of close). Caroline told her about the date for the evening and Sara instantly planned the day with pampering and dress shopping.

Caroline explained that this was a very important night because she and Simon (Caroline cringed at the lameness of her made up name) were looking to dtf. Define the relationship. Sara wasted no time asking Caroline if they had done the deed. When Caroline nodded, Sara squealed for about 15 minutes nonstop.

"I have been waiting for this day forever!" Sara exclaimed. She asked for details that Caroline refused to share. Just things were going well and she felt somewhat comfortable with Simon and their sex life. Caroline felt like that was honest. She did wonder if things with Sid continued if she would have to get some moves to keep him interested. That's how it worked, right? Sara wasted no time giving Caroline a number of tips for the bedroom that had Caroline's face aflame most of the afternoon. The pedicures had been wonderful and Caroline found a very cute wrap dress with cap sleeves at the Anthropologie sale rack, a short silk dress with patches of navy, pink, yellow and orange. It fit Caroline nicely and seemed fancy enough for dinner but not over the top. In the Pittsburgh winter, it would be cold but Caroline felt like it was worth it. Sara also took Caroline to her car, grinning at Caroline's discomfort as Caroline tried to explain how "Simon" had taken her home last night. Caroline felt awful lying to her closest friend in the city, but she felt like she had no choice.

So here she was. All done up and waiting for the evening with Sidney to begin, which also meant it was butterflies time. Caroline took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She examined her newly painted nails and resisted the urge to bite at them. As she stared at the nails she heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. Hiding behind the curtain Caroline watched Sidney emerge from silver range rover dressed in dark pants, a charcoal jacket and leather gloves. He held a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and his car keys in the other. She felt like a voyeur watching him without his knowledge, but she needed this moment to see him and get used to him before actually talking to him. He often left her flustered by his looks and charm; this allowed her to observe him freely. She hoped tonight would be beginning of...something, rather than the end, although the idea terrified her. Her heart leapt by the sight of the flowers and as he came up her steps she jumped back from the curtains. Seconds later her doorbell rang.

Caroline took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? She had seen him nearly every other day for the past two weeks. But this was different. This was spending a different kind of time together. Would he want to sleep with her afterwards? Would that just cheapen the whole thing? "Remember" Caroline reminded herself, "don't over think it."

"Hi" Caroline said cheerfully when she opened the door. Sid stood there looking impossibly perfect.

"Hi, you…you look beautiful." Sid said with a strange tone in his voice. Was he nervous, Caroline thought briefly? She nevertheless blushed at his words.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Caroline squeaked out, trying her best to muster some confidence. Sid smiled at Caroline and leaned forward giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Caroline put the flowers in a vase as Sidney played briefly with Elliot. Gathering her bag and her coat, she alerted Sidney that she was ready to go. He took her coat from her hands and helped her into it. His hands paused briefly on her shoulders and Caroline turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and they made their way out the door.

The drive to the restaurant was a lot more comfortable. Sid had opened the car door for Caroline and the pair made small talk along the way. Sid shared his day, telling her about his friends in town. Caroline told Sid about Sara, of course omitting the "girl talk" part. Despite being overwhelmed by his presence, Caroline always found Sidney very easy to talk to.

The restaurant was very nice. It was a little Italian place in little Italy. The tiny busy streets required them to park a block away, but Caroline enjoyed the walk to the restaurant, watching the people and looking in the windows as they passed by. Sid seemed to be a little on guard and when she really looked at the faces of the passersbys, she noticed that more than a few of them were looking at Sidney and whispering to one another. Caroline all of a sudden felt very self conscious. Stealing a look at Sid, Caroline saw his face had taken on that impassive mask that he wore when he was trying to keep people at a distance. She bit her lip in worry and quickened her steps to the restaurant. She imagined how difficult it must be to feel like you couldn't go out in public without being scrutinized. It surprised her how many people recognized Sid, but no one stopped him on the sidewalk and for that she was grateful. When they reached the entrance, Sid's face relaxed and he opened the door for him. She quietly thanked him and felt relief that they were safely indoors.

Hours later, the two of them were laughing hysterically over Caroline's latest story about a student who stuck a crayon up his nose and how he had a purple runny nose for a week. Dinner had been delicious, the two shared a bottle of wine, while Caroline had modestly chosen the eggplant parmesan and Sidney had gotten the surf and turf. They were now taking in deep breaths trying to compose themselves over a delicious cannoli. Once seated, the evening had been perfect. Telling stories, laughing and just being themselves, letting all the complicated stuff fall around them. The restaurant had been dark and quiet and Sid looked so relaxed and at ease. Hearing him laugh and look so content filled her with warmth. When the check came, Caroline, unsure of the etiquette reached for her bag, but Sid stopped her with a look. He paid the bill swiftly and Caroline grew a bit nervous about going back outside where she felt as they were on display.

Once they were on the street, Sidney took Caroline's hand in his. His grip was solid. Not overpowering, but definitely with a firmness that brought a flutter to Caroline's heart. The streets were filled and Sid led her through the crowd for the short walk to the car.

"Sid, hey Sid!"

Caroline heard a stranger's voice yell as they passed through the people. Sid stopped and dropped Caroline's hand. He turned around and put on that fake smile that was not Caroline's favorite.

"Hey man, what's up." Sid said congenially. The group of twentysomethings gathered around Sid, while Caroline eased her way away from the crowd. Afraid to bring attention to herself, she made herself busy looking in the window of a nearby book store. She stole glances at the interaction, the men too excited to see their city's star to notice her. Sid was friendly but reserved. He posed for a picture with the men and signed a few autographs. Caroline drew her attention back to the book display in front of her. Moments later, she felt his hand at her back.

"Hey, sorry about that." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed about the adoration he just experienced.

"No problem. Does, does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"Here and there. You know, part of the job. Kind of like Bobby Hendricks' purple snot, you just have to go with it." He smiled at her and took her hand again.

As they walked, Sid cleared his throat.

"I want to take you somewhere." Sid said eagerly.

"Ok." Caroline replied looking curious.

"Don't worry, its nothing crazy. I just want to share this with you." Sid sounded a little unsure.

"Lead the way, then." Caroline replied reassuringly.

They continued their way to Sid's car. He jogged up ahead of her and opened Caroline's door. Caroline still felt silly by the gesture, but she smiled nonetheless.

Sid navigated his car a few miles throughout downtown. They came upon the back of a huge building with a large parking area that was completely deserted. Caroline felt nervous for a moment. Sidney noticed her unease.

"Don't worry." He said playfully. "I'm not taking you to your death or anything."

He parked the Range Rover and they got out. Caroline forgot to wait for Sidney to let her out, so they ran into each other awkwardly when she hopped out of the car and he was coming around to open her door.

"You move too fast for me to be a proper gentleman." He said playfully.

"I'm just a modern woman." She teased back. He grinned and took her hand again. His hands were warm despite the cold, and without gloves they were able to enjoy the skin to skin contact. Sidney led Caroline through the empty parking lot to a set of double doors. He spent a few minutes typing away at his blackberry with his free hand and when they approached the steel doors they opened.

An older stout man emerged. He had a kind face, thinning white hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Hey there Mr. Crosby." the man said cheerfully.

"Hi Manny." Sidney gently released Caroline's hand so that he could shake the older man's hand. Sid turned to Caroline and introduced her.

"Manny, this is my friend, Caroline Reid. Caroline, this is Manny Mendoza. Manny is the building manager for the Consol." Caroline was confused...consol? Nevertheless she smiled widely at the kind man before her and extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mendoza. She said politely.

"Aw girl, call me Manny. Any friend of the kid's is a friend of mine." Manny replied.

Caroline was a bit perplexed but followed the men through the doorway. Sidney's hand found hers again and they walked through a hallway as Caroline took in the sights around her. They reached a dark ramp and as they walked through Caroline realized where they were. This is where Sid played. She looked all around trying to take it all in. Manny walked ahead of the pair and when they reached the end of the ramp, he then walked over to a box and in moments the whole arena was illuminated.

"Just let me know when your ready, kid. Take your time. Manny called out to Sidney with a wink.

Caroline looked down, somewhat embarrassed.

Sid just grinned. "Thanks Manny."

"Wow." Caroline breathed, taking in the massive arena.

"I assume you have never been here." Sid said lightly.

"No." Caroline replied, still looking around.

"Its amazing Sidney, really. How do you not get overwhelmed?" she asked.

"Years of practice." Sid replied. "Although, as you know it's been a struggle lately. But Care, last night, all of this." Sid gestured his arms around the arena. "Disappeared and it was just me and the ice. And you...you did that. And I want you to see what it's like."

Caroline stared at Sid and felt her heart swell. Part of her felt that he was giving her way too much credit, but another part of her felt so connected to him at that moment. That this was something they were doing together, that she was important to his life.

"C'mon" Sid said and grabbed her hand, taking Caroline down some steps to the entrance to the ice.

"Are we going ice skating?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Yep." said Sid spotting the skates sitting by the entrance door.

Caroline stopped walking. Sid turned toward her and saw her ashen face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Caroline bit her lip. "I don't know how to skate."

"Is that all?" Sidney replied. "Don't worry, I'll be with you, the whole step of the way."

Caroline was unsure but she could tell how excited he was, and she couldn't help but feel his excitement fill her too.

"Ok." she agreed.

Moments later their skates were laced up. Sid had gotten her shoe size off the flats that sat by her entry way. Caroline felt wobbly, but Sid had a firm hold on her hand.

It really wasn't too bad once she was on the ice. Sid was a great coach, helping her get comfortable and being very patient. It was long till she was skating on her own, and pretty well if she thought so herself.

About an hour later Caroline was wiped out.

She laughed and she tried to catch her breath, "How do you do this so often? I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"You have seen my thighs." He asked teasingly and of course Caroline blushed.

They made their way off the ice and removed the skates. Sid led her to a row of seats behind one of then nets about three rows back. Caroline could see the entire rink before her. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin damp from the exertion. Sid was also flushed and Caroline couldn't help but steal a few glances at his pink cheeks and neck. She found them very endearing.

They sat down and Sid put his arm around Caroline. Feeling bold, she snuggled up against him.

"I've had a really great night with you, Care." Sid said seriously.

"Me too." Caroline replied.

"I meant what I said last night. I really like you a lot Caroline. I know that this...arrangement was never exactly fair to you. And I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I don't know if it's what I want anymore."

Caroline froze. What was this? Was this evening the parting gift she had worried would come? She refused to let him see her cry anymore. She steeled herself and straightened.

"I understand. I mean it couldn't last forever, right." she gave a hollow laugh.

"Wait, no. I don't think you understand..." he started.

"I think I do." Caroline said softly. She didn't have the energy to be upset or offended. It was what it was.

"No, Care. What I mean, is that I want to be with you for real, not because of our arrangement. Caroline, other than hockey you are all I think about."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Of course. I think that we should try, seeing each other. What do you think?"

Caroline looked up at Sidney, his face was open and hopeful. So different than the man on the street she had seen a few hours earlier. All of Caroline's wishes were coming true and suddenly she was terrified. She worried about the expectations that came with being with him. Not just from Sid, but from the public, families and friends. The way he was on display, she would be too. Could she handle something like that? The idea of dating him was a fairy tale, but she couldn't ignore the reality of their situation. Nothing had changed. He was still was out of her league and other than her strange ability to bring him luck, what did she have to offer him? It was easy to like him, but Caroline couldn't figure out why he liked her. She was going to hate herself for going down this road but she couldn't take the uncertainty any longer. She needed to know-

"Why?" she asked.

Sid looked taken aback. "Huh?"

Caroline pulled back in her seat and turned to face Sid. "Why do you want to date me? I mean you have the opportunity to be with anyone. I don't…I don't think I am what you want."

A dark look crossed over Sid's features. "Why don't you let me decide what I want." He said crossly standing up.

Caroline felt panicked. She stood up quickly and found herself standing in a small space with his large presence. She wanted everything to be ok, but she knew that until she figured this out, she was always going to wonder.

"Sidney, I don't want to be difficult, but can't you see why I wonder? I mean look at you and look at me." Caroline gestured between the two of them. "It just doesn't make sense."

Sidney stared at her for a long moment, no longer looking angry but more like concerned. His features grew intense.

"You really have no idea, do you?" He asked sharply.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly, feeling terrible that her insecurities we about to ruin a perfect evening.

"How I see you. Who you are? You give yourself absolutely no credit. You think the worst of yourself. Why do you do that?" he pressed.

Caroline felt exposed, vulnerable and she took a step back and out into the aisle. She momentarily considered running, but realized how foolish she would look and where would she go anyway? She didn't want to be having this conversation with someone who looked like him, who was famous and rich and other than a few bad games, had everything he ever wanted. All of sudden Caroline felt angry.

"I, I don't know. But I don't need you pointing it out to me." She said sharply. "I'm not an idiot. I know how this whole thing started. What you wanted from me, what I was willing to do. I tried to make myself keep it purely professional, but you were so kind and gentle and nice and charming and….ugh!" she groaned. "I can't look at you and know you and not wonder how I am enough for you. I just can't make sense of it."

Sid ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of frustration. Why couldn't she just understand that he liked her? That he thought she was sweet and funny and pretty and nice and generous and compassionate and a thousand other adjectives that flew threw his mind. That she was helping him with the greatest challenge he had ever met and that…that meant something to him. That she meant something to him. That somehow this arrangement had grown into a bond, an affection and Sid felt that it could then turn into something even more. That this was real. That everything before this had been a role he was playing, but with her, he could be himself.

"Caroline." Sid looked at her, but she was avoiding his gaze. "Care, look at me."

She turned to face him and he saw her fear. In that moment all he wanted was to take all her pain away. His eyes bore into her fathomless eyes. Deep brown and a bit moist from the emotion this conversation had brought. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I wish you could see yourself how I see you. I think you are amazing. I think you are kind, sweet, loyal, compassionate, giving…I don't know, I could go on, but I think you are beautiful and sexy and when I'm around you I can barely control myself. You have made me better and I don't mean just my game, I mean the way you feel things, really feel them. I see that, I feel that and it makes me want to be with you all the time and it makes me think of you when you are not around. And call me selfish but I want that feeling to happen more and more and…I just want to be with you."

Caroline looked shocked. Did he really think of her that way? It was all so overwhelming, but for the first time Caroline could look at him and feel that she did belong. With him. That who he was and who she was didn't matter. All that mattered was how they felt about one another.

"O…ok." She stammered.

Sid looked confused. "Ok?" he repeated.

"Ok, I think we should see each other, like you said." Her voice was shaky.

Sid smiled big.

"You are such a funny girl." He said playfully as he took her in his arms. She brought her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head on his rock hard chest. They stood there for a minute not saying anything. Sid rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her soft hair. Caroline breathed in his smell, a mix between an expensive cologne, ChapStick and warmth.

They could make this work.

Moments later they pull apart and Sidney looked down at Caroline. His lips found hers and no matter how wonderful their previous kisses had been, they didn't compare to right now. He pecked at her lips repeatedly. Each kiss became more insistent than the one before. Finally she opened her mouth to him and felt his tongue lovingly explore her. He was slow and calculated, finding her sweetest spots and exploiting them for all they were worth. Her tongue found his and as they swept over one another, both parties found themselves trying to get closer and closer to each other. Sid crushed Caroline with his arms and Caroline grabbed tightly onto Sid's neck and shoulders. The whole world around them ceased to exist.

After some proper making out, Sidney was the first to pull away. He looked down at Caroline. Her cheeks still flushed from first, the skating, then their discussion and now from his kisses. Her lips were swollen and wet and Sid couldn't help but nip at them for a few more minutes until both of them were able to gain control of their senses. His forehead rested on hers for a few more seconds as they caught their breath and his hand rested on her feverish neck, feeling her pulse beat quickly underneath his palm.

He led Caroline back to the seats, only this time when he sat down he pulled her onto his lap. She giggled but happily complied.

"So where was I?" he asked.

Caroline looked at him quizzically.

"Ah yes, so what I was going to say earlier, after you were supposed to profess your undying love for me, instead of…you know." Sidney was suddenly in a very teasing mood, he just felt so…happy.

"—Was, that I have something for you."

Caroline looked interested. "You do?"

"Yes." He replied grinning. "A gift."

"A gift? Let me see!" Caroline was feeding off of Sid's playfulness and for the first time since this whole thing became…a thing, she felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders.

"You are." Sid said cryptically.

Caroline was thoroughly confused. "I am?"

"These are yours."

"What are mine?"

Sidney looked unsure once again.

"These seats are yours. I mean, if you want them, which I hope you do."

Caroline gaped at him.

"This seat and this one." Sid gestured to the seat Caroline had sat in previously. "Are yours. For the season. I want you here. I mean, if you want to be. But I thought now, that we are, you know, dating, that maybe you could come to my games. I want that." He sounded very ineloquent but Caroline wasn't the only one with insecurities. He was asking a girl, who only a few weeks ago had no idea who he was or what he had dedicated his life to, to be a significant part of his passion. He was opening himself up to her and hoped that she would want to experience all of him.

"Oh Sid. " Caroline breathed. "Yes, of course. I would love this. I just, well, this is all so new and overwhelming and while I want nothing more than to be with you, I don't know if I'm ready for us to be...everywhere. Does that make sense?" She bit at her lip hoping not to offend him.

"It does. Care, I know that the way this started is totally unconventional for the both of us. But all I care about is you. There is nothing wrong with us waiting to share with everyone else. But I still want you to come. We can wait and see how this…develops, before we tell the world. Is that ok?"

Caroline nodded.

"Plus it's only a few games a week every couple weeks. We play Monday night; you can just be a fan, nothing else." Sidney looked at her hopefully. He could see the wheels turning in her head. But she smiled, nodded her head and pressed her lips to his.

Moments later Caroline began to squirm. It was very romantic sitting on his lap, but Caroline's legs were starting to fall asleep.

"We should go." Said Sid.

He led her up the steps to the Main Level while tapping away on his cell. "I need to let Manny we are leaving. He'll need to close up."

"Thank you." Caroline said softly. Sid turned to look at her.

"For this, all of this. For Manny letting us in, for dinner, for the seats. Really, it was wonderful."

Sid stared at her and said amusedly. "You are the most grateful person I have ever met. Believe me you are worth all of it."

And he kissed her to prove it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sex

The drive home was a contented quiet, both parties taking in everything that had transpired to the consol. The change in their relationship. The actual beginning of a relationship. Something they were both terrified of, but wanted more than anything else. Caroline just watched Sidney. She turned herself in the seat to stare openly at him. She felt free, as if she could do and say anything to him and he wouldn't think she was strange or silly, but instead would like whatever she did or said because he liked her. It sounded so childish, but for Caroline, it was simple and she liked simple. She looked at his profile in the dark car, his face lightly illuminated by the control lights in the SUV. He was truly striking. His jaw sharp, his skin flushed, his nose large and prominent, his eyes dark and limitless. And those lips. She thought of his lips and pressed her fingers to her own, reliving the feeling of his kisses.

Sid could feel Caroline watch him. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a small smile. Despite some theatrics, he was pretty pleased with how the evening had gone so far. Putting everything out in the open and having some understanding of where they stood with one another was very invigorating. He was nearly giddy at the idea of her being at the game Monday. He had never felt a stronger desire to share every part of his life with another person. She made him feel that every part of him was important and meaningful. Seeing himself through her eyes allowed him to feel like he was...superman. Not that he needed an ego boost. He had plenty of people that stroked his ego; he needed someone who saw past all that. It was a funny thing. He wanted so much of her to know him as a hockey player, but appreciated her seeing him as an ordinary person. Sid glanced at Caroline and his eye caught her stare. She started to look away, when Sidney brought his hand to her jaw and his thumb swept back and forth against her cheek. She smiled happily and leaned into his touch. Moments later, when he came to a stop sign in her neighborhood he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Her lips eagerly accepted his, wanting to intensify the kiss, forgetting momentarily where they were. She felt the loss when he pulled away but smiled at his smile.

In no time they were back at Caroline's house. She thought briefly about how a proper first date shouldn't end with sex, but who the hell cared, after all they had been through and done, she definitely didn't think it applied in this scenario. When Sid cut the engine to the car and turned to say something to Caroline, she undid her seatbelt and pounced on him instantly. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his, exploring his mouth with no delay, her body leaning awkwardly over the middle console, but not caring. Sid quickly adjusted to this aggressive Caroline and began attacking her mouth with equal fervor. In a matter of seconds he used one hand to pull the lever that brought the seat back and used his other arm pulled her over the seat and on top of him. Trying desperately not to break the kiss, Caroline positioned her body to straddle his. They kissed desperately for a few minutes. Her hands in his hair and his in hers. Positioning each other's heads to get more and more of one another. Caroling broke away and pulled back to look at him. Her hair was everywhere, her lips swollen and her eyes bright. Sid thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful. She smiled at him and went back to his lips. Sidney couldn't get enough of her. His hands moved from her hair to her back to her ass. He shifted her forward as her center met the bulge in his pants that had grown and pushed uncomfortably at the seam. Caroline tore her lips from his and moaned at the contact. She moved her mouth to his Adam's apply and peppered it with kisses, as Sidney held firmly to back of her neck and leaned his head back as she gave close attention to sprawl of his neck. Sidney used his other hand to run up and down her right side, coming up to cup her breast. Upon contact, Caroline arched herself further into his hand. For many minutes they surged and ebbed against each other. Finding every part of each other to touch despite both still being fully clothed considering they were in a car, in Caroline's driveway.

Caroline's hand found Sid's zipper. Tearing her mouth from his, she said one word. "Here."

Sid looked at her with hooded eyes. "Here? Now?"

She nodded looking deep into his eyes. They told him that she wanted this, him, now, and more than ever before.

She continued freeing him from the confines of his pants, in moments his erection sprung free and filled her hands. Caroline looked down between their bodies and let her small hands explore his pulsing length. Fascinated, she ran her hand up and down the shaft, feeling the smooth skin, relishing in something that had the unusual ability to feel so soft and so hard at the same time.

"Care." Sid said throatily.

She looked at him; he looked like he was barely hanging on. She understood. With very little finesse and a lot of awkward movement, a few elbows thrown in Sid's direction, she desperately worked at removing her stockings and underwear. Finally, Sid was able to lift her off his lap as she pulled the obstructing undergarments off completely. She nearly impaled herself onto him, when he stopped her. Biting her lip she looked exasperated with him.

"Hang on." Sid barely managed to say. Shifting her to his left side, he reached across the car and popped the glove compartment, finding the few foiled packages that he had utilized the night he came for dinner. Grabbing one, he quickly made use of it and it seconds he lifted Caroline and positioned her over him. She sank slowly onto him, feeling him fill her. Her face filled with a concentration as she adjusted herself to this new position and when she found him hit that spot, her face changed to one of pure pleasure. They moved in a rhythm that had come with the past few weeks of coupling. Caroline grasped onto Sid's shoulders as his mouth attached to her pulse at her neck. His hands clutched at her back pulling her closer to him. Moans and sighs and other sounds of love making filled the range rover. Despite the franticness of the sex, there was something different about it this time. Their hands and mouths touched and kissed with something deeper and more loving than calculated. Exploring each other with purpose rather than just bodies touching bodies. This was both of them trying to crawl as deeply into one another and it was intense. Moments later, Caroline could no longer hold out and she arched her back and threw back her head as her orgasm washed over her. Sid found his completion in the middle of hers and the two clutched at each other. They stayed silent for a few moments. Sid's arms stroking Caroline's back as her hands clutched at his biceps. Catching their breath, realizing that this had been the physical version of the conversation they had the arena. Everything was changing and from what had just happened it seemed that adjusting to this new level of their relationship was not going to be a problem.

It must be a sight to see, Caroline thought. She on top of him, him still inside her, but both fully dressed. Caroline found that she didn't care. This night had been an awakening and she had him and he cared about her and it gave her strength and confidence and sheer happiness.

She pulled back and kissed Sid lightly on the lips. When we pulled back she gave him a smile. "I don't know what got into me." she said sheepishly. Sid gave her a cocky smile.

"I think I do." he replied, looking down at their connected bodies. Not feeling shy and embarrassed Caroline laughed freely.

Gently, they untangled themselves from one another. Caroline found her under things and Sid pulled a package of tissues from the side pocket of his car.

"you certainly are prepared." Caroline teased.

"what? I get runny noses." he replied playfully.

Caroline leaned forward and gave his nose a peck. "it's a lovely nose." she said feeling all smiley.

Before they found themselves repeating the events in the car, they gathered their belongings and went into the house. Caroline ran ahead trying to escape the cold on her bare legs, as Sid swatted at her bottom.

Once inside they found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms again. Boldly taking Sid's hand, Caroline led him to her bedroom where this whole day had started. How different things were 16 hours later. As they kissed next to her bed, Caroline felt like would never grow tired of his kisses. His tongue lazily teased her mouth in a way that was becoming very familiar and a favorite thing of Caroline's. She remembered something suddenly and pushed Sid onto the bed. He sat back and looked up at her expectantly.

"I'll be right back" she said and as he settled himself against her headboard, she grabbed something sitting on the chair by her bathroom door.

In the bathroom, she gave herself the once over. She ran a brush through her hair, wiped at the mascara under her eyes, and swished some mouthwash. She took off all her clothes and slipped on the sweater. With their new status, Caroline still felt silly doing this, but she wanted to and she needed to be brave.

When she returned to her room, Sid had taken off his clothes, wearing just his white undershirt and his black jockey shorts. He sat up when he saw her wearing the 87 sweater. His face darkened with desire and the intensity of the look filled Caroline with heat. Trying her best to be seductive (which was not really at all) she sashayed toward Sidney. She crawled onto the bed and straddled her body over thighs. He stayed silent and she ran her hands up his chest, bringing his t-shirt up with him. He leaned forward and allowed her to remove it, staying silent.

"I wanted to congratulate you properly Sidney Crosby, for a job well done." she breathed, as she kissed at his neck, chest, arms and belly. She peppered his body with kisses as he continued to lay silent, watching her. Her hands smoothed over his chest, his nipples hardening under her thumbs. His breath hitched and Caroline allowed her hands to run the length of his torso and up and down his arms. Draping herself over him she licked and sucked at his neck, careful not to leave any remaining signs of their intimacy. She felt his hand come to her waist and then lower. He kneaded her flesh and she continued to explore the map of his body. Pulling back into a seated position on his thighs she stared at him beneath her. He was all muscle, his body tight with desire and anticipation. The desire on his face only seemed to intensify. Scooting herself further down his legs, she hooked her thumbs into his shorts and felt a bit nervous. But before she knew it, he had flipped her underneath him and he was on top of her. The weight of him on her all of a sudden took her breath away.

"No." He said huskily. "I refuse to let you do that to me again until I return the favor." Caroline was momentarily dazed, and then reddened.

"Um, you don't have to do that..." Caroline stammered, all of a sudden feeling very shy.

Sid looked at Caroline with a feral smile and said, "I think I do." And he began to trail kisses down her neck as his hands came up beneath her sweater. "I gave you a gift, now I am going to enjoy mine." Caroline closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel his hands exploring, kneading and rubbing.

" . . ." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss as his hands continued to roam. "I hope we can celebrate all my wins with you wearing this." Between the kisses and his hands, Caroline was unable to string together a single thought. "Um, sure." she moaned and she felt Sidney's smile against her skin as he continued to nip at her collarbone.

In a matter of minutes, he had traveled down to her thighs and pushed the fabric up around Caroline's hips. Her legs locked at the knees, as her eyes flew open. Sid looked up at her bemusedly. "Caroline." he said. "Relax, you are going to like this, I promise."

His hands and lips worked in unison bringing pleasure to her thighs. It wasn't long till she felt his mouth on her. It was slow at first, light kisses that tickled her. But then he began to apply pressure and before long he was feasting on her. The sensations Caroline felt were more than she could handle. With a thin sheen of sweat coating her face, she writhed beneath his mouth feeling everything. She arched into his mouth, biting the inside of her mouth and the pressure built. His hand caressed her hips and belly as he pulled her further into him. He teased her, bringing her to the brink, then retreating. She felt like she was going crazy with the barrage of sensations. His fingers found their way into her, even now he was sure to be gentle when entering her, careful not to hurt her. As he mouth and fingers worked in unison, she trembled. Withdrawing his fingers, he used his tongue at her opening and in moments she came apart. Unable to suppress her moans any longer she cried out, as bright lights flashed before her eyelids. For minutes she was unable to move. The room was quiet and she wouldn't have known he was still there if it weren't for his hands continuing to massage her abdomen. When she finally mustered enough energy, she opened her eyes and found his head bowed between her thighs, giving the tender flesh of her inner thighs light kisses. She couldn't speak, didn't know what to say even if she could speak. She was drowsy and sated and couldn't move an inch even if she wanted to, which she didn't. In a fog, she watched him rise over her and drape himself over her. His eyes dark and his lips swollen. She looked at him wide eyed and red faced. One long arm extended to the floor where he retrieved a foil package. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. Despite the tenderness, she wanted him there. She nodded silently and within minutes, he was inside of her. He kissed her slow and deep as he pushed and pulled at her pliant body. She could taste herself on him, but was too far gone to care. She was in sensory overload, every feeling heightened, the sounds, his taste, it all felt amplified. She kissed back and her arms came around him pulling him closer to her. Their breath quickened and before long she and he both found their release within seconds of one another. She held onto him for some time, feeling his wet skin against hers. She so primal and so at peace. Finally he rolled to her side and drew her to him. She tried to speak but found that she couldn't. His faced looked as peaceful as she felt and with a final sigh she was overtaken by sleep.

She woke hours later in his arms. She was on her side and he was around her. Limbs tangled, her head burrowed deep into his chest and his arms a vice around her. She was naked, hot and sticky. Not wanting to move, but feeling sore and squishy all over, she delicately unraveled herself from him. Careful not to wake him she made her way to the bathroom. After taking care of business, she started a shower and stepped in letting the warm water wash over her. Moments later she heard a light knock and her voice, scratchy from sleep and other things told him to come in. She peeked her head from around the shower curtain watched him enter. He was naked and once again she was temporary assaulted by his presence.

"can I join you?" he asked.

She looked worried for a second and he quickly added.

"just a shower."

She nodded and pushed the curtain back to let him in.

"I'm just sore and a bit worn out." she started to explain.

He smiled. "Dont worry, we had a busy night. I'm pretty wiped out. I've got a girlfriend that is insatiable." he said grinning.

Girlfriend.

She paled.

Sid couldn't miss the look on her face. He faltered for a moment feeling foolish. "I mean, I, thought..." the usually cool and collective Sidney Crosby found himself at a loss for words.

Sensing his discomfort, Caroline grabbed the loofah and handed it him, the water cascading over her nudity. "Here, my boyfriend was just about to wash my back." She turned around, presenting her back to him.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

His touch was gentle as he washed her. He was careful to make sure every inch of her was cleaned. He shampooed and conditioned her hair and Caroline swore her knees would collapse right then and there. It felt that good. He indicated she needed to turn around and she did, nervous again of him seeing all of her. It was absurd that she feel that way considering all they had done to one another, but this intimacy was something that would take a long time to adjust. She noticed that he was…aroused. Caroline couldn't help but stare at it.

"Just pretend it's not there." He said teasingly, as he watched her eyes dart to that part of him.

"It's not that easy." She replied.

"Let me finish you then we can deal with it."

What a ridiculous conversation Caroline thought.

He finished washing her, paying lots of attention to her breasts and between her legs. So much that Caroline had to swat at his hands multiple times. She was loving every moment of this, but she was still exhausted.

Just as Sid finished up with his loofah work, he took the pink sponge and rubbed it playfully over her cheeks, forehead and nose. He finished with a kiss to her nose and handed her the loofah.

Caroline had a lot more body to work with when it came to washing Sidney. She felt apprehensive but forged on, leaving his...lower region for last. When it finally came time to deal with that part of him, she looked at him for guidance. He smiled slyly at her and took her soapy hand. He guided her hand around him and led her in a rhythm that he found incredible. They stood there underneath the water. Sidney taking up such a presence in her small shower space, Caroline standing flush to his front. Both watching their hands move. Minutes later his body tensed, he leaned back against the shower wall and she watched him as he came apart.

After some more cleaning up, they finally emerged from the shower wrinkly from the water but fully refreshed. Sidney toweled Caroline off, his heart full of affection for the young woman standing before him. He ruffled at her hair with the towel, leaving a mass of wet curls framing her face and tumbling to her shoulders.

She dressed in warm pajamas and looked apologetic that she had nothing for him but Sidney seemed satisfied with sleeping in the nude. The two collapsed into bed and before either could put words to the events that had taken place that day, they succumbed to sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Game

Sidney sat in front of his locker putting on his gear. He looked around at his teammates, each were doing their various rituals, preparing for tonight's game. Sid had completed all his typical traditions already, now it was time to mentally prepare himself for the ice. His mind drifted to his newest superstition, the one that took place yesterday morning.

He had awaked in Caroline's bright bedroom for the second morning in a row. Her cat taken up residence at the foot of the bed, meowing incessantly. He willed the cat to be quiet but had no luck. Taking his pillow and tossing it at the offensive animal caused the cat to howl and Caroline to wake. She looked over to the side and saw Sid looking irritated. Her mind cloudy from being startled out of a deep sleep needed a few seconds to register what was going on.

"Are you fighting with my cat?" she asked with a mix of drowsiness and amusement.

"It's too early on a Sunday for that...fur ball to be making such a racket." he replied somewhat crossly. Caroline saw that he was pillowless and scooted closer to Sid. She slid her pillow towards him.

"We can share." she said with a sleepy smile. Sidney's bad mood lifted as he brought his head close to hers. It was a tight fit but having her face so close to his made it ok. He gave her a light kiss and the two fell back asleep easily.

Hours later found the two sitting at her dining table, about to feast on Sidney's famous scrambled eggs. Caroline ate happily watching him from across the table. She liked this feeling, a lot. She munched on toast and swung her legs back and forth underneath the table, giving him a kick here and there. Every time she made contact he would look up at her and she would look away, glancing everywhere but in his direction as way of absolving her from guilt. He gave a wry smile and she gave an innocent look. The next time she gave a kick, Sidney's world famous reflexes reached for her leg and gave a tug towards him in just a fraction of a second. Sliding forward in her seat as he pulled the guilty limb up towards him, caused her to squeal with laughter and grip the sides of the chair, as not to fall under the table. Attacking the bottom of her foot with his fingers only caused her to laugh harder.

"Ah, ok, ok, I'll stop!" She yelled and laughed at the same time. "Please, please, stop I can't take it!"

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I swear." she replied as tears of laughter poured from her eyes.

He let go and she resumed her position across from him. Not 20 seconds later, another kick.

All she needed was to see his look and she was out of her chair like a shot. Sid was half a second behind. He let her get to the living room before his arms came around her tackling her to the couch only feet away. After some torturous tickling, the playfulness turned to something else and in no time they were christening her couch with a passion that had no intention of waning any time soon.

As they lay on the couch afterwards, Caroline couldn't contain her questions any longer.

"Sid?"

"Hmmm?"

What happens next?"

"Well I think we need to finish breakfast. I'm sure it's cold now. My eggs are not nearly as good cold."

"Sidney! That's not what I meant!"

"Ah, I know."

"So?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I'm not really ready to share this yet."

"Me neither."

"So let's just enjoy it for a little bit. Just us."

"Ok."

Sid smiled at the memory. He had left shortly after. He had practice and she had a ton of school work to catch up on. They wouldn't see each other again till Monday evening. He liked about that about her, she was very independent and seemed happy that way. Sidney had always felt that he couldn't give a 100% to relationships, but Caroline was easy and made few requests of his time. That didn't mean that he didn't think of her over the past 48 hours. They shared funny, flirty texts. She told him she had talked to DeShawn's mom and got permission for Caroline to bring DeShawn to the game. Despite being a school night, it was nearly Christmas break and both mother and teacher felt it was worth it.

He felt a little nervous, knowing she would be there. He wasn't really sure what to do with this onslaught of emotions she had caused him to have. As the guys continued their pre-game preparations, Sidney found a dark shadow cross in front of him. Pascal Dupuis deposited himself next to Sidney.

"Hey man." Dupuis greeted congenially.

"Hey dups, what's up?" Sid replied.

"Heard some chatter around the place earlier, heard you and a guest were around the arena Saturday night." Dupuis probed.

"Oh yeah?" Sid asked nonchalantly, his pulse speeding up a bit.

"Yeah, seems you had a pretty nice night, anything worth sharing?" Pascal asked his teammate.

"Nah man, nothing to share, sorry." Sid replied. He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and headed for the exit to begin the journey to the ice.

Pascal knew better, his captain was a private guy, but he figured it was worth a try. He smiled thinking that his teammate might have found someone.

Caroline woke up refreshed Monday morning. She had gotten herself caught up the day before and enjoyed a long night sleep. Her day would be busy; she packed some clothes for the game. She had no idea what to wear, so she settled on a black top with a mustard cardigan that seemed close enough to team colors. It was her first game and Sid's t-shirt and the sweater didn't seem quite appropriate for the game. The morning flew by. Winter break began Friday, so Caroline and the kids had a lot to get done before the week's end. DeShawn had been ecstatic all day about the hockey game. She promised the class she would bring in cupcakes for everyone, since most of the kids were so jealous of DeShawn's invitation. He was a good kid and had just been named student of the month the week prior, so the reward was deserving.

Just before lunch, a student aide had come to her classroom with a box. The class was working in groups looking at microscope slides, so Caroline took the box to her desk and gave it a once over. It was white and the kind of box you would get from a department store. She opened the package and found various shades of blue staring at her. She lifted the item and found that it was a bright blue hockey sweater with the familiar 87 staring back at her. She was flabbergasted and a bit confused since Penguins colors were a yellowish color and black. There was a slip of paper with scrawly handwriting, it read:

_C -_

_This one for games, the other one for after._

_- S_

Caroline flushed and examined the jersey. It was a lot nicer than what she bought and she was touched by the gesture.

Before anyone noticed, she put the box away and announced it was lunch time.

The day passed and Caroline drove to the bad part of town to collect DeShawn. As soon as she pulled up, he dashed out the door with his sweater on underneath his coat. His mother waved to Caroline from her door and they were off.

Sidney texted her that the tickets were at will call. Easily enough she picked up the tickets, grabbed hot dogs, drinks and snacks. The two made their way down to the seats. DeShawn was very jealous of Caroline's sweater. He told her it was the winter classic sweater and he then spent the next 15 minutes explaining to her what that meant. Not long afterwards the team came onto the ice for some sort of pre-skate. DeShawn was chatting a mile a minute explaining everything to Caroline. Although, he had never been to a game, he had watched enough on TV to be an authority. Caroline found DeShawn's enthusiasm infectious. She looked around at the rapidly filling arena and saw that nearly everyone was wearing something Penguins. The noise was deafening and the game hadn't even started. Caroline noticed a lot of people wearing Crosby sweaters, especially women. Women, who were a lot younger and prettier than her. She didn't let the spike of jealousy inside take hold. She focused back on the ice, although she did catch from the corner of her eye a very busty girl holding a sign saying, "Sidney, will you marry me?"

Sidney found the two in the raucous arena almost immediately as he staked onto the ice. He was professional enough to not let her presence be a distraction, but since this was just a quick pre-skate he allowed himself a lap around the net, catching a close view of his special guests. He spotted Caroline and gave a nearly imperceptible wink. She lifted her hand slightly and gave him a small wave.

DeShawn nearly lost it.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Reid!" he shouted excitedly grabbing at her arm. "Did you see that? I think Sid the kid just looked at us!" The boy was beside himself and Caroline agreed, telling her young student he must have noticed DeShawn's cool Crosby sweater. DeShawn was in heaven.

The game went by very quickly. The team was playing the Boston Bruins and seemed to take control easily. By the start of the third period the Penguins were up 4-1, with Sid having one goal and one assist. There wasn't a lot of fighting, except for a few shoves here and there. Caroline worried about DeShawn seeing too much fighting, but he seemed thrilled by the whole thing.

With about three minutes left in the game, an usher approached Caroline. He told her that she had been invited to the locker room after the game. He gave her special passes and told her that a rep would be at the top of the stairs after the game to take them to meet the team. Caroline was thrilled for DeShawn, he would never forget this, but she was very very nervous. She didn't know what to do if she saw Sidney. Should she act like she knew him or just pretend that he hadn't just been buried between her thighs only yesterday. Flushing, chastised herself for even thinking that with so many people around.

When the final alarm sounded, ending the game and the Penguins' victory, Caroline gave DeShawn his pass and explained what they were going to do. DeShawn was still too young to figure out why or how these things happened, just that they were happening and he was nearly crawling out of his skin with anticipation.

An official looking man wearing a Penguins polo shirt met them at the stairs. He was friendly and led them through a series of doors and hallways, until they reached a large room where a thousand different sounds echoed through the space. Caroline took DeShawn's hand and they followed the man into the room.

Talk about sensory overload. The room was packed with players, reporters, a selection of fans and a number of official people with clip boards and headsets. Caroline was instantly overwhelmed and when she felt DeShawn's small hand clutch hers, she knew he was too.

"Follow me, miss. Mr. Crosby will be ready for you in just a few more minutes." the official man said to Caroline. He led them to just a few feet from Sidney. Caroline felt her heart begin to race. This was just too surreal. She didn't really know what to expect or how to handle this situation. He seemed clear on keeping things private for now, so there was no chance he would do anything crazy, right? Feeling bad for being so selfish, she realized this was for DeShawn and instantly felt her heart swell and her nerves lessen. He was surrounded by reporters, lights and microphones. He looked like he was the president giving a press conference. She had come to realize that he was a big deal in hockey but this was crazy. Every newspaper and TV station in the area was there. Sid sat facing them all in just a Penguins t-shirt and track pants. He had a hat slung low over his eyes and he was sweating, a lot. She watched him as he answered questions. He looked so serious. He didn't really smile or laugh or joke. He answered succinctly and swiftly and before she knew it, the crowd drew back and dissipated into the larger crowd. The rep led Caroline and DeShawn up to Sid, where he was wiping his face down with a towel and taking a large gulp of water.

"Mr. Crosby, your guests are here." said polo shirt guy.

"Thanks Tom." Sid said.

Tom stepped to the side and Caroline was frozen in her spot. She was at a complete loss trying to absorb this experience. Sid made brief eye contact with her, his eyes warm and inviting. He then looked to DeShawn and stuck out his hand.

"Hey buddy, are you DeShawn?"

DeShawn, seeming shy, looked at Caroline nervously.

"It's ok, go ahead." Caroline lightly pushed DeShawn toward Sidney.

DeShawn shook the outstretched hand and after just a few leading questions by Sidney, was chatting nonstop with his idol.

Caroline watched the exchange with a smile on her face. The two seemed like instant friends.

Sidney gave DeShawn a toothy smile and gestured at Caroline, "And who is this pretty lady? Your girlfriend?"

DeShawn found that hilarious. Giggling he said, "No! That's my teacher!"

Sid stood to shake Caroline's hand, his eyes shining and he had a funny smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you..." he looked at her expectantly.

"Car…Caroline Reid. Nice to meet you Mr. Crosby." she stammered feeling like she was playing a part in a movie.

"Call me Sid." he said with a cocky smile, he was enjoying all of this.

"Good game, Sid." she said smiling back, and took his outstretched hand in a firm handshake. Just before he let go, he gave a little squeeze that thrilled Caroline to her toes.

"Nice sweater." he said to her.

"Thank you, it was a gift." she replied.

"Oh yeah? How generous." He was definitely enjoying every moment of this

"Yes, I'm a lucky girl." she answered.

Sid just grinned, then turned his attention back to DeShawn and continued to answer all his questions.

Tom, the polo shirt guy took their picture with Caroline's phone and she could feel the heat of Sid's hand against her lower back.

He continued to act the part of celebrity athlete and gave DeShawn a number of autographed items.

"Does your teacher want a signed picture too?" Sidney asked DeShawn with mock sincerity.

"I don't think so." DeShawn said bossily. "she doesn't even know about hockey. I had to tell her everything!"

"DeShawn!" Caroline scolded him for his sassy reply.

"But you don't..." DeShawn started.

"Well, I'll give her one just in case." Sid said to DeShawn. "Hopefully we can make her a fan."

Sidney scribbled on the photograph for a few moments and then handed the picture to Caroline. As she accepted it, their fingers brushed and Caroline felt her heart race. Get it together, she thought to herself. You're acting like an adolescent! She glanced down at the image of Sid. He had written, "To my favorite good luck charm." Caroline flushed and put the picture quickly into her bag. Sidney only smiled.

Before long it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you very much for letting us visit." she said in her best teacher voice. "DeShawn, what do you say?"

"Thanks Sid!" DeShawn yelled, still bubbling with excitement.

"Thanks for visiting DeShawn, you are a cool kid." Sid gave DeShawn a high five and shook Caroline's hand once more. It was warm and familiar and Caroline almost didn't want to let go.

"Nice to see you Miss Reid." He said innocently.

"Likewise." She replied quickly.

Caroline gave him a look that she hoped told him how thankful she was for this experience for her star student; she also hoped it was subtle enough. The look in his eyes seemed to show he got the message.

Caroline dropped DeShawn off and was overcome with how well the evening had gone. She was happy for her little student and relieved that she had enjoyed her first hockey game. She knew she was being supportive in…other ways, but she was happy to be able to enjoy being a fan too.

Her phone alerted her of a text message. At the next red light, she looked at her phone. Sidney. It read, "Can we celebrate? Your place, 1 hour?"

Caroline messaged yes and made her way home, eager for the celebration.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: After the Game

"So what was your favorite part?" Sid called eagerly, as he lounged lazily on Caroline's couch and played with Eliot the cat.

Caroline was busy in the kitchen fixing the two an evening drink and fretting about the small problem she had discovered moments before he had arrived for their "celebration". She had rushed home to pick up around the house and grab a quick shower before Sidney arrived. As she was in the bathroom, she discovered a problem that would perhaps...impede the success of the celebration and she was fully embarrassed. She never had to deal with this before, so she didn't know the "protocol" about letting one's sexual partner know that due to a monthly occurrence she could not...get it on. They weren't that comfortable with each other yet for that conversation to take place. Caroline assumed new couples just would go a few days without seeing each other and then it would be fine. She couldn't tell him not to come over, so she would just hope sex wouldn't come up. Which was a stupid thought since it always did. Caroline had found no solution by the time Sidney rang her doorbell and immediately swept her into his arms, giving her a very thorough kiss. She let herself fall fully into the kiss. She felt his smile on her lips when he drew back. Pushing the "personal" issue to the back of her head, she laughed at his entrance.

"Sir, I'm sorry I just met you, I don't think this is appropriate!" she teased giggling and taking in his freshly showered appearance and happy face. His smile extended from ear to ear, showing off his incredibly white teeth.

"I have a thing for school teachers, I just can't help myself." he teased back.

She just grinned and ushered him in.

Now here they were, Sid on her couch and Caroline back to her issue.

"There was so much. I don't know where to start." she called back. "I liked the part when you shot the puck between that guy's legs and your teammate scored. Deshawn said that was a really hard move. And the skating backwards is pretty awesome."

She brought him a Moosehead and herself a glass of red wine and joined him on the couch.

"Everything just moves so fast. At least on TV you can see replays, but really I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would." she said sincerely.

"I'm glad you were there. It meant a lot to me." he said, then glanced at the bottle in his hand. "This is my favorite beer, how did you know?"

Caroline reddened. "I saw it in your fridge last week. I just assumed."

He gave her a grin and a peck on the lips. Moments later he was back to reliving the game, asking for her opinions on various events throughout the night: the game, the arena, the fans and the visit after the game.

"You know, you blew his mind with the locker room visit." Caroline said referring to Deshawn.

Now it was Sid, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, that was nothing, he's a really nice kid" Sid replied.

"No." Caroline insisted. Sitting up on her heels, she adjusted herself to eye level with her couch mate. "It was amazing, you are amazing." she said with a twinge of emotion entering her voice. "He will remember that forever, I know he will." She looked at Sid, willing him to realize how much she meant what she was saying.

Sid smiled and cupped his hand around the back of Caroline's neck. "And what about his teacher? Did I blow her mind too?" he asked teasingly, leaning in and kissing her mouth.

"Maybe." she answered cheekily.

Sid's eyes lit up with laughter. "Maybe?"

He took her glass and set down their drinks on the coffee table.

"Maybe?" he repeated pressing his lips to hers again, this time more insistent.

"I like to think your mind has been blown a number of times actually." he murmured, his lips against hers.

Caroline tried to think of a witty response but as his kisses became more and more insistent, all thought flew out of her head.

Sidney dragged Caroline over onto his lap so that her legs spread wide over his thighs. Positioning her to his liking, he continued to kiss her as his hands roamed her body until they took up residency at her breasts, his thumbs caressing her.

He smelled clean and fresh, Caroline thought, her mind cloudy. Her hands splayed over his neck and hair, feeling its ridiculous softness. Sidney's mouth moved to Caroline's neck, as his mouth and hands worked in sync. Sidney moved his mouth to the shell of Caroline's ear and he whispered lustily into her ear.

"Maybe you should go change into something more comfortable."

It was like cold water dumped all over her. She pulled back and bit her lip.

"Sid." she said with a pained look on her face. The smile on his face vanished.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Caroline looked down at their position and scooted off quickly, taking her place next to him. She looked down at her hands. This was so stupid, she thought, as she looked back up at him. Sidney was looking at her with concern and confusion.

"I, um, can't do...that tonight." she said lamely. Sid continued to look confused.

"Can't put on the sweater?" he asked as a blush crept up his neck.

Caroline felt mortified. "No, sex. I can't have sex with you tonight...I can't have sex with you for about 4 or 5 days." she looked down, her face completely aflame and wishing she could just disappear.

"Oh."

Sidney was not a complete idiot. He got it and he also got how awkward this conversation was.

"Ok." he said shrugging and reaching for Caroline again, wanting her back on his lap and her mouth on his.

Caroline shot her arms out at his chest. "I don't think you understand. I can't..."

"Care, I know. I get it." Sid said reassuringly and grabbed at her again. In a swift move, she was back in the intimate position and his mouth was on hers. His tongue lazily worked with hers, traveling her mouth then his. His hands moved over her and sat at her hips, his thumbs finding their way under her t-shirt and drawing circles on her belly.

After a lengthy kissing session, he pulled back and looked at her with heat in his eyes. "God, I could kiss you forever." he said throatily.

A thrill shot through Caroline. "Me too." she breathed.

Sid shifted a bit and grabbed his beer. Caroline returned to her position next to him on the couch.

"I think that might be all we can do for tonight."

Caroline's face fell. "Oh yeah, of course. If you need to go, I understand..." she trailed off.

Sid looked at her bemusedly. "I don't need to go anywhere. I just think that I won't be able to control myself if we continue with that. Much more of your mouth and I will have to take you, menstruation or not."

Caroline covered her ears. "Thanks, not necessary to say!" she shouted

"Ok, ok." Sid laughed, pulling her hands from her ears, and taking one of her hands in his. He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Let's just talk." he said.

"Talk?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, you do a lot of it, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Sid said teasingly.

Caroline swatted at him. "Geez, thanks a lot." she grumbled, but happily slipped her hand back into his.

"Listen." he said. "We can just talk, I mean, there's a lot we don't know about each other." Sid reasoned. "Here I will go first."

"I have a sister, hey name is Taylor. She is 8 years younger than me and also a hockey player. She plays at Shattuck-St. Mary's, the high school I went to in Minnesota for a year. She's a goalie."

Caroline relaxed and asked more questions about his family and before long they were sharing stories of growing up, their families and their likes and dislikes

Caroline told Sid about her family back in Steubenville, Ohio. She had left at 18 and never went back, well, except for holidays and various family events. It was a depressed area, and Caroline hated going back there. Her parents were still married. Her dad a math teacher, her mom a librarian. She had two younger brothers, both in college and only 11 months apart. They inherited all the tall genes of her family, both stood at 6'2 and 6'3 respectively, both played basketball for University of Akron. Her family visited occasionally and would be coming to the steel city for Christmas this year.

One hour and two drinks later they sat side by side on the couch, Caroline pressed up against Sid's side, his arm caged around her, their hands intertwined. It was more intimate than any other moment they had together since this whole thing started.

"How does someone hate cheese?" Caroline asked bewildered. They had been talking about favorite and least favorite foods.

"Not all cheese." Sid insisted, "I like pizza."

Caroline was still shocked.

"What about cheeseburgers, nachos and cheese fries?" she asked.

"You do realize how terrible that stuff if for you, right?" Sid replied.

They learned how different they were, but with each difference, they seemed to become more and more captivated by one another. He was neat, she was messy. He was cool and collected (most of the time), she was a jumped up emotional roller coaster, he was easy going and spontaneous, she was very careful and a planner, he was boisterous and loved meeting fans, she was shy with new people. But there were a lot of similarities too. They were both fiercely independent but loyal, loved their jobs, loved bluegrass music and Thai food.

The conversation then turned to the night they met.

"Your face when I opened that door was pretty priceless." He said laughing.

Caroline tried not to be completely mortified as they relived that evening.

"Well, you're not exactly the type of person one expects to find in a situation like that." She reasoned. "You caught me off guard."

"You don't like being caught off guard, do you?" he asked seriously.

"No." she said biting her lip. "I hate uncertainty, yet I obsess about it. My mom says I'm an anticipator. I need to know everything that is going to happen before it happens, otherwise I get anxious. I don't take a lot of risks."

"You took a risk with me." Sid said, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Yeah, and now you know why I'm always such a mess around you. I don't know how to prepare for anything with you. Especially feelings." She closed her eyes feeling very exposed.

"Hey, it's ok Care, I'm uncertain too. I didn't expect for this to happen. At all. I thought I would never see you again after…you know, but life doesn't happen how you expect it will, you can't control some things."

"Do you think it's weird? All this? I mean, I know I drive you crazy with being so insecure about stuff, but do you think this is going to work?

"I hope it does." He replied looking thoughtful. "A lot of my life is complicated. It's either putting on a face for the sponsors, the public or the media. It's exhausting. I'm a simple guy and I like simple things. I like you. That's easy for me, you're easy for me. I look at you and everything makes sense. And I love that. So let's just go with that."

Caroline's heart was racing, so quickly things felt serious. But she vowed to follow Sid's philosophy of simplicity, even though her head never seemed to stop.

Sid sensed Caroline's brain was in overdrive. "Stop thinking and give me a kiss already, this is a celebration, remember?" he said jovially.

Caroline leaned up and reached her hand around his neck, pulling him to her and gave him a very congratulatory kiss. Quickly after the kiss, she tried to suppress a huge yawn.

"I should go." He said, putting his hands on his thighs and standing up. Caroline didn't want him to go, but she was also exhausted.

"Ok." Caroline agreed.

She grabbed his coat from a nearby chair and handed it to him. As he put it on, he asked her about the game on Thursday.

"Do you think you can come?" he asked his dark eyes bright and hopeful.

Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She promised. "Is everything going to be ok, with you know me and the….superstition thing?" She felt so foolish asking. She knew that they had changed in the past few days, that the relationship had changed, but by the look of his lucky jock, he took rituals and tradition very seriously.

"I think so." He replied. "I think just having you around is enough. I haven't felt this focused in a long time…but just in case, do you want to come over for dinner on Wednesday? I would say I would cook, but that would not be a good idea, but I can order some excellent takeout." he joked.

Caroline smiled. "How about I come over and cook. I can make you an amazing cheeseless meal that will bring you lots of strength and agility for Thursday?"

"That sounds perfect. Just tell me what you need and I will have it ready."

"Really? I don't mind picking the stuff up." Caroline protested.

"No way." Said sid, shaking his head. "I can leave a list for Miss Louisa to pick up Wednesday morning. Just text me the list tomorrow."

"Ok." She agreed. "Thanks." She gave him her best smile.

"No." he said leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Dinner

Caroline knocked at the familiar door a few times. She stood in her usual winter coat, holding a grocery bag. She had dressed casually for the dinner. He best jeans with a green t-shirt, grey cardigan and pale pink scarf. She had brushed out her hair until it flowed softly down her back, then she twisted it in a clip. She felt presentable for their dinner but her anxiety grew, per usual, as she waited for him to answer. It was just before seven. She was running a few minutes early as she had overestimated the time it would take to stop at the market to get a few more ingredients for tonight's dinner. She was making scallops with a celery root puree and broccoli rabe. It was a very healthful dish but full of flavor. She figured he would like the seafood considering he was from Nova Scotia, an area known for its seafood (or so Wikipedia said). She waited patiently for the door to open, but after a minute, she knocked again. Just a few moments later, the door swung open and there was Sidney, looking flustered in nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Caroline's mouth went dry and she swallowed down the lump that instantly formed in the back of her mouth. He was holding the door open with one hand, the other holding onto the towel. The water clung to his broad chest, his face was flushed and his hair dripping. He looked magnificent and Caroline's nerves got worse. No matter how many times she saw him, he always seemed to take her breath away. Especially standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, soaking wet.

"Hey Care." he said, leaning in to give her kiss on the cheek. Caroline felt the steam he radiated wash over her senses. "I'm sorry, practice ran late, I wanted to jump in the shower before you got here." Caroline didn't really hear much as she tried to get her wits about her. She noticed he was waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, yeah, no, it's ok. "she said stammering as she stared at the chest in front of her. What was wrong with her? Get it together, she admonished herself. Finally with a blush she looked up at his amused face and winced knowing he had caught her staring at him. "I thought the store would take longer, I realized I forgot a few things. Sorry." she finished lamely. Sid just smiled, watching her respond like this to him was a great turn on, but this was not the time or the place for that. He gestured for her to come in. They walked side by side down the hall to the large open space of his home. As he ducked into his room to get dressed, Caroline made her way into the kitchen. The house was quiet. The layout of his home was essentially one giant room with the kitchen, dining and living rooms each taking up a third of the space. One giant window faced her, where the whole city lay before her. It was a magnificent view. She hadn't really spent a lot of time taking in Sid's place. Usually she was in and out pretty quickly and with what they had on their minds, she didn't take the time to appreciate his home. She set her bags on the table and walked over to the window. Facing the city and the river beside it, Caroline looked out at the city lights, as they twinkled more than usual now that the Christmas season was upon them. She could make out the light display at the city square and a Christmas tree that sat on the roof a skyscraper. She couldn't imagine looking at this every night. A city that adored him lay out in front of him, his for the taking. It was surreal.

"Did you find everything?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned and watched him walk towards her. He had put on a pair of jeans with a blue and green plaid shirt. His hair was still wet, but had been styled. Caroline felt at ease, seeing him fully clothed and wearing the smile she had grown to...lo...like a lot. His friendly face a comforting image to her. Walking towards him as well, they met back in the kitchen.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was just looking out your window. Your view is amazing."

He looked at her and replied. "I was thinking this one is better."

Caroline laughed at his line. "I bet you use that on all the girls you bring up here."

Sid frowned. She never seemed to take his compliments very seriously.

Sensing, she ruined the mood a little bit; she leaned up and gave him a brief kiss. "But you're sweet to say that."

That seemed to appease him. The two started chatting about all that had happened in the day and a half since they had seen each other.

Before long Caroline had all the dinner's ingredients laid out on Sidney's marble island. They each had a glass of wine in hand and Caroline began explaining the meal. She had chosen foods that were healthy and high in vitamins, wanting to be as supportive as possible of Sid's game tomorrow. He seemed intimidated by the ingredients, but was definitely up for anything. In no time, Caroline had organized the ingredients and had Sid get busy on the celery root. His eyes widened when he saw the large vegetable that looked like it came from the prehistoric age. Caroline explained how to cut the vegetable and assured him it would be delicious. She was depending on his muscle to cut up the root because she sure couldn't. It was fun cooking together, Caroline thought. She sautéed the broccoli rabe in some olive oil and garlic, while Sid whacked away at the celery root. While the food cooked, Sidney insisted on preparing the dining room table and Caroline took some time to look around his living room. On the walls and on shelves were pictures and awards. Caroline felt like an unknown part of Sidney's life lay before her. She had no idea the scope of his success. It was intimidating to say the least. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she reached a small case in the corner of the room.

"You were in the Olympics?" she asked, her voice more shrill than she intended.

"Yeah." Sid called from the other side of the room, setting the table. He said it like it was no big deal, like she just asked him if he'd brushed his teeth or put out the garbage.

"The Olympics, Olympics." She said.

Sidney walked over to where Caroline stood. She felt his body behind her and her senses heightened. He peered over her shoulder to the case. The gold medal lay on a velvet block.

"Do you want to touch it?" he asked.

Caroline nearly jumped by his voice, even though she knew he was behind her.

"Oh no, I couldn't. That's, that's a gold medal." Caroline stammered.

"Yeah, we beat the US for the gold medal in 2010. Did you watch the Olympics?" Sid asked, wondering if maybe she had seen him. He felt funny about the idea of her seeing him on TV before knowing him. He had never had that worry before and it was disconcerting.

Caroline's brow furrowed as she tried to remember. She had watched some of the events with the students at school and some at home, but no, she never watched hockey. She felt badly telling him she hadn't. Obviously it was one of his great accomplishments.

"I did but I didn't watch the hockey. I usually just watch my favorite events...but…congratulations." She finished weakly.

Sidney gave a laugh, "It's ok, what are your favorite events?"

Caroline mumbled figure skating and the bobsled.

Sidney smiled, "Well by 2014, it better be hockey." he teased.

Caroline didn't know how to take that. Where would they be in 2014? Would they be together? Was this some sort of long term thing? She hadn't prepared herself for that, he would have moved on from her by then. Not wanting to start discussion #148 of her insecurities, Caroline just smiled and said, "I'm sure it will be."

Sid gave her an intense look and the air around them changed. Feeling awkward, Caroline gave a cough and said, "I think the celery root might be ready."

Sidney stepped back and looked into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." He said distractedly, his mind on the conversation that had just taken place. Thinking of a long term thing with Caroline didn't seem to faze him; in fact the idea filled him with warmth. It was too much to process right now.

Caroline made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the cookie sheet. It wasn't much longer that the rest of the meal came together. She brought their plates to the table. Sid had lit candles, dimmed the lights and put on some music. It was all very romantic. Caroline flushed as she sat down across from Sidney at his beautiful oak table. Sidney raised his glass to Caroline and she did the same. She waited for him to make the toast, biting her bottom lip in anticipation..."to your amazing cooking skills and my excellent chopping abilities...we make a good team." Caroline smiled widely.

"I'll drink to that." she replied happily.

About 30 minutes later the two had finished the meal. Caroline had to admit it had turned out pretty good. Sidney was very complimentary about her cooking and Caroline modestly thanked him. He offered to clean up, but Caroline insisted on helping. It was nice to clean up together. The two worked well getting dishes into the washer and putting things away, it was all so domestic. Sidney marveled at how normal and natural it was.

Before long the kitchen was clean and Sidney motioned for Caroline to join him on the couch. With a click of a remote, the fireplace in the corner roared to life, causing Caroline to jump and Sidney to smile. She sat down next to him on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. She instinctively leaned into Sidney and his arm came around her. They sat in silence for a while. Caroline thought about the gold medal and that awkward conversation that required them to think about the future. Trying to fill the silence she said,

"I wanted to be Canadian when I was younger."

Sidney pulled back and looked at her with surprise and then a smile. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. When I was in high school I dreamed about getting out of Steubenville and I was fascinated by Canada. It was similar but so different from the US. My best friend, Phillip and I even went to Toronto a few times, it wasn't far from Ohio."

"What did you think?" Sidney asked interested in this story.

"Oh I loved it, I thought it was fascinating. I would look up cities all over the country soaking in all the information I could get. All the weird foods you have, the crazy TV shows, all of it. One city I remember specifically was Saskatoon. I thought that city was the most fascinating."

Sidney stifled a laugh. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, have you been there?" Caroline asked.

Sidney just continued to chuckle, "Yeah, I've been there, a couple times." He was amused by this, as Saskatoon was not exactly the most interesting place in Canada, not by a long shot.

"I don't know." Caroline said self consciously, "I just liked the name."

"Have you been to Nova Scotia?" he asked.

"No, just Toronto, oh and Windsor for the casinos with my aunt." She replied.

"I hope you can see Nova Scotia someday." He said tentatively. "It's really beautiful." The conversation had gotten heavy again.

Caroline looked into Sidney's eyes and felt the air become electric.

"I, I hope so too." She said softly.

Sidney shifted his body, so that Caroline fell back against the luxurious pillows covering the back of Sid's couch. His eyes looked into hers as his mouth came closer and closer to hers. She anticipated his kiss, but was jolted when his lips covered hers. His kisses never ceased to curl her toes. Sid's body pressed into Caroline as she fell further into the couch. Moments later Sid had maneuvered Caroline to the end of the couch where a chaise jutted out into the room. Caroline was able to bring up her legs onto the chaise and lean back into the back of the couch. Sid leaned over her, coating her body with his. His kisses were slow and lazy, his hands reached into her hair, pulling it from the clip. He ran his hands through her soft, thick locks. He never broke the kiss as he aligned his body between her thighs. With his mouth her drew her in and out, as he liked to do, Caroline felt her insides ignite as the kisses became more insistent.

"I want to feel you." Sid said with an intense deepness to his voice.

Caroline stilled. Sid sensing her hesitation, clarified.

"Just your skin, I know we can't...but can I take this off?" he asked referring to her t-shirt. Caroline nodded and Sid's large hands spanned her waist and pulled the shirt up and over Caroline's head.

Caroline felt exposed lying topless while Sid was fully clothed, so she said throatily,

"You too, I want to feel you too." Sid's eyes filled with a heat and he nodded and waited for Caroline to take the lead. With shaky hands, she unbuttoned his shirt, button by button. Once they were undone, she moved her small hands over his shoulders and pulled back the shirt and removed it completely. Once again, they came together, kissing and touching and feeling one another. He felt heavenly to Caroline, especially with all that skin she had to occupy herself with. Moments later Caroline's bra joined the other articles of clothing on the floor. Sid's hands palmed her breasts and Caroline arched into his touch. For a long while they lay on the couch kissing and exploring one another. After some time, Sid's hand wandered down and gently cupped over Caroline's jeans at the apex of her thighs. The feeling was immensely pleasurable. She thrust her hips into his hand as he rubbed gently at the denim. Caroline could feel his erection probing at her leg and soon Sid's hand guided her to his jean covered crotch. Caroline felt like she was floating, completely disconnected to the outside world, all she could feel was his hands and his mouth all around her. Caroline moved her hand over Sid's jeans, feeling the shape of him through his pants. His mouth was at her neck, sucking and biting, as he pushed himself further and further into her hand. Caroline's senses were cloudy but she could hear a drumming in the distance. As the pressure built inside of her from all that he was doing to her body, Caroline felt the thumping getting louder until Sid was no longer covering her but sitting up and had moved with lightning speed to the other side of the couch. It was then, that Caroline found herself returning to earth and realized the thumping was real, in fact it wasn't thumping, it was knocking and it was coming from Sid's front door.

"Shit." he cursed, grabbing his shirt from the floor. He looked at her with a mix of an apology and panic. Caroline snapped back into reality and grabbed for her clothing as Sid jumped from the couch and strode towards the door. Caroline became flustered; worried that she wouldn't get her clothes on before Sid answered the door. She wondered if there was anywhere she could hide. She had no idea who was at the door, but if there were coming inside they were going to see her. Was she ready for that? Was he? Was there even a choice?

Caroline had just pulled the t-shirt over her head when she heard voices getting closer and closer. She smoothed her hair and turned to face the voices.

Sidney had been in heaven. Caroline lying beneath him, her skin warm and soft. Her hands on him. It was like the world was miles and miles away when he was with her. Sure they were limited with what they could do tonight, but he was pretty content with the current situation. But then he had heard the knocking. At first, he thought he had misheard. But then it continued. Someone was at the door. He hated that his first instinct was to hide Caroline. Not for any other reason than he had no energy at that moment to explain what she was doing at his house. It was just so complicated. He knew he was on borrowed time, keeping things just between the two of them, but when it was time to let the world know, he wanted to have a better plan in place. Cursing he buttoned his shirt back up and looked at Caroline, she had a deer in headlights look to her as well. He felt guilty feeling like he had to hide her, so he immediately got up and went for the door, too cowardly to talk to her about what they should do.

When he reached his door, he peeked through the peep hole and saw Marc-Andre Fleury standing outside his door. With a groan he opened the door to greet his friend. Trying to position himself to block the doorway, his teammate burst through and made his way loudly into the home.

"Dude. Where have you been?" Marc-Andre asked exasperated. He started down the hallway talking a mile a minute at his captain who stood frozen still in the doorway.

"I have been texting you and calling you for the past 2 hours, what the hell man? It's a blizzard out there and because I'm a good and concerned friend who drove all the way here, I think I deserve a beer."

Sid jogged to keep up with Marc-Andre, as they entered into the main part of penthouse Flower revealed why he had dropped by, "Sid-o, you left your wallet at practice. You were a bat out of hell afterwards. I've been calling you non-sto..."

Fleury stopped talking when he saw the young woman in Sidney's living room. She was standing next to the couch, pulling at her shirt. She was a cute girl; that was Flower's first thought. She looked young, brown wavy hair that flowed over her shoulders. Her face was flushed, but her wide eyes and small nose and mouth were very appealing. Her mouth was red, swollen. It took no more than a second for the goalie to realize what he had walked in on. Ha. Good for Sid he thought. Having known Sid for many years, he had only seen the captain with another girl a handful of times. He was very picky. He weeded through the hundreds of women thrown his way pretty quickly, but Marc-Andre sensed that this was different.

The silence was deafening.

Sid realized the time to step up was now. He had wanted to keep this private, but that option was gone. He owed it to Caroline to speak up. It was time the team knew what was going on in his life. Clearing his throat cut the silence and both Flower and Caroline turned to look at Sid.

"Flower, this is my friend, Caroline." he said clearly.

"Caroline, this is our goalie Marc-Andre Fleury."

Caroline darted her eyes from Sid's to Marc-Andre and she gave a small smile. Walking forward, she mustered up courage to stick out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." her soft voice said.

Marc-Andre smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Nice to meet you too."

Sid walked over to stand next to Caroline; he slipped his hand into hers and gave a comforting squeeze.

The silence returned as both Caroline and Flower looked down at the action.

"Caroline and I were having a drink, you want to join Flower?"

Caroline didn't hear Marc-Andre's reply. Her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute and each beat was thunderous in her head. She couldn't believe that he was holding her hand, in front of his teammate. The secret was out. Things were going to change in that split second and she hoped she was ready for them.

Sid's teammate must have declined the offer, because next thing she knew Marc-Andre was giving her a wave goodbye and Sid released her hand and walked his teammate out.

As Sid and flower walked to the door, Sid asked Marc-André if there was any chance they could keep this between them, Flower, smirked and told him he would try. Sid didn't put a lot of stock in that statement. Despite being the captain, Sid felt like a kid a lot with the team and any opportunity that arose to ride their captain, they took it, Sidney really couldn't blame them, he'd done the same for a number of his teammates, and secrets didn't last long with this group.

Moments later Sid returned to Caroline. "Are you ok?"

Caroline looked blankly at Sid, trying to piece together what had just happened. "I don't know." she said shakily, fussing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey." he said walking closer to her, "Its ok. This is going to be ok. They were going to find out eventually. I don't want to hide this, we don't need to. We can start slow, just family and friends and then it will go public. But we can do this, right? I care about you, I'm ready for this."

Caroline looked up at Sid. He was standing only a few feet away and his eyes were open and bottomless, just the way she liked them. They were telling her it was going to be alright. They would be fine; it was just time to take the next step.

"We don't...we don't have to tell them about the craigslist thing, do we?" she asked hesitantly, looking nervous.

Relief washed over Sid's face. "No. We don't, that can be our little secret." he assured her.

Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok. Well this will be interesting. "She joked. She then got serious. "You didn't have to do that you know." referring to the hand holding,

Sid came forward and drew her into his arms.

"I have a feeling Flower knew when he saw you. There was no hiding it." Sid told Caroline.

She leaned back and looked at him, "You think so?"

Sid just grinned and then whispered in her ear, even though there was no one else in the room.

"Your shirt is inside out."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Out and About

_***__**Author's note:**__ Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad to see people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I know with the recent trade of Staal, this story loses a bit of accuracy, but I figure, Sidney Crosby isn't looking for love on Craigslist either, so there has to be some suspension of disbelief. I am also not from Pittsburgh, so I apologize for any inaccuracies in locations and whatnot, I try to be vague. Also, I know that there are a lot of grammatical errors in my story, this is my first time writing, so if anyone is interested in being a beta, I would definitely be open to it. Thanks for reading!***_

The drive the next morning was treacherous to say the least. The blizzard the night before had left the roads slick, so Sid drove with caution on the way to Southpointe for morning practice. The weather had gotten so bad that Caroline had to stay the night. She was happy to settle in and luckily a morning snow delay for Pittsburgh City Schools allowed her to sleep in a little bit before having to leave for work. Sid was slightly anxious about practice; he figured Flower would only be able to keep his mouth shut for so long. The alternative would be Sid telling the team, but how to do that without awkwardness would be impossible. Determined to just let it play out, Sid pushed off the anxiety and thought instead of the rest of the evening last night with Caroline. He smiled at the look on her face when he told her about her shirt. It took nearly nothing to get her worked up and Sid found her embarrassment endearing. After going to the bathroom to "freshen" up, the two spent the rest of the evening looking at family albums Sid's mom had insisted he take when he left home all those years ago. He had not been thrilled with the idea when Caroline discovered the leather bound albums in his bookcase while searching his DVD collection. But one pleading look from her and he caved. She tried desperately to stifle her giggles as some of his pictures from adolescence, including the awkward years when he had bleached his hair and had huge buck teeth. Sid mocked offense and she placated him with stories of her own awkward adolescence. Caroline didn't seem fazed by showing Sid all her quirks. It was refreshing, all the women Sid had been with in the past were so hung up of how they looked and appeared to the public that Sid felt like he never really got to know them. Caroline was an open book, she couldn't hide her neurosis if she tried. It was nice to have her with him as they got ready for bed. He gave her a toothbrush and a t-shirt for pajamas. He smiled at how she tugged the shirt down as she made her way to his bed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. The whole night had been very domestic and comfortable and it seemed each day he spent with her, the more he wanted to be with her. The never got back to what they had started on the couch, but when Caroline climbed in next to him in bed, he pulled her close. Without speaking he played with her bangs that fell to the side of her face. She just looked at him with a sleepy smile. His eyes locked on hers he concentrated on the silky strands between his fingers. Soon her eyes began to drift shut and before she fell asleep, Sid's lips found Caroline's and he kissed her chastely. She smiled one last time before her eyes closed completely, sending her into a deep sleep. With her head and his chest and his arms around her, he joined her in slumber.

Now as he pulled up to the Iceoplex, it was time to focus on today. He had practice, nap, then to the Consol for tonight's game. He parked his SUV, grabbed his bag and headed for the entry. Moments later he entered the locker room and saw a number of his teammates. He felt all eyes on him as he made his way to his stall, greeting a few of the guys; he dumped his stuff and started to dress in his practice gear. He felt Staal's presence before he saw him.

"Hey man." Jordan said congenially

Sid looked up at his teammate. "Hey Staalsy, ready for Detroit tonight?"

"Always bro." he replied with a smile on his face. "So I heard a rumor..."

"Yeah?" Sid played dumb and stood, looking his teammate in the eye.

Staal looked like he wanted to say something but instead took a step back and said, "Congrats man, I hear your seeing someone."

Sid just smiled and said, "Yeah, I took your advice and turns out I just needed to find the right person. I can't wait for you guys to meet her."

"Me too, man." Jordan put out his hand and the two did the lucky handshake the teammates had been doing for years.

By the time Sid got on the ice, he had talked to about five or six teammates about the new lady in his life. They all had questions about who she was and how he met her. Sid and Caroline had discussed the story they would tell people of their meeting. Sid had recently been named youth ambassador for Pittsburgh Reads, a new literacy initiative that brought city celebrities, schools and libraries together to promote literacy for inner city kids. The story went that Sid had met Caroline at a charity event a few weeks back and they had hit it off. While it was completely untrue, there was no one to dispute the claim. It was a safe lie, that didn't hurt anyone.

Turns out Marc-Andre had tried to keep Sid's secret for about 30 minutes, until he texted Tanger the news, and by morning, the whole team knew. None of guys rode him too hard about it and being guys they didn't really have much to say about it, just that they were happy their captain was happy and if this girl was responsible for his play lately, then they all wanted to give her the royal treatment.

Once practice came to a close, the conversation turned to hanging out after the game, as the team had a three day break before heading out for a short road trip before Christmas. A group of players and some wives and girlfriends were going out to the new trendy restaurant on the south side and Marc-Andre suggested that Sid bring Caroline. It was only going to be some of the younger guys and Sid wanted the opportunity to take this next step, so he agreed enthusiastically. On the way back from practice, he texted Caroline and by the time he was up from his nap, he had her reply.

_AHH...ok :). Fancy?_ Her text read.

He replied telling her about the restaurant and that the guys were excited to meet her. She was going to the game tonight with Sara, her old roommate and that she'd need to run home to change, so he would come get her after the game. She lived close to the south side so it was on the way. Happy to have that worked out, he began to enter game mode and focused on the new power play the team worked on earlier.

Caroline had never been so grateful for the snow delay, she was exhausted and the extra hours sleep had been most welcome. She hadn't wanted to get out of bed on this cold morning, especially with the warm body she was curled up with. By 8 am, she had to untangle herself from his hold. As she dressed, she watched him sleep. He snored lightly and his hair at the back of his head stood up straight. His lips were slightly chapped and always seemed redder in the mornings. Without a doubt he was adorable when he slept and appeared like any ordinary guy, not the megastar he was. He woke just as she was walking to his door.

"I know you are not leaving without saying goodbye." a deep voice came from the bed. Caroline turned to see Sid sitting up and stifling a yawn and rubbing his right eye. Years later when Caroline would look back to when she fell in love with Sidney Crosby, this would be a defining moment. Feeling completely disconnected from her body, she drifted to his side of the bed and sat down. She felt exposed, afraid that he could see what she was feeling all over her face. But instead, he gave her a broad smile and touched her face.

"Bye Sid." she breathed and pressed her lips to his. She felt him deepen the kiss and before she knew it he had dragged her over his body and positioned her beneath him. She squealed then laughed in surprise. He kissed her deep and slow and Caroline's heart raced. He was so warm from sleep and the covers were impossibly soft from being slept in. She allowed his mouth to lazily explore hers for a few minutes until she had to break away and let him know she was going to be late. Reluctantly he let her go and she felt all warm and fuzzy from the ease at which they interacted with one another. She left his place with a smile on her face and her heart full.

Caroline was texting Sara about the game on her free period, when she received Sidney's text. At first she felt alarm, not only would she be meeting his teammates, she would be in public with him, for everyone to see, but what else could she do? A small out of the way place in Little Italy was one thing, but some trendy restaurant with other players was another. However, they couldn't stay locked up in one another's homes for the duration of their relationship, this had to eventually happen. Once she arrived home, she got herself ready, fixing her hair and makeup and shaving her legs. She picked out a navy sweater dress with a cowl neck and knee high grey suede boots. She laid the outfit on the bed and dressed in her game outfit of jeans and the jersey Sid gave her. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the living room to wait for Sara.

"These are your seats?" Sara exclaimed when they reached the third row of the lively arena.

"Um, yeah. I got a good deal on them." Caroline lied. She knew that she had to tell her friend about Sidney, but she didn't know how to start. Plus she had lied to Sara about "Simon" so she felt terrible confessing her lies. But if she just told her the truth would she believe her?

Sara knew a lot more about hockey than Caroline expected. She was familiar with the players more than Caroline was. Sid had explained the sport itself, but had glossed over the players specifically. As they poured over the game program, Caroline was fascinated by the stories behind each player. Sara had commented on Caroline's Crosby sweater, as she wore just a plain Pittsburgh Penguins t-shirt. Caroline mumbled something about Simon giving it to her because Crosby was the captain. Lie number 17. Sara gushed for a bit about Sidney, telling her things Caroline already knew but didn't acknowledge knowing.

"He is really hot." Sara said referring to the captain and showing Caroline his picture in the program.

"He is very good looking." Caroline agreed. Knowing this was not the time or place for the conversation, Caroline quickly changed the subject. Moments later, the arena got dark and the crowd's cheers indicated the game was about to begin.

The game was close, with a Crosby assist and Malkin goal to end the game in overtime. It was exhilarating to watch Sidney play. He was all finesse, moving around on the ice in a way that seemed logically not possible. The crowd was definitely behind the team captain, as he got the loudest cheers during introductions. However, with the exhilaration also came an overwhelming feeling. It was easy with just the two them, now they were entering new territory and Caroline had to trust that they were strong enough for it to work.

On the drive home, Sara went on and on about the game and how different it was three rows back instead of being in the nosebleed section. Caroline sat silently, trying to figure out how to tell her friend about Sidney. But before she could, a loud boom came from the back of Sara's 4runner and her SUV began to shake. The girls pulled over and hopped out of the car, sure enough the back tire was flat. Caroline and Sara looked at one another in a panic, as neither woman knew how to change a tire and not only that, they were on the side of a busy road, in not the best neighborhood.

Fifteen minutes later, the two friends sat trapped in the broken down SUV as traffic rushed by. Sara was starting to really lose it. She couldn't get a hold of Shane and none of their other friends were answering their phones. Caroline looked at the time, over 40 minutes had passed since they left the arena. Should she call him? No. That was too much. There was no way she could have Sara learn about her and Sid this way, but ten minutes later with snow beginning to fall, Sara was in tears.

"I, I don't know why he won't answer, why no one will answer…" Sara sobbed. Caroline was trying to stay calm but she was out of options.

"It's going to be ok Sara; I think I know someone who can help." Caroline tried to sooth her friend. With shaky fingers she dialed the number.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hey." He answered. "Is everything ok?"

"Hi, I'm really sorry to bug you but Sara and I are stuck in the cross-town with a flat tire and we can't get a hold of her fiancée or any of our friends and she's crying and I don't know what to do." Caroline's words came out in a rush.

"Care, it's ok, I was just leaving and I can be there in just a few minutes. What road are you on, what kind of car does she drive?"

Caroline gave Sid the information and hung up. Sara, hearing Caroline speak to the unknown rescuer, began to calm down and her tears subsided. Caroline figured she had about 10-15 minutes to explain to Sara what was about to happen.

"Was that Simon?" Sara hiccupped, her breathing still labored from her crying fit.

"Um….not exactly." Caroline replied.

"Who was it then?" Sara asked.

"Well, it was just a friend I made recently." Caroline sounded ridiculous, but somehow the words just couldn't come out. She battled within herself trying to figure out how to tell her friend that she had lied about who she was seeing and that the person Sara least expected to ever see was coming to fix her tire. Minutes went by as Sara looked at her phone, frantically texting Shane, letting him know: A. what was going on and B. berating him for not answering his phone when his poor fiancée needed him most. Sara ranted to Caroline about what kind of trouble Shane was going to be in when she finally got a hold of him. When Caroline saw Sid's lights come up behind them on the side of the road, she knew she was out of time. Feeling nauseous, she looked at her friend.

"Sara." She said.

Sara continued her rant.

"Sara!" she repeated louder.

Sara looked at Caroline and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Caz, what?"

"I have to tell you something. I lied to you about Simon. There is no Simon. I'm seeing someone but he's not Simon, I mean Simon doesn't exist. I know this sounds crazy and ridiculous but I'm dating Sidney Crosby, the hockey player, the one we just saw and I'm sorry I lied to you about it, but I have to tell you because in about 5 seconds he is going to get out that car behind us and fix your tire." Caroline rushed the words out in one breath. Sara just stared at Caroline, her mouth hanging open.

"Wha..." was all Sara got out, when Caroline spotted Sidney getting out of his Range Rover.

"Come on." Caroline said as she opened the car door and hopped out.

Sara followed in a daze.

Caroline rushed to the back of the car, Sara just a few steps behind. Sid rushed up to Caroline. He put his hand on her cheek and asked, "Are you ok?"

Caroline nodded.

Sara came around to the back of the SUV and saw the same person she had just been cheering for 45 minutes earlier for his game winning assist. He was standing close to her friend with his hand on her face. Here standing in the snow on the side of the road, as traffic rushed by, she observed such an intimate moment she almost had to look away...almost.

Caroline stepped back and darted a look at her friend.

"Sara, Sid. Sid, Sara." she said quickly, realizing this was not a good time for introductions and small talk.

Sid raised his hand in acknowledgement, "Hey, nice to meet you. Let's get this fixed for you guys. Is the spare in here?" he asked Sara pointing to trunk of the 4runner.

Sara was still rendered speechless but after a few seconds, shook her head clear and nodded. Caroline and Sara watched as Sid opened the trunk and in no time, had the spare and necessary tools ready to go for changing the tire. Despite the cold, he peeled off his winter coat to reveal a charcoal grey fleece that zipped up just to his throat. He wore a hat but his cheeks were flushed from the cold and his hands were bare and pink.

"Care, I need you to hold this steady." Sid instructed handing Caroline the hubcap, as he crouched down to inspect the flat. "Sara, could you hold the flashlight right about here." He was calm and his years of being team captain equipped him with the skills to take charge of a situation, delegate responsibility and get the job done, all without any indication of alarm or worry. Within ten minutes the tire was changed. He had worked quickly and his obvious strength allowed for a quick change. Packing things up as the light snow swirled around them, Sara made her way back to the driver's seat, still completely flabbergasted by the scene she had just witnessed. Caroline thanked Sid profusely as he put the rest of the tools back in the trunk. He stayed quiet and when everything was packed up, gave her a light peck on the lips. Cold, but soft and as always, breathtaking.

"I'll follow you." he said

Caroline nodded and made her way back to the passenger seat.

Once she was back in the warm vehicle, she rubbed her hands together and dreaded looking as her friend. Sara didn't say anything until they were back on the road.

"What. was. that?" she exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sara, I'm sorry." Caroline started.

"I, I don't even know what to say. That was the most surreal 15 minutes of my life. Caroline that was Sidney Crosby."

"I know."Caroline replied softly.

"Sidney Crosby."

"Yes."

"Sidney Crosby!"

"Sara, yes I know. I understand how outrageous this seems, I don't know how to explain it..."

"You can start with how you met him? Where, when? How long has this been going on...oh god. You had sex with him." Sara whipped her head to look Caroline.

Caroline, red faced, nodded. Sara's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"I need information, Caz. Immediately."

Caroline told Sara the same fictional story Sidney had told his teammates and explained that it was very early in the relationship and that she had lied because she was worried about going public. Which was true.

Caroline told Sara about her insecurities and how surprised she was that they hit it off.

Sara was silent throughout Caroline's explanations.

"I just...I just. I don't know what to say." Sara sputtered.

"I really like him, Sara. And I'm scared." Caroline confessed to her friend.

Sara was still bewildered by how this even was happening, but she knew she had to be there for her friend, no matter who she was dating.

"Caroline, you are a catch. I have always thought so. You have such a poor self image. He is lucky to have you, girl. You are amazing. You are cute, stylish, funny, loyal and one of the kindest people I have ever met. You remember that. Any guy that is with you is the lucky one, not the other way around."

Caroline felt such affection for her friend. These were the steps she needed to make. This could work.

Before she knew it, they had pulled up to Caroline's house. A moment later, Sid's SUV came up behind them. Caroline explained her after game plans and Sara just shook her head still in disbelief.

"Caz, you deserve this. It's insane and I am more jealous than I can ever tell you, but I am so happy for you. Enjoy it. I have to ask…the seats?"

"He gave me those tickets for the season." Caroline said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh god…" was all Sara could say. Overwhelmed by all that happened, Sara was ready to say goodnight.

The girls hugged and Caroline jumped out of the SUV as Sara drove off.

Caroline turned and met Sidney, halfway up her walkway.

"Hey." She said, feeling somewhat bashful. "Thanks again for fixing the tire, I, we just didn't know what to do."

Sid greeted Caroline and smiled, "Anytime, seriously. I'm glad I could help and meet your friend."

Caroline made her way for the entrance to her house as Sid fell in step next to her. "Yeah, not exactly the way I wanted to break the news to her. But she seemed to take it ok. I'm just glad I don't have to lie to her anymore."

Sid gave Caroline a look. "What did you tell her before tonight?" he asked inquisitively.

Caroline let them into her house and allowed the heat to envelop her. Sid closed the door behind them and shrugged off his coat.

"I told her I met a guy named Simon and that he was in sports management." She said lamely.

Sidney didn't even try to suppress a laugh. "Really?" he smiled.

"I'm a terrible liar, I'm surprised she believed me. But it was more believable than the truth." Caroline confessed, her face reddening.

Sidney gave her a look, then relaxed. "Thank god for that charity event…" he said slyly.

Caroline just smiled. "Well, she believes me now."

And with that she left Sidney and Eliot the cat to entertain themselves, as she got ready for the next part of the evening, a night where their secret world of two was quickly expanding.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Out and About Part II

Tableau, the newly opened tapas bar had a valet service, for which Caroline was grateful. The streets were filled with drunken college kids, as today had been their last day before winter break. Caroline hopped out of the Range Rover and Sid handed his keys to the valet. The two met on the sidewalk, but when Sid's hand brushed hers to take in his firm hold, shouts of his name came from every direction. In sheer seconds, the sidewalk was swarmed by people talking to Sidney, shaking his hand and calling for pictures. His mask slipped into place and the poster boy smile found its way onto his face. Caroline stepped back and took in the scene. About 15-20 people circled Sid as he patiently spoke, signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. His eyes found Caroline, who was quickly squeezed out of his vicinity; he looked apologetic and she motioned that she was going to wait for him inside. A young woman with glassy eyes and slurred speech looked at Caroline.

"Are you with him?" she asked bluntly.

Caroline stared at the girl for a second. Stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Umm..." she started.

But before she could say anything else, the girl pushed forward into the crowd, hoping to get a picture of the star.

Caroline stood dumbly observing the scene, then turned and walked into the restaurant.

Standing in the dimly lit lobby, Caroline felt very out of place. The walls were lined with velvet. Ornate chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sounds of strange industrial music filled the space. The restaurant was also packed with people. Most were in their twenties, stylishly dressed, laughing and chatting and looking like something out of an Urban Outfitters catalog.

Caroline felt completely out of place and part of her yearned to be deep under the bedcovers in her comfy pajamas watching television. She was out of her element and she was completely alone. She looked out the front doors to see if Sid was still surrounded. He was. Caroline chewed at her lip and pulled out her phone in efforts to look busy. 11:15. God, she was out way later than she meant to be. She had one more day of school left and from the looks of things tomorrow was going to feel a lot longer than the half day it really was. Feeling lost, Caroline looked for a bench to sit down on and waited for Sidney. As she scanned the room, a voice behind her spoke.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned around and was met with the smiling face of Sid's teammate, whom she had just met last night. With him was a pretty brunette.

"Oh, hello." Caroline replied, briefly forgetting the goalie's name.

"Marc-Andre." he supplied for her, then gestured to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Veronique." Veronique smiled widely.

"Hello! So nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you!" gushed Veronique and she held out her hand for Caroline to shake. When Caroline took her hand, Veronique placed her other hand over Caroline's and gave a comforting squeeze. Caroline must have given a strange look at Veronique's words, because the woman clarified. "Well, I heard you existed, knowing Sidney and his privacy, that's a lot."

Caroline smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well. I was just waiting for..." she trailed off gesturing to Sidney still outside.

"Oh Sid, he will be a while." Marc-Andre said. "He told us you were waiting inside."

Caroline looked confused, "You weren't mobbed like that out there?" she asked.

Marc-Andre and Veronique shared a look. "Ha, well, no. I mean a bit, but nothing like Sid."

"No one gets it like Sid." Veronique agreed.

Oh. Caroline didn't really know what to say to that.

"Come. Let's grab a drink and find the others." Veronique said to Caroline, putting a hand on Caroline's arm. Caroline went with the couple and they moved through the restaurant to a private area in the back.

"Sid should have taken the back entrance, he knows better than that." Caroline heard Marc-Andre say to his wife. Veronique just shushed him.

The couple led Caroline to a room that was more exquisite than the rest of the restaurant. It had a large table in the center, along with a full bar. There were about twelve people in the room, some sitting, some standing, chatting happily amongst themselves. Everyone was well dressed and so good looking. Caroline swallowed back the anxiety.

"Come, the bar is over here." Veronique said enthusiastically, as Marc-Andre wandered off to chat with some of his teammates. Caroline followed the petite Canadian. She was very pretty but not overtly glamorous. She was dressed in stylish jeans, a fuzzy plum colored sweater and heels. Her hair shone and was worn straight down her back. She had a warm friendly face and for that Caroline was grateful. The two women ordered their drinks and chatted idly. Veronique told Caroline about where she was from, how she and Flower had been together since they were teenagers, how they had just gotten married over the past summer. Caroline told Veronique about being from Ohio, teaching 2nd grade and being unfamiliar to the hockey world. It seemed like in no time the two had become fast friends. They took their drinks and Veronique introduced Caroline to the group. Everyone was very friendly but Caroline felt strange meeting them without Sid. She sat down next to Veronique, but left the seat to her right open for Sidney. On the other side of the empty seat sat the alternate captain, Evgeni Malkin. He seemed to keep to himself, as nearly everyone else was paired up. Leaning across the empty seat, Caroline spoke to quiet Russian.

"That was a great game tonight." she said smiling. "You guys are really impressive."

Geno just lifted his head in acknowledgement and went back to his vodka on the rocks, checking his phone and dismissing Caroline immediately. Caroline noticed that not many people engaged Evgeni, so Caroline didn't know if she should take his indifferent attitude personally or if that was just the way he was. Veronique was in a deep discussion with her husband, so Caroline didn't have many options for conversation partners. Chewing on her lip, she spoke again.

"We had a student live with my family when I was younger, he was from Russia. Yaroslavl. Is that close to where you're from?" Her question seemed to warm him up. In broken English, he explained the proximity of his hometown to the city. A few minutes later, Geno had brought back Caroline a vodka shot from the bar and she had him laughing as she told him stories of her misadventures with the exchange student. She took the shot with the Russian and all at once was overcome with warmth and a buzz from the drink.

"Hey Geno." she said laughing, feeling the effects of the vodka. "What does a Russian bride get on her wedding night that is hard and long?" Without waiting for him to guess, she answered her joke with the punch line, "a new last name." He was silent for a moment and Caroline worried that maybe the joke was too racy for two new acquaintances to share, but a few seconds later he seemed to piece together the words and broke into a huge laugh, causing the group to look at them. Caroline reddened under the attention and then heard a voice.

"What's so funny?"

Sid.

Caroline turned around and looked up at him. He looked tired.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I was telling him this joke and it..." she trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Hey Sid, your girlfriend is hilarious." Geno said jovially, his voice thick with the Russian accent.

Sid gave a small smile, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked at Caroline warmly, "Yeah she is, isn't she? I'm going to grab a drink." Sid said listlessly and wandered over to the bar.

Moments later he felt Caroline come up behind him. He turned to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, placing her hand lightly on his bicep.

He looked at her, worry in her eyes and the rush of affection overtook him. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry; I just wanted to be with you when you met everyone. Outside took longer than I thought."

"It's ok, I've only really met Veronique and Geno. I was telling him about our family's foreign exchange student because I didn't really know what else to say to him and then he gave me some vodka that was really strong and I missed not having you with me and I'm sorry and you can introduce me to the others, I would really like that." she rambled, as she often did when in an uncomfortable position.

Sid smiled, his frustration flowing out of him as he listened to her. He reached forward and curled his hand around the back of her neck and before another word could come out her mouth, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When he released her, her face was flushed and the room was silent. Looking over at the group, he saw that everyone was staring at the couple.

"Well, is this a celebration or not?" he called out to the group. Everyone broke into laughs and conversation as Sid took Caroline's hand in his, drew it up to his lips and kissed their joined fingers.

An hour or so later, the group sat around the table telling stories and sharing memories. Caroline sat next to Sid, his arm draped over her shoulder, his fingers sliding up and down her upper arm in a soothing repetition. The night had really turned out nicely. Sid was back to his old self. Caroline had never seen him laugh so hard. Sharing stories with his teammates of the misadventures they had over the years, brought Sid to life. Caroline felt relieved at how well she had been brought into the group. No one looked at her like she was inferior and surrounded by them, with Sidney at her side, she felt like she belonged. Feeling a little tipsy and unable to find a server, Caroline untangled herself from her boyfriend and went up to the bar for a glass of water.

As she waited for her water, a figure came up beside her.

"I don't think I've seen him this happy in years."

Caroline turned towards the voice and saw Kris Letang standing next to her. While all of Sid's teammates were somewhat intimidating, Tanger seemed the most daunting. He was small but solid as a horse. His long hair and scruff cast an intimidating presence on the small brunette.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline said, not quite processing what was said.

"Sid. I haven't seen him this happy in years, I think we have you to thank for that." He said evenly.

Caroline felt the tips of her ears burn.

"Oh, I don't know about…" she started to say.

"I do." Letang interrupted, turning around and leaning against the bar, looking out into the room and at his captain and friend.

"He hasn't told you much about the injury, has he?"

Caroline shook her head.

Letang gave a rueful smile, "I'm not surprised. Sid doesn't like anyone to see his weaknesses. He is very competitive, have you figured that part out yet?"

Caroline wanted to say, he asked me to have sex with him to keep his winning streak up, so yeah I think I have an idea. But of course, she didn't.

"Yes, I have noticed. He is very determined to win." Caroline said instead.

"He was out for nearly a season and a half. Concussion like symptoms. He got hit hard two New Years ago. Spent the next year in a dark room with nausea, headaches, balance problems. They didn't know if he was going to come back. But he did. The guy is unbelievable, never met anyone with the kind of drive he has. But the thing about Sid is that his whole life is hockey and those were some dark times. I guess I'm just telling you this because the past couple weeks he's been like a different person, the guy we all know and love seems to be back. So thanks."

Caroline felt a wave of emotion hit her. Her eyes welled up and she swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. Sid never talked about his injury. Now she could see why. She knew he had been terrified to lose, to get traded, to be losing his game; she had seen how desperate he was. She just never realized how close he had been before to losing everything. She looked at Kris and gave a small smile.

"He's lucky to have you guys as teammates." She said sincerely. "I can tell you guys really care about each other."

Tanger just smiled, threw back the rest of his drink, then clapped her on the back.

"Well, anyway, nice to meet you."

And off he went back to his small group. Caroline was left standing there, thinking.

Grabbing her water, she made her way back to her seat. Sidney looked up at her as she approached and gave a wide smile. Sitting down, she looked at him intensely and before she could stop herself, pressed her lips firmly to his. He willingly accepted her kiss but when she pulled back he looked at her quizzically. She just gave him a tender smile and began chatting with Ben Lovejoy's wife who came to sit next to her. As they conversed, Caroline learned that Avery not only was a teacher too, but they had a few mutual acquaintances from some various committees. Avery worked at a prestigious private school and their winter break had begun Wednesday. Stiffing a yawn, Caroline was insanely jealous. The yawn did not go unnoticed by Sid and he knew it was time to say goodnight. Saying their goodbyes to everyone, the pair made their way to the exit. This time Sid arranged to have the car brought around to the back to avoid the crowds.

On the ride home, Caroline went on and one about Sid's friends and teammates, while Sid smiled and agreed that the night had been a lot of fun. They recapped the dinner, laughing at the parts when Gene had loosened the cap to the pepper shaker, so when James Neal went to pepper his food the whole bottle poured on his food, as well as, the look on Caroline's face when Ben Lovejoy showed her pictures of his face when he had gotten hit with a puck a few years ago.

They pulled up to Caroline's house at just 2 am. Caroline wanted more than anything for Sid to come inside, but she had to be up in a few hours for her final day before a much needed two week vacation. The half day would not be terribly difficult. All that was on the agenda was the all class holiday pageant of which her class would be performing their version of the 12 Days of Christmas and then celebrating with the class holiday party. Then she would be free. But now she had to say goodnight and get to bed.

Sidney had hesitated telling Caroline about his upcoming road trip. He would be leaving Monday for a five day, three game road trip, then up to Cole Harbour to spend Christmas with his family. They would be apart for over a week. With everything changing, he wondered if he should change his Christmas plans, so that he could be with her, but he hadn't been up to Nova Scotia since the summer and he missed his family desperately. Now as he prepared to say goodnight, an idea began to form in his mind. Turning to her in his seat, he rushed out,

"We need to talk about the holidays."

Caroline looked taken aback.

"Now? I'm exhausted…" she started.

"No, not now. This weekend, what are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"Um, I don't know, maybe some Christmas shopping, catching up on some rest, I don't know what you your plans were…." She felt uncomfortable trying to determine if her weekend plans were to include him.

"Let's go somewhere." He said.

"What?" she asked, her mind too tired to process his request.

"Tomorrow, at 4 o'clock, I will be here to pick you up. I want to spend the weekend with you. I don't have practice and we leave Monday for our road trip. You're done with school. We finally have the time to spend with each other. Please say yes. I know you aren't the most impulsive person, but trust me, it will be fun."

He looked at her so eager, his face hopeful and excited and she knew she couldn't say no.

So she didn't.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Getaway

Friday did drag for Caroline, but not nearly as much as she feared. The morning was spent preparing for the holiday festivities. Caroline had bought a present for each of her students, knowing that for many, it was all they would get this Christmas. She was overcome by hugs from all her students, but it was DeShawn, wearing his number 87 jersey who hugged her the tightest. She was exhausted but filled with so much joy.

She, of course, was nervous about the weekend away with Sidney, but she was just as excited. To be able to spend so much uninterrupted time with him and not worry about getting up early or having to be somewhere sounded blissful. Her period had ended that morning, so she was ready to enjoy every part of him. For someone who had only recently become sexually active, she found that when it came to him, she just couldn't get enough. Last week, she had gone to the doctor's office to get put on the pill. They warned her she would have a week or so of her body preparing itself, hence the visitor she had this week. But according to all the dates and time frames, she was good to go.

She packed her bag and messaged Sara to come look in on Eliot. Sara had texted her back at an alarming speed asking for all the details of Caroline's weekend away. To be honest, Caroline had no idea what they were going to be doing, but she trusted Sid, in fact, she was pretty sure she loved him. She had no worries. She packed her bag, wishing her clothes were more glamorous than they were. She didn't even have alluring nightgowns or anything to entice him with. She picked out all her best items and carefully folded them and placed them in her bag. Her go to travel outfit of yoga pants and oversized OSU sweatshirt seemed too shabby to wear to a weekend away with her famous and handsome boyfriend. The days of wearing sweats and throwing her hair in a pony tail seemed behind her. She knew no matter what he said, there was an expectation of how she was to look. So she showered and blew dry her hair, applying makeup and dressing in a comfy green sheath dress, leggings and her Uggs.

As she finished up tiding around her house and giving Eliot some much needed attention, she heard Sid's SUV pull up her driveway. Not wanting to mess up her eye makeup, she gently rubbed at her eyes, willing herself to stay alert.

In no time they were on the road. Sidney had loaded her luggage after greeting her with a congratulatory kiss for surviving the week and welcoming the beginning of her vacation. He looked fetching in just jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt that read Shattuck-St. Mary's Hockey. A birthday present from his sister, he told her. It was still daylight when they got onto the freeway. Sid told her about their destination. They would be staying at mountain lodge in Hershey, PA, only about three and a half hours away. The lodge had a last minute cancellation, so despite the short notice he was able to get them a room. Caroline pulled up the information on her phone and spent the next hour informing him all about the lodge and its many amenities, both parties agreeing it sounded amazing. The road trip itself was a lot of fun. She and Sid listened to music and talked about Caroline's day at school and the upcoming holiday season. Sid broke the news to Caroline about the three games on the road and his trip up north. Caroline took it in stride. She still wasn't certain of the expectations she should have on their time spent together, his life was beyond hectic, plus with her family's upcoming visit, she would be busy as well. They did make plans to attend Marc-Andre's famous New Year's Eve party together and Caroline was overjoyed to ring in the New Year with Sidney. This weekend would be special. It would be their chance to spend quality time together and celebrate the season in a romantic and special setting.

Pretty soon, it was time for Sid to pull off at the next gas station to fill up. Caroline sat in the passenger seat texting with her mother about her family's upcoming Christmas visit. She hadn't said anything to her family about Sidney and wondered briefly if he had mentioned her to his family. Everything was so new. She didn't know what to say. On the other hand, things were moving fast and she wanted her family, or at least her mother to know that she had someone important in her life. Caroline was private though. She felt funny telling her family these kinds of things. They had grown accustom to Caroline being off on her own, independent and unattached. But now things were different and at some point she needed to inform them of the still mind-boggling details.

Out of the corner of her eye in the passenger mirror, Caroline caught sight of Sid standing at the side of the car, pumping gas. She watched as a beautiful blond woman approach him. She was very smiley; in fact she looked like she had too many teeth in her mouth. The woman chatted animatedly with Sid, as he just smiled politely and kept his face neutral. Caroline's heart raced while she looked in on the exchange. The woman put her hand on Sid's arm. _The nerve!_ Caroline thought to herself. She was appalled at how brazen this woman was behaving, but didn't have the guts to get out of the car and confront her. Caroline would feel foolish confronting this woman for flirting with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. The term sounded so foreign to Caroline. Didn't having Sidney as her boyfriend qualify Caroline to stake claim on him? Caroline watched as the young woman pulled out her wallet and handed Sid a rectangular piece of paper. Was she giving him her number? He took her card! Caroline was nearly beside herself. The woman walked away, turning and winking at Sid as she walked into the gas station's convenience store. Sidney finished pumping, put the nozzle back in its place and tossed the card into the nearby garbage can. Caroline's heart began to slow to normal speed, as relief washed over her.

Sidney climbed back into the Range Rover and saw Caroline's face.

"You saw that, huh?" he asked, gauging her reaction.

Caroline only nodded.

Sid reached out his long arm and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her to him.

"Poor girl doesn't know I have a thing for brunettes." And with that, he brought his mouth to hers, his tongue boldly slipping between her lips and finding hers for a brief but toe curling kiss. He released her, grinned and turned the ignition. Stealing a glance out the window, Caroline saw the young woman returned from the store and had seen the exchange inside the vehicle. The blond made a face and dejectedly walked over to fill her tank. Caroline smiled inwardly.

They stopped for dinner at a roadside diner and a few hours later pulled up to the grand entrance of The Woodlands, a luxurious and out of the way mountain lodge deep in the Allegany Mountains. Bellhops met them at the entrance and in moments their luggage was on a cart to their room and the car taken away to be parked. Caroline took in the lavish but cozy lobby as Sid checked them in. The entire lodge was decorated for Christmas, with a large tree lit up in the lobby. Everyone was very polite and Caroline could not guess if they recognized Sidney. They called him Mr. Crosby, but she figured they must call everyone formally; it was that kind of place.

When they reached their room, Caroline nearly fainted. The place was huge. The room was draped in warm autumn colors, with dark wood and stone everywhere. It was nearly the size of her house. A large living room was filled with an overstuffed couch and coffee table, a stone fireplace and mantel, and large flat screen television located above the fireplace. Two French doors led into the bedroom, where a large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. A large window overlooked the mountain side. It was the most beautiful hotel room Caroline had ever seen. She took off her coat and scarf, as she looked around the room. Sid tipped the bellhop and let him out. On a nearby table sat an array of snacks for the couple to indulge in and a bottle of champagne sitting on ice. Turning around to share the experience with Sidney and express her delight, she was cut off by him pulling her roughly into his arms and burrowing his head into her neck. He peppered the slender column with kisses, as his hands clutched at her back.

"I want you so bad." He breathed, his nostrils inhaling her scent.

Caroline couldn't help but moan, as liquid heat surged through her.

"Me too." She replied, equally breathless.

"You're ok now, right? To, you know." He mumbled into her neck.

"Yes, yes, it's ok now." She answered her back arching into him as he gently bit at her at the place where her neck met her collar bone.

He pulled back and looked at her, the desire evident in his eyes. A moment later, his lips came crashing down onto hers and she was lost. Hands everywhere, mouths fused together, tongues battling each other. It was like he was consuming her. He pushed her into the bedroom and backed her up against the bed, never letting his mouth leave hers, he felt her fumble as she kicked off her boots, he followed suit, toeing off his trainers. All of her senses were assaulted. The taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin, the feel of his hands on her back, the sound of his moans as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. She fell back onto the bed, as he climbed over her. He slowed down, his hands now in her hair and on her face, caressing her lovingly. He pulled back, his lips swollen, his cheeks pink, his hair mused. He smiled ferally and leaned in to steal a few more kisses.

"Let me get us some champagne." He said wanting to set a mood in the brightly lit room. He guided her up against the headboard and lifted himself from her. He went around the room and dimmed the lights, casting a light glow. She watched him move and smiled lustfully at him. He went to the living room and found the champagne. Popping the cork, he poured to flutes halfway full. He was so hard for her. But he wanted this trip to be romantic from start to finish and rutting on top of her the moment they walked in the door was not the direction he wanted to take the evening. Adjusting the painful strain in his jeans, he took the glasses and made his way back to the bedroom, impatient to find his new girlfriend eager and ready for him.

When he entered the room, he found a different sight. There curled up on the far corner of the bed lay Caroline fast asleep.

_You have got to be kidding me_, he thought to himself. After a week of starting and stopping, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside of her.

"Caroline." He whispered.

Nothing.

"Caroline." He said a little louder, feeling somewhat guilty but not entirely. He had only been gone for a minute.

Still nothing.

He was tempted to call her name one more time, when he heard a light snore come from her. She was exhausted. He had kept her out way too late last night and she had no time to rest today. How could he fault her, when the blame lay mostly on him?

Sighing he set the glasses down on the nearby table and made his way to the bathroom for a long cold shower.

Caroline woke with a start. The room was dark. For a brief moment she forgot where she was. Then as her senses returned, she realized she was under a thick layer of covers. She wore only a t-shirt and her panties. The air was cool around her and the bed impossibly comfortable. She remembered lying on the bed with Sidney over her, pressing her into the mattress. Then he was gone. The bed had been so soft and she felt so relaxed that her eyes drifted shut for only a moment...right? She looked to her right and saw the outline of his back in the faint slip of light from the morning sun. It must be 6 o'clock or 6:30. Caroline was knowledgeable with this time of day, since it was her normal waking time. They had arrived at the lodge around 8:30. She had slept for 9 hours, which was most she had slept in one night in weeks. In the quiet of the morning, she could hear the even breathing of Sid as he slept next to her. She had been fully dressed when she fell asleep. He must have changed her clothes. A flush filled her as she thought of him removing her clothing, bare for him without her knowledge. She didn't recall any of it, she wondered if she had slept through the whole thing. She scooted her body towards his and felt his heat. He wasn't wearing a shirt, in fact he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. Curling up behind him, she pressed her cheek to the warm skim between his shoulder blades. Her arm came around his waist, her forearm curling into his abdominal muscles. He felt so good. She rubbed her cheek back and forth against the skin and sighed contently. Her legs rubbed at his trying to find warmth.

"Your legs are freezing." his deep voice cut the silence of the room. He sounded hoarse, his voice crackly from sleep. Caroline pressed a kiss against his back and rubbed her feet against his calves.

"Sorry." she whispered, not really meaning it.

"S'ok." he slurred sleepily. Caroline burrowed into him further, expecting the two of them to fall back asleep. But as her lips met the smooth skin, she found herself pressing light kisses over his skin. She couldn't stop herself, each patch of skin tasting better than the one before.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Feeling bold, her hand that lay on his stomach moved lower down his body and slipped into his jockey shorts. She found him hard and ready for her. She stroked him, a little more skilled than the previous times. As she felt him pulse in her hand, her kisses became more open mouthed and warm, as her tongue touched his skin. The only sound that remained was his labored breathing, as her touch sped up. Caroline didn't know if it was the darkness, the cloudiness of her mind in the early morning, or the blossoming feelings she felt for the man lying next to her, whatever it was, it gave her the courage to pull at his solid shoulder and draw him onto his back and climb onto him. She straddled his waist and her hand adjusted so that it never left his heat. He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. She was just an outline, as he was not yet used to the darkness. Caroline, having adjusted more, looked at the beautiful man beneath her and her breath hitched. She slipped her hand from his shorts and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in one fell swoop. She could see the desire in his eyes. Not worrying about her body, she sat exposed before him. A moment later, she leaned forward and found his mouth in the shadows. His hands came to her sides and stroked her slowly but firmly. Trying not to break the kiss, she attempted to pull down her panties, but Sid stilled her hands and removed them for her. She leaned back up, lips swollen and still silent. She removed his underwear and watched his erection spring from its confines and bob in the darkness. Biting her lip, she guided him between her thighs and to her opening.

His hand came and grasped her thigh.

"Care." his voice so thick with desire. "I have something..." he said.

"I'm ok, I took care of it." she said softy, afraid to speak at normal volume, not wanting to break the mood or her courage.

He pulled his hand back and repositioned his hands onto her hips. She placed him at her entrance and sank on top of him. Needing the usual moment or two to adjust to his size, she stayed still. When the pressure turned to pleasure she put her hands on his steel solid chest and began to lift and sink onto him at the steady pace. His hands guided her hips and soon they found a rhythm. Caroline liked this position, she felt him deeply this way and the way he filled her brought a completeness she had never known before. It scared her to think how he was the only person she would ever want to be with this way. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making, but other than that they didn't speak. A delicious pressure began to build inside her as she rode him faster. Finally sensing her impending climax, he began whispering encouraging words that turned her on more so than she already was. It was only a few seconds later that she felt her orgasm wash over her. She arched back onto him and his hands held her steady as she found her ecstasy. Not a second later, she felt his movements become erratic and a gush of heat filled her. Only once before she had felt him come inside her and that was in the midst of the painful loss of virginity, now it felt lovely and she wanted to feel it over and over.

She slumped ungraciously onto him, her slightly slick body covering his. His arms came around her and gently caressed her back. Her cheek rested on his collar bone and he slipped out of her. Neither spoke for a few minutes, instead just listened to the kick drum of their beating hearts. Both had come to the realization that when it came to this, they fit one another with great perfection.

Finally, Caroline spoke.

"Sorry I fell asleep." she said sheepishly.

He laughed lightly, "I think you more than made up for it." he pressed his lips to her temple and sunk his hands into her thick wavy hair, gently massaging her scalp.

As she laid her head on his collar bone she watched his Adam's apple jump when he spoke. She couldn't help herself. She moved forward and placed her lips over the punctured skin. Closing her eyes, she worried the point with her mouth and she felt him grow beneath her. He let her play at his neck for a few minutes, as his hands found her bottom and began massaging her flesh. Before either could take any more foreplay he rolled her over and hovered above her.

She smiled languidly and Sidney realized he was going to have to catalog all the smiles she had for him. Her brilliant smile, saved for when she was proud of him or really pleased with something he said or did. Her nervous smile, when she was trying to be braver than she was. Her lustful smile, the smile that turned him on. The sleepy smile, when she felt at complete and utter ease. The faraway smile, when she watched him when she didn't think he was looking. And the last smile, the smile that told him she loved him. She hadn't said so, but Sid knew. Caroline wore every emotion on her face and that smile had been appearing the last few days and it brought him a fulfillment he had only known with hockey. He didn't know if either of them was ready to say the words, but he had a similar smile for her. The smile that said you are mine and I won't let you go.

He kissed her, trying desperately to transfer all of his feelings into her by way of lips and tongues. It was only a second before he slipped inside her. She felt like liquid velvet, slick and hot and so smooth, her channel made custom for him. She seemed so small beneath him. Her body moved with his to encourage him further and further into her. The whole time, his mouth never left hers. His hand found her breast and he grasped the weight and rolled her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. The gasps and sighs that came from her mouth fell into his and made him even harder as he pushed fully into her. Within moments the pressure had reached its point and they fell apart together. He went to move off her and she grabbed at him.

"Not yet." she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion. He looked at her and saw tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. He became worried. Seeing his concern, she quickly placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm ok." she promised. She made a face and rolled her eyes. "You know me, I'm an emotional mess. I'm just really...happy." she said.

He smiled his special smile for her and kissed her nose.

Finally she allowed him to roll her to his side and she curled up next to him. Minutes later Sid's breath became steady and Caroline knew he was asleep. Whispering into his skin, she said the words she was too afraid to speak when he was awake.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Somebody Else

Sidney never fell back asleep after making love to Caroline. He had felt himself drifting out of consciousness when he heard her declaration tattoo itself into his chest. Into his heart. Love. He had never been in love before. He had been in lust a number of times. His short term romances were short term because he was never comfortable taking that next step, letting things get deep. Keeping things on the surface was easy. Having fun, getting laid. However, when things started to get serious, he would just move on and find the next warm body to occupy his time with. It sounded callous but it wasn't. These women usually were looking for the same thing. Sure they were disappointed when their time with the superstar was over but they were vapid enough to not get emotionally attached and there were a number of other sports figures in town to occupy their time with. Lila had been different. They had dated for nearly a year. They had met at the pinnacle of his career. Shortly after winning the cup he met her at a party in LA. She was an aspiring model/actress from Tennessee and had moved to LA the summer before to make it big. Mostly she found herself invited to all the high end parties, but never seemed to find that one role that would solidify her career aspirations. When he had met her, she took his breath away. Tall, blond, blue eyed and gorgeous. Most of all she was so…alive. She was outgoing, fit, funny, confident. She just seemed to glow and Sidney was instantly attracted to her. She knew who he was, everyone did at that time. He was the youngest captain to ever win the Stanley Cup. He was attractive and young and very rich. She pounced on him immediately. The sex was insane. She exposed him to a life he never knew. Awkward growing up, he only thought of hockey. So much that he lacked a lot of social graces. He was goofy and while people flocked to him that were fun and easy, he struggled to find connections with people. They spent the summer together; she travelled to wherever he was and accompanied him to the many events that came with traveling with the cup.

When the season started up again, she came out to Pittsburgh once a month. He would put her up at fancy hotels, then meet her there for evening trysts. Living with the Lemieux's did not lend itself to frequent female visitors, so finally he rented an apartment downtown. It was trendy and not his style but Lila loved it. It was a long distance relationship, but they made it work. The cracks began to show right after the Olympics. Lila traveled up to Vancouver, but somehow never made it to the final game. She showed up at an after party later that evening but didn't seem to remember anything about the game. Sid had been irritated but she had made up for it in bed. When the playoffs came, she was there for every game, but looking back Sidney wondered if she was really there for him or the cameras. After the playoffs things really started to fall apart. Lila stopped returning his calls. She came up with excuses as to why she couldn't visit and before he knew it she had told him that "this" wasn't working anymore and it was time to move on. Sid had been devastated and a little heart broken. But to say they were in love would be a lie. The thing about him and Lila was that despite the attraction their relationship was something she could put on her resume. She loved to play the part of pretty girlfriend but he never really felt like he knew her. He also felt like he had to act a certain way around her. She didn't have time for his goofiness or playfulness, she wanted him to be polished, a David Beckham of hockey, but that was not him. When they were alone and not having sex, he would try to talk to her, learn more about her, but she never wanted to divulge anything, she would just smile seductively and tell him what he wanted to hear. And when he heard that she was dating Pat Kane from the Blackhawks, the reining Stanley Cup champs, Sid got a crash course in celebrity dating; you are only appealing until the next big thing comes around.

After Lila, Sid became even more focused towards hockey. That summer he was a man possessed. He was determined to be the best and stay the best. He had an air about him now. He still had some of his boyish charm, but he had been hardened. He realized that his role was not to be the fun loving teammate, but the guiding light as captain of this club. 24/7 documented the team, he went on a 25 point streak and he was better than ever. Then the hit. He wouldn't let it take him down, but four days later, he was hit again. And that was it. It was hard to explain the fifteen months that followed. In the beginning it was just hell. He couldn't go outside, everything was too bright. He spent days, weeks, in cool dark rooms. The nausea would keep him up all hours of the night. He would try to concentrate on people, events or just trivial things but mind just wouldn't focus. The headaches were the worst. It felt like his brain would explode. Then things got better. He talked to people about it. He and his handlers agreed to take it slow for the recovery back to the ice. And then he was ready. He took the ice that November night and it was like he was reborn. But then it was snatched away. He had ignored the returning headaches at first. Thinking they were unrelated. However, the balance problems returned and he was panicked. It was over. He would never play professionally again. The dark thoughts ate away at him at night. He kept everyone at arm's length. He refused to let anyone get close to him. When he started to get better, he almost didn't believe it. Slowly but surely everything began to piece itself together. The return was not as spectacular as it had been that previous November and the disaster that was the playoffs had hurt. That's why the fear of losing everything all over again nearly made him crazy. It didn't make sense. How could he go through everything he did, only to have it fade away?

And now there was Caroline. She had fixed it. She had been that missing piece, what he realized he needed all along. When he was with her, he felt complete, the world made sense, he made sense. It seemed illogical for two people to find such completeness and companionship so quickly. But she had been the first person in a long time that made him feel alive again. It was different than Lila. She was the complete opposite of Lila. Caroline was innocent, pure but had a wisdom about her. She was fragile though. He worried about her surviving in this crazy world he lived in. She was still insecure. He could tell. He wasn't naive enough to think that she was comfortable with whom he was and what it meant for their future, but she was trying her best and that made him feel something he couldn't describe. Was he in love? He wasn't sure what he was feeling but what he did know is whatever it was, it was all consuming. For the first time in his life, Sidney started to not think about himself and his success. It wasn't just him and hockey, there was someone else now, someone he wanted to be with all the time, to protect and comfort and be comforted. It didn't take away from his relationship with his passion, it just enhanced it. It was overwhelming but at the same time brought about calmness, a fulfillment, a peace. He wanted to give her everything she had given him. She felt like home. And the sex. Sex with Lila and the others was hard, fast, hot. With Caroline it was soft, sweet and mind numbing. It was like ever nerve ending in his body was on high alert, every kiss, every touch, was amplified to a nearly unbearable level. The way she looked at him and touched him, it was all he could take, all he needed.

He lay there for a while, feeling her soft skin against his, listening to her deep breathing, watching her face smooth and free of worry or concern.

Unable to stay still, he gently retracted himself from her and quietly dressed. Any time life got to be too much or he had a lot on his mind he would go for a run. Being with the cold was soothing to him. When everyone loved summer, he found happiness with the cold of winter. As the sun rose he took to the trails, running harder and harder clearing his mind.

Caroline awoke some hours later. The bed was empty and she lay quietly thinking over her declaration. She felt like it was true, like it was real. She knew she loved him, but having never loved someone before like that made her feel fearful and euphoric at the same time.

Sid was no where to be found. She worried for a moment that perhaps he had heard her and had left in panic, but as she looked around the room, she found all his stuff was still there. Being a lover of alone time, she figured he probably stepped out for a bit. Caroline gathered her clothing and dashed to the bathroom to take advantage of the large Jacuzzi tub that took up most of the room.

Thirty minutes she lay boneless in the tub, the bubbles surrounding her as she leaned her head against the back of the tile, her eyes closed and allowing the water to envelop her. She was so relaxed.

"Don't fall asleep in there, you'll turn into a raisin." his voice came from the doorway.

Caroline jumped. She looked over towards Sid. His face was flushed, his hair wet from perspiration. Looking at him after what she had told his sleeping form earlier this morning brought a blush to her face and she struggled to meet his eyes. Recovering, she replied, "It's so awesome."

"Want some company?" and before she could answer he peeled off the sweaty clothing and strode towards her completely naked.

Caroline knew she should look away, but she couldn't. While Caroline couldn't meet his eyes, she watched his muscular form stalk towards her, a heat built inside her that could not be blamed on the water. She slid over to make room for him and her big luxurious tub didn't seem so big anymore. In fact, it felt much smaller. She felt self conscious; sure that her sweaty skin and frizzy hair looked disastrous, but the way he looked at her, she didn't feel like a disaster, she felt beautiful.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." he said and the bubbles washed over his skin. "I went for a run."

"That's ok." she said shakily, trying to adjust to him so close to her in the tub. "I figured you wanted some alone time."

His brow furrowed.

"Maybe." he said slowly, wondering if that was what he needed. "But now I think I need some Caroline time."

She tried to think of a witty response, but before she could, his lips covered hers. They didn't last much longer in the tub. Before Caroline could protest, he had scooped her up from the water and deposited her on the large bed. It was sometime later they were finally sated, fed and showered and ready to face the world.

Of all the things they could do, Caroline insisted on sledding. Sid hadn't done much sledding in his life. Once or twice at Shattuck but Cole Harbour was on the water and pretty flat, but Caroline was excited about it, so he agreed. Caroline had always loved sledding, the hills of southeastern Ohio were legendary and she noticed the Woodlands had some impressive hills she thought would be fun to try out

She wasn't thinking that 30 minutes later as they trudged up the large hill. Sid, of course took the hill on with ease, but for Caroline she kept falling further and further back. She refused to complain though, seeing as this was her idea. In many ways she was stubborn as a mule. Sid turned back and watched her struggle, her cheeks flushed, her hair in disarray from exertion. He paused for her to catch up. She smiled when she finally reached him and started to thank him, when he swept her up and threw her over his shoulder. His arm a steel vice around the back of her thighs.

"Sid!" she squealed, wiggling in a way that he could enjoy up close.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Put me down!"

"Is that what you really want?"

Caroline thought a moment as Sid started their journey back up the incline. It was nice not to have to walk anymore and she did have a lovely view of his backside, so she conceded and they reached the top of the hill much faster than they would have otherwise.

They went a few times before Caroline felt bad that Sid was doing all the work. They were the only people on the hill, despite the resort being sold out.

Sid wanted to show Caroline the trails he had discovered that morning, so they took a leisurely stroll thought the foothills of the mountains. They walked in a contented silence, taking in the peace and beauty of nature. It was so quiet. So different than so many parts of his life.

"This is nice. She mused. "The quiet."

"Well, it was." he teased.

She swatted at his arm.

"You know what I mean." she protested. "It's just so different than stuff at home." she watched him, curious of his thoughts on this conversation.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Do you get tired of it?" she asked, afraid she might be entering dangerous territory.

"Ah, you know. I mean I guess I'm used to it. I've had to deal with it for so long, it just seems normal."

Caroline thought about this and wondered if she would ever think of the mob on Carson Street as normal. Not being able to have a meal or run an errand without engaging with endless people and pictures, your most menial tasks becoming a twitter sensation.

"I guess I do wish that sometimes I could be anonymous, like everyone else, but then I wouldn't have hockey and I can't fathom that." he said that with such conviction that Caroline wondered if she would ever understand the extent of his passion and drive for the sport.

She thought about how nice it would be to escape your reality, if only for a little bit. As she pondered, the wind began to pick up speed and before they knew it the snow was coming down at a steady rate. Worried they would get stuck in a blizzard, Sid took her hand and they rushed back to resort.

They shook off the snow and decided they needed to warm up with a hot chocolate.

As they sat on a love seat in the lobby lounge sipping their hot drinks, Caroline felt herself go on high alert, feeling protective of Sid. She wanted him to just sit and have a nice time without people staring and whispering. It didn't take long for her to realize that it might not be a problem.

"Sid." she whispered. He was tracing circles on her jean clad thigh with his fingertips, as his eyes were trained on the lounge TV that of course was showing sports.

"Huh?" he said distractedly.

Rolling her eyes, she said his name again.

He looked at her questioningly at her.

"What?"

"Do you notice anything strange?" she pressed.

He looked around the busy lobby, watching the people walking by.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize the similarities.

"Huh, everyone is -"

"Old." Caroline finished for him.

Sure enough nearly every head in the lobby was silver haired. No kids, no young people, no middle aged people for that matter.

Spying a sign, she pointed it out to Sidney. _The Woodlands are pleased to welcome the University of Pennsylvania, School of Podiatry Class of '72_.

Caroline and Sidney shared a laugh and Caroline felt Sid relax noticeably. Where he had just made slight touches of affection, he now pulled her closer to him, his arm coming around her. She snuggled into him, convinced he wouldn't be swarmed by old people. Would they even know who he was?

The enjoyed this idea of freedom for some time. The lounge was now about half full with foot doctors but no one even looked their way.

Caroline silently watching the snow fall as they sat near the fire. Sid stealing glances at the television showing the Stars/Kings game.

Caroline didn't mind, it was just nice to feel him next to her.

Their peaceful silence was interrupted by Sid's cell phone buzzing between the two of them.

Looking at the display Sid muttered a curse and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I have to take this." and in a few brisk strides he was gone.

Caroline sat up a bit straighter and looked around at her surroundings, her eye caught a pleasant looking elderly woman, who was smiling at Caroline. Feeling a bit self conscious Caroline looked away.

After a few minutes, the woman ambled over to Caroline and leaned towards her.

"Forgive me for interrupting your drink dear, but I just have to say that you and your husband are just so sweet. It reminds me of my late Henry, so handsome."

"Oh, he isn't my -"

"Hey."

Sid was back.

The woman smiled broadly at Sid. "Hello young man, I was just telling your wife what a smart pair you make."

Sid looked surprised at Caroline. She gave him a lost look, hoping he didn't think she was passing him off as her husband.

Thinking to the conversation on the trail, he smiled. "Thank you ma'am, she is a keeper." he gave Caroline a wink and she just stared dumbly.

Then he cleared his throat, "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to borrow my wife for a moment." Just hearing those words sent a jolt through Caroline that she felt to the tips of her toes.

"Oh of course dear, you go on now, enjoy your visit. Although I do have to say our group has really taken over the place. So I'm sure we will see you again." She gave a friendly pat to Caroline's arm and walked back to her table full of older ladies.

"Sidney!" Caroline said.

"Oh come on, she was a sweet old lady, I didn't want to correct her. I don't think she had any idea who I even was, it's just harmless fun." he reasoned.

Caroline was still dazed by the exchange.

"Listen," he said. "I have to go take a conference call. I tried to get out of it but the sponsor's PR team has a deadline tonight and they need me to go over a few campaigns they are working on. I'll be ready for dinner, I promise. I hate to do this but I'm just getting these guys to like me again, so I don't want to -"

"Sid." Caroline interrupted. "it's okay, don't worry I will be fine."

"The front desk is going to let me use a conference room so you can go up to the suite later, I'll meet you in the lobby for dinner at 8, not a minute later, I promise." he explained, his face grateful for her understanding. "Go to the spa, I hear it's great. Get whatever you want, my treat." he leaned forward and pecked her lips and he was gone.

Caroline looked around trying to determine her next move, when she caught the gaze of the older women. They motioned for her to come to them. Not really have any other ideas she complied.

"Did your husband abandon you dear?" the woman asked, pushing out a chair for Caroline to sit in.

Caroline took the seat and felt a thrill by the idea of making up a make believe life for her and Sid.

"Yes, he had some work that came up." she explained.

The women nodded in understanding. "We are all doctor's wives." the woman said. "We understand. What does your husband do?"

Caroline's mind raced. "Um, he is an architect."

The woman continued to nod. "Very demanding work." they agreed. Then one glanced at Caroline's bare ring finger.

"Oh, my rings are in the shop being combined….we are newlyweds." Caroline marveled at how easy the lies flowed from her mouth.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us..." the woman left her sentence hanging looking for Caroline to share her name.

Bethany. Bethany Whitfield." Caroline supplied. Growing up anytime she played house or school with friends, she always named herself, Bethany Whitfield. Caroline, even as an adult thought the name sounded sophisticated.

The ladies smiled at their new friend and brought Caroline a glass of red wine.

Before she knew it, the ladies had whisked Caroline away to the resort spa and she was being pampered like a queen. Pedicure, manicure, facials, the whole nine yards. These ladies knew how to live the life of luxury. By early evening every inch of Caroline had been massaged, primped and waxed, that included the Brazilian the spa specialist had insisted on. Completely mortified she agreed, but seriously regretted her decision during the entire process.

They left the spa with just enough time for Caroline to get ready. Helga, the masseuse had suggested Caroline stop by the resort boutique for a perfect dinner dress. Embracing the part of pampered wife she said goodbye to the blue hairs, as they called themselves, entered the boutique and found herself browsing the racks for something pretty to wear.

"May I help you find anything miss?" the sales woman asked. Feeling adventurous, Caroline continued her story of being a newlywed looking for something perfect for a fancy dinner. The saleslady wasted no time and Caroline left the store 30 minutes later with a midnight blue sparkly dress in one bag and a red see though negligee in the other. Not wanting to take advantage of Sid's generosity, Caroline maxed out her credit card on the purchases. The sales girl even loaned her some high heels to complete the outfit, but Caroline had to return those by tomorrow. Caroline fell into this role too easily, when she got back to the room, reality washed over her and she realized she had just bought red sexy nightwear and was completely bare…down there. What had happened to her? When did she get so bold?

An hour later Caroline was putting the finishing touches on her evening look. The blue dress was incredible. Strapless and tight at her bust, she felt herself spilling out of the top of it. It flowed out at her waist and fell just above her knees. Sequins lay heavy at the bust then faded down the bodice, she looked like a waterfall in the moonlight. She applied her make up and blew dry her hair straight, she nearly didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Taking and deep breath she left the room eager to find Sid.


	21. Chapter Twentyone: Love

Sidney stood in the hotel lobby by the entrance of the restaurant checking his watch. 8:03. He had made it just at 8 o'clock on the nose. It had taken some juggling to get done in time. The PR coordinator for Gatorade just wouldn't stop talking. Finally he approved the new direction of the campaign and was able to end the call. During a few breaks throughout the afternoon he had been able to run upstairs and shower and then an hour before he finished he ran upstairs to change for dinner. He heard the shower running when he entered the room and it was all that he could do not to slip into the shower and join Caroline. He changed into a plain white collared shirt and a black suit he had packed thinking they would have a special evening out. Now all he needed was his date.

The elevator doors opened with a melodic ding and Caroline stepped out, more like stumbled out. She was trying to get used to these heels. When she first put them on they didn't seem so bad, but now only 5 minutes later she was learning the challenge of wearing heels. She saw Sid in the distance looking at his watch. She knew she was running late and felt terrible. Shuffling towards him she went to call out his name when he turned in her direction, his eyes scanning the vast lobby. His eyes seemed to pass over her and then flew back. She watched as his expression grew unreadable and then darken. She worried she had upset him for being late, especially after he had promised he would be on time. As Caroline finally reached him, the heel of her shoe caught the grouting of the tile floor and she pitched forward. In the split second of the fall all she could think was pain and humiliation, but two large hands found her sides and kept her from falling. He pulled her up and helped her find her balance. The feel of his hands on her sent a volt of electricity through her blood stream and all of a sudden he was very close. Something she never seemed to get used to.

"Oh god, thank you, I'm sorry, I just can't get used to these shoes." She rambled as he withdrew his hands and took half a step back. He wasn't speaking and Caroline was convinced he was irritated with her.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I don't have an excuse, I just, well, it just took longer to get ready than I anticipated. I hope you haven't be waiting lo—" she was interrupted mid-ramble.

"You're breathtaking." Sid's voice was low and serious.

She stopped talking and looked at him.

He was staring at the overabundance of skin exposed by the low cut dress. Her cleavage was center stage and she felt naked under his gaze.

Instinctively her arm crossed over the exposed cleavage and her hand rested on the opposite shoulder. Covering herself inexplicably.

His hand covered her hand and pulled it off the shoulder and led it back to her side.

"Don't." he said. "You look beautiful."

"It's not too much?" she asked feebly.

"No. No, you look amazing." He said, his eyes roving her body up and down.

Feeling overwhelmed she looked down at the top of her feet.

"You look amazing too." She said softly.

His hand came up to her neck and gently led her closer to him. He ducked his head down and placed a heated kiss just behind her ear, his nose lost in her sea of hair. She felt him inhale deeply and a wave of desire washed over her.

He pulled back and smiled. "Let's get some dinner." He said.

Caroline still lost in a haze of heat, could only nod dumbly.

Sidney took her hand in his. His hold was soft but firm, like so much of him.

As they walked into the restaurant Caroline could feel Sid's eyes on her. She felt desirable, something she wasn't used to. She was always so taken aback by his looks and while she knew he found her attractive, she wasn't used to feeling…sexy. In this dress though, she felt like his eyes were undressing her and it made her feel…empowered.

They reached the restaurant and were being shown to their table when she heard a voice yelling in the dining area. "Bethany, Bethany" the voice called. Groaning she tried to ignore the calls.

Sid gave her a nudge.

"Is that woman calling you? She is looking right at us. And why is she calling you Bethany?" he looked at her in confusion

Caroline didn't know what to say. It was the lady from this afternoon, Helen was her name and she was waving down the pair. Quickly Caroline tried to explain.

"She thought we were married remember? I saw her after you left and she kept asking me questions about you and I and I didn't know what to say, so I made up this story and I gave myself the name Bethany." She reddened by this admission. "And you are an architect." she further explained.

Sid looked dumbfounded for a minute, and then a smile grew across his face. "Well, come on Beth, lets see what they want."

Sidney and Caroline approached the table where Helen and the other ladies from earlier sat. The ladies husband's all sat next to their wives, so Helen headed the table. Two seats sat open at the large round table.

"Oh my, don't you both look gorgeous! Please join us. We insist!" Helen urged the pair.

Looking at the table and at each other, they both felt the obligation and sat in the empty seats. A white haired man with bushy eyebrows and sparkling blue eyes chimed in.

"Us old-timers need some young blood at this table, or we are all going to fall asleep in about 15 minutes." He said smiling.

"Herb!" the man's wife chastised, giving him a swat on his arm.

"Thank you for letting us join you." Caroline said politely.

Helen spoke up, "Bethany, please introduce us to your husband."

Ten sets of eyes rested on Caroline.

"Um, this is my husband," Her eyes looked frantically at Sid's. He just gave her an amused look but offered no assistance as he went to take a sip of water.

"Craig." She finished

Sidney choked on the water and Caroline smiled brilliantly at the table, putting her hand on Sid's back and giving him a few hard pats. "You ok sweetie?" she asked lightly.

Sid shot her a look, then put on his best "I'm in public" smile and exchanged greetings with the group.

"You are an architect, Craig?" asked another older man with graying reddish hair, slicked back. "My brother in law is an architect, what kind of work do you do?"

Sidney's mind raced. "Sports facilities sir, I do work on hockey arenas mostly."

The group murmured impressed.

In no time the pair was engaged in different conversations all across the table.

Caroline and Sid were having a ball. Sid's cheeks were bright as he was on his second Manhattan, a drink, Charlie, the foot doctor had insisted Sid have with him. It was pure liquor, which Sid usually stayed away from during the season. The warmth of the drink and the freedom of being someone else exhilarated Sidney. He also couldn't seem to keep his hands off Caroline. It started off just as his arm around her shoulders during conversation, but as they ate he looked down and saw how short the dress lay across her thighs.

Caroline was listening to one of the wives share her recent trip to Miami when she felt Sid's hand on her knee. She felt the warmth of his hand and it was nice. He rubbed lightly as he continued his conversation with the other side of the table. Then his hand moved up. She didn't think too much of it, other than it felt very good. Over the next few minutes the hand moved up and up until his palm lay on the inside of her upper thigh and his thumb moved gently to the crease between her leg and her torso. Caroline's mind was swimming; she found it harder and harder to listen to her seatmates. She made a quick glance at Sid and he was still in deep conversation, as if nothing was happening underneath the table. All of a sudden, he pressed his thumb against her center. She shifted in her seat, not wanting the group to know what was happening, they couldn't know. His thumb moved more insistent at her. Her breathing became labored, as a sheen of sweat formed at her temples and between her breasts. The pressure felt divine, but she had to keep it together. Finally after what seemed like forever, his thumb pulled back and his hand left her thigh. Caroline didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed but nevertheless, she could breathe again. However, just because his hand left her thigh didn't mean he stopped touching her. The back of his hand swept up and down the length of her side. The ladies at the table noticed this touch and they swooned amongst themselves and gave Caroline a knowing smile. Red faced she looked at Sid, he gave her a boyish grin, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright, I think he might be drunk she thought. If not drunk, definitely tipsy. Then before she knew what was happening, he leaned forward and pecked her mouth, his lips soft and warm. He released her mouth and gave her another grin.

The table oohed and ahhed over the young couple. Some wives looked adoringly at their own husbands, while others looked at Sid like they wanted to have him for dessert.

The group enjoyed dessert and coffee, Sid pulled Caroline's seat close to his and kept his arm firmly around her. Caroline, never one for displays of public affection, even when she didn't have anyone to display with, felt somewhat self conscious, but Helen pushed a glass of wine in front of her and with slurred speech told her about how much "Craig" reminded her of her husband. Caroline listened to stories of how Helen and Henry met, fell in love, and made a family, the whole nine yards. The wine relaxed Caroline and she became putty underneath Sid's roving hands. When everyone else seemed to be engrossed in conversation, Sid leaned over and whispered in Caroline's ear. "I cant wait until I get this ridiculously hot dress off you." She looked at him, expecting to see his teasing face, but instead his features were hard and desire gleamed in his eyes.

She started to say something when Sid was pulled away to discuss golf handicaps with the men of the table.

As the tables were cleared and the drinks refilled, couples began to take the dance floor for dancing. Caroline, not much of a dancer hoped Sid was too engrossed in conversation to notice how many people had taken the dance floor. But no such luck.

"Well, Beth, what do you say, how about we show these guys how it's done?" Sid jovially said to Caroline.

"Um, dance?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you don't dance?" he asked in mock outrage and before Caroline could even respond, he pulled her up and led her out to the dance floor.

Like something out of a movie, the song changed to something slower and Sidney pulled her into his arms. His left arm pulled tight around her waist, as his right hand enveloped hers. They swayed together and Sid looked down at Caroline and smiled.

"I'm having a fantastic time." he said.

Caroline laughed.

"Me too. Except every keeps looking at us because of your wandering hands!"

"My what?" he asked looking innocent. "You mean this?" and his left hand moved down and took and handful of Caroline's bottom.

She squealed then laughed. "Yes, exactly like that!"

"Or do you mean this?" and his hand moved from her bottom to the side of her breast. The back of his hand stroking her as his lips moved to her neck and pressing light kisses all over the soft skin.

Caroline let him just have his way with her for a few minutes, too buzzed and too turned on to stop him.

Finally he came up for air and gave a toothy smile.

"You are incorrigible!" she said, smiling at him, not minding at all.

"Aw, that's why you love me though, right?" he replied lightheartedly.

Caroline froze.

Sid noticed the change immediately.

"Care, I…" he started.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." And with that, she dashed away from him, wobbling on the high heels and out into the lobby.

Sid stood on the dance floor feeling lost. He made his way back to the table when he was intercepted by Charlie and some of the other men from the table.

"Craig! Come join us, we were just about to have a cigar on the veranda." Sid never a smoker, but figured he could use some fresh air to clear his head accepted the invitation and followed the men outside.

The air was crisp but not overwhelmingly so. The men all lit up and handed one to Sid. He politely declined.

"Ah, good man. These things will kill you." said Charlie. "I should know, I'm a doctor."

The other men fell into a conversation about mutual funds and IRAs, as Sid and Charlie sat in the large deck chairs over looking the mountains.

"That's quite a lady you got there." Charlie commented.

"Yes, sir."

Gwendolyn, my wife. She is my second wife. Elizabeth my first wife died a few years ago." The older man said.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." said Sid sympathetically.

"Yeah. Elizabeth was the love of my life. I love Gwen, don't get me wrong. She's a good woman, lost her husband about the same time I lost my Liz. She gives me the companionship I need. But Elizabeth, she was it. She was my true love. I'll tell you son, I've made a lot of money in my life and a lot of mistakes, usually the two were related to each other, but the biggest mistake I ever made was not spending enough time with my family. Not telling Lizzy how much I loved her every minute of every day, because before I knew it, she was gone. I told her over and over when she got sick, but the cancer moved through her pretty quickly and then she was gone. We are lucky men when we find the women who will put up with us, love us, and give us our families. But you know that Craig. You and Bethany seem like your going to make it."

Sid just sat there taking in the cold mountain air and Charlie's words. He was right. Time was short. Finding true love was one of the hardest things in the world and he was a fool if he was going to waste anytime not letting Caroline know what she was to him. She was it, she was his love, he felt it down to his bones and it was the truest thing he ever knew.

"Charlie, you're a smart man. Thanks for the chat. I gotta go find Car—Bethany." Sid said quickly.

Charlie gave him a look. "Good luck, kid. Good luck with everything." And with that he gave Sidney a wink that let him know that Sid and Caroline maybe weren't as anonymous as they thought.

Caroline sat on the plush couch in the women's bathroom. She didn't know what to do. He knew. That was no coincidence what he said. He must not have been asleep when she told him. She felt mortified. People didn't fall in love this fast. Whatever they were doing, it was just fun and easy and he would move on eventually. That was her belief. That was what she kept telling herself. Love made things complicated and made her weak. She needed to be strong when the fallout came. She needed to protect herself.

Caroline wiped at her eyes and got up to inspect herself in the mirror. Her makeup had faded a bit but her little crying spell hadn't ruined too much. She put her cool palms on her cheeks and took a few deep breaths. She would tell him he misunderstood. That she had said that in the heat of the moment. That she didn't mean it. They would have a good laugh about it.

Making her way down the long deserted corridor back to the lobby and the restaurant, she saw Sidney coming towards her quickly.

"Oh, hi. The bathrooms are that way if that's what your look…" her sentence was interrupted by his hands on her face and his mouth desperate on hers. He kissed his frantically, deeply, his tongue entered her mouth hard and insistent, like he was trying to drink in every ounce of her. She stood there like a rag doll, letting his hands and his mouth do all the work. Her tongue found his and battled it. Finally after forever he released her mouth but kept his hands on her face.

"I love you too." He said catching his breath.

Oh.

"I…" she started.

"I did hear you this morning. He interrupted. "What you said. I know. I have all these feelings inside that I'm trying to figure out too, but I don't need to anymore, because I know that I love you too. I love your smile and your heart. You are so good. So kind. So beautiful. And knowing that you love me makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything. I don't want to waste a minute not telling you what I feel. Because you deserve to know how I feel and I want to know how you feel." He looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lip, her eyes filled with moisture. "Well, you know how I feel…"

"Tell me." His eyes bore into hers. The blackness of his pupils overtaking the chocolate of his irises.

"I love you, Sid." She said softly.

He gave the largest smile and pressed his lips to hers.

He released her. His hands moved to her bare shoulders. His thumbs swept across her jaw. His eyes still so intent.

"I love you Caroline."

Her smile attempted to match his in size and then she pressed her lips to his. Their kisses became heated quickly and in no time they were deep into a make out session that was not appropriate for public, despite the desolation of the conference room corridor.

Sidney's mouth left hers and he took her hand to a nearby door. Opening the door and looking into the dark room, he saw that it was a closet, filled with linens and extra chairs. He pulled Caroline into the room and clicked the lock on the door. They stood in the darkness finding each other. His mouth was on her neck as her hands came up onto his dark hair. Feeling the softness between her fingers, she guided his head towards the most sensitive spots, although even in the dark, he seemed to know exactly where they were.

His mouth still on her neck, he pushed he against a stack of chairs and in an instant dropped to his knees. His head nestled into her dress, feeling the flowing fabric cool against his heated skin. He lifted the skirt, intent on finding the treasure that lay underneath. Navigating through the fabric he pulled down her pantyhose and felt the heat of her cotton covered mound. Pressing his nose against her, he felt the moisture from his early ministrations. He breathed in her scent, as he heard her breathing become labored. He licked at her and she shuddered above him. In one swift movement he pulled down the underwear and pressed his lips to her center. He paused for a moment surprised when he found her completely smooth. He pulled back and was able to just make her out in the darkness. Thank god it was dark otherwise he would have seen the mortification on her face.

"What happened here?" he whispered.

"The spa, they insisted." She said shakily.

"Remind me to thank them." And hitching her leg over his shoulder, he dove into her. Licking and lapping at her folds. His nose nudged her clitoris as his tongue tickled and teased at her opening. Caroline's hands lay on Sidney's head, not really serving a purpose other than giving her proof that he was there and this was happening. It was so much more sensitive now, every kiss, lick and bite amplified to an unbearable degree. His hands gripped her dress around her hips as he dove further and further into her until she felt the familiar climax build. He kissed her thighs, not wanting this to end quite yet. He pressed kisses up at her public bone and when enough time had passed, moved back between her folds. He drew her in and out bringing her to the brink and then retreating. Her moans, sighs and sounds of pleasure filled the quiet room. The pressure built and built and built until she could not hold on any long and she shouted out his name and her release into the darkness.

He stayed there for some time. Kissing her heated, wet skin. Not yet ready to leave the softness and suppleness of her. Finally he pressed a kiss to her center and lifted himself to his feet.

She was panting, trying to catch her breath.

"We need to get out of here." he said hoarsely. "I want to take you upstairs and ravish every part of your body."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Yes." her soft voice agreed.

He pulled up her undergarments and took care in smoothing her dress. Licking his lips, he tried to rid himself of her release so that he could kiss her properly. She didn't seem to care, as her hand came around his neck and she pressed her mouth to his.

"I love you." she said against his mouth. She felt his smile under her lips.

"I love you too." he said.

They made a quick exit from the restaurant. Saying their goodbyes to their new elderly friends. Charlie shook Sid's hand and told him he hoped to see him again. Caroline grabbed her purse and received a hug from Helen. It had been fun pretending to be someone else. But Caroline was ready to go back to being herself, this alter ego was exhausting.

They made it to the elevator before they attacked one another with fervor. She really was insatiable when it came to him. His kisses while satisfying, just kept her wanting more. He had her pushed up against the elevator wall, his thigh wedged between her legs. As they kissed, she felt herself grinding wan toning against his leg. She felt him harden and she knew needed him inside her quickly. Luckily they reached their floor and in no time had made it back to their suite.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. As soon as the door shut, her hands were at his belt, his hands at the back of her dress. She dropped the shoes, she had taken off the moment they reached the elevator, along with her purse, his jacket found the same fate. In mere seconds her dress laid in a pool on the floor and he was naked from the waist down. He slid into her, her back against the wall of the living room. He surged into her, and she met him thrust for thrust. There was no foreplay, just Sidney's head buried in Caroline's hair as his hips snapped into hers with alarming force. His large thighs pounded at hers so much Caroline knew her thighs would have bruises tomorrow but she didn't care. At all.

He loved her.

The thought of this person inside her, this man had let her into his heart made her shudder with the enormity of it all. She clutched at him, her fingers carved themselves into the planes of his back. Once again that familiar feeling built inside her and in moments she felt herself ride the orgasm and then Sid did the same. He lay pressed against her for a few minutes, his chest heaving on hers. She could hear his heartbeat in the silence of the room, it was so fast. Her hand came up and cradled his head holding him to her.

Finally he pulled back, slipping out of her and looked at her.

"You love me." she whispered.

"I do." he confirmed.

She smiled tiredly and he pressed his lips to her damp forehead.

He carried her to the bed, divesting her of her bra and she removing his dress shirt. He lay on top of her his body covering hers. He placed kisses on her face and neck, then he moved to her shoulders and her arms. The breasts were next, then her stomach. Each kiss seemed to get warmer and wetter. He kissed her thighs, her knees, her shins and the tops of her feet. Caroline laid there, her eyes watching him. Sid pulled back and with a whisper said, "turn over." She did and he moved over her calves, listened to her moan when he reached the backs of her knees, he moved up her thighs and planted a kiss on each side of her bottom. Her breath hitched when he did that. He covered her back with kisses, taking his time as he crisscrossed her back. He finally reached her neck, then pressed a final kiss on the back of her head. He pulled her pliant body to the side and slid into her from behind. His hands palmed her breasts as he reached deeper and deeper from this angle. It was slow and steady. Heady and full of love. His lips pressed kisses into her shoulder as his rhythm matched hers. He whispered loving words into her ear. How good she was, how wonderful she felt, how hard she made him, how much he loved her. It was then she arched her back and came for the nth time that day. He followed and slumped his body against hers. There was no way to tell where she ended and he began. Neither cared, for now they were one and that was all that mattered. Caroline wanted nothing more to stay awake, to show him how much she adored him, but the draw of sleep was too strong and she succumbed to slumber, feeling complete for the first time in her life.


	22. Chapter Twentytwo: Exposed

_Ok things get graphic towards the end of this chapter. Just an fyi. Thanks for all the reviews, the feedback is so essential to my writing, it really helps! _

"Uh, what is this?"

Caroline opened one eye to see Sidney crouched over her belongings holding up the red nightgown from the boutique.

The morning sun shone brightly in the room and Caroline wondered what she had been thinking when she bought the transparent slutty nightgown the day before. Too much wine for sure.

"Oh that." she said, sitting up in bed, bringing the covers across her chest. "I, um, bought that when I bought the dress. It's silly, I know. I should return it, it cost $100. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You bought it?" he asked. He was shirtless but had pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. The nightgown looked even skimpier in his hands.

Caroline was not thrilled with the direction this conversation. Sexy lingerie was supposed to be seen in the dark shadows of the night, not first thing in the morning.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you charge it to the room?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"Huh?" she didn't understand.

"You didn't have to buy it. You could have put it on my tab." he clarified.

"Why? You're not going to wear it." she said a smile forming on her face.

"Ha, well no, but you don't need to spend your money on stuff like this." he said.

"I'm not going to make you pay for it." she replied. "that's not right."

He looked at her for a long minute. Then a sly smile appeared on his face. "Do you want to put it on?"

Caroline looked at him, he seemed serious. "Do you want me to?" she asked thickly.

He swallowed dryly and nodded.

"Yes."

Holding onto the sheets around her chest, she stretched out her hand. He came towards her with the red fabric in his hand and a heated look on his face.

"Can you turn around?" she asked shyly when he placed the nightgown in her hand.

Rolling his eyes, he complied.

A few seconds later the revealing nightgown was on and if Caroline wasn't completely in love with the man in the room, she would never in her life do such a thing. The transparent fabric hid nothing; she might as well have been naked. Dragging herself over the covers, she leaned back on her heels and notified him that it was ok to turn back around.

He did and his gaze darkened. He looked at her for a full minute, she started to feel self conscious under his gaze, but before she could say something, he pounced. With one hand in her hair and the other around her waist, he kissed at the spaghetti strap covered shoulders. Moments later she was beneath him and the nightgown was off.

Well that was a pointless purchase she thought, but as his mouth came down on her naked breast, she thought maybe not.

A few hours later they were on the road, back to Pittsburgh and back to reality.

Caroline hadn't looked at her phone once since they pulled up to the resort. In fact the battery was dead. Pulling out her car charger from her bag, she plugged in, ready to reconnect to the outside world.

Sid had his cell in his hand and a troubled look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

He looked at her, his eyes slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her heart beginning to race.

He looked at her phone and her eyes followed his. Now that the phone was back on, she saw that she had a number of texts and missed calls.

She picked up her phone.

"Caroline, I love you. You know that." Sidney said seriously.

"You are scaring me." she said, confused about what was happening.

She looked down at her phone and opened up her text messages.

Most were from Sara.

_Call me!_The first one read.

_I need to talk to you._The second one read.

_YOU ARE ON THE INTERNET!_The third one read.

Caroline's blood ran cold. She looked frantically at Sidney. His eyes were apologetic and Caroline turned back to her phone.

The rest of the messages were more of the same.

"How, what..?" She mumbled.

Caroline looked at Sid.

"I got a message from Flower. He told me that some pictures of us, from the weekend were put up on twitter. It must have been a resort employee." he said gravely.

Caroline felt numb. What kind of pictures? How did that happen? No one had taken their picture that she had remembered. Did they do it without her knowing? Of course they did she admonished herself, don't be so naive.

"What were the pictures of, did he say?" she asked hollowly.

Sidney seemed so calm. Maybe it wasn't that bad. I mean, he had his picture taken a hundred times a day,

"He..." Sid cleared his throat. "He sent them to me."

"Give me your phone." she said shakily.

"Caroline."

"Please, give me your phone." she said again.

Sighing he handed her his phone. There on the screen of his Blackberry was Flower's message:

_Dude. This is all over twitter. I'm sorry._

And beneath Marc-André's words was a screen shot of a tweet posted by pengal87. It was pictures of Sid and Caroline on the dance floor at the restaurant. The first photo was just the back of her, but you could clearly see Sidney's face and his hand grabbing her ass, the fabric of her dress lifted up obscenely high. It looked so much more lewd than it had been in real life. The second photo was taken from the side; there you could clearly see his hand on her breast and his mouth at her neck. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, but anyone who knew her, could tell it was Caroline. Along with the pictures was the caption: My man slumming it in the mountains. What does she have that I don't? #sidneycrosby, #handsoffmyman #puckbunnywannabe

Caroline felt sick.

"What's a puck bunny?" she asked her voice distant. The air in the car was heavy.

"It doesn't matter." he said. "you are not that."

"What is it?" she repeated.

"Caroline."

"Please, just tell me." she said feeling so disconnected from her body.

"A puck bunny is a girl, woman, who sleep with hockey players." he said uncomfortably. "Casually."

"Oh." she said.

"You are not a puck bunny. This is garbage. I'm sorry, I wasn't careful enough." he looked at her apologetically.

Caroline stared at her hands as they lay shaking in her lap, the phone in her slacked grasp. Was this what life would be like? Every time they went out in public, people would either be mobbing him for autographs and pictures or even worse, taking photos without their knowledge? Personal pictures. He had been so brash on the dance floor, his hands all over her. She didn't know better, but shouldn't have he? Sid couldn't be blamed. They had been so wrapped up in being other people, living some silly fantasy. But here was reality, smack dab in her face. Stupid, stupid Caroline her brain told her.

"Slumming it." she whispered. She thought she had looked nice.

Sid looked over at Caroline. He felt terrible. This was not how she needed to learn about the sacrifice of privacy by being with him. He heard her whisper and his heart broke.

Pulling over to a rest stop, he stopped the car. She looked at him vacantly, her mind still stuck on the photos.

She handed him the phone. He took it but threw it in the cup holder.

In an instant he was out of the car and came around to her door. Yanking open the door, he pulled at her to come out. She did.

"Sid, what..."

He put his hands on her face, clutching her cheeks firmly but not uncomfortable.

"I love you. Don't forget that. This doesn't mean anything. You are perfect to me and I won't let some crazy fan make you feel any less than you are. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, but you are not a...fucking puck bunny and I am not slumming it. I know that and I hope you know that. I love you and this will not ruin this amazing weekend." He looked at her so focused and so determined. Her eyes misty from the cold wind and from his declaration blurred her vision. His thumbs came up and wiped her eyes clear. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her so gently and so full of love that her eyes began to fill again. He pulled back. "Ok?" he asked.

She nodded shakily.

They got back in the car and Sid eased the Range Rover back on the road.

It was quiet in the car for a while.

"I told you, you were being too handsy." she said with a small smile, sending him a sideways glance.

"Care..." he started, his hand covering her thigh and gently stroking the limb.

"Ah well, the Internet is dumb." she said finally.

"please promise me you won't get sucked into that stuff. It will make you crazy. Believe me. All we need to know we find out from each other, ok?"

She nodded.

The rest of the drive Sidney explained how he handled the media, the fans and the Internet. He avoided himself completely on the Internet, even going as far as to have his name blocked through a filter on his computer. It was pretty intense, but Caroline was quickly learning that extreme measures had to be taken to keep some sanity in a world where you were so scrutinized all the time.

By the time they pulled up to her small brick house, Caroline felt like she had aged 10 years. Ignorance really is bliss, she thought ruefully.

Sidney brought in her bags and with neither of them ready to say goodbye, ordered takeout and watched movies throughout the early evening and into the night.

They made love slow and languidly, knowing it would be a while before they saw each other again. Sidney couldn't stay over. He had a lot to do before he left for his road trip in the morning. Putting on her pajamas, Caroline walked him to her door. He pulled her into his arms. His forehead rested on hers, his eyes soft and warm on hers.

"You love me." he said.

"I love you." she agreed.

"I love you." he said and he pressed his lips to hers.

"Merry Christmas care."

"Merry Christmas Sid."

The next afternoon, Caroline and Sara sat in their favorite booth at their favorite Chinese spot in the city. Caroline attempted to eat her lunch but Sara's questions were coming like rapid fire.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you went to a meeting about getting kids to read and you left with Sidney Crosby's phone number?"

"I guess so." Caroline answered vaguely.

Sara gave Caroline a skeptical look, as Caroline avoided her friend's eyes. Caroline had wanted the lying to stop but the thought of telling even her closest friend the truth was just too embarrassing.

"So what's it like. I mean, I can't imagine seeing him up close or talking to him, let along sleeping with him!" Sara said louder than Caroline would have liked.

"Shhhh!" Caroline waved her chopsticks at Sara. "I don't want the whole restaurant to know what we are talking about."

"Ok." Sara said much quieter, "But you gotta give me something."

"well, it was strange at first, don't get me wrong, even now I find myself tongue tied talking to him, and he makes me nervous a lot. But it's getting better. I don't know, he's really nice to me and makes me feel good about myself. He is very focused and can be intense about stuff, but mostly he is easy to talk to and pretty funny." Caroline's eyes glazed over a bit as Sid's smiling face came into her mind, and a smile formed on her face.

"Oh my god." Sara said.

Caroline snapped out of her lovesick haze. "What?" she asked with concern.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sara whispered but the volume of her voice didn't change.

Caroline blushed and then nodded.

Sara just gaped at her. "What about him?" she asked.

"I think so. He told me he did at least. I, I believe him, I mean, I can feel that he does." Caroline felt warm all over.

Sara squealed. "Ahhhhh, this is so crazy! What if you get married? Ah, what if you have little hockey babies? Caroline, your babies would look so cute." Sara continued to ramble about the make believe future of Sidney and Caroline.

"Sara, Sara, calm down. I don't know about all that. I just, I just feel like it's best to take it one day at a time. It can be very overwhelming. Like the stuff with this weekend. The pictures. That is the stuff that terrifies me and worries me and makes me wonder if this is just too crazy to work."

Sara looked pensive.

"Well, a. Those pictures were hot. You looked hot. and 2. that girl is probably some mountain town trash, so who the fuck cares what she says."

"Sara..." Caroline chastised.

"What? It's ok to hate her. That was a shitty thing to do and write." Sara protested.

"What do you think will happen when people, like regular people find out? I worry that I'm not cut out for the scrutiny." Caroline worried aloud.

"Ok, well first of all, other than the city of Pittsburgh and Canada, I don't know if Sidney Crosby is necessarily a household name. So don't get all Wills and Kate on me. Second of all, this town loves Sidney Crosby. They will love you too, what's not to love, you are fabulous."

"And you are good for my self esteem." Caroline laughed. "But seriously, I just worry I'm not going to be cut out for all the expectations from him and them." she said gesturing to the bustling street outside.

"Obviously you are meeting some expectations, seeing that you and Sidney Crosby are in love. So I don't think you need to worry about that. As for all them," Sara mimicked Caroline's gesture. "Fuck them. If they don't see how sweet and kind and awesome you are, then they are losers" Sara said fiercely.

"Ha, you make it sound so simple." Caroline smiled.

"And you, over think everrrrrrything." Sara replied. "Your boyfriend is Sidney Crosby; soak up every incredible second of it."

"Will you stop calling him Sidney Crosby? It sounds…weird." Caroline told her friend, her face going aflame again.

"Well that is his name..." Sara pointed out.

"I know, it's just...ok, can we talk about something else?" Caroline begged hating all the attention on her. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Ok, I get it. I have to stay on your good side anyway, so I can keep getting those sweet seats and other perks of my friend dating Sidney Crosby...oops." Sara giggled.

Caroline threw a crab rangoon at her friend and felt much better about her concerns. Luckily Sara was off and running on stories of her upcoming wedding and Caroline could sit back and just listen.

On Wednesday night, Sid was on day 3 of the road trip and in Boston to play the Bruins. The trip so far had been successful. Tonight had been another win and the streak was going strong. Life on the road was something he was used to but after three days, he found himself missing Caroline. The team would head up to Montreal tomorrow morning, but for tonight he was alone in his hotel room and found himself feeling...restless. He texted Caroline. It was past 11, so he wondered if she was up. "Hey Care. You up?" moments later she replied. "Hi. Yeah, wrapping presents. How r u?

"Good. We won tonight."

"I know! I saw, congratulations. I saw you on TV after the game. They interviewed you, but I guess you knew that."

Sid laughed to himself. But it made him feel warm inside to think of her watching him so many miles away.

"I miss you." he wrote and sent. A second later she replied, "Me too."

"Not fair you get to see me, but I can't see you. How about you send me a picture?" He asked.

"Ok." she replied. A moment later he received a picture of them from dinner at the resort. One of the older ladies had insisted on taking their picture. It was nice, but not what he was looking for.

"Ha, I meant a picture of you. Maybe in the red nightgown?"

A moment later. "Uh, no."

"Come on."

"Sid, I'm not sending you naked pictures over the phone, do you know how many people's phones get hacked into? After what happened this weekend, it's just not going to happen. :("

Sid thought for a moment and had an idea. He didn't know if she would be into it, but it was worth a try. He messaged, "Ok, well I wish I was with you right now. Touching you." He waited with baited breath and she quickly replied again, "Me too." he sat himself up against the headboard of the hotel bed, as his fingers flew across the keyboard of his Blackberry, "I want to touch you all over. Will you touch yourself for me?" This was definitely pushing the limits of her comfort levels but he decided she could use a little boost here and there. A second later, "Sid!" he smiled and could picture her blush. Sidney rubbed at his crotch and felt himself getting hard. "I'm touching myself thinking of you. R u getting ready for bed yet, can we talk?" a moment later she replied, "Yes, 2 minutes." Sure enough two minutes on the dot his phone rang.

"Hi" he answered.

"Hi." she replied nervously.

"Are you in bed." he asked.

"Yes." she breathed.

"Will you try something with me?" he asked.

"Phone sex?" she asked bluntly.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, what do you think?"

"I don't know if I would be very good at it." she said quickly, embarrassed.

"you never know. Have you done it before?" he asked teasingly.

"Sid!" she exclaimed. "you know I haven't."

"I'm just teasing Care. I want to try. I miss you so bad."

"I, I miss you too." she replied.

"What are you wearing?" he asked hoarsely

"Pajamas." she replied.

"Which pajamas?" he asked.

"A penguins t-shirt and my blue plaid pajama pants."

"Hmmm, it wouldn't happen to be a grey Penguins shirt that was missing from my luggage the other day…"

"Oh, I um, well, it's just that…it smelled like you." she stuttered.

"It's ok, I bet you look better in it that I do."

"I don't know about that." She whispered.

"I do. Ok, Care, I'm taking off my jeans; can you take off your pants?"

"O...ok."

Some rustling then, "Ok they are off."

"Are you wearing panties?"

A burst of laughter on her side.

"Caroline!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Ok, yes, I'm wearing panties. Are you wearing under-" she broke into giggles.

"forget it care." Sidney said somewhat crossly,

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sid. I'm trying I just...you know I'm nervous about this stuff. Ok, I promise not to do it again."

"Sid, do you want me to take off my shirt?" she asked in a low, throaty voice.

"No, leave it on. I like to picture you in nothing but my shirt, but take off the rest."

More rustling as she complied.

"Can you take off your shirt? I like to look at your chest." she said quickly.

"Does it get you hot." he asked deeply.

Silence. Then, "yes, you always make me hot."

"I see the way you look at me care. It turns me on."

"You, you do?"

"I love catching you staring at me. It makes me hard."

"Oh, god. Really?"

"Yes. I also love touching you. You're so soft and feel so good."

"You feel really good too."

"What feels good, care?"

"When you kiss me."

"I like kissing you. Your kisses drive me crazy."

Sid pulled off his jockeys and started stroking himself.

"I'm touching myself Caroline. Thinking of you and your mouth on my cock make me so hard."

"I like having you in my mouth; it feels so good to feel you that way. I'm thinking about when you kiss my breasts and...take them in your mouth." Caroline said shakily.

"You mean when I suck on your breasts?" Sid breathed.

"Yes."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you wet? Knowing that I am hard and stroking myself to the thought of your hot little mouth and soft breasts?"

"Yes, I am."

"tell me what you are doing and what you want me to do to you."

"I'm rubbing myself and thinking about when you're on top of me and how I like the feeling of having you surround me. I am thinking about...how you touch me and when you fill me with your fingers, you make me so wet. But what I really want is your...cock inside me."

Sid was hard as a rock and his breath was shallow. He could hear her struggle with her words.

"I love when I fill you up with my cock, care. You're so tight and hold onto me so well. Pretend your fingers are my cock. Fill yourself up."

"O...oh...ok."

"Care, can you feel me? I can feel you. Take them in and out, harder and faster. I want you to come. Come Caroline, let me hear you come."

Sidney continued to speak dirty, suggestive words into the phone as it got harder and harder to concentrate. A few minutes later he heard her breathing get louder and louder and then he heard a deep intake of breath and a loud high pitched series of moans come through the phone.

Knowing she came, brought Sidney to completion. He groaned into the phone, as he came on his stomach. His was out of breath and had a light sweat at his brow. He definitely enjoyed this with her, Hell, he enjoyed everything with her.

As he lay catching his breath he heard her do the same.

"Care."

"Yeah?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"I love you, care."

Silence. Then, "I...I love you too Sid. So much." His heart soared, he didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing her say that.

"Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight Sid."


	23. Chapter 23: Meet the Reids Part I

The loss to the Canadiens had been tough. Lost in the shootout. The streak had ended, but Sidney couldn't be too disappointed over the loss. Montréal was a real contender this year and played a flawless game. The road trip wrapped up that Friday night and Sid was scheduled for an early morning flight to Halifax. The plan was he would arrive December 23rd and be back to Pittsburgh by the 26th for two games before the New Year. As Sid packed his luggage in the downtown Montréal hotel, he made room to pack the gifts he had purchased for his family on his off day yesterday. Growing up, his family traveled to Montréal regularly, his father and mother loved the city where they had fallen in love and brought their children there often. It had been his inspiration for his Christmas shopping. While walking the quaint streets he had come across a small vintage jeweler. Wandering into the shop, he found a pair of sapphire earrings on display. The earrings reminded him of Caroline's dress at the woodlands. The sapphire was Caroline's birthstone. She had been born September 7th, exactly 11 months before Sidney and she was a Virgo to a tee. She was sensitive but loyal, a worrier, but the truest person he had ever met. In broken French, Sid asked the store owner about the earrings. Owned by a woman who had past away 30 years ago, they were found in the lining of an old jewelry box. Based on the story the great grandson told the shop owner, the earrings had been an engagement gift from the woman's husband, they had been married for over 65 years when they died within a month of one another at the age of 87. The great grandson had traded the earrings to the shop owner for an engagement ring for his girlfriend. Upon hearing this story Sidney bought the earrings for Caroline, despite the $3,500 price tag. They were perfect.

Looking at the small wrapped package, Sid felt a pang in his chest thinking about Caroline. He had been spoiled by seeing her nearly every other day during their whirlwind romance. Now it had been a week since they had left for their weekend away and he wouldn't be seeing her for another four days. It was too hard. True, he had never been in love before or had experience in missing another person so badly (with the exception of his family) but the agony of being away from her, was more than he had expected, by far. Pulling out his Blackberry, he looked at the image on the screen, was the picture she had sent him a few days earlier. The picture of them at dinner in the mountains. They both wore wide smiles, as Caroline had her head cocked slightly in Sidney's direction, his hand lying on her bare shoulder, her hair tickling his left cheek. The melancholy was more than he could take. He dialed a few numbers and fifteen minutes later his flight to Halifax had been changed to Pittsburgh, with an early morning flight to Halifax rescheduled for Christmas Eve. He would surprise her tomorrow morning for a day together before her family arrived and before the Crosby family festivities began in Cole harbor. It was an excellent idea if he did say so himself. Shooting a text to his mom, he explained that something unexpectedly had come up in Pittsburgh and he would arrive early afternoon on Christmas Eve.

Sidney hadn't thought out logistics of his plan when he arrived in the bustling Pittsburgh airport the next morning at 10 am. He didn't have a car, so he was forced to take a taxi to Caroline's house. The cab driver was a fan of course, and after signing a few random things, Sidney emerged in front of Caroline's small brick home. Her beat up Corolla sat in the driveway. Thank god she was home, he thought to himself. He didn't have a contingency plan for this spontaneous visit. He thought for a moment if he should have told her he was coming, but that would have defeated the purpose of the romantic gesture.

Dragging his luggage behind him and fingering her Christmas present in his coat pocket, he approached the home and knocked firmly at her door, awaiting her elated face.

Caroline was about to lose it. Target with her mother the day before Christmas Eve in Robinson Town Center could be considered a satellite location for hell. Overly aggressive shoppers, screaming children, cart traffic jams at every turn and with nothing on the shelves, it was enough to drive her insane. The fact that she was with her mother only magnified the stressful situation. Caroline loved her mother dearly, but to shop with her was...difficult. That was the most generous word Caroline could think of. As they shopped she tried to talk to her mom about Sidney. She had started off tentatively in men's wear, mentioning that new and exciting things were going on in her life, but her mother was more interested in pant sizes for Caroline's two brothers. In electronics, she mentioned to her mother that maybe they could get some coffee after shopping, as Caroline really wanted to talk to her mother alone. Wendy Reid looked at her daughter with interest, but was quickly distracted by an elderly woman grabbing the last Kindle off the shelf. As Caroline's mother literally snatched the e-reader out of the woman's hand, Caroline felt like it was a lost cause. After the holidays, she thought, that's when I'll tell her.

Mrs. Reid and Caroline were in deep discussion of their Christmas cookie list when they walked through Caroline's front door, their hands full of shopping bags.

"Mom, the thumbprints always burn, I think it's the jam, maybe we should add it just before they come ou-" Caroline stopped talking. There in her living room watching Sportscenter was Caroline's dad, brothers Neil and David and...oh god.

Sidney was left speechless when the person on the other side of Caroline's door was a tall gawky kid. He was about 4 inches taller than Sidney. He had Caroline's eyes and wavy brown hair. A few pimples scattered over his face and on his gangly form he wore sweats and a navy blue t-shirt that read Akron Zips basketball.

"Holy shit." the guy said looking at Sidney like he had two heads. "Sidney Crosby! Dave, hey Dave come here now!" He called back into the house.

Sid realized pretty quickly that Caroline's family had already arrived and by the looks of things, he wondered if she had told them about him.

Another male came to the door, an inch or two shorter but looked nearly identical to the other. He was dressed the same as his brother. Both young men had shocked looks on their faces. Sid just stood there dumbfounded, what the hell had he done?

"What are you doing here?" the brother who Sidney realized was Dave asked. "Is this for a contest or something?" Dave leaned out the doorframe and looked around for what Sid figured was a camera crew or something.

"Yeah, are you here to bring us season tickets?" asked the brother who Sid deduced was Neil. Caroline had told him about her brothers, Neil and David. She had embarrassingly shared that her parents were big Neil Young fans.

"Er, no not exactly. Is, is Caroline here?" Sidney asked awkwardly.

Neil and David just stared. "Uh…no. She isn't. She's out shopping. What do you want with her, do you know her?" Neil asked confused,

"yeah, um, yes. I stopped by to bring her something, she is a...friend of mine." all Sid's public speaking skills flew out the window and his accent thickened as it normally did when he was nervous or upset.

"You're friends with our sister?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, um, can I come in?" Sidney replied.

"Hell yeah, dude it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dave, David Reid." Dave stuck out his hand to Sidney. Sid shook Dave's hand, then Neil's, politely greeting both brothers. They made way for him to enter Caroline's house, Neil reaching to take Sidney's luggage. Not sure what to do with himself, Sid took off his coat, revealing his charcoal grey fleece and immediately stuck his hands in his jeans feeling completely un-at-ease. The awkwardness of this was beyond comprehension. Sidney did not want to be the one to tell these guys he was dating their sister.

"Do you want to wait for her?" Dave finally asked. "She should be back in an hour; she and our mom ran to the store."

"Ok, yeah cool. Thanks." Sid moved to sit on the couch. The brothers looked at each other and followed. Sid and Neil sat on the couch and Dave sat in the chair in the corner. No one was saying anything. It was painful.

Finally Neil spoke, "Sid, tough loss last night."

Sid felt relieved to be talking about a subject he was comfortable with "Yeah thanks. It looks like Montréal is the team to beat this year."

"It's their power play offense, they kill on penalties." Dave chimed in.

Sid was in total agreement. Within minutes the three men were in deep discussion about the Eastern conference and the ever changing standings. The talk of sports eliminating the awkwardness of this surreal situation.

A few minutes later, Michael Reid walked in from the hallway and took in the scene in the living room. He was an intimidating figure, which took Sidney aback as Caroline told him that her dad was a math teacher. Standing when Mr. Reid walked in, Sid shoved his hand out into the middle of the room.

"Sir, Mr. Reid." Sidney said formally.

Caroline's dad looked bewildered. "Hello, son. Do I know you? He looked at Sidney trying to place him.

"It's freakin' Sidney Crosby dad, from the Penguins!" Dave exclaimed.

Michael looked at his son, and then looked at Sidney. Shaking Sid's hand, he greeted the hockey star.

"Well, whattya say, nice to meet you." Michael Reid smiled widely. He was a tall, solid man with blue eyes and a graying buzz cut. "May I ask why you're here?"

"He's here to see Caroline." Dave chimed in again. "Isn't this nuts?"

Michael Reid looked skeptically at Sidney. "Now why are you here to see my daughter?" Mr. Reid asked suddenly very serious. Sid again was dreading this conversation.

"I, uh, can we wait until she gets here?" Sid asked. The Reid men all looked at one another with raised eyebrows. Unspoken words hung in the air.

"Certainly Sidney." Mr. Reid said kindly. He sensed Sidney's discomfort and had a feeling there was something of major importance his daughter was going to have to share with her family.

"Sportscenter is on." Neil said, grabbing the remote. "I bet your highlights will be on."

Caroline's television was turned on and the need for communicating ceased and Sidney had never been so grateful for that.

Oh god. What was he doing here? In a matter of seconds, all eyes were on Caroline. She stood there, hair in a messy ponytail, wearing jeans and a faded OSU hoodie. Her cheeks pink from the cold and not a speck of makeup on her face. There sitting in her living room sat her celebrity boyfriend. The very one she had not spoken a word about to her family. Caroline was speechless.

"Yo, chucks." called Neil from the couch. "Look who's here to see you."

Caroline looked frantically at everyone's face. She turned to her mom. Wendy looked at her daughter with unspoken understanding. Her eyes shifted to the handsome young man on the couch.

"hello." she said. "And who are you?" she walked towards Sidney. He stood up quickly. Reaching out his large hand, he greeted Caroline's mom. She had a friendly, youthful face and the same brown eyes as Caroline.

"Hello, Mrs. Reid. I'm Sidney. I'm a friend of your daughter's." Sid said evenly. At some point he had gotten used to the absurdity of this situation.

"Well, aren't you handsome? Wonderful to meet you Sidney. Would you like something to drink? Won't you stay for lunch? We just bought some lovely cold cuts for sandwiches."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you. That would be great." Sidney replied smiling at the kind woman.

"Um, would you excuse us for just a minute?" Caroline said her voice an octave or two higher than normal. Her arm reached out in front of her mother and grabbed at Sidney's forearm. Ignoring the looks of her family, she pulled Sidney through the hallway and into her bedroom.

Closing the door and locking it, she turned to Sidney. The unexpectedness of the scenario distracting her from worrying about the fact that she looked like she had been doing yard work and he looked...perfect as usual.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, looking Sidney in the eyes.

"I missed you." he said softly.

Caroline's face softened, as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I, I missed you too." she replied.

"I thought your family was coming tomorrow. I thought I would surprise you." He looked at her apologetically, realizing that their relationship had just been outed to her family.

"I...I haven't told them about you." she said looking at her sneakers. "I was going to, I mean I had planned on telling my mom, then telling my dad and brothers, but there just hasn't been any time." she spoke quietly, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok."Sid replied gently, walking towards her.

As he came closer, she became acutely aware of her appearance. Her hands flew to the flyaway strands of hair that framed her face.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." he said. His hands coming up to cover hers and his thumbs rubbing at the back of her hands. He brought her hands down to her sides and redirected his hands back up to her face. Cupping her cheeks he leaned forward and kissed her gently. She allowed him to direct the kiss and her mouth followed his. A few moments later he pulled back and grinned.

"How are you even here?" she asked breathless. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I rescheduled. I leave tomorrow morning. I thought we could have today together." he explained.

Caroline looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, they came early, my mom was afraid of the weather and insisted they come today, so they didn't get snowed out of the city on Christmas Eve. I'm sorry it can't just be us..."

"Hey, it's ok by me. Now I get five Reids to hang out with instead of one."

Caroline laughed. "You are too much of an optimist."

"But you love me anyway." he said, his eyes bright.

"I do." she agreed, her face reddening as she thought about the last time she had spoken to him, the phone call.

Sid knew exactly what was going on in Caroline's mind. "After the other night, I had to see you." he said throatily, looking at her with a heat in his eyes.

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Sweetie, lunch is almost ready." her mom called from the other side of the door.

"Ok, be there in a sec!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "My mother is probably dying, wondering what is going on."

Sidney took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Caroline mimicked the breath. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Hand in hand Caroline and Sid emerged from the bedroom. They returned to the living room.

"Hey mom, can you come here for a minute." Caroline called. Her brothers tore their eyes from the TV and her dad looked up from a book he was reading. Wendy entered the living room and looked at her daughter's joined hand with Sidney's. Every one was silent, staring at Caroline and Sidney.

Caroline took another deep breath and addressed the room "ok, so, Sidney is more than my friend. He's my boyfriend. And I know it's a surprise and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And you two can just keep your opinions to yourselves." she said looking pointedly at her brothers. "I would appreciate it if you would just treat him like anyone else. And he's staying with us today, so we can all get to know each other." she glanced at Sidney and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok that's all." she released his hand and darted to the kitchen, her mother in tow.

Sidney looked at the Reid men. They stared at him and Sidney felt more intimidated than any opponent he met on the ice. However, moments later, Mr. Reid walked to Sid and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Well come sit Sidney, tell us about yourself."

Hours later, Sidney, Caroline and her brothers stood in Caroline's fenced in backyard. The game was touch football. The teams, Sidney and Caroline versus Neil and Dave. Caroline couldn't throw very well, but she was great at catching, so all their plays put her in the end-zone as Sidney would pitch the football over the head of the Reid brothers for a touchdown. No matter where she stood, he always seemed to get it right to her. Caroline enjoyed the trash talking just as much as Sidney. Neil and Dave, however, were getting frustrated with the lopsided score. So much so, that while Caroline was trying to block Dave from catching Neil's throw, she got a shove by her younger brother and fell to the ground. Having grown up with this, she was not fazed, but Sid took issue.

"Hey, man! Watch it!" Sid said jogging up to Dave and Caroline. Sidney gave Dave a death glare that made all 6'2 of him shrink down to nothing, while he held out his hand for Caroline to take. Pulling her up, he dusted off her shoulders and said, "Are you ok?" Caroline nodded, trying to keep her goofy smile at bay. Dave saw this and groaned loudly.

"Aw Jesus, get a room you two." And he jogged off to start the play over.

In the end, the final score was Sidney and Caroline 36, Neil and Dave 12. Casting a glance at her siblings, who seemed preoccupied with arguing about their poor performance, Caroline quickly pecked Sidney on the lips to celebrate their win. Sidney instinctively went to deepen the kiss, but sounds of disgust and pretend vomiting came quickly as she pulled back. Caroline flushed in the cheeks and threw her brothers a look.

"I have to go shower. See you in a bit." She said jogging towards the house.

Sid was left with the option of heading inside and talking to Caroline's parents or joining the brothers for another game. He chose Neil and Dave.

As they tossed the ball around the questions came.

"So man, what are you doing with our sister?" Neil asked.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked playing dumb.

"Don't fuck with her." Dave said his face void of its usual friendliness.

Sid was taken aback, where was this coming from?

"I'm not." Sid said clearly.

"Caroline's the best. She acts tough, but she breaks easily. You can't use her." Dave told Sid.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Neil asked bluntly.

Sid was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I'm not going to answer that. What is going on between your sister and I is our business. I get that you're concerned and I can appreciate that but I have no plans to "fuck" with her. I…love her and I never would do anything to hurt her." Sidney said seriously to the younger men.

Neil and Dave seemed to accept Sid's response. Dave's stony glare began to crack, finally he said, "But dude, you can get like playboy playmates I bet."

"I don't want a playboy playmate, I want Caroline." Sid replied evenly.

The brothers looked at each other and Sid awaited their next move.

"Cool." said Neil. "Ok, Sid, go long...oh and you may be able to kick my ass but if you do hurt my sister I will break your kneecaps."


	24. Chapter 24: Meet the Reids Part II

_****Thanks again for all the support for this story! I was so excited to see a shout out on tumblr for Superstition. Real life is going to be busy the next week, so there may be a lull in the updating, but don't worry, I love writing this story so I will try to get it up ASAP. I had the whole story laid out but its funny how the story takes on a life of its own and I have had to alter a few things…but I'm happy with the direction its going in and I hope you will be too.******_

Mrs. Reid was busy in the kitchen when Sid and Caroline's brothers came in from the cold. The sun was setting and the chill was too much to take. Sid's cheeks were flushed from wind and he rubbed his hands together to warm up. Mr. Reid was stoking a fire in the fireplace in Caroline's living room. Sid walked over to him to warm up and see if the man needed any help. As Sidney handed Caroline's dad firewood, Mr. Reid told him of his days in the US Army. He had enlisted to get money for college and luckily missed time in combat. He met Caroline's mom in college, they had been older when they started their family, in their early 30s. After some more chatting, mostly on the part of Mr. Reid, he looked seriously at Sidney and asked,

"I need to know your intentions for Caroline."

Not again, Sid thought to himself, but with Caroline's dad, he needed to take the man's words very seriously.

"I care about your daughter very much." Sid said sincerely.

Mr. Reid looked at Sid intensely and Sid struggled not to falter under the man's focused stare.

"I'm not going to grill you or scare you, but I love my daughter and she is...fragile in many ways. She doesn't let a lot of people in, I think she gets that from me, now her brothers, they are all Wendy. Anyway, she would kill me if she knew I was saying these things, but I just need to know that this is for real, because I will not allow my Caroline to be hurt."

Sidney pondered Mr. Reid's words. "I know sir, that it may seem that Caroline and I live...in two different worlds, but I love your daughter, a lot. She has been there for me in ways I never thought possible. I'm not oblivious to our differences, but we are also the same in a lot of ways too and anyway, I love the ways we are different too. I can promise you that I will do my best never to hurt her...sir." he hoped that he had gotten his point across.

Mr. Reid looked thoughtful and then spoke, "Sidney, I appreciate your honesty."

And that was that.

Mr. Reid patted Sidney on the shoulder and headed into the kitchen.

Sid took the time alone to collect himself. This was not the day he had envisioned when he'd stepped off the plane this morning, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Caroline's family was wonderful, they were protective, but warm and welcoming, it made him eager to see his own family. For tonight though, he felt completely at home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whistles coming from the kitchen. Caroline had emerged into the dining area, that separated the living room from the kitchen. She looked beautiful. She had put on a sage colored silky dress, with a wide collar and loose sleeves. The dress stopped at her knees and she had cinched the dress with a thin metallic belt. Her hair lay long and silky down her back and her face was fresh and bright with light makeup. Sid found himself becoming more and more taken away by how she looked the more he saw her.

Her brother's on the other hand, chose to give her a hard time.

"Where are you going?" asked Neil. "The prom?"

"Ha, Caroline, I think your about eight years too late for that." Dave chimed in.

"Shut up!" Caroline said then inwardly groaned at how childish she sounded.

"I think you look beautiful." Sid interrupted walking towards her. All eyes shifted to him. In three long strides he came up Caroline, who stood fidgeting and flushed. Not caring about their audience, he placed his hand along her jaw and leaned forward to peck her mouth. Pulling back he smiled and the world around them ceased to exist. He was good at that, she thought. He had the ability to block out their surroundings and freeze time to make it just them.

During the kiss, Caroline's dad looked away, Caroline's mom smiled dreamily and Neil and Dave resumed their gagging noises and in an instant they were back in her dining room and time unfroze. She blinked a few times, begging her brain and body to resume normal mode, but before she did, her arm reached out to his side, her hand grazed up and down his torso feeling the softness of the fleece and the hardness of his body. His breath caught, as he knew this was her way of showing him affection under her family's watch. She smiled and at the sound of her father's throat clearing, Caroline tore her eyes from Sidney's and back to her family.

Uncomfortable with the attention, she said quickly, "Ok, who's ready for wine?"

In no time, Sidney, Caroline and Wendy were hard at work getting dinner prepared. Sidney didn't mind helping. He peeled and chopped, as he chatted with Caroline's mom. Caroline was quiet, not sure how to find her voice, when her mother talked nonstop. Instead she settled for sending Sidney funny faces and apologetic looks at the interrogation of Wendy Reid. Mrs. Reid's questions came at a rapid rate. Sid found it easy to engage the woman and answered questions about how he liked Pittsburgh, what his family was like and life in Nova Scotia. Before long dinner was ready and the table was set for the feast.

Caroline and Sid sat beside another on the dining table bench, the heat of his thigh pressed up against her leg, made it difficult for Caroline to keep up with the dinner conversation. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to Sidney.

"So Sid, must feel pretty good knowing you're staying put for a while."

"Yeah, especially with how much you sucked earlier this season." Neil agreed.

"Neil, don't say suck," Mrs. Reid scolded. "It sounds crass."

Sid smiled, "Yeah things are turning out pretty good." he agreed.

"Pretty good? 104 million is a lot better than pretty good." Dave replied.

Caroline choked on her wine upon hearing Dave.

"104 million?" she sputtered wiping her mouth.

Sidney felt uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about money. Most of it he never saw. After taxes and percentages to managers and agents, he lived a pretty comfortable lifestyle, while the rest went to investments or charity.

"Well, it's over ten years, I don't get it all at once." he reasoned.

"Still!" Dave interrupted. "That is a shit ton of money."

"Dave!" Mrs. Reid scolded again.

Caroline went pale. She figured he made a lot of money, but had no idea how much. She lived month to month on her paycheck, with a small percentage going to savings. It made her dizzy to wrap her mind around that kind of money.

"You're worth every penny Sid" Neil said. "I don't care what those guys say about the concussion and your glass jaw."

"Really?" Caroline asked exasperated. "Can we not talk about this?" she felt uncomfortable for Sid.

"Concussion?" Mrs. Reid asked confused.

Sid opened his mouth to speak, but Neil beat him to it.

"Yeah, this guy got jacked up a couple years ago, didn't play for over a year. Everyone thought he was done."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Reid looked worried at Sid. "You're ok now though?"

She asked placing her hand on Sid's forearm.

Sid smiled politely. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine."

"Dude, that hit, I thought your neck was broken for sure. It was just like bam!" to illustrate Neil clapped his hands together.

Caroline just wanted to disappear into her seat; she didn't even want to think of what Sidney's impression of her family was. They knew no boundaries when it came asking personal questions.

"Yeah, but after the cup and the goal, you'd have to lose a leg not to get whatever you want from the penguins." Dave said chewing on a roll.

"Goal?" Mr. Reid asked, suddenly taking part in the conversation.

"Golden goal" Dave mumbled his mouth full.

Caroline was confused. Golden goal?

Neil clarified for his brother. "This guy scored the winning goal in overtime to win the gold medal for Canada. Lost 20 bucks on that game." he said shaking his head.

Caroline didn't know that. She knew he had won the gold medal but he hadn't told her that he had scored the winning goal. She felt a little queasy by all of his accomplishments and strangely intimidated.

"Gold medal, Stanley cup, every award under the sun all before he turned 23." Dave said sounding like Sidney's PR guy.

"Yeah and now he's sitting at dinner with us. Crazy." Neil said.

Caroline cast her most apologetic look in Sidney's direction. He just smiled back, seemingly unfazed. He put his hand on Caroline's knee and gave her a reassuring pat.

"And screwing our sister." Dave chimed in.

"Dave!" shouted Mr. and Mrs. Reid.

"Ha!" laughed Neil.

"Oh my god." groaned Caroline.

Sidney just gave Dave a warning look that seemed to quiet the younger brother down.

"Sorry." He mumbled, suddenly becoming very interested in his dinner.

"This is ridiculous." Caroline said, looking at her family. "I asked if we could just treat him like a regular person and you two are acting like he is some…museum exhibit! Can we please talk about something else?"

Mr. Reid looked sympathetically at his daughter and directed the conversation over to Neil and Dave's basketball season and how well the Zips were doing this year. As the dinner conversation shifted, Caroline relaxed and the rest of dinner was relatively awkward free.

After dessert and clean up Caroline's parents retired to sleep in the guest room. After a hug from Mrs. Reid and firm handshake from Mr. Reid, Sid said good night and goodbye, as he was leaving around 5 am for his flight in the morning. Caroline would drive him and therefore he would be spending the night. Caroline became very interested in her shoes, as Mrs. Reid fussed around to set up a bed for Sidney on the couch. One look from Mr. Reid ensured that the couch was where Sidney was going to stay.

The Reid siblings and Sidney stayed up for a while. They told funny stories of growing up, quite a few that brought an embarrassed flush to Caroline's face. They taught Sid how to play Euchre a very popular Midwestern card game, while they drank a few beers. It was very comfortable, very festive and very fun. As the brothers got more and more tipsy, Caroline made the decision that it was time for bed. Neil and Dave had been sequestered to the air mattress in the living room, since Sidney was getting the couch. Caroline wanted to bring Sid into her room, but as long as Neil and Dave were awake, that would not work. Saying goodnight to Sidney with a quick kiss and a hug to her two brothers, Caroline retreated to her room.

Not too long later, Sid laid uncomfortably on the lumpy couch, staring at the ceiling, listening to the snores of Neil and Dave. The alcohol had served as the perfect sleep aid, as the two young men were knocked out and making a racket. Sidney was tempted to sneak over to Caroline's room and stay with her, but he wanted to respect the wishes of her parents more. It all became moot, when he heard a creak in the floorboards.

Caroline crept into the living room with little stealth. The Canadian beers after dinner had left her a little fuzzy and trying to be quiet in the old house was tricky. As she made her way through the dark, she carefully maneuvered around the large air mattress that took up most of the space in the room. Crouching down by the couch she whispered,

"Sid. Sid, are you awake?"

In the darkness she could hear his smile, "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Come into my room. I want you to sleep with me." She said with a slight slur to her speech.

"What about your parents?" he whispered back.

"Its ok, they are heavy sleepers and we'll be up before them. Please?" she pleaded.

There was no need for her insistence. Sidney had hoped for this ever since he got off the plane.

"Ok, yes." He replied and threw back the covers.

Caroline stood up and smiled, reaching out for his hand.

"Hang on." He said, thinking of the Christmas gift. "I'll meet you there in a minute."

Caroline nodded and crept back towards her bedroom, as she did, Sidney admired the view of her short pajama shorts and the grey Penguins shirt she had adopted.

Sidney fished through his coat pockets and found the small rounded package. His hands closed over the gift and he followed to the bedroom. He knocked lightly and let himself in. She sat on the bed awaiting his arrival, and once the door was secured behind him, she launched herself towards him. His quick reflexes caught her easily and in seconds their mouths found each others. They stood in the darkness kissing and caressing one another. Caroline's movements were bold, her tongue swept the expanse of his mouth and her hands clutched at his neck. He tore his mouth from hers and began pressing hot moist kisses to her neck. She bit at her lip, trying to silence the moans begging to come out. They had to be quiet. Completely quiet.

Sidney's hands came to her waist and began to inch her shirt up her sides. Caroline pulled back from his hold.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"My parents." She said.

"You said they were heavy sleepers."

"They are, but…" she trailed off.

"Caroline, please. I need this, you need it too. We will be quiet." He was nearly begging with want.

She nodded.

In an instant, he removed her shirt. He held her close as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She arched into him, when his mouth closed over her breast. They stumbled back a few steps and fell onto the bed. Deftly, Sid moved over Caroline, his mouth nipping at her neck.

"I cant..." Caroline whispered. "I don't want them to see…"

He understood. So instead he moved his mouth down to her ribs, kissing and sucking at the soft skin.

Caroline grabbed at his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Her hands explored the planes of his back, the muscles rippled under her fingers like a steady river. They had to be quiet, but they could take all the time they wanted to explore and enjoy one another. In moments the rest of their pajamas were removed and the heat of Sidney's arousal prodded at Caroline's thigh. Pressing her palms against his chest she pushed him off from her and onto his back. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled with a gleam in her eye. Crawling down his body, she took his erection in her hand. She had only done this once, and though he wanted it all the time, he refrained from asking. His eyes met hers with mirrored desire. Dropping her head, she took him fully into her mouth. Her hands grasped the base of him firmly, but not as tight as the first time. She licked at the underside of his arousal as she moved up and down. Her pace was steady and the heat of her mouth was nearly unbearable. Sid clutched at the bed sheets with one hand, while the other held the back of her head. It took great control not to call out when he found his release and Caroline swallowed and lovingly kissed at his penis as it softened under her hold. Smiling dreamily up at him, he pulled her up and buried his head in her neck, careful to leave soft light kisses, though his primal instinct was to mark her repeatedly. After he had recovered from the mind numbing orgasm, he flipped her over and returned the favor. The room was quiet except for her erratic breathing and the sounds of him devouring her. When she had been sated, he crawled back up over her. He stared at her with intensity and whispered,

"I love you so much."

She whispered back the same and in an instant they were joined. He stared at her as he thrust into her warm and pliant body. She spread her legs far apart to take him in as deeply as possible and as moans accidently left her lips, he covered her mouth with hers to silence the sounds of her pleasure. The pace was intense but not rushed. He wanted to freeze time, cherish every minute of this, and do something to keep their time together from being over. But soon the hot grip of her overtook him and he shuddered into her, as he did, Caroline's body surged and she too found release. Laying there for a moment, she held him close as she liked to do. Before sleep could overtake them Sidney spoke.

"I want to give you your Christmas present." He said quietly.

Caroline's eyes shone with satisfaction and delight.

They separated and she sat up against her headboard. He leaned over and grabbed her tshirt, handing it to her. She took it gratefully and slipped it over her head. He remained unclothed, not nearly as modest as Caroline.

Then he turned to the side table of the bed where he had dropped the package, when she had come at him.

Handing her the small silver wrapped package he smiled at her excitement.

She carefully unwrapped the gift and looked down at the box, snapping it open she gasped at the sparkling blue earrings.

"Oh Sid, these are beautiful." She said looking up at him. He told her the story the jeweler had told her. Her eyes misted over with emotion from the touching tale. She put them in her ears and they sparkled in the moon lit room.

"I got something for you too. But, I mean, it's not nearly as…" she faltered.

"Whatever it is I know I will love it." he said sincerely.

Caroline got out of bed and went over to the chair that sat in the corner. She picked up a lumpy shaped package covered in red and green striped paper.

Biting her lip she handed him the package and sat back on her heels.

Quickly he tore open the paper and looked the gift. It was a red hat with a grey O. It was fitted and exactly his size. He looked up at her. "It's Ohio State. Where I went to college. I figured if I have Penguins stuff, you should have something from my favorite team, well my other favorite team." She looked nervous, unsure of his reaction.

He smiled broadly and put on the hat, it fit perfectly. "I saw your size in one of your hats." She explained.

"I love it." he said, leaning forward and kissing her, the bill of the cap, poking her in the forehead.

"There is something else." she said, her hands fidgeting with one another. Sure enough, there was something heavy wrapped in tissue paper. He tore open the paper and found an oval shaped stone a bit smaller than the palm of his hand. Set in the stone was a green four leaf clover with a protective gloss to keep it green.

He felt the smoothness of the stone and she spoke,

"My family...we're Irish. My nana gave me this when I was in elementary school. I was nervous about the school spelling bee, terrified actually and she gave me this stone for luck. And I won the spelling bee." Caroline felt silly sharing this childhood tale, but she went on. "I've had it ever since. Its...it's my lucky charm and I want you to have it. You know, for maybe when you are out of town...extra luck when I'm not around." She looked embarrassed by her story and Sidney's heart swelled. "You're giving me your good luck charm?" he asked hoarsely. She nodded. "Turn it over." she instructed. He did and engraved in the back of the stone was S + C 11-19-12.

"Its..." she started.

"The day we met." he finished.

A blush covered Caroline's face and neck.

Sidney reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I love this, I love you. You are unbelievable." he said his eyes intense on hers.

"You're really hard to shop for." she whispered.

Sidney laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. They were quiet for a few minutes.

Finally Caroline spoke, "I'm sorry about my family, they are a little ridiculous."

Sidney chuckled quietly. "They are something else, but I can tell how much they love you and want protect you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

It was after two when they finally fell asleep. Sid held tightly onto Caroline as she burrowed in the warmth of his embrace.

4:45 a.m. came way too quickly. Slipping out of bed, Sid pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and crept into the hall to get his belongings from the living room. Coming out of the hall bathroom at the same time was Mrs. Reid.

"Oh, good morning Sidney." she whispered, not to wake the sleeping. Her eyes darted behind him to Caroline's bedroom.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Mrs. Reid. I was just, um, telling Caroline that we needed to get up, for my flight, she's taking me, you know."

Mrs. Reid just gave Sidney a knowing look. "I know dear. Have a wonderful Christmas." She gave him a gentle motherly squeeze on his arm and turned back to the guest room.

Thirty minutes later they were on the road. The drive to the airport only took about 20 minutes, especially in the early morning of Christmas Eve, there was nearly no traffic.

Dressed in casual wear for the flight, Sid wore his new hat with pride and to Caroline he looked pretty good wearing it.

She pulled up to the departures gate and placed the car in park. They turned to one another.

"I'll miss you." Sidney said.

"Me too." Caroline replied. "Message me that you got there safe."

"I will. I love you." he said, a twinge of emotion evident in his voice.

"I love you too." and Caroline leaned forward to kiss him. Neither separated for a few seconds, but then Sid had to go.

"Bye." he said smiling and jumped out of the car.

"Bye." Caroline called. "Have a good flight!"

As she watched him walk towards the automatic doors, she noticed his cell phone sitting on the floor of the passenger seat. Grabbing it, she rushed out of the car and called his name. There werent many people around, but those who were, looked at Caroline wearing only her sweats and her hair arranged in a messy bun.

Sid turned and saw Caroline jog towards him.

"Your phone." she said, handing it to him.

He looked relieved, "Oh thanks." he said and not even thinking, leaned forward and kissed her.

"Bye." she said and skipped back to her car before the airport police could come scold her for staying too long.

Whether it was the darkness of the early morning or the haze of sleep, who knows, but as Caroline jumped back into her car, she never noticed the number of smart phones poised and set to video that not only captured the public kiss of the city's golden son, but also the license plate of the woman receiving his affections.

Caroline drove off in complete ignorance of the exposure that was about to come in the days ahead.


	25. Chapter 25: Come Apart

_Looks like Sid the Kid's hot streak is blazing on and off the ice. Recently the captain has been seen around town with an unidentified brunette. Now, the Chill Factor has discovered the identity of the woman who looks to have captured the center's heart. Caroline Reid, 26 of Washington Heights was spotted with Crosby at the Pittsburgh International Airport, Christmas Eve morning. The pair was seen exchanging a passionate kiss outside the Delta terminal. Previous sightings of the couple have included an afterhours party at the new upscale restaurant Tableau, as well as, a recent getaway to Eastern Pennsylvania that resulted in some racy photos of the couple. Crosby, who is known for his extreme privacy seems to be slipping a little as the city awaits the next public outing for the couple. Calls to Sidney's camp were not returned for comment, however sources can confirm that the couple has been seeing each other for a few weeks and that "things are serious." If this new found love could be attributed to the center's recent spectacular play, then the city of Pittsburgh owes a thank you to Crosby's Sweet Caroline. – _Kaitlin Brooks, 12/26/12

Caroline felt like something was off. She and her family were waiting for their food at the nearby Eat and Park the day after Christmas. It felt like someone was watching her, but she couldn't seem to see from where. After the mid morning breakfast, Caroline would say goodbye to her family and get some much needed alone time. Sidney's flight was due to arrive around 4:30 and the couple had made plans to have dinner at his house. She was excited to see him as she always was, but longed for the few hours this afternoon of solitude. Caroline craved alone time and she had been completely without it these past few days. As her family ate and recapped the visit, Caroline continued to feel…under surveillance, but nevertheless an hour later the family exited the restaurant without incident.

The goodbyes with her family were not too bad. She would be back in Steubenville in a few weeks for her mother's birthday and plus, as much as she loved her family, she was ready for them to head back to Ohio. Caroline changed into her sweats, grabbed her laptop and settled onto the couch for a few hours of mindless television and Facebook. Logging onto her account for the first time since the holidays she was surprised at the red indicators, identifying the number of notifications and friend requests she had. 65 new friend requests and 78 notifications of activity on her account. What the…? Caroline was temporarily dumbfounded for a moment, her eyes glancing up to the corner of the screen to confirm it was her account she was logged into. Clicking on friend requests she didn't recognize any of these names. Had her account been hacked into? But when she clicked on the notifications and the list of activity appeared before her she stopped. Frantically she clicked over to her wall and sure enough as far as she could scroll down the page was postings written by nearly every Facebook friend she had and they all said roughly the same thing. _Are you dating Sidney Crosby_? Caroline's eyes widen and her stomach dropped.

It was out.

Sidney rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he waited to touch down in Pittsburgh. The flight from Halifax to Pittsburgh was only two hours, but the connecting flight in Boston had been delayed and resulted in a 4 hour layover. Sidney couldn't complain though, the trip home to Cole Harbour had been wonderful. It had been too long since he had seen his family and the time spent had been very special. The whole Forbes- Crosby clan had been together at his grandmother's house on Christmas Eve and then it had just been his parents and sister on Christmas day. The evening had been spent catching up with aunts and uncles, cousins and family friends. Most talked to him about hockey, specifically how well things were going. He was also able to catch up with the happenings of Cole Harbour and the budding families of his cousins, as little feet weaved throughout the sea of adults. It was his time to just be Sid. It was time he cherished. On Christmas morning he woke in the bedroom he had spent the first fifteen years of his life. The house was pretty much the same. Thanks to Sidney's generosity, the house had gotten a bit of a face lift, but otherwise not much had changed since he was a kid. He spent Christmas day opening presents, eating his mother's cooking and playing a few pickup games of hockey with his dad and sister. He was in deep discussion with his dad about his upcoming schedule at the dining room table when his sister called out from the living room.

"Hey Sid. Who's Caroline?" Taylor asked a teasing tone in her voice.

Sidney was out of his chair like a shot, heading directly for the living room and more specifically his cell phone that sat on the coffee table.

Taylor stood in the middle of the room holding his phone and reading the screen, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Me too," said Taylor in a sing-songy voice as she read the text message that appeared on his home screen, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

It was Caroline's response to Sidney's text from earlier. He had told her he missed and loved her, and now the idea of his family knowing that made the tip of his ears burn.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Taylor asked directly.

Troy and Trina Crosby heard the commotion and walked into the living room. For someone who had spent nearly his whole life on display, he was strangely uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. He had never really had a girlfriend that his family had known. There were his short term girlfriends that he had mentioned here and there and his parents had met Lila a few years ago, but Sidney had been able to tell that his parents hadn't liked her. When he asked his mom what she thought of Lila, she had given him a tight lipped smile and said she was, "nice." That had been awkward enough, now here he was telling his family about someone that he truly loved and cared about and he was nervous, really nervous.

"Yeah. Um, yeah. Caroline," he said, looking at the expectant faces of his family, "she and I have been dating, it's pretty new, but she's…" the confidence and sureness he had spoke to Caroline's family with was now gone and he felt like a thirteen year old boy telling his mom he liked a girl. "She's important to me and I feel like it could be serious." he was finally able to rush out. His family was happy for him. They had lots of questions to ask and by the end of the conversation plans were made for his parents to meet her when they traveled to Pittsburgh at the end of January.

Now as the plane finally touched down in the Steel City, all Sid wanted to do was take a long hot shower and have a relaxing evening with the woman he loved. Turning on his cell phone when the plane landed, he expected to see a text from Caroline confirming the new time. He had let her know back in Boston that the flight had been delayed and to meet him at his house at 7 o'clock. But looking at his phone, she hadn't replied. Frowning he punched a few buttons and called her. The phone went straight to voicemail. Sidney felt a strange sense of foreboding. By the time he was sitting in the back of taxi taking him home he had called three times and texted twice.

Still nothing.

Sidney didn't even go up to his condo when the taxi pulled up to his building. He hopped in his SUV and headed straight for Caroline's house, his mind racing at all the things that could have happened to her.

Caroline closed the tab to her Facebook page as if it was a virus. She looked at her phone like it was a disease and without thinking turned it off. Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. Oh my god, she thought. She looked around the room as if someone was watching her. In the back of her head a voice of reason spoke, told her to calm down, everything was going to be ok. No one was hurt. This was bound to happen. But that voice of reason was hard to hear with the sound of her heart beat reverberating through her head. Taking a deep breath she reopened the browser and navigated to Google. Typing in her name and Sidney's in the search box, she pressed enter and awaited the results. It only took a second or two for the results to load and the number one entry held a description that included their names.

It wasn't so bad. The article or really blurb. There was a video attached of her at the airport handing Sidney his phone and him leaning down towards her. It was dark and grainy but definitely them. The video ended with her car driving away and her license plate very clearly shown. That must be how they figured out who she was. She was curious about "the source." And calls to Sidney's camp? What was that? Did he know about this? Why hadn't he said anything? She thought to check her phone, but the chickened out. She didn't...couldn't deal with anyone in the outside world right now. Not until she figured this out. She read and re-read the article, her mind racing. Finally when she nearly had the article memorized and had smoothed her sweaty palms on the soft fabric of her sweat pants for the hundredth time she felt like she could regroup from this. Pressing back button on the browser she began a new search for the delta website to confirm Sidney's flight arrival time, when the previous search listings caught her eye. The Chill Factor blog wasn't the only site that listed her and Sid's names together, there was a whole list. She bit her lip and told herself to close the window. It didn't matter what else was being said. She had promised she wouldn't look at that stuff and she hadn't, but the rawness of the article wore on her and before she could stop herself she clicked on another result.

Somehow three hours had passed.

Caroline reeled back from the vortex she had been sucked into. At first it was just reading a few forums and social networking sites that talked about her and Sid. They had the pictures from the Woodlands, a photo from Tableau, where she was just standing off to the side of Sidney and the crowd he had drawn. The comments were hard to read. The over analysis put Caroline's over active imagination to shame. Some said she was pretty, some said she was old. Some said she was ugly, some said she looked nice. Most agreed it wouldn't last. Caroline felt numb. So much so that when the next link on the tumblr feed was a video of Sidney from a few years back she clicked on it without thinking. Instantly she was brought to the YouTube search results of Sidney Crosby and there were hundreds of videos. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she didn't have the strength or the energy to stop. Interviews, game clips, commercials, the Olympics, the Stanley cup, the fucking Tonight show. It was all there, he was there. Videos that mocked him, videos that celebrated him. She watched him over and over again until she didn't even see him anymore, all she saw was this character, this unknown hero or in some cases, villain to so many people. It didn't stop there. There were endless articles, doctored photos, dolls and action figures, even made up stories about him. Information was endless. Talk about his 104 million dollar contract, he was the face of the NHL and...the commercials, the guy hocked everything. And at the end of those three hours she emerged her stomach in knots and her eyes red from staring at the screen so intently. She had just graduated from the University of Sidney and she felt sick. She felt hollow. She felt like she had lost him, when the truth was that she had finally found him. Who he really was, what his life was really like. She was so naive. She had lived in this tiny bubble, thinking that the scope of his fame and accomplishments lived in that bubble. But it wasn't a tiny bubble, it was everywhere, he was everywhere and this life she thought they could have was just a silly dream. He had the world and she couldn't compete with that. She would be a speck on the timeline of his life.

Insignificant.

The money. He would never want for anything. His family, his children, would never know anything else than obscene wealth. Hell, she had bounced a check 3 weeks ago. Did he have any idea what that even meant? And the fans, the girls, all of them, they saw her as low class, they knew her now and they saw right through her. Out of her league. She stared at his image, trying to see, trying to remember how he looked when he looked at her and in the two days since she had seen him, she couldn't remember, all she could see was this...superstar.

And then a second later the real thing was there. A knocking caused her to tear her eyes away from his smiling face on the Google images of her computer screen and to the door where the sound was coming from. Not even aware of how she looked, she floated to the door and opened it completely disconnected to whatever was on the other side.

"Oh thank god." He breathed.

Caroline just stared at the face she had watched all afternoon and while her instinct was to bury herself in his embrace, she knew she couldn't do that anymore, not with Sidney Crosby, #87.

Caroline looked like hell, but all Sidney could think was how glad he was that she was ok. Something looked wrong, but at least she was standing and breathing and not in some ditch somewhere.

He was so relieved to see her that he didn't notice the vacant look in her eyes, as her grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug.

He did notice that her arms didn't come around him; instead they lay limply at her side.

Pulling back, he put his hands on her shoulders and held her out for inspection.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She stared at him blankly.

"Caroline?" he was getting worried. "What's wrong? Did you get my message about the delay?"

"Delay?" she asked looking at him like he was a stranger.

"My flight. I texted you, hell I called you like 6 times, but it went straight to voicemail." Sid was getting frustrated, why wasn't she talking and why was she looking at him that way?

"Oh," then her eyes seemed to clear and she stepped back from him. Not meeting his eyes she fixed her stare on the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of her living room. Her sad, Charlie brown Christmas tree. His Christmas tree probably reached to the ceiling of his parents house...their mansion, she thought stupidly.

"I um, my phone died. I lost my charged. I think my brother took it," she sounded like a moron.

Sid stared at Caroline. What was going on? She looked shell shocked.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, unsure what to do. "I missed you. We can catch up? Order some dinner?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, a little bit at least. Her vision cleared and she finally looked at him. A blush stained her cheeks.

"yes." her voice was high. "Yes, let's sit down."

He took a seat on her couch. He wore just jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He was wearing his lucky penguins hat. Worn and covered in sweat stains, he always wore his lucky cap the night before a game...it was one of his rituals. Caroline sat on a nearby chair fidgeting and giving him a weak smile. She wore grey sweat pants and an oversized Garfield cheetahs elementary school t-shirt. Her hair was a wavy mass around her head; it was tousled in an unusual way, as it someone's hands had been running through it all day. Sid squashed any thoughts of her having someone else over. Caroline would never do that. But something was definitely off.

"I'm starving. You haven't eaten have you?" he asked, his dark eyes intent on her.

"No, no I haven't. We can order something." she said looking at his shoes.

"Caroline. I need you to talk to me. What is going on?" he reached his hand out to hers and she recoiled.

"Let's order dinner." she said, not willing to answer his question. She sounded robotic, like someone he didn't know.

Then like she was quoting a passage from a book or an article she said, "You eat spaghetti for dinner the night before a game."

Sid just stared. "Yeah," he said slowly.

Her eyes looked up to his head.

"Your lucky hat." she said, "you wear the same one all season, no matter how dirty it gets."

"What's going on?" he was perplexed.

"You don't talk to your mother on game day because twice when you did you got injured." She was standing now, he eyes hard on his. "After you tape your stick, you won't let anyone touch it. You eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before every game. You worked out your contracts so you make 8.7 million dollars, same as your number, same as your birth date. You fuck me because the first time you did you broke your losing streak. Those are your superstitions. What other ones am I forgetting?"

Sid felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He started to speak and then something caught his eye, her computer at her dining room table and the screen was all him.

He returned her hard look and brushed past her, stalking towards the computer.

Her hollow voice behind him.

"I saw you win the Stanley cup. I saw you score that Olympic goal. I also saw your commercials, all those commercials. I saw your parents, I saw your house. You were on the Tonight Show." he voice was wavering now, shaky.

He stared at the screen and could see the tabs open all across the screen, they all read his name.

He turned to her. She was crying now.

"I have 63 dollars in my checking account. You are worth 30 million dollars. I never had a boyfriend before. You dated a sports illustrated swimsuit model."

"Why did you do this?" his voice was hoarse, staring at her come apart, saying these things like they mattered. "You promised me you wouldn't look this stuff up. I told you what it would do to you, why didn't you listen to me? You fucking promised!" he was starting to come apart himself.

"You promised too!" she yelled at him. Her arms crossed around her waist, tears rolling down her face. "Calls to Crosby's camp were not returned for comment. You are supposed to tell me these things, I need to know and not find out from goddamn Facebook!"

Sidney was angry, he was tired and confused and the first woman he had ever loved was staring at him like he was some traitor.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he roared, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Everyone knows! They all know. It's all over the Internet. You may have no problem with people analyzing you to death but I do! How long will it be until they know the whole story? Until they know all I am is a whore."

"Don't say that!"

She ignored him. "How am I different than those other women? Because we fell in love, or think we did?"

Why was she saying this?

"And I have perfect strangers asking me to either be their Facebook friend or saying that I am too out of my league to be seen with you. And from what I have seen today, I think they are right." she choked back the tears and looked at him in misery.

He looked at her for a while.

"You don't see me anymore do you? You see him." he gestured to the computer behind him.

Caroline looked down and then replied quietly "you are him."

A piece of his heart broke. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, a thousand things wanting to rush out of his mouth and into the heavy air that lay between them.

This wasn't different. She wasn't different. It was the same as before, it just came in a different package.

"Well, if that's what you think, then I don't think there is anything more to say." and with that he brushed past her and out her front door.

And out of her life.


	26. Chapter 26: Bad

Caroline stood rooted in the same spot Sid left her. His scent lingered from when he rushed past her. She was numb. The whole thing felt like a dream. And now she was waking and reality was crashing around her. As misery washed over her the tears rushed down her face, she was absolutely still other for the shaking of her shoulders as the sobs racked her body.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. She picked the fight. The things she said were...cruel. She wanted him to hurt like she hurt. She wanted him to feel blindsided, confused, anxious...she wanted him to feel what she was feeling. And by the look on his face it appeared as if she had succeeded. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door slamming and all of a sudden he was back. She turned around and just as she was able to register his presence, he walked purposely towards her at alarming speed. She stepped back instinctively and he stopped, a flash of hurt coming across his face, only to be replaced with anger a second later.

"Just tell me why." his voice sharp and his eyes burning.

The tears just kept coming.

"Stop crying for a goddamn second and tell me why."

It was not the time for sensitivity. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she took a second to compose herself.

"We're too different."

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit." she shouted. "It's true. I just didn't realize how different until today. It was never going to work."

"It was going to work. I just asked you to trust me. I asked you not to look that crap up and you didn't listen to me...you didn't trust me."

She stared at him. He was in attack mode. His hands stayed straight at his sides, his fists clenched, the veins in his hands more prominent that ever. He was slightly leaning toward her, his breathing ragged, he jaw flexed, his Adam's apple bobbing like a buoy in a storm. His eyes were dark, not with desire, but with fury.

"You told me to avoid it. I can't do that like you can. People were staring at me. It was all over Facebook. They wrote an article about us, how can I avoid that?"

"Who the fuck cares about Facebook?" he yelled, not understanding.

"I do!" she yelled back. "It's not Facebook, Sid. It's being able to live a normal life. It's not being terrified to be seen with you because I'm afraid of what people will say, what they will think."

Sidney was only getting more frustrated. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I do! Because that's who I am and you know that! I wish I could be someone who doesn't care what people think of me but I'm not!" The tears were starting up again to her mortification. She sounded so pathetic. "I wasn't raised like this. I haven't spent the past seven years being groomed for this. I can't just ignore it all; just pretend it's not there. I don't know how to do that. I don't know if I want to. I see you; I see how you are with all of them. You spend so much time being this other person that I wonder if anyone knows who you really are."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he muttered, his hands running through his hair as the frustration just continued to build.

Now wasn't the time for this, she thought, as the bitterness set in.

"It doesn't matter." her voice was cold. "Like I said we are too different. The money, the fame, the success you handle it…you relish it. I don't know how to deal with those things and what other people say affect me and…I realize that you need someone who can…deal with it. Someone who likes the spotlight."

Lila.

That's what he had with Lila and it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough.

He stared at her; he looked at her like he didn't know her. Just as she had to him and Caroline got a good idea of how he had felt only 20 minutes ago.

Furrowing his brow, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When I was seven years old my face and name was in every paper in my town. Everyone knew who I was. Growing up every friend I had played hockey and was seen as my competition. I didn't have a single person in my life that wasn't surrounded by hockey. When I was ten, my parents." His voice caught on a strangle of emotion in his throat. "My parents, they couldn't afford the fees and equipment for me. Here I was some sort of phenom and I couldn't even afford pads. They took out a second mortgage. They fought at night over money and how they could afford to keep me in hockey. I was 10 years old and all I could think about was that the one thing I loved so much was tearing apart the people I loved so much. They made it work and that's when I knew that this game, I would have to make it worth it. I would have to give back to my parents all they did for me. I had to know that all the abuse, the missed events would be worth it. So I worked my ass off. I left home at fifteen to go to a different country and spent half the time crying on the phone to my mother, I was so homesick. I was in the NHL at eighteen, living 900 miles from home. I had an entire city depending on me to succeed, an entire city of strangers. And I gave it to them. I succeeded. I was the star my parents dreamed I would be. I was the salvation this city needed me to be. And that came because I refused to look anywhere but forward. I sacrificed relationships with my family, my friends. I struggled to make connections with anyone because all I knew was the ice. And then I got hit."

Caroline's eyes widened. They had never really talked about this.

"Everything I had done, everything I had sacrificed was about to be gone. I can't explain to you what that was like, but it nearly killed me. And then I was ok, but I couldn't play right. Nothing was clicking. I thought I had everything, but I didn't. I didn't have you. And then I did and for the first time in my life everything fit. Before…before I thought that if I just kept trying harder and harder and playing better and better that sense of fulfillment would follow, but it didn't, not until you. I'm not going to lie, the money makes everything easier. It makes me know that my parents will never have to worry again. It makes me know that my children will never have to feel the way that I did all those years ago. It makes me be able to give back to everyone who helped me along the way. As for the fame. I don't love it. You know that. I have to be that other person. I have to, because if I'm not, it will consume me. Just like it did to you today. I have to disconnect myself and that is how I do it. And the success? Caroline, that's just me. I am competitive, it's in my blood, it makes me who I am. If I don't have that drive then I am one step away from a trailer on the edge of Dartmouth. I have lived my life with everyone wanting something from me, everyone. Except you. I know that how we met is embarrassing, for the both of us. But ironically you were the first thing I have ever cared about more than hockey. I've had the "professional" girlfriends, the women that know how to deal "with all this stuff" and it was terrible. I love you; you are all that I want. How do I make you understand that?"

He looked at her with such earnestness. Willing her to understand, to realize that while overwhelming there was a way to make this all work.

His eyes were bottomless. Begging her to accept this, accept all of him.

She stood there quietly, looking down at her hands as they pulled at her fingers. Finally she looked up and with tears in her eyes said, "I don't think you can."

And for the second time that night, his heart broke. He didn't say a word, just looked at Caroline, turned and walked out.

She was a coward.

She was an idiot and a coward. Sidney had just poured his heart out to her and she took it and stomped on it.

And for what?

Because she was scared.

She was overwhelmed.

Listening to him tell her all those things, it terrified her. She worried that she couldn't be all he wanted her to be. He seemed to think that she was everything he needed. What would happen when he realized she wasn't? It was one thing for all these…fans to think she was inadequate, but she couldn't bear him realizing it as well.

He needed someone brave and strong, cool and collected. She was none of those things.

But the agony she felt when he left nearly brought her to her knees. Complete and utter sadness washed over her, drowning her. She had to apologize. His face when she had spoken flashed across her eyes. His hurt made her hurt, so much. Even if they couldn't be together, he had to know that she was sorry. Sorry she couldn't be what he needed her to be. But it was too late.

He was gone.

Wiping away at the tears, she noticed his coat sitting on the chair by the front door. He had forgotten it. Walking over she picked up the heavy dark wool coat and brought it to her tear stained face. The warm wool was scratchy on her cheek, but the smell of him soothed her. She heard a jingle come from the coat, fished her hands into the deep pockets and came up with his car keys. Staring at the keys it took a moment for her sorrow soaked brain to realize that he must still be here. Or nearby.

In an instant she flew out her front door and into the cold night. It was after 8 o'clock and though it was dark, the snow that lay on the front yards of Caroline's neighborhood and the street lamps seemed to brighten the night.

"Sid!" she yelled into the dark, still clutching his heavy coat.

His car still sat in her driveway but he was nowhere to be seen. Caroline bounded down the steps of her small stoop and called out again into the night.

"Sid!"

She didn't want to disturb her neighbors but he had to be around here somewhere. She ran down the walk, looking up and down her street, but he was nowhere.

It was like he had vanished.

It took Sidney about 20 seconds to realize that he had forgotten his coat and car keys in Caroline's house. There was no way he could go back and get them. He couldn't handle the pain. He couldn't look at her. He had told her everything and it wasnt enough.

He wasnt enough.

Unable to turn back, he just started walking. It was cold. He slung his hat down over his eyes and brought the hood of his sweatshirt over his hat, partially for warmth and even more so for anonymity. Unable to string a series of thoughts together he just let words and expressions pass through his mind, until he came to a concrete building around the corner from Caroline's house. It was very non descript. Gray concrete blocks with a small window. Shining brightly through the window, framed in Christmas lights was the word OPEN under a Miller Lite sign.

Sidney wanted an escape. He was tired, he was upset and he just for one night wanted to feel normal. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and let the warmth inside envelope him.

It was nice and dark inside the bar. There were only about 5 people in the place. Two guys playing pool in the corner, judging from their tattoos and piercings they were probably not hockey fans. A couple sat in another dark corner, huddled close to one another and finally an older man with thinning greasy hair sat at the bar. He was clad in a green army jacket and nursing a Budweiser. He was the only one who turned to see who entered the bar. He glanced only for a moment then went back to his beer. Siding up to the bar, Sid plopped into the stool and pulled off his hood. He prayed that no one would recognize him. He just needed to think.

"What can I get 'cha?" the bartender, an older gentleman with a full thick beard asked.

"Jack, straight up." muttered Sid.

The bartender didn't miss a beat. He pulled out a glass, filled it with the shot and pushed it across the bar to Sidney.

Down the shot went in one gulp.

"Another." Sid said, feeling the heat of the liquor flow down his throat.

This was a bad idea. He reached into his back pocket and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet.

The bartender poured another shot and Sid downed that one too.

"Leave the bottle." he ordered and threw the money on the bar.

The bartender reached under the bar and pulled out a fresh bottle. Twisting off the cap, he set the bottle down in front of Sid, took the $100 bill and headed back to the other end of the bar.

Sid poured himself a healthy glass of the whisky and just stared at it.

_I don't think you can._

It echoed in his head. Her small quiet voice. Wavering and sweet. Telling him with those big brown eyes, that he wasnt worth the trouble.

Down went the shot.

He sat there for about 30 minutes pouring and shooting until everything became very very blurry.

His whisky addled mind swam and he realized he couldn't drink alone. He needed to talk to someone. The bartender and veteran had their eyes locked on the television, watching the 76ers play Detroit. They didn't look like they were up for chatting.

Knowing that he had to stay low key, he eliminated the idea of befriending anyone else in the bar, so he settled instead for pulling out his phone and searching his contacts for the right person to keep him company. Someone to drink with. Someone to talk to. Pressing send, he found the perfect person.

Jordan Staal had never been to this side of town. He had spent many of his single days down in Southside, but never got up into the hills of Washington Heights. But Sid had slurred the address to him and hearing his captain in the state he was in, well, Jordan couldn't pass this up.

Truth was he was over Crosbymania. He had finally shined while Sid nursed his concussion. His playing time increased, his points went up and he fantasized about the day that the organization would see his skill and leadership for what it was and would change that A to a C.

Listening to Sidney slurring through the phone the night before a game night was too sweet to pass up. So he threw on some clothes and made the trek to this side of town to see what kind of condition his captain was in.

It was not pretty.

Despite his Canadian blood, there was only so much whisky a person could handle and by what was left in the bottle, Sidney was pretty far gone.

Staal was a presence when he entered the bar, but by some Christmas miracle this group of misfits didn't seem to notice or care that two of Pittsburgh's elite hockey stars were in the building.

"Man, Sid. What's going on." Staal asked pulling up a seat next to a drunken Sid.

"Staalsy!" Sid's eyes were bright but unfocused. "Here drink with me!"

Sidney Crosby was not clumsy, his reflexes were worth millions, but with half a bottle of Jack Daniels in his system and no dinner, well this was a hot mess. The glass and bottle tumbled towards Staal and Jordan was able to steady the items easily.

"Dude, we have a game tomorrow." Staal protested.

"Drink!" Sid ordered looking angry than he should have. Then settling down a bit, he repeated himself. "Drink."

Realizing that Sid could barely even see the bottle, let alone keep track of Jordan's consumption of the liquid, Staal poured himself a glass and Sid relaxed.

"What's going on?" Sid's teammate repeated.

"Never fall in love." Sidney slurred, waving his glass.

Jordan laughed. Holding up his left hand to show off his wedding ring, he replied, "Too late."

Sid squinted at the hand. "Oh right. Well, still love...sucks."

"Did something happen with your little good luck charm?" Jordan pressed, he was like a thirteen year old girl when it came to gossip.

"She doesn't love me." Sid was looking a little sloppy and his eyes welled up at the words.

Inwardly Jordan rolled his eyes, but pressed on.

"What do you mean?"

"She was suppose to love me, but she doesn't. She says she can't handle it all." His voice got quiet. He looked conspiratorially toward his seatmate, "She can't handle the pressure."

Jordan always knew that something didn't quite add up between Sidney and his new girlfriend, but knowing how tight lipped Sid was, he figured he would never really know.

"I guess I should have known." Sid muttered to himself, staring at his glass.

"Well there are other fish in the sea." Staal said dismissively, finding nothing very juicy about this conversation.

"But she was suppose to be my lucky charm. You told me she would fix me."

Oh, thought Jordan. This is juicy.

"What do you mean Siddo?" Staal asked trying to goad his teammate into giving more information.

Not much goading was needed.

"You told me to find someone to fix my slump. She did. But now she doesn't love me the way I love her." Sid's vision blurred and the words that came from his mouth sounded funny and not natural.

Jordan bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to smile. This was too good. Sidney Crosby, fucking golden boy of Pittsburgh was dating his slump buster.

"Oh man, that sucks. Why don't you just go back to the bar where you found her and get another." Staal could care less about Sidney's love life, what he really wanted to know was where this girl came from.

"She's not at a bar. Not from a bar." the words were a struggle for Sid, who downed another shot, not even wincing at the taste anymore. "She was the Internet."

Staal struggled to understand. God, drunk Sid was harder to understand than Geno.

"The internet?" Jordan asked.

Sid turned to his teammate and his eyes cleared. "Car...Caroline, my Caroline I found her on Craigslist. She is...was the best I ever had. I played so well with her in my life. She fixed everything. And now she is gone." He looked dejectedly back at his empty glass and went to pour another.

Staal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sidney fucking Crosby went online, Craigslist no less and found himself an internet girlfriend. This was too good. This was gold. He could use this. This would be his ticket to taking over the team. Given the right time and place, this information would be very very useful.

"Sid, I'm sorry man. But I promise you, you will find another great girl. I know you will." he was sickeningly sweet and Sid barely noticed.

"Thanks man, you're a good friend." Sid slurred.

"Let's get you out of here." Jordan said standing up.

Sid managed to get up pretty easily and other than being a little shaky on his feet, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked easily out the bar. The bartender never even batted an eye.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Staal asked.

Sid shook his head swiftly. "No man, thanks Staalsy. I'm ok. I'm going to head back that way." he pointed behind him.

Jordan was ready to get away from this train wreck, so he didn't argue and soon he was off in his black Lexus down the quiet street.

Sid looked around and tried to piece his mind together. He tried to remember the conversation he had just had. Having no luck, he took a swig of the bottle and headed back in the direction of Caroline's house.

He would make her understand.

_****author's note: sorry to Jordan staal for making you the bad guy, but your not even a Penguin anymore...and it's pretend. Thanks for the reviews, y'all definitely inspire!****_


	27. Chapter 27: Worse

Sid woke to a mouthful of fur and a splitting headache. Gently shoving Eliot off his chest, he brought his palm to his forehead, as if clutching his throbbing temple would soothe the pain.

No such luck.

He took inventory of his whereabouts and looked around. He was on Caroline's couch. It was morning, but dark outside. The dark winter clouds blanketing the city. What time was it? What had happened last night? He remembered the bar. Staal. Talking to Staal was where things got fuzzy. As he tried to piece together the rest of the evening, he heard Caroline's door open. He heard light steps come closer and closer, looking up his breath caught. She looked terrible. Red, swollen eyes, her usually soft and pliant mouth set tight. She wore jeans and a soft grey sweater. Her hair was up, make up minimal, as if she knew there was no use in trying to cover up the wear and tear of last night's events. She walked towards Sid, her coat, purse and overnight bag in hand. She looked like she was going somewhere.

She approached him.

"Hey…" he started.

Her face was stone.

She stopped beside the coffee table. Without a word, she dropped something onto the table. It clanged.

Car keys.

He looked at her face. The tears she seemed so determined to keep at bay swam in her eyes.

"Care…"

She turned without a word and walked out of her house.

He got up and went to her window. He watched her swipe at her cheek. She got into her car, pitched it forward, and then maneuvered over the grass and around his large SUV. In a matter of seconds, she was down the street and out of sight.

Gone.

What had happened last night?

_Caroline sat on the cold steps. It had been over an hour since he had left. Where had he gone? Did someone come pick him up? Did he go for a walk? We he ok? Her neighborhood was pretty safe, but one wrong turn and you could end up in the bad side of town pretty quickly._

_She wore his coat, the fabric swallowing her up and keeping her warm on this frigid December night. The softness of the wool and the scent of Sidney soothed her and brought her comfort._

_As she waited their conversation replayed over and over in her head. She had never felt so utterly torn in her entire life. All she wanted to do was just forget it. Just say she was sorry and stupid and didn't know what she was doing. But she couldn't. She was paralyzed with fear when it came to the idea of going to another game or going out to dinner or a movie. The idea of everyone looking at her, judging her. It scared her._

_At some point though she was going to have to trust him._

_And then there was the guilt._

_She had been so heartless. He had poured his heart out to her and she had taken what he said and just stomped on it. Made everything he said mean nothing. He was nothing. It hurt her heart to think that she had done that. It frightened her to think that she had the ability to impact him like that; it was just another thing that overwhelmed her._

_Sighing she stuffed her hands deep in his pockets to find warmth. Her hand came in contact with something cool and smooth. Pulling it out she saw that it was the stone she had given him. He had it with him. Well, not right now, but he had. _

_That stone had given her courage. She clutched at it and hoped it could do it again._

_However, she wondered if it really mattered now. He wasn't coming back. _

_She stood. Looking out into the night, a dark figure caught her eye down the sidewalk. _

_Sid._

_She rushed down the steps and towards the sidewalk. He was coming closer and closer. He was stumbling and she squinted as she tried to make out the object in his hand._

_When he caught sight of her, she saw his smile despite the darkness of night._

"_Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaroll lllllllllllllllline…" he sang and began to jog towards her. _

_Maybe everything was going to be ok._

It took Sidney a lot of time and effort to get to his car. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a truck. How on earth was he going to play tonight? How could be so stupid? He never drank whiskey. He hadn't touched the stuff since Rimouski. An experience with his teammates, a dare and a lot of vomiting had kept him away from the stuff ever since. And obviously based on Caroline's behavior this morning, last night had been ugly. Opening the door to his SUV, he glanced over to the sidewalk and a memory came flooding back.

"_I'm sorry." She said. "I messed up." She looked at him hoping that it wasn't too late, that she could still fix this._

"_Oh Carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroline." Sid looked at her goofily. "You sure did."_

_She frowned. Then looked at the bottle in his hands. _

"_You're wasted." She stated._

_He spread out his arms to her, "obviously." He slurred._

"_You need to come inside and go to bed." She reasoned._

"_Mmmmmmmmm bed. That's a good idea." And in an instant he stumbled towards her, knocking his large frame into her and nearly sprawling them out on the sidewalk. His arms came around her like a vice and his head burrowed into her neck. "You smell like me." He mumbled and began licking her skin._

"_Sid. Whoa, Sid. Please. Let's go inside." She arched her back, trying to accommodate his weight on her. He was like a sack of potatoes and she wondered how much longer she could hold up. "You need to get off, please." _

_But he didn't listen. Not until with all her might she was able to shove him off her and he stumbled back._

"_What's your problem?" he sneered nastily, looking at her angrily. _

"_You're going to knock us down." She reasoned._

"_Pffft." And he stumbled past her and up her walk._

_Biting her lip, she had a feeling nothing was going to get resolved tonight._

Sid shook his head at the memory, as if he could shake it out of his mind. Man he had been sloppy and a jerk. No wonder she was mad.

He struggled to focus his eyes on the road. The normal fifteen minute drive to his house seemed like an hour. But eventually he made it up the elevator and down the hall to his penthouse. All he wanted was his bed; he could get in a few hours of sleep before he had to be at the Consol. He shut the door behind him and the noise brought another memory to the forefront.

_At the sound of the door closing, Sidney grabbed Caroline, spun her and had her caged, her back against her front door and he all around her. He kissed her again and she struggled to keep up with his pace. Something in the back of her head told her this was not a good idea, but what could she do. She loved him and she almost lost him. She couldn't stop him now. _

_His hands were everywhere, not rough but definitely forceful. She trusted him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, drunk or not. She let herself just relax in him, but then he grabbed her breast too hard. She yelped, or tried to, but his tongue was hard and in her mouth, his lips sealed hers. She needed him to slow down, calm down a bit. She didn't mind some aggression, but this was a little too much. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed at him. He fell back easily, his mouth leaving hers, his hand releasing her._

"_What now?" he asked testily._

_Caroline was taken aback. Wanting to make up was one thing, but she didn't need his attitude during all this. He might be drunk but she assumed he could handle himself._

"_You're being too aggressive." She said defensively. Her arms instinctively curling protectively around herself. He moved towards her once again. She slid the left and away from the door, seeking solace in the openness of her living room._

_"I think we need to go to bed."_

_"Sounds good to me." he slurred, his eyebrows waggling._

_"Not like that. We have a lot we need to talk about."_

"_Jesus, Caroline why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?"_

Sid stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. God, it was just getting worse. He had been too rough with her. Guilt washed over him. Groaning he willed sleep to come and make these memories stop, if only for a few hours.

"_Let me get you a glass of water." Caroline said, as she reached for the bottle in his hand._

"_Watch it!" he yelled, pulling his hand back from out of reach._

_Caroline had enough._

"_Ok, you're just being difficult."She stormed off into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He followed, bumping into nearly everything he came in contact with. _

"_Let's work this out now." He said._

"_I don't think that is a good idea." She said handing him the water. He shoved it back towards her, the water in the glass spilling over her t-shirt._

"_Whoops!" and he cackled in amusement. _

_She didn't look too amused._

"Water?"

"Huh?" Sid sat on the bench, sweat pouring off his face. Hockey was generally a pretty sweaty sport, but when hung-over, well then it comes off in buckets.

"Do you want some water?" James Neal asked, sitting next to Sid on the bench in the Penguins locker room. "You look like you could use it."

"Oh yeah, thanks man." Sid took the water and poured it down his throat.

The game was tight. 1-1 going in the 3rd period. Sid was playing an average game considering the circumstances. He was pointless, but hadn't caused any major turnovers or gotten any penalty minutes. Taking the ice at the beginning of the period, the Red Wings looked determined to seize the game but as soon as the puck dropped, Sid proved them wrong by taking control immediately. Within minutes he was jammed up against the glass, a Red Wing defenseman slapping his stick at Sid's ankles. Sid fought to keep possession of the puck.

Giving a hard jab, he broke away from the player and shouted, "Fuck you!"

"_Fuck you."_

_He stopped laughing. _

"_Aw, come on Caroline, it was just water. You need to relax." Sid slurred. "Here let me help you get out of those wet clothes." He approached her, hands outstretched._

"_Stay away from me." She said quietly. "I'm going to bed. You can have the couch."_

The memory stayed with Sid too long and he didn't even notice the puck had been taken from him. On a fast track down the ice, the Red Wings shot and scored. 2-1.

Jordan Staal skated past Sidney. "What the fuck dude? Pay attention! "He shouted.

Sid came off the ice and hung his head down in defeat. He didn't know what was worse, the goal or Caroline's face looking at Sid with such…disappointment. Pretty much the whole evening he had remembered everything but the end. She couldn't have left over some spilled water…right?

On the next rotation, Sid found the guy that had stole his puck and immediately gave him a hard jab, unfortunately it was after the play and Sid found himself in the box for a 2 minute penalty. As he skated over to the box, cursing himself for such a stupid retaliation, he looked up at the clock. 10:12 left.

_12:10. This night seemed like it had gone on forever and it was only 12:10. The red digits on the microwave informed Sid of the time. It was easier to focus on the clock, than the irritated face of his girlfriend standing before him._

_The water had been the last straw. She was hurt to be honest. She had spent the last hour worrying sick about him, not knowing what had happened. Turns out he got himself hammered, mauled her and then poured ice cold water all over her. And laughed about it. _

_He was a mean drunk._

"_Ok, whatever. Good night."_

_She brushed past him and he grabbed her arm. Not that it hurt, just firmly. Enough to tell her, that he wasn't done with her._

"_Come on Care-care. Don't be mad. You're so mad today. I'm the one who should be mad; you're the one that fucked everything up."_

"_Sid, I am not going to talk about this, not now." Caroline said calmly and slowly. She wretched herself free from his hold and started to walk away._

"_So easy to walk away." He said harshly. "Maybe I'm the one who should walk away. You have been more trouble than you're worth."_

_She turned around. Her face covered with hurt. "Excuse me?"_

"_I never wanted this. You asked for it. You wanted me. I just wanted to win again. I wanted to feel like I did before, I wanted people to depend on me, need me like they did before. I gave you this. I made this happen. I have spent all night trying to figure out why you insist on making things so god damn hard and I realize now that maybe it's better to just find another good luck charm. Winning games can't be worth all this." He was toneless and cold._

"_Are you kidding me? You are the one that came and found me, I was ready to move on but you insisted. You're the one that kept this sick superstition up. "_

"_I didn't hear any complaints from you." He said icily._

"_I cared…I care about you, I wanted to support you. You knew that, you knew that I wouldn't say no. Because that's the kind of person I am and now you want to say that I'm not worth the trouble? You don't get to treat people like this. You don't get to stand there and say that all I am is some good luck charm. I'm a fucking person, not some goddamn peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I have never asked you for anything, never. I have spent the last few weeks killing myself and not asked for anything in return. Did you ever think that I need support? That I have stuff going that is difficult? No, because you're Sidney Crosby and god forbid anything else matter than hockey." She was seething._

_Sidney let out a cruel laugh. "Support? You're a grade 2 teacher, what do you need me to do, set up snack time and help with fingerpaints?"_

"I_t's called second fucking grade and you're an asshole!" She was good and mad too. She couldn't believe how quickly everything had unraveled. _

"_It doesn't matter." He yelled. "I asked and you answered. If you had a problem with it, you should have let me know. Hell, I don't see anyone else knocking down your door, so maybe you should just keep your mouth shut and your legs open."_

The two minutes were up and Sid felt nauseous. He didn't mean any of that. She was worth the trouble. She was the best he would ever get. She was worth it even if they fought every minute of their lives. She was worth telling over and over how special she was and how important she was. She wasn't a good luck charm. She was his love, his heart. She was his other half. And he had ruined it.

He was all over the place on the ice. He couldn't focus. All he could think about were those terrible words he had said to her. He was filled with rage but at himself. That wasn't him. He was ashamed, embarrassed. Would they ever recover from this?

Smack! The white jersey came from nowhere as his head hit the glass and a scuffle erupted beside him.

_Smack! His head whipped to the side. Her red handprint already visible on his cheek. She stared at him with pure loathing. _

"_I hate you."_

_He had nothing to say._

_She walked past him, down the hall and closed her bedroom door. _

_And that was it._

The next 7 minutes were a blur. He played flawlessly, his mind unable to think of anything other than the game, because if he did he would crumble, he would fall apart. He blocked it out, his sights set on just getting through these 7 minutes. The time flew. With 2 minutes left a Neal goal with a Malkin assist tied the game. With 30 seconds left, he was on the ice. The puck at his stick, he weaved in and out of players with grace and as the clock counted down he shot and scored in the upper left corner. The goalie never even saw the puck. The crowd went insane, the noise was deafening and playing over the loudspeaker was Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline.

He was done. It was over. He had made it. He heard the song play in the distance, he thought bitterly at the irony. His teammates came to celebrate the goal and the win and he just stood there, frozen. His world was crashing down around him and in a space of 16,000 people, he had never felt more alone.

Sid was the first one off the ice. Everyone was congratulating him and slapping him on the back in appreciation. He didn't want any of it. It seemed so empty.

Staal walked past, as Sid sat staring vacantly in his stall. Shaking his head Jordan whistled, "Dude I gotta say props, based on how you were last night, I really didn't think you'd make it past the 1st period. That little superstition of yours is solid. What was that website again? I think I'm going to have to find myself one of those. She's a sure thing, huh?"

It all flooded back. The bar, the verbal diarrhea. What he had said to Staal. Jordan had manipulated him.

Sid saw red. In a matter of seconds Sidney's fist met Jordan's jaw and number 11 went down. Sidney dove down with him. Punches were thrown for a good minute or so before guys were able to separate the teammates. Panting, Sidney shrugged off Cookie and headed for the showers, wiping away at the blood trickling from his nose. He didn't speak to anyone. He changed and walked out. No one understanding why he was so upset when he had just scored the winning goal. It didn't matter. None of it did. Not without her.

And nearly 24 hours later Sidney Crosby found himself in the same situation.

He had to find her.

_Caroline drove for 6 hours. She cried for nearly 4 of them. She understood heat of the moment stuff, saying things you don't mean, she had done the same thing last night. But what had killed her was the way he had looked at her, like he really meant what he was saying._

_She had to get out of there. Go somewhere, someplace where none of that could touch her._

_She came out of the tunnel and into the bright lights, Welcome to New York City._

_Phillip Logan had been her best friend the first eighteen years of Caroline's life. Two days before Homecoming he came out to her. The day after graduation he moved to New York and never came back, not once. They had maintained their friendship, although they didn't speak as much as they used to. But he was there for her. Always._

_And she needed him now more than ever._


	28. Chapter 28: Reconnaissance

Sidney's eyes stung as he drove back to his condo. He had never felt so unhappy after a win, especially a win like that. But it hadn't mattered. She hadn't been there. Hell, who knew if she was even in Pittsburgh? Taking a deep breath and believing that he had remembered everything from the night before, he called Caroline. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Sid waited in anticipation, feeling more nervous than he had on draft day. Then it went to voicemail. He listened for a moment to Caroline's soft sweet voice before hanging up. He dialed again. This time it went immediately to voice mail. Sidney wasn't an idiot; he had a pretty good idea of what had happened on the other end of that call.

Not having any energy to do anything, he changed into his pajamas the moment he got home. Crawling deep under the covers he switched the television onto Sportscenter, but his game's highlights had just come on and the last thing Sidney wanted to do, was relive that game. He switched the TV off. He stared at his phone for a while. The image of Caroline and him at dinner looked back at him. That night had been so special, so fun. They had declared their love that night. Tears came to his eyes and he allowed them to fall silently down his cheeks. A choked sob cut through the silence of the room. Then another. Wracking sobs over came him as he leaned forward, placing his elbow on his knee and his hand over his eyes and just let the anguish wash over him.

He woke several times through out the night, he would feel normal for a second, and then the memories would return along with the misery. By morning he felt like a zombie. His heart literally ached. He was listless and lonely. Staring at the phone he dialed her number again.

Instantly to voicemail.

He opened up his text messaging and typed in her name. He stared at the white screen trying to think of what he could say. Did words even exist to express the sorrow he felt for saying those terrible, terrible things to her? It was quite likely that she never would speak to him again. He would give up any chance to ever win a Stanley Cup again just to have her back. She had changed everything, changed his perspective completely. Gave him perspective. Made him realize that there was more to life than one true passion. That you can have more than one...you need more than one thing to care about. He had spent his life being so single sighted, now there was so much he wanted to explore, to learn, things that had nothing to do with hockey. But he could only do them with her. Because without her, it all meant nothing. Finally he decided on a message.

_I'm sorry. I love you. _

He pressed send and headed for practice.

Caroline had logged nearly 48 hours on Philip's deep red velvet couch. She hadn't moved an inch since arriving, except to go to the bathroom. She had eaten nothing but cheez-its and orange juice, watched endless hours of HGTV, slept and cried. She was not exactly a fun houseguest.

Two days earlier, she had trudged up the five flights of stairs in Philip's Brooklyn walkup. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, excited to see him, despite the reasons. But as soon as she saw his kind smiley face, with his big blue eyes and shock of red hair, her face crumpled and the tears overtook her.

Pulling her into his arms, he rocked her gently against him. He whispered comforting words into her ear, but mostly just let her release all her pain. When she had finally gotten herself together, he pulled back and greeted her. Leading her into his small but eccentric apartment, he gave her the grand tour. She had visited him a few years ago, but then he had lived in an even smaller apartment in Queens. Now that he was kind of a big deal (his words), he had upgraded to Brooklyn and had even found himself a pretty dreamy (again his words) boyfriend, Javier from Venezuela. Javier was tall, dark and handsome. He was a dancer and the two had met when Philip was commissioned to do costume design on the set of a music video Javier was dancing in.

They couldn't have been more welcoming, but when hour 49 rolled around and she still hadn't moved, it was time to take action. Philip shoved her over on the couch and made her talk. Javier knew to hang back, as Caroline and Philip holed themselves up on his couch with Ben and Jerry's and red wine. Caroline told Philip everything. The pesky virginity, Craigslist, Sidney, falling in love, the fight. All of it. Philip was the only person, other than Sidney that she could tell everything to. They had no secrets.

"So he has no idea where you are?" Philip asked.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"Have you talked to him at all?"

He called a few nights ago, but I turned my phone off. I haven't turned it on since. I just don't see how this is going to work. I thought I could do it, I was willing to try and then…he was so cruel. The things he said…I just, I mean, how could he think those things, as if, it had all been a lie?" Caroline sat in wonder.

"Girl, it wasn't a lie, it was a bottle of Jack. Ask Javier, I chased him around the apartment one time with a hot iron after drinking a bottle of tequila…I think I even told him I was going to have him deported. Isn't that right?" Philip called out to his boyfriend.

"Si, mi amor." Javier called back from the kitchen.

Philip looked at Caroline plainly, "See?"

"Ok, say he didn't mean those things. It still wasn't going to work. It's just too different, the worlds we live in."

Philip thought for a minute. "True, but you're not too different people, right? From what you've said you both seem pretty similar or at least compliment one another. Has he ever made you feel like you were in a different world than him?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Does he fly you to Spain or buy you diamond necklaces?"

Caroline shook her head. "He bought me earrings for Christmas."

Philip rolled eyes. "That's not the same."

"Do you eat caviar all day and get fanned by his servants." Philip asked.

"No! Philip, come on."

"Well it sounds to me like you guys have had a pretty normal courtship; I don't really understand this other world." Philip deserved an Oscar for his portrayal of devil's advocate.

"You're right, you're right. It's just... I don't think I can handle the public scrutiny." Caroline argued.

"Caroline. Seriously. You need to stop worrying about what people think. It's going to drive you crazy." Philip said.

"That's what he said too." Caroline said softly.

"Smart and gorgeous." Philip whistled. "Sweetie, you are a fool to let this one go."

"That's the thing. He's the only one. I've never had anything like this before and I'm terrified. I'm terrified that his going to realize that all those people out there are right, that I don't measure up."

"So let's say there is a 1 in a gazillion chance that you don't measure up, which is ridiculous by the way, what happens? You break up? Girl that's life. Hell, you're broken up right now, what's the difference? You know what they say, 90% of life is just showing up. Show up. Be present. Take a risk. Allow yourself to be happy, because if you don't, you're going to miss out on a ton of really great things. Like boning a really hot hockey star."

Caroline wiped her eyes and swatted her friend's arm. She sat quietly and thought about what Philip said.

"Speaking of showing up," Caroline started. "Your mom really misses you. I saw her at Thanksgiving and she asked if I had talked to you."

Philip stiffened. "I'm not going back. Ever."

"90% of life is just showing up." Caroline reminded him.

"Cheeky!" Philip swatted back at Caroline. "Now let's get you into the shower. You stink."

The Penguins won the next game. Sid scored twice. They played that damn song again. He didn't want to ask them to stop. Partly because he wasn't ready to explain that they were sort of broken up and two, it was actually kind of comforting. After the twentieth call to Caroline's voicemail, he knew she wasn't going to pick up, so instead he would call just to hear her voice, even if it only told him that she wasn't available and to leave a message and she would call him back as soon as she could. Sidney wasn't surprised he was playing well. Caroline wasn't a superstition anymore. He didn't know if she really had ever been. She had just been a girl that made him happy. He smiled for the cameras and the fans. Put on that mask to his teammates and the public, but inside he was dying a slow death. And as each day passed, he was becoming more and more desperate.

He had taken to driving past her house once a day. He didn't even try to make up an excuse for it; he just wanted to see if she was home. He had no way to find out anything about her. Her family lived in Steubenville, but when he tried to search on Facebook (using his sister's account), there were thousands of David and Neil Reids in the world and none of them looked like Caroline's brothers. He didn't know Sara's last name or where she worked or lived. He didn't know a lot of things he realized sadly, there hadn't been enough time yet to know all those things…he wanted, needed more time.

Finally on December 31st, he got somewhere. He had driven past her house after morning skate. He was due back at the Consol at 4 o'clock for their New Years Eve game against the Capitals. He thought maybe since it was a holiday, she would have returned. They were supposed to go to Marc's New Years party, but it was pretty obvious that wouldn't happen, he told Flower at practice he would be there but didn't mention Caroline. It was too hard. As he drove down her street, he saw her next door neighbor emerge from her car. She was an older lady with short white hair and he watched as she leaned into her car to pull out some groceries. Sid pulled the Range Rover up into Caroline's driveway and jumped out of the car. He approached the older woman with a hello, turning on his 1000 watt smile.

"Oh hello." She looked around. "Where did you come from?"

Sid pointed to his car sitting in Caroline's driveway.

"Oh that's right; you're Caroline's young man. I've seen your car before in the driveway. My you are so handsome." the woman blushed.

"Thank you…" Sidney started, and then looked at her expectantly.

"Rose. Rose Litowski."

"Thank you Mrs. Litowski. Can I help you with these?"

"Oh my, aren't you sweet, why yes, thank you. But please call me Rose.

Sid carried the bags up the porch. He waited patiently while she unlocked the door. Then carried the bags into her house and set them on the kitchen counter. Then he got to his point.

"Rose, I need a favor. Caroline texted me the address of where she was staying, but I, uh, dropped my phone in the sink and it's not working. She didn't happen to tell you the address, did she?" This was a long shot, but something had to work out.

Rose furrowed her brow, "Why no, I'm sorry she didn't."

Sidney's face fell.

Dead end.

"But I have seen the blond girl over ever day this week. Oh my, why can't I remember her name, she used to live there too." Rose seemed deep in thought.

Sidney wracked his brain.

"Sara?" he asked her image and name coming to him.

"Yes, that's right. Sara. She's been by every night at 5:15, it must be to collect the mail and look in on the cat. I know it's 5:15 because I take my Oliver for a walk at the time, so I don't miss People's Court at 5:30. I haven't missed an episode in over 30 years."

Sara. 5:15. He had to be at the Consol an hour earlier…but, well he had to try.

"Thank you Rose, you have been very helpful. Have a wonderful day." Sidney was genuinely grateful for the information.

They walked back to the front door and Sid stood in the doorway.

"Anytime dear. And good luck tonight, the Capitals are on a hot streak." She winked at him and gently closed the front door.

For the first time in five days, Sidney genuinely smiled.

Before Caroline knew it, New Years Eve had arrived. She turned on her phone for just a moment. Watching the notifications light up on her phone, she tried to ignore them. Stealing a peek she opened her texts. Among the ones from Sara, her brothers, were texts from Sidney. There were about ten of them, sent at all hours of the day and they all said the same thing. _I'm sorry. I love you_.

Caroline's eyes began to water and she felt another wave of heartache wash over her. She had been inspired by Philip's speech, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to Sidney. He had been so hurtful. She knew he didn't mean them, but that didn't stop them from being said. She didn't know if after all that happened, they could go back to how things were before. As she was looking through the messages, a new one popped up. It was from Veronique. She and Caroline had exchanged numbers that night at the restaurant. That had seemed like a lifetime ago.

_Hi, so excited you're coming tonight!_

Caroline didn't know what to do. She assumed everyone knew about her and Sidney. Hadn't he said something? Especially to Flower?

_Sorry, I'm not going to make it after all, but Happy New Year! _Caroline replied, hoping that would suffice.

Not fifteen seconds later her phone began to buzz and Veronique's name appeared on the display.

Crap.

Caroline didn't want to talk to Veronique, but she also didn't want to blow off such a kind person.

"Hello?"

"Caroline! Hi! Why aren't you coming to the party? Marc said he and Sid talked about going at morning skate?"

"Um, well. I ended up going out of town. Unexpectedly." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Oh." Veronique sounded genuinely disappointed. "That's too bad. I hope everything is ok." Marc says that Sid hasn't been doing so well the last few games."

"He hasn't?" Caroline asked.

"No. I didn't know if maybe you knew what was going on. Marc says he's been a terrible mood for days, he even got into a fist fight with Jordan Staal the other night!"

A fight? Caroline thought. What was going on?

"Has he said anything to you?" Veronique asked. "I think Marc is worried about him."

The emotions came flooding back and Caroline struggled to keep her voice even.

"Um, Sid and I, well, I don't think we are seeing each other anymore." Caroline's efforts were futile and the tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Oh no, Caroline. What happened?" Veronique asked sympathetically.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this kind of life." Caroline replied sadly. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Did you talk to Sidney about it?"

"Kind of, mostly he just seems to think that I should avoid what people think, but its not that easy." Caroline felt badly talking about Sid, but she felt that Veronique could understand her concerns.

"Of course it's not easy! I cant believe he told you to just avoid it. I swear for someone so high functioning, he can be so stupid." Veronique said candidly.

"I don't know if…" Caroline started, now she felt really badly talking about Sidney like this.

"Caroline, its ok. Guys can be so stupid sometimes, even professional athletes, especially professional athletes. Here's the thing. Sid…well he's a little…green when it comes to girls. He's never had a problem finding a girl…sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that, but he just is a little bit…awkward. None of them seemed to last for very long. Mostly because he kept them at arm's length. That's why we knew you were different. He's never brought a girl to his place. Not since Lila. Oh, lord, I shouldn't have said that. Just know that Sidney's not the most experienced person when it comes to relationships. He needs a little help too. As for the public though, when you get back into town, I'll give you my special WAG boot camp. It can be a little daunting, but I know your up for it."

"Wag?"

"Wives and girlfriends, it's a sports thing. Don't worry, I'm an expert, we'll have you trained in no time. Oh goodness, that sounds bad. But really it will be good, it will definitely help. It will be hardest for you, since its Sid, but I've seen you guys, I think you're up for it." Veronique explained.

"Who's Lila?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, she was…um, I think its best that Sid talk to you about that. Excuse me, but the caterers are about to arrive. Happy New Year, Caroline. Don't worry; I think its all going to work out. Anyone can see you and Sidney are perfect for each other. Bye!"

Caroline's mind was reeling when she set down the phone. Lila? Wag? It never seemed to end. But she had to admit she felt a little relieved by Veronique's words. Maybe Sidney really was as clueless as her when it came to relationships and the dos and don'ts. Maybe they could make it work.

Sid sat in front of Caroline's house waiting for Sara. He felt a little creepy waiting in his car, in the dark for her to arrive, but he had no choice. He checked his watch for the twentieth time in 2 minutes. 5:17. Where was she? He was already missing half of his warm ups, but even if he lost tonight, it would worth it. He had to find out where she was. He had notified the team he was going to be a little late. He had been vague and dealing with a sullen Crosby for the past five days, no one had the energy to argue.

Finally at 5:23, Sara's 4Runner pulled into the driveway. He recognized the SUV from when she had the flat tire. Sid was out and halfway to Sara's car in a split second.

"Sara, hey Sara!" he called, jogging towards her.

Sara got out of her car, turned and saw Sidney. Anger blossomed all over her face.

"What are you doing here? Caroline's not home." Sara said coldly.

"Do you know where she is?" Sid needed information and he needed it fast.

"Even if I do, I'm not going to tell you." She replied looking at him like he belonged on the bottom of her shoe.

It seemed that Caroline had informed her of their…current situation.

"Please, Sara. I'm desperate. "

"And pathetic." She replied.

Ouch.

"You hurt my friend and no matter who you are, you are a sleaze in my book. To think we all look up to you and all you are is a bully." She was not going to give an inch.

"Listen, Sara. Its obvious Caroline has told you what happened, but I am sorry and all I can think about, all I can do, is try to find her and apologize and try to make this right. I understand as her friend you need to protect her, I'm so grateful for that. But I have a game in 90 minutes and I'm here because she is more important to me than anything else, even this game. I need to know where she is. Please." He pleaded with her, his eyes boring into hers and willing her to believe him.

Sara looked unimpressed. Tossing her blond hair over her shoulder she looked at him seriously.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?" he asked, not understanding.

"Prove that she is more important than this game. I will give you the location of where she is…," Sara looked at her watch. "at 6:45."

"You're joking." He said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" her face told him no.

Sid was irritated. He didn't like being played around like this. He tried to do the math in his head to figure out when he would make it onto the ice and he realized he didn't care. He would wait until midnight if he had to.

"Ok."

Sara looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. She is more important." He said.

Sara shrugged, "Ok. Let's go inside, its freezing. And you have to give me your phone. No phone until 6:45." She was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Fine." He handed her the phone and followed her inside.

"Oh and an autograph." She called over her shoulder.

Sheesh.

Over the next 75 minutes, Sara spoke nonstop. Sid knew her life story. She knew where she worked, her upcoming wedding, her relationship with Caroline. She was a good friend to Caroline and he couldn't fault her for that.

Finally at 6:45, Sara handed back his phone and said,

"I don't know where she is."

Sidney paled.

"Just kidding! Gotta have a sense of humor, even in tragedy. Ok, well…she's in New York. City. Her best childhood friend lives there, Philip. That's all I know."

"What's the address?" he asked tightly.

"Oh I don't know that, I just know she's in New York. I said the location, not the address."

Sidney kept calm. What else could he do? He thanked Sara and walked back to the Range Rover, his fingers flying over the keys of his blackberry, as he looked at the missed calls and text messages. In seconds, he was back on the road and notifying the front office that he was on his way….he was going to be in so much trouble for this. But it had been worth it. At least he knew where she was; now he just had to figure out how he could get her to talk to him.


	29. Chapter 29: New Years Eve

"You did what!? No, no, I understand. It's just…yeah. What? Really? Oh god…Sara, Sara, you can't just do that…no it's…I know, I know. I just…yeah, ok. No…thanks. Ok, bye."

Caroline walked back into the living room of Philip and Javier in a daze.

"Are you ready?" Philip asked, pulling on his coat. He, Javier and Caroline were heading out for dinner before coming back to get ready for some fancy New Years Eve gala in the city, that Philip insisted Caroline would love. Seeing Caroline's paled look, he got concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"Sara. She told him, she told Sidney where I was." Caroline said still a little shocked.

"What? Did you tell her that was ok?" Philip demanded. He had met Sara a few times before and while she was a lot of fun, she was a bit of a drama queen. But then again, so was he.

"Well, no not really. I mean it is ok. I'm going to have to talk to him sometime if I want this to work out. It's just how she did it that I'm a little shocked about."

"Well explain on the way, because I'm starving!" Philip said, ushering Caroline and Javier out the door.

An hour later, they were still searching for a place to eat. Every place in Philip's neighborhood was packed. As they searched, Caroline filled the boys in on what Sara had done. While Caroline was overcome by Sid's gesture, she felt badly for him. She never wanted him to feel like he had to choose one or the other. She knew hockey was who he was and she would never ask him to give that up. Still she was touched by what he would go through to find out if she was ok. Philip and Javier on the other hand, found the whole thing hilarious and told Caroline that if that wasn't love, they didn't know what was. Caroline had to agree and she flushed at the idea of him going to such lengths to show he cared.

Finally the trio settled on a sports bar, not anyone's first or even tenth choice, but it was the only place that had a table available and they was starving. Settling in their seats, Caroline examined the menu. When she had finished placing her order, she looked up at one of the thirty TVs in the bar and froze. Among the multitude of sports being shown throughout the bar was the Penguins game. It was late in the second quarter Caroline was able to see. She was nervous to watch for too long, afraid to see him. Was he there yet? Would he get to play after what had happened with Sara? Sure enough, before Caroline could tear her eyes away, she saw number 87 come onto the ice. She looked away quickly, too afraid of how she would feel if she saw him.

When all the pain of his drunken rant had fallen away, she was left with the misery of what she had done to him. She hadn't been drunk when she said those terrible things. She hadn't been drunk when she basically told him that his love wasn't enough. She had to live with that and it was a more dull pain that stayed with her daily, unlike the sharp stabs of his cruelty.

Philip noticed the game and asked Caroline if she wanted to switch seats. It was dumb, but she did. As they were switching two young pretty blondes approached their table. One was dressed in the trendy style of Park Slope, while the other was wearing a Penguins jersey.

Oh god, even 375 miles away, she couldn't avoid it.

"Excuse us, sorry to bother you guys but my cousin here, she says, well, she thinks she knows you." the Brooklynite said to her.

Caroline just stared dumbly. The other girl spoke excitedly. "Are you her? Are you the girl from the photos? I mean, Sidney Crosby's girlfriend. Are you Caroline?"

Figuring it was pointless to pretend she wasn't who she was, Caroline just nodded.

A huge smile broke out from the Pens fan. "Argh! I told you." She said to the other girl. The hipster just rolled her eyes.

"My name is Heather. This is Darcy. She's my cousin. I'm visiting her from Pittsburgh, we are here to watch the game. And I saw you sit down and I just knew you were her. OMG, why aren't you at the game? Did you know Sid didn't play the first period? They said he was battling the flu, but he looks ok now, right? What's he like, what do you guys do? I mean like for dates and stuff. Is he a good kisser?" Heather asked her words flying out a mile a minute.

Caroline didn't really know what to say, just as she started to speak, Heather's attention flew to the TV. "Ah, Crosby scores! They are going to play it. I can't believe I'm going to be here, with you, when they play it. Turn it up!" she said shouting to the bartender. He agreed and the group watched as the sound flooded the bar. Caroline strained to listen, confused as to what Heather was talking about. She watched Sidney celebrate the goal with a forced smile and then she heard the song.

Heat washed over her face and Philip and Javier took great amusement in what was happening.

"They have been playing it all week. Since we found out about you. Every time he scores they play Sweet Caroline. The crowd goes nuts."

Heather explained when she saw Caroline's shocked expression. "You are so lucky. The whole city has Sid and Caroline fever…you guys are like David Beckham and Posh Spice!" Caroline choked on her Blue Moon.

Sputtering, Caroline composed herself. "I am hardly a Spice girl," she said self deprecatingly.

"No." Heather replied. "That's the thing, you're better!"

Caroline looked confused.

"I mean, you're just like us. I mean, you're gorgeous, but you're just a regular person like the rest of us. I love it! No one wants Sid to be with a model or actress or something like that. He's just a regular guy and you are just what he needs!"

Caroline didn't want to be critical, but she hardly felt like this girl had any idea what Sidney needed.

Heather sensed Caroline's discomfort. "I'm sorry, I'm going on and on. I guess I just think that you seem like the perfect kind of girl for him, well, with the exception of me." Heather laughed.

Caroline just smiled, overwhelmed by this stranger's declarations.

"Can I get a picture?" Heather asked.

Caroline looked Philip and Javier. They were loving every second of this. Posing for the picture, Caroline and Heather smiled as Javier snapped the photo.

"I'll let you get back to your dinner." Heather said, as the server came into view with the trio's meals. "But it was so awesome to meet you. I know this is silly, but tell Sid that he's doing great this year! Bye."

Heather and Darcy wandered back to their seats and Caroline turned in her seat and back to her friends.

"That was…weird." Caroline said.

Philip just grinned. "No sweetie, that was epic."

Sidney was fined $10,000 for being late to the game. Not that he cared. He was dressed and able to join the guys after the first period. No one really asked him what happened, they had all been keeping their distance from the captain for the past week. Dan laid into Sid for a good five minutes, but other than the fine and having to be towel boy for the month of January, his lateness went unpunished. He hadn't had his sandwich, he had only a few minutes to stretch and tape his stick and that was it. So much of his routine had been disrupted. It made him feel…off. But nevertheless he played a solid game and they had won 4-3. He wouldn't give up his superstitions, they were part of him, but maybe they just didn't need to be taken as seriously.

After the game, everyone was heading over to the Fleurys' house for the big New Years Eve party. Truth be told, Sidney wasn't really interested in going. He was happy to know that Caroline was with people that loved her, but without her, he just didn't feel like celebrating. It was killing him, knowing nothing about how Caroline was doing. In the end he decided to go, his other option was to sit at home alone and that was just too depressing.

The party was a hit. Veronique had put a lot into the party, as she did every year. It was their big celebration and Vero and Marc-Andre did not hold back. Sidney sequestered himself in the corner of their game room, sipping on water. He was done with alcohol for a good while. He usually drank at celebrations and well, there were usually a lot of those, but he always seemed to know when to stop. It scared him how bad he had gotten the other night, so he figured he would stay away from the stuff. He chatted with his teammates and some of Marc-Andre's family who were in town, but all in all he just kept it pretty mild.

Looking to get some food, he wandered into the kitchen and began filling a plate with snacks. The whole house was packed with people, everyone congratulating him on a good game and asking where Caroline was. He told them what he knew, that she was in New York visiting friends but omitted the part that she was there because he had basically treated her like a whore and broke her heart. Relieved when he made it to the end of the buffet and he could retreat back to the basement, he ran into Veronique. As soon as she saw him, she gave him a look and grabbed his arm. Dropping his plate on a nearby table, he allowed himself to be dragged away from the kitchen and off to the utility room which was empty. He had been so dazed he had gone willingly under her pull.

"You're a moron." She stated plainly.

"Huh?" was his only response.

"I talked to Caroline. You really messed up. I think she needed a little more guidance from you…I should have seen it, I should have talked to her more about this stu-"

"Wait. Stop. You talked to Caroline?" Sid's heart leapt into his throat.

"Yes." Vero replied, her hands on her hips, ready to resume her scolding.

"When?" Sid pressed leaning forward in anticipation.

Veronique looked at him strangely.

"Today. A few hours ago. I called her when she told me she wasn't coming to the party. Which you failed to mention by the way." She said accusingly.

"We…we are having a few problems." Sid replied.

"Yeah, I got that. The poor girl is a wreck. Listen, Sid. I know…I know that you aren't like the other guys. That this…relationship stuff is harder for you than for others." Veronique felt awkward talking to the team captain this way.

Sidney felt awkward hearing it.

"But we all know that Caroline is different. That this is the real thing. And…well, you're messing it up!"

"I just…"

"I know what you were thinking, but you have to remember we aren't all like you. You have mastered the public persona, but some of us need a little help and a little guidance. I don't know what happened and it's none of my business, but is there anything I can do to help? I can tell she loves you a lot. I know how it can be, thrust into the spotlight, I mean not like you but I've had to adjust, we all have."

Vero looked at him kindly and Sidney felt like he could talk to her. Feeling a week of confusion and emotion come spewing out of his mouth he told her about Caroline coming to the games, trying figure out how to deal with the public, the fight and her leaving. Veronique was a good listener and didn't judge him at all.

She did chastise him for not telling her about Caroline's seats and basically throwing her to the wolves down in row 3. Veronique felt Caroline would be much more comfortable up with the rest of the wives and girlfriends.

In the end, Sidney felt better than he could talk to someone about how he was feeling, even if he felt a little embarrassed doing so.

Veronique assured him that this would work out in the end and Sid left the conversation, hoping she was right.

Caroline was happy the Penguins had won. After her third beer she gained enough courage to watch the after game interview with Sid. The sound had been turned back off, but just watching him brought her a comfort, the way he cocked his head, the way he scratched his neck, it was all his little movements that she had come to know and love. She missed him. A lot. After everything, she realized that she would rather have the issues and the insecurities, the nerves and naysayers than not have him at all.

Back at Philip's they got ready for the New Years Eve Gala that was hosted by the Metropolitan Opera. Philip had assisted in some costuming for the organization and was given two tickets, he pulled some strings and managed to get a third ticket for Caroline. She hadn't packed anything fancy, but Philip was not to be deterred. He had a number of outfits in his studio that he was working on and found a gauzy purple sparkly tulle party dress that Caroline fell in love with. After doing hair and makeup, she felt like royalty. She needed a night of glamour, after the past week.

The party was a ton of fun. Lincoln Center was gorgeous this time of year and Caroline danced the night away. She drank champagne and laughed and allowed herself to feel truly happy.

But when midnight came she found herself wandering off to a quieter part of the museum. She was a little tipsy and as she heard the announcement for one minute till midnight, she became very melancholy. She thought about 2012 and how much had changed in the past few months. She thought about how this was the year she had fallen in love, had lots of spectacular sex and learned about hockey. If someone had told her a year ago that this is where she would be, she would have thought they were nuts.

30 seconds.

God, she missed him. She missed the way he rubbed his nose when he was nervous, or how he pursed his lips when he was deep in thought and didn't think she was watching. She missed the way he held her hand and how he said her name.

10 seconds.

She didn't care about all the problems, they could be fixed. She just needed him. Biting her lip and feeling extremely nervous, she dialed his number. Who knew if he would answer, but it was worth a try.

5 seconds.

"Hello, Caroline?"

"Hi."

3 seconds.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry."

1 second.

"Me too, I love you." She rushed out as the sounds of the New Year erupted in the distance and through the phone. She could barely hear anything. She pressed her ear tightly to the phone, trying to here him.

Then it was clear, he must have gone somewhere quiet.

"I love you too."

They didn't say anything for a while. Just listened to the sound of each other's breathing.

"Happy New Year." She finally said.

"Happy New Year." He replied.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't believe in you, in us enough. I wish I could go back and change it. I would have never looked at all those things, said all those things." She stared to cry.

"No please, no. I cant believe those things I said and did. I wasn't myself. I know that isn't an excuse but I never ever want to make you feel that way again. It killed me to think I had hurt you like that."He replied sadly.

"I miss you." She sniffled. She pressed the heel of her hand into her eyes, to stop the waterworks.

"God, I miss you too. Where are you?"

"Some fancy party. Philip brought me. It's fun, I guess." She answered. She knew that he knew she was in New York, but she didn't want to get into it. She didn't know if she was emotionally able to handle that he had missed part of his game for her.

"You deserve to have some fun. I wish I was there with you." Sid said softly.

"Me too. Are you at the Flower party?"

Sid laughed and it felt so good to do and to hear. Caroline smiled into the phone.

"Yeah. Its not the same without you. I was just thinking about this year and you and how much has changed. Listen Care, I just want you to know…I need you to know, that I started this past year off with such uncertainty about my future and now…you're the best part of this year. You're the best part of all of it. I love you, so so much."

Caroline's tears started again but they fell silently.

"I love you, Sidney. You're the best part too."

She sat on the marble bench, the high ceilings and priceless works of art around her, while he stood in a closet in the guest suite off of Flower's finished basement. So far away, in such different settings, but closer and more connected than ever.

They stayed on the phone for a few more minutes. Not really saying anything. There was going to be a time for all that, but it wasn't right now. They had said enough to know that everything was going to be ok.

Finally they both reluctantly hung up. No talk about the future or when she would be back or when he would see her. Just said goodbye and hung up.

Caroline was emotionally exhausted. She found her way back to the party, where Philip and Javier were dancing up a storm and pretty drunk. The pair looked at her and decided a pow wow was needed.

Caroline told them that she had spoken to Sidney. That they were working their way back to one another. She smiled at her friends, although the tears still shone in her eyes. Setting her phone down and picking up her purse, Caroline excused herself to go freshen up.

Philip looked at Javier with a gleam in his eye and then looked at Caroline's phone.

"Oh novio, what are you thinking?" Javier asked, already having a pretty good idea.

Philip looked innocently at Javier and quickly flew his fingers across the keypad of Caroline's phone.

Screw Sara, she wasn't the only one with a flair for the dramatic.

Caroline thought she was dreaming the knocking, but when she cracked an eye open and still heard the pounding, she realized it was reality and not in her head. Reaching around for her phone on the coffee table, she looked at the time. 7:45. It was way too early after a late night out for someone to be knocking on Philip's door.

"Philip." She called, burrowing her head under the pillow, trying to drown out the noise.

"Philip, door!" she called again.

The knocking still hadn't stopped. "Oh for crying out loud." Peeling herself off the couch, Caroline dragged herself across the room to the front door. Still dressed in her party dress, she and the boys had stayed way too late at the party, so when they finally arrived back to Brooklyn, Caroline literally dove for the couch and was asleep in seconds.

Caroline approached the door, too tired and hung-over to remember NYC living 101: she didn't check the peephole. Instead, she unlocked the five locks and opened the door. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked up.

And there he was.

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for sticking with me through mean Sid. I wanted to get these two chapters up quick, so no one was too bummed out by his asshole behavior. Everyone's support of this story has been so great, you all are really awesome…and have great taste in hockey players :p _


	30. Chapter 30: Better

The nervous smile on his face vanished when he saw her reaction. A combination of shock, confusion and maybe even fear flew across her face. It didn't take more than a second for him to realize that she hadn't sent that text message.

It seemed too good to be true when just minutes after Sid hung up with Caroline, he received her text. It said she missed him terribly and that he should come to New York ASAP. Included was an address in Brooklyn. Sidney didn't think twice. He said his goodbyes to teammates and friends and with a knowing look told Veronique that she threw a hell of a party and that he was going to New York. He drove through the night and made it to the city in less than 6 hours.

He was keyed up and felt like he did just before a game. The excitement, the anticipation. He was in New York by six o'clock but didn't know what to do with himself. It seemed way too early to show up at her door, despite the fact that she knew he was coming. So he hung out in an empty diner down the street from Philip's place, thinking of all he could say and do to make things better. It would have to be different this time around. They needed to be on a level playing field. He knew that now. He couldn't present her with hockey tickets and fancy trips. It needed to be more give and take. He felt like when he was in control he could determine what the setting would be, in case of fans or overexposure. He could protect her. If he gave her the control he feared that her naïveté would land them in the middle of a mob and it would overwhelm her. Scare her. But that tactic hadn't worked and now they both were going to have to take a leap of faith for this to truly work.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer. At 7:40 he was out the diner's doors and down the street to Philip's home. He took the stairs two at a time and his lungs expanded and retracted heavily as he knocked on the door. It took a minute or so, then the sounds of the locks unlocking…5,4,3,2,1 and there she was.

She looked incredible, he thought. The morning sun cast behind her made her look ethereal. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were dark, but the dress she wore was tight around her frame. The neckline cut deep, showing the swell of her breasts. The fabric cinched at the waist and flowed out over her hips, the tulle catching the light. The length of the dress made her legs looked long and lean and he felt his breath quicken at just the sight of her.

"Sid." She breathed.

He looked tired. Gorgeous, but tired.

Her brain moved slowly, trying to figure out how on earth he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

His face fell.

"You didn't send that message."

Caroline was even more confused.

"Message?"

He let out a short, sharp laugh. Caroline could feel his disappointment.

"I got a message from you…your phone. To come here, to be with you. It included this address."

Realization dawned on her face. Then she smiled thinking of Philip and his need to meddle.

Sidney felt uncomfortable and watching Caroline's face made him feel more self conscious. Was this some kind of joke?

"Evidently I was misinformed." He said sharply.

"No, no. I think Philip sent you that message, but" she said quickly hoping to reassure him. "I'm glad he did, I mean, I would have, but I wasn't brave enough. But I'm glad you're here. Really glad." She smiled at him, hoping to convey her message well enough, despite the gross overuse of the word glad.

His face relaxed and he walked towards her, as if to embrace her. On instinct she stepped back. He frowned.

"I'm really glad…happy, you're here, I missed you a lot Sid. I um, I just, I just need…here, let me show you around," she finished lamely, trying to change the subject.

There was a lot to repair he realized. A five minute conversation at midnight on New Year's Eve was not going to fix it. So he settled for following her into the apartment.

She was nervous. It was coming off her in waves. She spoke quickly and shakily and couldn't seem to look him in the eye. It was disconcerting, but it was also their reality. As she rambled on about rent control and street parking, he longed to still her waving hands and just take her in his arms. But it wouldn't be that easy.

"Caroline." He said.

She stopped talking and he eyes darted to him. "Do you…do you want to get some breakfast?"

Relief washed over her face and she nodded. "Yes. That would be nice."

The walk back to the diner, where Sidney had just been, was quiet. Caroline stuffed her hands deep into pockets of her coat and Sid just itched to put his hand in hers, really just to touch her in any way he could.

They sat in the booth across from one another feeling like this was some incredibly awkward first date. So much lay between them that small talk seemed pointless with all they had to figure out. Nevertheless, Caroline fought the silence with nonstop rambling about everything. She must have commented on everything on the menu. She asked him what he was eating, how he liked his eggs, did he like bacon or sausage better, was he a toast or biscuit guy. Finally, Sid reached across the table and touched her hand. He felt her tremble beneath his hold.

"I know we have a lot to talk about and we will. Don't worry, its ok." He said urging her to calm down.

She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since he arrived.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm better now." He smiled fully and she couldn't help but melt a little bit.

"I am too." She smiled and gave him a little kick under the table.

Caroline nearly inhaled her pancakes, eggs and bacon. She didn't think too much about being ladylike in front of Sidney. She was starving and there was no use in hiding it.

He went a healthier route of an egg white omlette and fresh fruit. He was in the middle of a season after all.

They sat there contentedly watching the city emerge hung-over and hopeful for a happy and prosperous New Year. People watching outside their booth window was fun for Caroline. Sidney didn't participate too much. He always strived to keep a low profile, no matter where he was.

When the waitress came to refill their drinks, Sidney signaled for the check and Caroline grew nervous of their next move.

Looking seriously at Caroline, Sid leaned forward. "Caroline." He said. "I need you to know that I am really, really…"

Caroline leaned forward too, anticipating his next words with butterflies in her stomach.

"Tired." He finished with a small grin. "I have so much I want to talk to you about, but I need to sleep."

Caroline could relate. She hadn't fallen asleep until after 3 and was still exhausted.

"We could go back to Philip's, you could sleep on the couch. I can take the floor or the chair isn't so bad if you pull up the ottoman," she offered.

Sidney was not thrilled with those options whatsoever. Glancing out the window, he saw a nice looking hotel across the street.

"How about there instead?" he asked, cocking his head towards the fancy hotel.

Caroline looked and her eyes widened. She tried not to look too panicked when she returned her gaze to his.

"Just sleep," he clarified. "I promise. Please come with me, after we take a nap, we can talk, privately."

He watched as the wheels in Caroline's head turned. She had been sleeping on that uncomfortable couch for five days now. The idea of a big warm bed did seem very appealing.

"Alright," She agreed with a trepidatious smile.

He paid the bill, ignoring Caroline's protests and the two were out and on the street in no time. Looking both ways across the semi busy street, Sidney instinctively took Caroline's hand as he jogged and pulled her across the lanes of traffic. He didn't want to let go, but Caroline slipped her hand out of his the moment they were safely on the sidewalk.

Caroline quickly texted Philip to let him know what her plans were and she blushed when she read his response.

In no time, Sid had their keys in hand and Caroline tried not to feel self conscious as they made their way up to the room. No bags or belongings, it must look like they were off for some booty call or something. But Caroline's New Year's resolution was to just not care what people thought. She did notice a few people do a double take at Sidney, but no one approached him.

Sid unlocked the door to the room and they walked into the massive and beautiful suite. It reminded Caroline of their weekend away, although, things were different this time.

She froze when she saw the king sized bed. Sid noticed immediately. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't even think. Look there is a fold out couch, I can take that…"

"No." she interrupted. "Don't be silly. This is fine," she smiled up at him. "Really its ok. You have been up for too long to be stuck on the couch. Look, it's plenty big for the both of us," she said trying to sound less terrified than she was.

He looked relieved and Caroline could see the tired, worn look on his face.

He was still wearing clothes from the night before and he started to disrobe right there. Caroline assumed she would just sleep in her dress. She didn't have any clothes to change into and she felt funny just standing there as he unbuttoned his shirt. So instead she acted fascinated by the artwork in the room.

"You can..." he cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. "You can wear this," he said, pulling off the dress shirt and handing it out to Caroline.

God this was so awkward.

"Ok, thanks, yeah, this dress is a little tight," she said appreciatively.

Sid looked at her with a heat in his eyes. "Yeah."

Caroline flushed.

She took off her heels and shimmied her stockings down her legs. She didn't think to go to the bathroom to change, it just somehow didn't cross her mind.

She reached awkwardly behind her, to undo the clasp at her back.

Having stripped down to just an undershirt and his boxer briefs, Sid came up behind her and undid the clasp for her. All senses went on high alert as she felt his body so close to hers. She felt the warmth of his fingers as they moved over the hook. He helped her out by unzipping the dress, just enough that she could reach comfortably to do the rest, his fingers ghosting down her spine. He didn't move. He stared at the expanse of skin before him. Her skin. So soft, pale with light freckles splattered across her shoulders. Without thinking he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her shoulder.

The moment she felt his lips on her skin, Caroline just wanted to turn around and dive into his arms. But things weren't that simple anymore. Instead, she stayed perfectly still and let his lips linger. Finally she stepped forward and he jerked his head up and stepped back.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." She replied softly. She unzipped the rest of her dress and stepped out of it. With her back to him, she unclasped her bra and let it fall. She stood for a moment only in her panties and fought the urge to look over her shoulder. She could feel his stare and it warmed her. She slipped his shirt on and buttoned up the buttons quickly. She quietly inhaled the scent of him and nearly swooned with contentment. His smell, so unique to him was intoxicating and familiar.

As she turned around to face him, he quickly looked away and walked towards the bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed in and burrowed under the blankets, keeping himself close to the edge. She did the same on her side. To any outsider, they must look ridiculous. This huge bed and they both were hugging the edge like there were five more people between them.

She heard him shift. A little at a time till he seemed more in the middle of the bed. She shifted too, afraid that she might fall off while she slept is how she reasoned it to herself.

"Good night, Caroline." He said. His voice close.

"Good night, Sid." She replied.

Then -

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When Caroline woke some hours later, all she could feel was warmth and solidity. She quickly realized during their sleep, she and Sidney had gravitated together like magnets. Her head became burrowed in his chest, his arm locked around her waist and if that wasn't enough, her leg was sandwiched between his and with his groin pressed intimately against her. She could feel his arousal. She moved precariously, as not to wake him, but needed to detangle herself from him before her head became too cloudy with want and need. As she gently extracted herself, Sidney felt her movement and unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

"Care," he murmured. Caroline's eyes flew to his, but it appeared he was still sound asleep. A few nonsensical words fell from his lips and his voice was deep and heavy with sleep. As he pulled her closer, his erection prodded at the thin fabrics that separated him from her. His shirt had long ridden up her torso, leaving her exposed. Caroline didn't know what her next move should be. She just wanted to feel him, even if it was in the haze of sleep. She didn't move. He moved his head and brought it down to her neck. She lay still as he rubbed his face in the crook of her neck, his lips pressing against the sensitive skin and rotated his hips into hers. The heat of his mouth and the friction of his movements coated Caroline in arousal. For a few minutes she just let him move against her, her breath quickening by the hardness of his body jutting into her softness. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer and she let out a soft moan.

He stilled. His eyes opened and he looked down at a flushed and shiny Caroline, whose eyes were closed and her mouth parted open. _It hadn't been a dream_. It would be so easy, so natural to just continue, to remove their respective barriers and just push into her. But he knew her and how she would feel afterwards, knowing so much still divided them.

Caroline felt his movements end and her eyes opened. Her breath caught when she saw his heavy lidded gaze on hers. She willed herself to move, but couldn't. Her chest heaved and he was just everywhere; his face looking at her with a mix of tenderness and desire. She didn't want to move. She stayed perfectly still, hoping not to break the moment. She was so filled with need that she just wanted to pretend for a moment that things weren't a mess. His eyes opened fully and the darkness of his brown eyes, bore into hers. Silent, with the exception of breathing, bodies so close, straining to be joined.

_Don't stop_, she was screaming inside. _Keep going, I don't care, I just want you_.

Her phone rang. He blinked. And it was gone.

Caroline untangled herself from Sidney and jumped out of the bed, trying to locate her phone and stop the loud ringing that echoed in the quiet room.

"Hello? Hi Mom. Happy New Year. Good. Yeah, fun." Caroline's eyes found Sidney's briefly. "I did, he's good. I will. Yes. Listen can I call you back in a bit? Love you too." She ended the call.

She looked at him.

"My mom says hi," she said lamely.

Concern crossed his face. "You didn't tell them about…what happened?"

She shook her head. "No, I just told them that Philip had invited me here for New Year's and that you were busy."

"Oh," he said looking down at the bed. "Do you want to talk now?" he asked looking back up at her.

Caroline nodded, it needed to be done. "Yes, but uh, I think not there," she said pointing to the bed.

He gave a small smile. "Yeah, probably not."

He climbed out of bed, grateful for the black underwear that could hide what arousal he had left. Thankfully talking about her mom had calmed him down quite a bit.

Sidney pulled on his pants and Caroline felt exposed in the dress shirt, but putting that dress back on wasn't very appealing either. She instead settled herself on the couch and pulled at the soft fabric to cover her thighs.

He joined her and they just looked at each other, clueless as to where to start.

At the same time, they spoke, "I'm sor-"

Sidney and Caroline smiled.

"You go." Sid offered.

"I'm sorry about what Sara did. She should have never put you on that position. I never want you to feel like you have to choose with me. She shouldn't have done that, it wasn't right."

"No, but she cares about you a lot and it was worth it. I had to know you were ok." Sid replied.

Caroline continued. "I'm sorry about how I treated you the other night. I know that I hurt you, but you hurt me too."

Sid started to speak, but Caroline cut him off.

"I know you're sorry, but those words were still said and you can't take them back."

She looked at her hands, contemplating her next words.

"I, um. I went on a date in college. This guy, he was in my Spanish class and he was...good looking, way out of my league but he was nice and funny so I jumped at the chance to go on a date with him. But going on a date ended up drinking beer in his dorm room and getting basically mauled by him. He, um, he put his fingers inside me when I wasn't quite ready and it hurt. He didn't stop when I asked him to, instead he shoved himself in my face. I was able to get away from him, but when I saw him in class he humiliated me. He told me that I didn't have anyone knocking down my door and that I should be grateful that he was interested in a pity fuck like me."

Sidney clenched his jaw, the veins of his neck straining against his skin. All he wanted was five minutes alone with this guy. Caroline wiped at the silent tears that fell down her cheeks.

"So when you said those things the other night, it well, I just have a lot of insecurities and you know that and I just, well I'm going to try to get over those, but us...I cant just be some lucky charm. I mean, I want to support you and bring you as much luck as possible, but I can't feel like that's my only purpose, you know?"

She looked at Sidney. His face was drawn, sad. He looked at her with pained eyes and hoarsely responded, "I know."

Caroline paused for a minute. "You're kind of insecure too. I realize that now. I mean, not at sports and stuff, but with people, you don't let a lot of people in and I didn't really get that at first. I guess I just thought you had it together so well, that if I was...lacking that you wouldn't think twice to just move on. But, Sid," her voice caught. " I'm so sorry, you told me all those personal things and I was too scared to realize what you were saying and what you were promising, I panicked and I didn't believe in you, in us, enough and I will always regret that."

She looked at him with watery eyes and he stayed silent. Caroline didn't know what to do next.

Sidney struggled to keep his emotions in check, finally he was able to speak.

"I know that nothing I say can ever atone for my actions the other night. I am so ashamed of how I treated you. I wanted so bad to make you understand that it would work, that we could work. In the midst of that night I just gave up, the bottle of whiskey was such a stupid stupid mistake and obviously didn't help matters. I wanted to make you hurt like I was hurting. I wanted to take all the pain I was feeling and make you feel just a piece of it and I know that's not fair and it was a horrible thing to do and I didn't mean a word of it, I swear. I've always lived by the philosophy that actions speak louder than words and I want to show you that; prove to you that I'm not that guy."

Caroline nodded, "I did that too with how I acted when I saw all that stuff online. Not very mature." She said quietly.

"You're right though, about being insecure. I am. With people. I grew up so focused on hockey that if someone wasn't related to the sport, I couldn't connect with them and so I isolated myself from others and surrounded myself with people that were outgoing and confident, so that I could blend in with them. That's why I like you so much. I can talk to you, relate to you and it doesn't have to be because of hockey. I had a bad experience, nothing like yours, but it hurt me, it threw me for a loop and I struggled to trust women after that."

"Was that Lila?" Caroline asked quietly, not sure if she was ready to hear about her, but knew they had to get everything out in the open.

Sidney looked surprised. Before he could ask, Caroline said, "I talked to Veronique, she mentioned a Lila. She was your girlfriend?"

Sid nodded. "Yeah, we dated for about a year. She dumped me when the season ended. It affected me more than I wanted to admit. I was at the height of my career, had everything and she just passed me over for the next big thing."

"Did you love her?" Caroline whispered, her heart thundering in her chest.

He was silent for a moment. "I think I loved the idea of her. She was everything I was suppose to want, that I thought I wanted. But I never felt the way with her that I feel with you, that's how I know it wasn't love. She was like everyone else I hung out with, confident and outgoing, but she didn't know me very well, didn't try to know me, actually. I was just part of the package. But I guess in a way she was too. She taught me what I didn't want, but she hurt me enough to keep me from looking. So I kept things casual for a while and kept women at a distance, until you." He cleared his throat nervously at the thought of her knowing all the women he had been with. "With you, you're so different. I want you to know about me, know everything. Hockey, not hockey, all of it and it scares me too, but it excites me. You're everything that Lila wasn't, you don't have an unreal bone in your body, you don't have to try because you're just you. Naturally. And I love that, I love you."

Caroline's tears flowed steadily and feeling like she could finally see how much he needed her as she needed him. They fit and that was the best feeling she had ever known.

"I love you too."

He looked at her intensely, "I want to do this right, this time. If you will still have me. I don't want to avoid or hide. And you have to talk to me anytime you feel overwhelmed or scared, please. I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you and need you, I promise. You have to know that I always been honest with you, I know there is that persona out there but even though its me, its only a part, I have to keep the rest of me private, save that for the people I care most about. I need to do th-"

He was cut off by an armful of Caroline diving into his lap and pressing her lips against his. Enough talking it seemed. She felt so good back in his arms. Her mouth soft, her lips sliding tenderly against his. He took control of their kiss, angling his mouth to reach hers fully. Her hands found residence in his hair, stroking him lovingly. He followed suit by bringing his hands to her neck then delving into her hair. She moaned and the moment her lips parted, his tongue found hers. The kisses slowed and became more deliberate, deeper. He pulled back and looked at her. Her lips swollen and wet, her breathing labored. The affection he felt for her slammed into him and he hugged her fiercely.

"I was so afraid I had lost you," he whispered into her hair.

She clung to him like a life saver in the middle of the sea.

"I wanted to be found," she whispered back. "I'm ready, I know I am, for all of it. I want to do this with you. Completely."

They pulled apart, he took her small hands in his.

"There's a lot of compromise. We won't have the privacy like we used to. You will have to go through Vero's boot camp," he said, a smile growing on his serious face.

Caroline smiled. "I think I'm up for the challenge. I already had my first sighting."

Sidney looked confused.

"I met my first fan yesterday, well your fan. She said that you are doing a good job. She liked us together, or at least she told me she did. We even took a picture, her and I. Don't worry, I won't look it up. It was bizarre, but not too bad."

Sidney looked impressed, then laughed. "You have a fan club already."

Caroline reddened. "I don't know about that, but it was nice, seeing how highly people regard you. You're important to a lot of people, you're important to me."

They kissed and sat content in each others arms, enjoying the silence and being together.

The sound of Caroline's phone beeping broke their silence. Groaning, Caroline reluctantly left Sidney's hold. His hand reached out and skimmed the curve of her thigh as she walked over to her phone. He could definitely get used to seeing her in his shirts.

Biting her lip, Caroline studied her phone. She looked at Sid, "Do you want to go to dinner with my friends tonight?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"They are kind of ridiculous," she warned.

He didn't mind. As long as they were together, he didn't mind at all.

About anything.


	31. Chapter 31: Begin Again

"Ok, now please don't embarrass me." Caroline said nervously to Philip as he applied the finishing touches to her makeup. Caroline felt like Philip's Barbie doll, but he was insistent that he could give her the true "New York" look for a night out. The moment she had walked in the door, he and Javier were waiting to grill her about all the details of her and Sid's reunion. They thought it was incredibly romantic that he had driven through the night to see her, despite the fact that it was because of them that he did. When Caroline gave Philip a look indicating she knew it had been him who had sent that message, Philip just shrugged and said, "What? I love grand gestures."

After some prodding, Caroline explained that she and Sidney had made up and were working out all the kinks in their relationship. She didn't indulge their questions about the physical part of their making up; she wanted to keep that private. She did allow her mind to wander and relive his kisses and touches that she had missed while they had been apart. She was anxious for the end of the night, as today's small taste of them and how they were together did not satisfy her, in any way. She was nearly crawling out of her skin with desire for him. Of course, she needed to keep herself in check. She would be mortified for Philip and Javier to see how much her tongue wagged for Sidney.

Eventually when the guys were satisfied with her report, she and Philip hit the streets of Brooklyn to find something nice for Caroline to wear tonight. They were going to Mint, Philip and Javier's favorite Thai restaurant in Brooklyn, then the guys wanted to try to get into some hot nightclub in Manhattan that had Caroline's insides churning. The guys were convinced that Sidney could get them in and Caroline felt ill about asking. It was awkward since Philip had done so much for her this past week, it was the least she could do. She debated in her mind how to broach the subject, as she and Philip shopped the local H&M for a dress. Instantly they had found the perfect little black dress. It was simple but elegant. Luckily Philip had all the right accessories and shoes to complete the outfit. And now as she was getting hair and makeup done by Philip, she had to lay down the ground rules for tonight.

"Embarrass…who, me?" Philip asked in mock shock as he swept the blush across her cheeks.

"Yes. No embarrassing stories or over…affections," Caroline lectured. Whether it be Sidney or anyone, they had to be tolerant of her friends, but at the same time Caroline didn't need Philip fawning all over her boyfriend.

"Hmmmmm, don't worry about affections. Javier can be terribly jealous. As for stories…I can't tell him about the time in 5th grade when you went to the bathroom just before our class performance of This Land is Your Land and your skirt got stuck inside your underwear for the whole school to see? Or…the time in 10th grade when TJ Freeman put the cow's brain on your seat and you sat on it and then when you realized what it was and you vomited all over Lindsay Palmer?"

Caroline groaned. "I guess I was thinking more in general, than those specific incidents, but let's just say overall, make it your goal to not make me feel uncomfortable."

Philip snorted. "Caroline, everything makes you uncomfortable. You need to let loose."

With one final swipe of lip gloss, she was done. Philip fluffed at her hair and looked at her through the mirror. "You, my dear, look absolutely fabulous."

Caroline smiled nervously at Philip, and then heard a knock at the door. Caroline moved quickly hoping to get her shoes on and be out of Philip's bedroom so that she could answer the door. But as she put on her second heel, she heard Javier shout, "I'll get it."

_Noooooo_. Caroline thought.

She hear the door open then, "Oh sweet Jesus," in a thick Venezuelan accent.

Groaning, Caroline rushed into the living room, where a nervous Sidney stood in the doorway, as Javier stared wantonly and fanned himself with his hand.

Sid looked peculiarly at Javier and his eyes met Caroline's when he heard her skid into the room.

Sidney's face softened at the sight of her and Caroline's heart skipped a beat at the broad smile he then gave her. His eyes crinkled at the edges and his dimples punctured his cheeks. Caroline tried to match his smile with hers and she was so grateful they were on the road to recovery.

He looked wonderful. Dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. It was her favorite suit he owned and she thought he maybe knew that. Luckily for Sidney, he still had his suit and a spare change of clothes in the back of his car from the game last night.

Hurrying over to the entrance of the small apartment, she pulled Sidney's hand through the doorway and away from a salivating Javier. Once safe, she looked at Sidney and greeted him with a soft hello.

"Hi," he replied and for Javier's benefit, bent down and sweetly kissed her lips. The warmth and softness of his mouth never to be taken granted of again.

He pulled back and a little dazed she replied, "Hi."

With a goofy grin, she introduced him to Javier and Philip. They were very congenial and the men all shook hands. Sid for his part was very charming and friendly to her friends; he and Philip hit it off talking about Philip's big screen TV, although their reasons for appreciating such a television were probably vastly different. After a bit more chatting, the foursome left the apartment and set off for a night on the town.

The walk to Mint was quick. Philip and Javier walked in front, leading the way, as Sid and Caroline trailed behind them. Sidney had taken her hand when they reached the sidewalk and Caroline felt the warmth travel all the way up her arm. Chewing at her lower lip she gave him a smile, which he returned just as brilliantly.

The restaurant was on the corner of a busy Brooklyn street. Bars and hip, trendy cool restaurants lined the road and the streets were filled with people. Caroline felt Sid go on alert as his grip slightly tightened around her hand. Caroline watched the faces of everyone she saw, trying to be prepared for if someone recognized Sidney. Just as in the hotel, she noticed people recognize Sid, but no one seemed to approach him. There were a few points and whispers, but unless they stopped him, Sidney just kept walking his eyes glancing repeatedly to her face, watching to see if she was ok.

Once they settled in their seats and ordered a bottle of wine for the table, Caroline tried to avoid the pointed looks Philip was giving Caroline. Caroline looked helplessly at Philip, as if to convey to him, that she just couldn't ask Sidney to get them into that club. Part of their "break" had been over his celebrity and now she was going to ask him to use it to get them into some dumb club? Nevertheless, Philip would not let up and soon Sidney caught wind of these strange glances.

"What's going on?" he asked directly looking back and forth between the two friends.

Philip set the bait. "So Sidney, what were your thoughts for the evening? It's the New Year; want to go out for a bit afterwards?"

Sidney looked at Caroline who gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, ok, that would be cool. Where do you guys go around here?" he asked looking at Javier and Philip.

"Well, there is a new place in Manhattan that is supposed to be amazing. Totally straight, but fabulous." Philip gushed.

"For sure," Sidney shrugged his shoulders in agreement and looked at the menu.

Philip gave Caroline the death stare.

"Sid." Caroline looked apprehensively at Sidney. His eyes met hers and sensed her worry. "Um, so this place that Javier and Philip want to go to…it's kind of hard to get into and they thought, I mean we thought, maybe you had some pull that might get us in. I mean if you don't that's ok, we can just go to the pub around the corner," she ignored Javier's outraged look at her alternative plan. "It's just they really want to go and…" she hated asking this kind of favor.

Sid's face cleared of the concern he felt for her. "Guys, yeah totally. I can definitely try, what's the name?"

They told him and Sid looked at Caroline, who still seemed a little uncomfortable. He touched Caroline's shoulder to calm her. "I'm happy to ask. Just give me a sec."

He was up and out of his seat, his hand digging in his pocket for his cell phone.

Caroline looked at Philip. "We are even now," she said.

Philip just rolled eyes and agreed.

Ten minutes later, Sid was back. "Ok, we're good."

He picked the menu back up and scanned the appetizers. "Do you guys want to split some spring rolls? I'm starving."

The other three just stared at Sidney.

"We're in?" asked Philip.

"Yeah," said Sid.

Caroline reached over and put her hand on his thigh. "Thank you, I really really appreciate it." she said softly rubbing back and forth on the fabric of his pants.

"Sometimes, all the hard work makes it possible to do special things for people I care about. So I like being able to do this," he replied casually.

Philip and Javier were already in deep conversation about their evening adventures. Caroline leaned over to Sid. "But special things should happen to you too," she whispered.

Sid smiled mischievously, "I'm hoping they will soon." And he gave her a little wink.

Caroline flushed and kissed his cheek.

"You're too much," she said happily. "And yes, I will definitely split the spring rolls with you."

Dinner was a great time. Sidney and Caroline tried each other's dishes, while Javier and Philip were very possessive of their meals. The food was excellent and the atmosphere comfortable. Philip did manage to slip in a few tales of him and Caroline's childhood but they weren't too embarrassing. They talked about their jobs, Philip's adventures in the dressing rooms on Broadway, Javier dancing for the new Pitbull video and of course Sidney's career too. Caroline felt like her job was a boring compared to the rest of them, but she kept them entertained with the endless and hilarious misadventures of her class. It was just the kind of evening they needed after a heavy and somber week.

The conversation ultimately turned to Sidney and Caroline traveling back to Pittsburgh. Sidney wanted Caroline to ride with him, but her car was here as well.

"I think they have services that will drive your vehicle for you. I can look into that," reasoned Sid.

"Won't that be expensive?" Caroline asked.

Sid just gave her a look. "It's worth it if we can travel together."

Philip all of a sudden looked interested in this conversation. "I'll drive it," he said to them.

Caroline was surprised.

"I need...I need to visit my mom,' he said quietly, or what was considered quiet for Philip.

"Really?" Caroline squeaked.

Philip nodded and Caroline didn't want to pry any further. But it was decided. Philip and Javier would take Caroline's car to Ohio, visit for a day then drop it off in Pittsburgh. Sidney insisted on paying for their flights back to New York and the pair agreed. They would have breakfast together tomorrow and Sid and Caroline would get on the road. She needed to be back at school in a few days and needed time to prepare.

After all that, Caroline insisted she pay the bill. With what these three had done for her, it was the least she could do. They made their way back onto the lightly snow covered sidewalk and prepared for the trip to Manhattan. Sid had also arranged for a car to drive them to the club. Whenever he could travel privately he did and using public transport would take way too long.

Caroline sat close to Sid in the car, she felt happy to have him close and to have all the drama set aside for the night. She knew it would take a while for things to get back to how things were before, but for tonight she didn't want to think about that. She was with some of her favorite people in the world and that was all she needed. The heat of his body pressed up to hers warmed her from the inside out, but she was still a little nervous about this club. It was definitely not her scene but she was trying new things in 2013.

An hour later, Caroline was over trying new things. They had gotten dropped off in front of the dimly lit building. A line of people circled around the corner. Sid grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her up to the front of the line. Javier and Philip followed, impressed. Sidney smiled at the doorman, who seemed to know him and expect him and then they were in.

Its not that the club wasn't nice. It was very luxurious, very fancy. The moment they entered the club, Javier and Philip took off for the bar and started hobnobbing with some people they knew. Caroline was grateful for the time alone with Sidney. He ordered her a cocktail at the bartender's recommendation and got a club soda for himself. They sat in a booth off to the side of the action. Various people came up to Sidney, some Caroline recognized, most she didn't. They shook his hand and greeted her politely. Caroline would try to engage in the brief conversations, but most of the time she had no idea what they were talking about so she just watched. They were, she guessed famous as well in one way or another and Sidney seemed to know all of them. One conversation seemed to go on for over ten minutes. When the men Sid had been chatting with finally moved on Caroline asked who they were.

Sid just shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly have no idea. I don't know half the people who have come up to us."

"But you make it look so easy," she said in awe.

"It's just a lot of smiling and saying vague things, you throw in a few buzz words and that's it. Most of the time no one is really listening to you anyway. They just want you to listen to them. Act engaged and it keeps people happy." Sidney explained.

Caroline thought that was odd, but it was still a world so foreign to her.

As they sat and took in the crowd, Caroline tried to chat with Sid. She wanted to keep things light, after the heaviness of their earlier conversation, but between the interruptions of people and the loudness of the music, it was a lost cause.

Sid spoke low into her ear when trying to communicate. His breath was warm and the low timbre of his voice tickled her ear drum.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

Caroline smiled weakly, "Yeah, are you?"

"Not really," he replied honestly. All of this was a little much after the past week they had.

Relief washed over her face, "Me neither."

He cocked his head towards the door, "Want to get out of here?"

Caroline nodded and they slipped out of the booth and out the door in minutes. On their way out, Caroline scanned the club for Philip and Javier, but had no luck. Deciding she would just text them, she and Sidney finally emerged onto the sidewalk. It was so nice to be able to think again.

They walked for a little bit. The streets were busy and the wind was picking up. A place down the street caught Caroline's eye, excitedly she pulled Sidney along with her and inside.

"Bowling?" he asked incredulously.

It was a divey type bar that led to a bowling alley in the basement. The lights were low and the music chill. An eclectic group of people filled the bar, completely opposite of the clientele of the Avenue, from where they had just come. Caroline excitedly ordered a pitcher of light beer and she convinced Sidney to head downstairs for a game.

"Yeah, have you bowled a lot?" she asked as they descended the stairs. Other than the yearly Pens & Pins charity game the WAGs Association sponsored, Sidney had not done much bowling, but he was always up for a game. At the event, he usually ended up in the upper end of the scorers, but was not nearly as good as TK or Cookie.

As Caroline found a lane and set down their beers, Sid got their shoes. The bowling section of the bar was pretty sparse, a few groups of friends and some older men playing, but other than that Sid and Caroline had over four lanes to themselves. Caroline poured their glasses and set to entering their names in the automated system. She wasn't sure if she should mention that she and Philip had been on in a bowling league as kids. There wasn't much to do in Steubenville, so kids like Philip and Caroline filled their time over at Weirton Lanes and took state in the 2000 junior league.

Minutes later they were set. Sid had taken off his coat and untucked his shirt. Caroline's heart jumped at the flash of belly he exposed when pulling the shirt from the confines of his pants. She took a gulp of beer to cool herself down. She imagined they looked in silly, dressed to the nines and in bowling shoes, but Caroline was having a blast and Sid seemed to enjoy himself as well.

Just before Caroline took her first move, Sidney spoke up.

"We should make this interesting," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Caroline looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should make a bet. You know play for something."

Caroline couldn't think of anything they could bet. He definitely had more money than she did and she was apprehensive about what he could be proposing.

"What can we play for?" she asked hesitantly.

Sid looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ok, if I win, you have to stay at my house for a week. And make me dinner on days I don't have games."

Caroline's heart raced.

"Ok, but I have to bring Eliot with me."

Sid frowned. "Fine but he cant sleep in our bed," he insisted.

Caroline's heart raced more.

"Um, but if I win, then you have to stay at my house for a week…and make me breakfast every morning." she replied with a wicked grin.

"Deal."

They shook on it.

Eight frames later, Sidney was sweating.

Caroline was good.

Really good.

Time was running out. He was down by 10. Desperate times, called for desperate measures.

As they passed each other, Caroline gave Sid a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Its ok Crosby, we all have off nights."

Sid's arm shot out and around Caroline's waist, with a spin he slightly dipped her and gave her a deep and searing kiss. When he released her, he smiled disarmingly. "Your turn, sweetheart."

Caroline's mind swam for a minute. Dazed she picked up her ball and took her turn.

Gutter ball.

Blinking away her disconcertion, she turned back to Sidney and saw his mischievous smirk.

"You play dirty." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. Sidney just gave her an innocent look. Nevertheless, she got a spare on the second turn and ultimately won.

Caroline could tell Sid was a bit bothered by loosing, but other than a little grumbling he seemed to take the loss in stride.

Emerging from the bar, they met up with Philip and Javier, who just went on and on about what a marvelous time they had and how grateful they were to Sidney for his generosity. They had a lot to drink and the over zealous hug Sid received from Javier seemed to last too long for Caroline's liking. Within the hour, they were back home. Caroline collected her belongings and said goodnight to her hosts, ignoring their knowing looks.

On the elevator ride up to the room, Caroline rambled on and on about the various breakfast foods she was looking forward to having over the next week. Finally as they entered the room, Caroline confessed to her previous bowling experience.

"You tricked me," said Sid in mock outrage.

"You didn't ask," she protested.

"A whole week of that cat sleeping on my head," he complained good naturedly.

"Don't worry, you can have the guest room." She teased.

Sidney gave her a look and scoffed, "Oh really?"

Caroline giggled and nodded.

In seconds attacked her sides with his fingers. Unable to handle the tickling, Caroline fell back onto the large and insanely soft bed, Sidney crawled on top. Squirming, Caroline nearly choked on her laughter and tears ran down her face.

"Ok, uncle, uncle. Eliot will sleep in the guest room, just please stop!"

Sidney finally relented. He looked down at her intensely, Caroline stopped laughing.

Taking his thumbs, he brushed her tears of mirth away and bent down and let his lips brush against hers. Soft and hesitant, he pulled back just as Caroline intensified the kiss.

"I love you," Sid whispered.

Caroline's eyes searched his, "I love you too."

"I don't want to rush things; I know things are kind of raw still."

Caroline nodded, but her fingers were already at his shirt.

"I just mean, that I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready…" he continued but stopped when Caroline pushed the shirt over his broad shoulders and off his body.

He was silent as she pressed her lips to his collar bone and trailed kisses across the span of his shoulders.

"I want you so bad." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned that this may be too much too soon after what that had been through.

"I've never been more sure," she said as she moved up to his neck, finding all her favorite spots and finally settling on his Adam's apple and her fingers wove into his hair.

He stayed still, braced over her as he enjoyed the attention she was giving him. But moments later, his mouth was on hers.

Hard and insistent.

He pressed himself into her and her hips instinctively rose to meet him. Other than bringing their bodies as close together as possible, they just kissed for a long while, satisfied enough with just the feeling of lips sliding, sucking, and savoring each other.

Caroline's hands moved and explored Sidney's arms, back and chest, while he was just satisfied with leaving his hand deep in the thick softness of her hair.

Finally Caroline couldn't wait any longer. She awkwardly pulled at the back of her dress, trying desperately to get the material off, so that she could feel him skin to skin.

Pulling her up into his arms, Sidney used one arm to hold her close to him, the other to undo the back of the dress and pull down the zipper. It was the second time that day he had undone her dress but this time, it was so much better.

He slid the material down slowly, tasting her skin along the way. His lips lingered at the soft skin just above her breasts; his mouth followed the dress down to her belly. Bringing his large hands to her side, he trailed his tongue around her belly button and pressed kisses to her ribs. He listened as her breath hitched and he knew she was anxious for him.

Moments later, both were divested of their clothing and their need to be joined intensified. They lay flush to one another, the kisses became more urgent, and the gentle touches turned to clawing and clutching. Caroline's small hands grabbed at the muscle of Sidney's upper shoulders, dragging him up and towards her.

"Please," she said, breathless, as he attacked her neck with fervor. Her head was pushed back into the pillows and the need for him to be inside her was all consuming.

"Please, what?" he asked into her neck, as he licked and nipped at her.

"Fuck me." she whispered.

That was all Sid needed to hear. With a growl, his mouth found hers and he pushed into her in one swift motion. She was so wet for him. He rocked into her steadily, but Caroline met his thrusts with eagerness, encouraging him to move faster. Her hands stayed clutched at his back, as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her into him as he moved quicker and harder. He couldn't get in deep enough; he had been so desperate for her this past week. More than just sexually. He had missed everything about her and having Caroline here beneath him was more than he could take. Knowing he didn't have much time, he reached a hand down between them and found her bundle of nerves. Her breath quickened and her sighs and gasps became moans.

"Oh god, Sid, yes, like that, oh god, please don't stop," she spoke more than she ever had before during their coupling.

Her encouragement excited him and he continued his thrusts and ministrations between her legs.

Caroline dropped her head to his shoulder and before she could think her teeth bit down into his skin.

Sidney came with a roar, he arched into her and she felt his release warm and deep, and it was enough to send her over the edge as well.

They lay panting, he on top of her, just the way she liked. Their bodies' slick with sweat.

Caroline couldn't think. There wasn't a thought in her head. Just the feel of heaviness of his body on her and the deep satisfaction that lay between her legs. She looked at his shoulder, where her teeth had come down on him. Embarrassed, she pressed light kisses to the bruised skin.

"I bit you," she said weakly.

"Yeah you did," Sid chuckled.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I have never been better."

They readjusted themselves and pulled the covers over their cooling bodies. Propped on their sides, they stared silently at one another. Sidney's eyes were dark and intent on her face. He didn't speak, but brought a finger to the bridge of her nose. He swept his finger up and down the slope, as she lay still staring at him with those wide brown eyes. Her nose scrunched up at the tickle of his touch and he smiled serenely at her. He removed his hand and propped his head up with a bended elbow and just continued to stare. Caroline's eyes were heavy, but she fought the sleep, not wanting to lose this intimate and tender moment. She brushed her hand across his forehead, sweeping the sweat from his brow and the wisps of curling hair that lightly covered his forehead. With great care she just let her fingertips explore his face, feeling the smoothness of his cheek and the angle of his jaw. His eyes stayed on her face, watching with a mix of amusement and desire.

"I like your face," she whispered.

"I like your face too," he whispered back with a grin.

Then spent the next hour or so just taking each other in. They spoke quietly here and there, but mostly they just enjoyed the afterglow with little touches and caresses, less sexual, but more intimate. Everything else seemed a million miles away.

Tomorrow would be their journey back to reality.

_***Author's note: Ahh! Thank you a thousand times over for the great feedback and love you have given this story. I am so grateful for all you readers and especially the reviewers. I love the feedback. Don't worry, I havent forgotten about Staal or the nugget of knowledge he is sitting on. That will definitely come into play soon. I have a timeline for this story on how I want everything to play out and eventually end, but it seems to get drawn further and further out, which I dont mind at all! Thank you for your patience with the chapters too. Some of them have been so hard to write! Chapter 27 I had to write four times before I got it right!***_


	32. Chapter 32: Scenes from the PA turnpike

The second day of 2013 was unseasonably warm. Caroline sat shot gun in Sid's Range Rover as the couple pulled onto the Pennsylvania turnpike. The morning arrived way too soon and Caroline had woken up reluctantly feeling deliciously sore throughout. The night had been filled with tender touches and lessons in learning each other's bodies. As the hours passed, one would wake the other for a round of mind blowing sex, then sleep would overcome them and not an hour or so later the other would wake and take the lead. Finally by dawn, Caroline had snuggled herself into Sidney's side and let herself fall into a deep sleep, her heart full. In the late morning, she awoke with her nose pressed into Sid's ribs and her legs wrapped around his meaty calf. She let herself breathe him in for a few minutes before surrendering herself to the day.

"Are you smelling me?" a deep sleepy voice asked.

Caroline smiled against his skin. "Maybe," she replied.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," he replied with a small smile.

Sidney propped himself up against the headboard and opened his arms in invitation to his bedmate. Caroline happily scooted up and into his arms. Laying her head against his broad chest, she smiled up at him, looking fully sated and feeling gooey all over. She tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his mindful of morning breath. Sidney didn't seem to care and opened his mouth a split second after Caroline's chaste kiss and captured her lips in a deep and thorough kiss. His arms crushed her against him and he spent the next fifteen minutes giving her a very satisfying morning make out session.

Finally Caroline had to pull away. Her lips were raw and buzzing and she didn't want to ever leave the bed. However, they needed to meet Philip and Javier for brunch and get on the road. It was Friday and though she wasn't due back to school till Monday, she had a lot to do to prepare.

Reminding Sidney of their schedule, he looked thoughtful and then proposed a plan, "If we shower together, we can save about 12 minutes and there is so much we can do in 12 minutes…"

Caroline laughed, snuggling deeper into his arms and traced patterns onto his collar bone. "Somehow I don't think showering together will be much of a time saver…but, I can shower really fast and shave off about 4 minutes. What can you do in four minutes?" She looked up at him, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"Oh let me show you," and with that he flipped them and within seconds Caroline found herself under his broad form and watched with baited breath as he crawled down her body and set up residence between her thighs. And four minutes later, his expertise had Caroline arching her back off the bed as an intense orgasm racked through her body. Lying completely boneless, Caroline muttered. "I think you should shower first, I can't move."

He smiled lustfully, dropped a kiss on the top of her head and set off for the bathroom without argument. Although, not a minute or two later Caroline found her way into the shower and returned the favor.

They were 30 minutes late for brunch.

_Hour One_

On the road, Caroline looked out at the melting snow around them and prepared herself for the drive home. The warmth of the day had Caroline dressed in jeans and a light sweater, as Sidney wore track pants and a Penguins windbreaker that was in a duffel bag in the back of his SUV.

As Sid navigated their way smoothly into traffic, Caroline checked her phone for voicemails and text messages, she had uninstalled the Facebook app from her phone while in New York, along with turning off her wall and hiking up all the privacy settings.

She looked a bit pale at a message she was reading.

"Everything ok?" Sid asked apprehensively, glancing her way, his ball cap slung low over his eyes.

Caroline looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yeah, um, just a text from Veronique. She wants to meet tomorrow for 'boot camp.' I swear the more I hear the phrase, the more daunting it sounds."

"You'll be fine, I think it's just more talking about situations and getting involved in the association than doing 100 sit-ups and running 20 miles," he joked.

"The association?" Caroline asked, afraid of what that meant.

"Oh yeah, it's just a group of the wives and girlfriends, they do charity events and sponsor stuff. It's a big deal."

Caroline chewed at her pinky nail a little concerned about this association and the expectations.

Sid, sensing her unease, put his hand on her thigh. "You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to, really no pressure."

Caroline appreciated him saying so, but she could tell this was important to him.

"No, I want to," Caroline had always enjoyed stuff like that, in high school and college she had been involved in organizations so this wouldn't be too bad.

A broad smile came across his face and Caroline realized that this meant more to him than he was willing to admit.

Thinking about Veronique and the Penguins reminded her of something.

"Sid." Caroline asked apprehensively, "Did you get in trouble for being late the other night?"

"Oh. Yeah, a little. I got a fine, which is typical, but nothing too harsh," he replied.

She looked thoughtful. "You didn't get to do all your ritual things, but you won."

The corners of his mouth tugged up his eyes steady on the road. "Yeah, it was weird. I know the superstitions are kind of crazy, but I think more than anything they give me comfort, they clear my head and get me ready. That night the only comfort was knowing that you were ok."

Caroline flushed and gnawed at her lower lip. "I don't want to stop going to your games. I know it will be different now, but I still want to be there."

Sid took her hand in his, his thump gently rubbing across her knuckles. "I talked to Veronique. She thinks it's a good idea if you sit up with the WAGs, I think she's right," he glanced over at her, question in his eyes.

Caroline thought for a minute. "I think that would be better too, but what about the seats? Your gift?"

"Well they are yours, so really you can do whatever you want with them." Sidney replied.

"I wonder if the school could use them. I don't know, maybe for the kids who do well, like as an incentive," she said thinking out loud.

"I think that is a great idea," he smiled squeezing her hand.

_Hour Two_

"Ok, one point for red, two points for yellow and five points for green…ready?" Caroline dug her hand into the bag of peanut M&Ms and pulled out a yellow. Sid glanced at the small candy in her hand and with one eye on the road turned his head to catch her throw.

"Two points." He said chewing the sweet and salty candy.

Caroline recorded the score on the fog of her window.

"Your turn," Sid replied, digging his hand into the bag.

Twenty minutes later, Caroline had lost a score of 89 Sid, 14 Caroline.

"Not fair," she laughed, bending down to pick up the offending candies that had fallen onto the floor of his car during her epic loss. She dropped them into the now empty candy bag for garbage. "You got all the green ones."

"I don't really think that made the difference," Sid said haughtily, enjoying the boost of confidence that had been marred a bit from the bowling loss.

"No I guess not, I think it's just the fact that you have a giant mouth." She said smiling and quickly pressed herself against the passenger door to avoid the arm that shot out to grab at her waist in mock outrage. With little luck and his long arm she had to succumb to his fingers at her side for a full minute before she couldn't take it any longer.

_Hour Three_

"Ketchup chips?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they are actually pretty good." Sid replied.

"What else do you guys have?" she asked thrilled with the conversation about Canadian culture.

"Hmmm…let's see, well Tim Horton's is everywhere."

Caroline nodded. "We had Tim Horton's in Columbus. Had their coffee nearly every day, it's so good."

Sidney smiled, "Well if you want a lifetime supply of it, I can make that happen."

Caroline grinned, "Oh the perks of dating a hockey star," she teased.

Fifteen minutes later…

"You speak French?" Caroline asked impressed.

"Well, I'm not great but I can communicate." Sid replied.

"I took four years in high school and all is can say is here is the pencil and where is the bathroom." She spoke the two phrases in French to illustrate.

"You say something," she pressed.

He thought for a moment then spoke,

"Bonjour Caroline, vous êtes une très belle femme. Je suis heureux d'être dans la voiture avec vous."

She understood part of it but what was most hilarious was his voice never changed, French in a very Canadian accent.

"What did you say?" she asked, reddened by the part she understood.

He replied, "Hello Caroline, you are a very beautiful woman. I'm glad to be in the car with you."

Caroline smiled cheerfully, leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Merci."

_Hour Four_

"Sid, I have to go, really badly" she complained pressing her legs together. The iced coffee had fast tracked to her bladder and Caroline wasn't sure how much longer she cold wait.

"Care, this is a really busy exit. Can you wait till the next one?" Sid reasoned.

"That's like ten miles." Caroline protested. "This is an emergency."

"Ok, ok," he replied. Truth be told he could go for a snack and stretch his legs.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I just don't think I can hold it." Caroline said gratefully.

Pulling up to the large travel plaza, the warm weather and the holiday had a lot of people milling about the rest stop, stretching their legs and enjoying the rare sunlight. As Sid pulled into a spot, a ways from the crowd, Caroline released her seat belt and darted out of the car, jogging up to the building. He trailed behind her.

"I'll meet you up front," she called over her shoulder.

By the time she had taken care of business and was coming out of the ladies room, a small crowd had developed outside the gift shop in the travel center. Sure enough Sid was in the middle. It was only about 8-10 people that surrounded him and as usual he was very gracious. Caroline approached the group but stayed on the perimeter.

"Crosby's a bum," a big guy in a blue and orange t-shirt muttered as he walked by, yet still craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the superstar.

"Yeah," his gangly friend piped in. "Cindy Crybaby is in Philly country, dude needs to get out of here if you know what I mean."

Caroline was livid. She turned directly to face the two men and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what _do_ you mean?" she asked pointedly, staring the two men down.

Then looked taken aback for a moment then recovered.

"I wasn't talking to you cupcake," the bigger of the two sneered down at her.

"Well, you should just keep your mouth shut." Caroline sneered back.

"Oh really? Crosby sucks. Deal with it," the gangly one replied.

"Considering he has more hockey points than you have IQ points, I hardly think that statement is true." Caroline shot back, "although that may be generous."

"Hockey points? Are you serious? Listen girlie, you need to move on or…"

"Or what?" a familiar voice spoke, coming up behind her.

The men looked past Caroline and their expressions changed instantly.

"Oh whoa, Sidney Crosby, nice to meet you man, can we get…"

The men were cut off by the image of Sidney's arm coming around the shoulders of Caroline.

"Do we have a problem over here?" His voice was low and intimidating. Adrenaline was racing through Caroline's veins as the men cowered at Sidney's presence.

"No, man. No problem, hey can we get an autograph?" the bigger man asked.

Sid spread his hands out in front of him, "Sorry, no pen." And with that he turned and pulled Caroline along and away from the Philly fans. Once outside, Sid looked at Caroline. "Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Caroline just began to ramble, "Oh my god that was crazy. Those guys were assholes. They were definitely fair weather fans, as soon as you came up to them, god, they were all googly eyed for you!"

Sid looked at her intensely, "They didn't say anything to you? Hurt you?" he asked still concerned but starting to relax.

"Oh no, nothing I can't handle," she replied.

They approached his SUV and just as Caroline reached for the door, Sid spun her, cupped her face with his hands and gave her a toe curling kiss. Pulling back he smiled widely, "Thanks," his voice husky, "for defending my honor."

_Hour Five_

"Are you worried about going back to school?" Sid asked, glancing at Caroline who was checking her work email from her phone.

Caroline looked at her, her face deep in thought. "Um, I don't know. I'm not really sure what I should do, if anything. I mean, I can just not bring it up, but I don't know if others will ask me. Mostly I'm just concerned about the students; I don't want anything to distract them. I mean it's not like anything has changed. I just hope that people know that."

"If there is anything I can do…" Sidney started.

"I know, I appreciate it. Its something that I'm going to have to figure out, kind of a wait and see thing," she smiled reassuringly to him.

He seemed satisfied with that.

_Hour Five and a half_

"What about the Blues versus Avalanche?" Sid asked Caroline as she scrolled through her phone.

"Blues 4, Avalanche 5." Caroline read.

"Nice," Sid said to himself.

Over 24 hours he had been disconnected from the hockey world and he couldn't wait any longer. When he wasn't playing, he was usually watching games, keeping up with the standings.

"Hurricanes versus Canadiens." Sidney said, his mind scanning the schedule in his head for the other match ups from the past day and a half.

"Let's see…Hurricanes 6, Canadiens 2. Yikes, it says that was quite the upset. Oh and Staal, he had a hat trick. Wait, isn't Staal on your team?" Caroline asked confused.

"It's his brother." Sid replied, remembering the unfinished business he had with Jordan. Something he would have to rectify in the next few days. He ignored the nagging thought in the back of his mind that he hadn't told Caroline that Jordan knew their secret. He couldn't let her know, it would kill her.

"Ah, ok. Who else?" she said studying the list of scores. Sid shook the nagging thoughts away and took a second to let the affection for her wash over him and study her profile as she concentrated on the small screen. Looking at him, she caught his eye and gave a small grin. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"How about I just read you all of them?" she suggested.

"Good idea."

_Hour Six_

"You can't be a Steelers fan," Caroline protested.

"Why not?" Sid asked, he had just mentioned that since she liked football they could go to a playoff game.

"Because I'm a Browns fan and my family are Browns fans and so are our ancestors! The Steelers are our mortal enemies." Caroline argued.

Sid just scoffed, "Caroline, even I know it's not much of a rivalry anymore. The Steelers kill the Browns every year."

Caroline's eyes grew wide and shock filled her face, "You did not just say that."

Twenty minutes later…

"Are you really not going to talk to me for the rest of the trip?" Sid asked as Caroline looked out the window in silence.

Finally she looked at him, "We take the rivalry very seriously in my family, and surely you can appreciate that. Do Canadians even watch football?"

"Well, I mean I got into them after moving to Pittsburgh, but they are good guys, really," Sid reasoned.

Caroline finally relented. "Ok, I can accept you as a Steelers fan, but promise you will come to a Browns game sometime," she looked at him eagerly.

Sidney forced himself not to roll his eyes, knowing that their season was over for the year, "I promise."

_Hour Seven_

"You do realize that my famous scrambled eggs are famous only because they are the only thing I know how to make." Sid said apprehensively as he finished paying the toll and they reached the final leg of their drive.

"Hmmm?" Caroline's eyes had started to drift shut as the sun had finally set.

"My eggs, that's all I know how to make, you're ok with eating them all week?" Sid clarified.

Caroline was dumbfounded for a minute, then remembered the bet. "Oh Sid, you don't have to…I mean, that was just a silly bet, you don't have to stay at my house all week." Caroline didn't think he would go through with it. Living together even if for only a week was pretty serious.

Sidney looked a little hurt. "I pay off all my bets."

Caroline felt self conscious, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm excited about it, aren't you?" he asked glancing her way.

"Yes, yes. I am. I just don't want you to think that you have to. It's not exactly fancy living and I know that the cat can be irritat-"

"Caroline." Sid interrupted her.

She looked at him wide eyed and somewhat nervous.

"I want to."

They made a stop at Sid's penthouse to get his belongings. Being on the road so much, Sid had no problem living a mobile life. Everything he needed was either at the arena or accessible by phone or email. Caroline picked out some of his DVDs, while he packed his bag.

They stopped for take out on the way home and it was a very different scene arriving at her house than it had been less than a week before. Greeting Eliot and settling in, Caroline realized the laptop still sat on her dining table. That night she had plugged it in, so now when she moved the computer to clear off the table for eating, the images popped up on the screen. Caroline tried to close the windows quickly before Sidney saw, but it was too late. He looked at the screen then at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly looking at his unreadable expression.

Pulling out a chair, he took control of the computer and pulled her onto his lap. Drawing light patterns on her thigh he looked at the screen. "Maybe this won't be so scary if we watch together. I'd like for you to see when we won the Stanley Cup, it was pretty amazing and," he paused for emphasis, "you can see my impressive facial hair."

Caroline laughed and she had to agree watching some of the videos the second time around with Sid's commentary made all the difference.


	33. Chapter 33: WAGs

Caroline peered nervously through the curtains in her living room and tried desperately not to gnaw anxiously at her fingernails. Veronique was due to pick her up at 9:30 on the dot and while it was only 9:22, she couldn't help but keep lookout for the white Lexus Veronique would be driving.

"She won't be here for another ten minutes," Sid called from the couch. He was stretched out along Caroline's couch, one eye on his phone, the other on the TV that blared Sportscenter. He was due to morning practice at 10, but wanted to wait and see Caroline off before leaving himself. Day one of "living together "had begun. His first try at breakfast had been shaky. Caroline had absolutely nothing to eat in her house, so in the morning he had served her a breakfast of black coffee, a granola bar and some canned peaches. She seemed pretty pleased nonetheless.

"Eight minutes," she corrected standing by the window, her eyes on her phone as well, "Seven, now."

"Caroline," he pulled himself up into a seated position and looked in her direction.

She turned to him, apprehension written all over her face.

"Relax, you will be fine," he tried to reassure her.

Darting her eyes from the window, to him, to what she was wearing, she spoke in a slightly shrill tone. "Is this ok, what I'm wearing, I mean this is the first time I will be meeting a lot of these woman and..." she rambled a mile a minute.

Sid was up and to her in three long strides. Placing his hands on either side of her upper arms, he looked her in the eye. "You look great. You will knock 'em dead. Five minutes with them and they will fall in love with you, trust me I know from experience," he said with a heart stopping grin. Caroline's insides stopped churning and the gentleness in his eyes soothed her. Her face began to relax and Sid dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair beneath his lips. He felt the rigidness of her body ease and he pulled back to capture her lips with his. Just as his mouth found hers, she reeled back.

"Earrings, I forgot earrings!" she pulled away and rushed past Sid and down the hall to her bedroom.

Sidney just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Sure enough, Veronique's SUV pulled up at that very moment.

"Is she here?" Caroline called frantically from the bedroom. The girl had to have super sonic senses, he thought.

"Yeah, I'll stall her," he called back.

He had wanted to see Veronique before Caroline came out and give her his credit card. He knew the day would be filled with a lot of expensive events and purchases and Caroline just didn't have the kind of money that was going to be needed. He knew she would take issue with him paying, so he wanted to be as stealthy about it as possible.

Jogging out into the cold, he met Veronique by her car.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi Sid." Veronique said adjusting her scarf as she greeted her friend. Giving him a sly look she continued, "Glad everything worked out."

The pink in his cheeks blossomed. "Oh yeah, thanks. I really appreciate all you did. And for today too, um," Sidney looked back at the house and spoke low and quick. "Here. This is for you and Caroline, I want everything to go on this. Don't let her know." He shoved the small plastic card in Veronique's hands, just as Caroline emerged from the small house.

"Hi!" Caroline called from the stoop, her fingers working frantically to button up her wool coat, as she tried to juggle her purse, gloves, scarf and phone.

Sid stepped back from Veronique and gave her a pleading look, "Go easy on her," he rushed out in a nervous tone.

Veronique smiled. "Fun girl's day out, no worries Siddo."

Sidney shot her a look of appreciation as Caroline walked up to the pair.

"Hi Veronique," she said cheerfully.

"Hey girl!" Veronique gave a broad smile and enveloped Caroline in her arms. "Are you excited for our day?"

"Yeah, definitely, I mean it's going to be fun," Caroline replied giving a brave smile.

Turning to Sid, Caroline leaned up and caught his cheek in a brief kiss. "Bye," she said, her eyes soft on his.

"Bye, have a good time," he replied easily.

Caroline just gave a timid smile and followed Veronique into the car.

Veronique was already talking a mile a minute to Caroline, as she gave a short wave of goodbye to Sid.

As the SUV eased out onto the road, Sid turned back into the house to get ready for practice.

He packed his gym bag that sat on a bench in Caroline's dining room. He hoped that everything went well today. He wasn't quite sure what was involved with Vero's "boot camp" but if it made Caroline feel more at ease about her new role, he was grateful. He took one final glance around her home and was satisfied he had all he needed for the day. His mind flashed back to the night before when Caroline had given him the full tour of her home.

They had watched a select few videos of Sid's success. Accessing his email, he was able to bring up some video files of bits and pieces of his career accomplishments that were not found on an average search. Talking through the videos had been a good experience for the both of them, as they munched on their Chinese take out. When they had wrapped up the final video, Caroline stifled a yawn and announced that she was taking a shower. Sid had been ignoring the buzzes of text messages and emails the entire day and knew he should get caught up on his various responsibilities. Game day was in two days and he imagined Dan had a few plays he wanted to run by him. A short while later, he wandered into Caroline's room to grab his laptop but paused when he saw Caroline through the partially opened bathroom door. He was quiet as he watched her. She had a towel secured around her and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. He watched as she put down the brush and turned to the side. A second later she released the towel and stood in front of the mirror completely naked. Sid's breath hitched. He knew he should make his presence known, but he wanted to see what she would do next. She frowned in the mirror as she sucked in her small soft belly. He watched as she turned and examined the back of her in the reflection. He was captivated as she analyzed herself and he hardened when she touched the red marking at the juncture of her neck and collar bone, a mark he had given her the night before during a rousing bout of love making. He watched as she smiled to herself, bent over and resecured the towel around her body. Sidney knew that she was very hard on herself and despite the advances she had made regarding equality of their relationship; he knew some small bit of doubt still remained. That's why it was his job to make her know how irresistible he found her and how in love with her he really was.

Quietly he slipped out of the room and into the hall bathroom where he was able to throw some cold water on his face and calm himself down. Not a few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom, clad in pajamas, her wet hair up in a pony tail. She looked perfect to him.

"Whoo, I feel better. I was thinking of clearing off…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she suddenly found herself swept up in his arms, his mouth on hers as he kissed her hard and fierce.

She was instantly putty in his hands, especially when they wandered down to her bottom and he grabbed at the suppleness that lay beneath the small shorts. She moaned into his mouth and his tongue swept in tasting the mint of her toothpaste and the flavor was so uniquely Caroline. A few moments he released her.

Her cheeks were flaming, two spots on the tips of her cheekbones were the reddest.

"What was that for?" she asked her eyes glassy.

"Just because," he said smiling. "You're beautiful and you're mine and I get to kiss you whenever I want and I love that."

Caroline gaped at him for a moment, then grinned, "How did I get so lucky?" she asked, gazing up at him with adoration.

"I think it had something to do with your online research skills," he joked. Caroline's eyes widen and in seconds her fingers were at his sides digging playfully into his flesh.

It was then Caroline learned that Sidney Crosby, himself, was quite ticklish.

She had given him the full tour of her house, which was silly considering how many times he had been there. This time though she showed him where everything was that he would need. Where things were in the kitchen, where she kept the cat food and the spare towels. She chewed at her bottom lip when she handed him the spare key she kept in the junk drawer in her kitchen.

"We have such different schedules, you will probably need this," she said her voice rising an octave, which Sid learned was typical when she was nervous.

It was a big step this week and Sidney was able to appreciate the importance of it.

Nevertheless, it had been a long day and Caroline had to be up early for her day out with Veronique. Sid couldn't help but wonder if that "examination" she had given herself in the mirror had something to do with the group of women she would be meeting tomorrow. Sidney knew he was biased, but was convinced she had nothing to worry about.

Caroline had crawled into bed, while Sidney took a long hot shower. He pulled on a pair of shorts, although he was hopeful they wouldn't be on for long and made his way over to her double bed. Caroline had taken care of Eliot, keeping him secure in the other part of the house, not to bother the sleeping couple.

Crawling into bed, Sidney wasn't sure if Caroline was asleep already.

"Care," he whispered pulling himself up close behind her.

She turned towards him, her face so close to his. "Yeah," she said sleepily.

"Do you want to…" he trailed off, but his question was understood.

"Yeah."

Sid smiled at the recent memory and packed the remaining items of his gear ready to set off for a day at the rink.

Veronique had the piece of paper in Caroline's hands before they made it to the end of her block.

"I'm an insane organizer, so don't be overwhelmed, but here is an agenda of our day. Figured morning at the salon: mani/pedis, cut, color, the whole 9 yards, then lunch with some of the girls and then some shopping to end of the day. Sound good?"

Caroline's brain hurt already, but she just smiled and nodded. She looked down at the paper. Veronique indeed had the entire day planned up to the minute. Included were the shops and restaurants they would be going to along with addresses. Most had Sewickley zip codes.

"We are going to Sewickley?" Caroline asked. The last time she had been there was the night she met Sid. She knew that's where the team trainer lived but other than that didn't know much about the town.

"Yeah, there is a great spot for lunch and we can meet up with the other ladies there. Most of the families like to stay in town, it's like Pleasantville and everyone pretty much leaves the players alone. I'm not personally a fan but for convenience sake, I figured we would head that way." Veronique reasoned.

Caroline agreed and in less than 20 minutes they pulled onto the quaint Main Street of the idyllic town.

In no time the new friends were sitting side by side, their feet emerged in the bubbling solution and the massage chairs gently kneading at their backs. Veronique wasted no time getting down to business.

"I know it all seems really overwhelming right now," she started, "but trust me it does get easier."

"I'm working on getting a thicker skin," Caroline admitted.

"God, I know. When I first moved here I was a wreck. The WAGs wasn't really very well organized and my support system was just Marc. It was tough. The key is always being aware. It's tough, but a lot of times you just have to use common sense. Don't go to the mall on a Saturday morning, don't head down to Station Square on a Friday night if you don't want to be mobbed. It's a lot of Tuesday afternoon movies, dinner in more quiet parts of town. And when you do go somewhere high profile, go in groups. Overall, this city is great. The people are used to all the guys and will definitely leave you alone for the most part. The social outings are the toughest, get a large group of people and alcohol into the mix and it can get a little out of hand. But we do a lot of group stuff and there are always charity events and activities with the team to keep us busy." Veronique explained.

Caroline just nodded, taking everything in.

"And stay away from the Internet, that is the biggest thing. Especially with Sid. None of the guys get the exposure like him and the Internet is just a breeding ground for rumors. I made the mistake of looking up Marc when he was just getting started and I was nearly in tears. Here was a boy I had been in love with since I was 15 and the Internet made me think he was a stranger. It can be hard to take. I appreciate the adoration, but for us, our main concern is privacy and you have to just be really self controlled."

Caroline felt better hearing Veronique's words. She had it together so well and even she felt the pressure of the public eye. No one was immune.

"But," and Veronique gave Caroline a knowing look, "for Sid it's worth it."

Caroline gave a small smile.

"He's such a great guy," Veronique gushed. "He's more sensitive than the other guys, a little more backwards, but just so sweet and so sincere. But you know that."

Turning a bit pink, Caroline nodded, "He is pretty great," she said bashfully.

Veronique just smiled widely and moved onto another topic.

They emerged from the salon a few hours later and Caroline felt and looked like a different person. Her hair had been cut, highlighted and styled, her eyebrows done, make up and of course the aforementioned manicure and pedicure. Veronique went on and on about how great she look and had assured Caroline that the bill was taken care of. Caroline felt guilty for accepting the kind gesture.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Caroline was wishing she had taken notes. Everything from what to do when you go to a game to how to deal with overzealous fans to the who' who of the team and their families, Caroline struggled to keep up.

During lunch, Caroline found herself pulled into a dozen of different conversations. Everyone was very nice, very welcoming. Some ladies she recognized from the post game dinner a few weeks ago and some were new faces. They had lots of questions for Caroline and she did her best to keep up.

The story of how she and Sid met remained rocky. Caroline was very vague and tried to keep the focus off her and ask questions about the other women.

For the most part Caroline was doing a good job of fielding questions until one came up that had her baffled.

"How do you like Sewickley?" Carole-Lyn Dupuis asked.

"Oh it seems like a cute place," Caroline replied, "I haven't seen much of it so far though."

"Isn't Sid's place fantastic and so close to town, have you all gone to any of the restaurants? There is a great sushi place down the street."

Caroline furrowed her brown and was completely confused. "His place? You mean his apartment downtown?"

Carole-Lyn was taken aback, "No, I mean here." She looked around the table for backup.

Veronique just gave a small groan. Turning to Caroline, she explained.

"Sid, he has a house here. He doesn't use it very often. It just was finished this summer and he has yet to move in. I'm sure he was meaning to tell you about it."

Caroline's mind swam. She should have known he would have multiple homes, all the celebrities did. He had told her about his house in Canada, but he had never mentioned having a home here. She just figured his place downtown was it.

Veronique quickly changed the subject and Caroline pushed the new tidbit of information to the back of her mind.

A couple of the ladies joined Caroline and Veronique for the afternoon shopping trip through the boutiques of Sewickley. Caroline wasn't really planning on buying anything, but she enjoyed window shopping and learning more about the ins and outs of WAGhood.

"What about this one?" Veronique asked, holding up a very short gold dress.

"I think you would look great in it." Caroline enthused.

"No silly, for you!" Veronique replied.

Caroline didn't know what was more shocking, the skimpiness of the dress or the price tag she saw upon further inspection. She appreciated the generosity but this is where she would have to draw the line.

"This is $1,500 dollars!" she exclaimed. "I cant afford that!"

Veronique thought quickly. "Oh don't worry, the um, the association pays for it. We have an account."

Caroline looked skeptical. "The association? Like the other women pay? Are there dues?"

Veronique tried to think fast, it had been a pretty weak cover she had to admit.

"Um, no the team gives us a budget to work with…" she was a terrible liar.

Caroline didn't buy it.

"Veronique. Tell me the truth."

Veronique looked uncomfortable then spilled. "Ok, Sid asked me to put our day out on his bill. Now, wait don't give me that look, he really wants to do this and you are going to have to get used to this type of thing. Its just a few outfits, its not like he's buying you a car."

Caroline relented. "Ok but I'm not wearing that. Is there anything with a little more…fabric?"

A few hours later with bags in hand, Caroline and Veronique said goodbye to the other ladies and headed back towards the city.

"That wasn't so bad," Veronique smiled at Caroline.

"No," Caroline replied. "Everyone was really very nice. Veronique, this has been great, really. I am really appreciative of everything you did today and helping me get acquainted with everyone. Do you think…well maybe you and Flower would want to come over for dinner sometime? I know it doesn't repay all of this but-"

"We would love to!" Veronique squealed. "Double date! How about this week, the guys leave for a road trip Thursday, but we could definitely do Tuesday, is that too soon?"

Caroline just laughed and wished she had just a fraction of Veronique's enthusiasm.

"I need to check with Sid, but Tuesday would be great."

They pulled up to Caroline's house and Caroline's pulse quickened when she caught sight Sid's Range Rover. She was anxious to see what he would think of her new polished look. Giving a big hug to Veronique, she said goodbye, confirming that she would see her new friend at tomorrow's afternoon game. Philip and Javier were dropping her car off, then using Caroline's seats to see the game while Caroline would be up with the WAGs for the first time.

Letting herself into the house, Caroline entered the living room and set down her things. The TV was on but Sid was no where to be seen. However, not a moment later, he emerged from the kitchen and apple in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hi." She said. "I'm back."

He didn't speak, just walked towards her with a strange expression on his face.

Caroline felt instantly on display. "I might have gone a little overboard." She brought her hand up to her hair.

He stopped right in front of her and his hand came up to finger the silky strands.

"Wow. You look…wow," he said, his dark eyes drinking her in.

"I look like a Kardashian," she said half joking, feeling self conscious of the sculpted eyebrows, thick eyelashes and shining highlights.

"No, no. You look different," he said in a daze.

"Different bad or different good?" she asked feeling the heat of him radiating into her personal space.

"Good, definitely good," he replied as he started to relax a bit.

Caroline leaned up and gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you. You know Veronique is a terrible liar. So thank you for today, I love you."

Sidney smiled widely, "I should have known. Everything went ok though? How do you feel?"

Caroline's smile rivaled his, "It went great, really great. Everyone was really welcoming and Veronique, well you know, she is just wonderful."

Sidney drew her in his arms and continued to drink her in. "I love you, too. Let's go out, anywhere you want. You look too good to be stuck inside this house."

Caroline reddened as usual but happily agreed.

_****Author's note: The cheese factor in this chapter was through the roof, but I think everyone myself included is over the drama…for now. Also I know nothing about the Penguins WAGs, so I know things were super vague and Veronique's personality is purely my own creation.****_


	34. Chapter 34: Peeling back the layers

Sidney went back to Caroline's room to get ready for dinner, while Caroline wandered into the kitchen. Her mind was on that apple he had been eating, but she didn't have any apples. Sure enough there on the counter sat a bowl full of large impossibly red apples. She opened her fridge and saw that it had been stocked full. Opening the cupboards around the kitchen and discovered they too had been filled with groceries. A yellow slip of paper on the counter caught her eye. It was a receipt from a local upscale grocery delivery service. Caroline's eyes bugged out when she saw the total. It was more than her entire monthly food budget. Caroline was touched by thoughtful and generous gesture. Coming back into the dining room, Sid caught sight of Caroline.

"Hey, where is your iron?" he asked holding a lightly checkered dress shirt.

Caroline, still holding the slip looked up at him.

"Sid. You didn't have to do this. I could have…" Caroline started.

"I know," he interrupted, already anticipating her argument about his gesture. "How can I make you breakfast if you don't have any food? My first attempt today was pathetic…anyway, I'll probably end up eating most of it anyway." He threw a toothy grin in her direction and Caroline could only return the smile. The wheels turning in her head on how she could return the kind gesture.

"Well, thank you," she replied.

"You're welcome. Now where is your iron?"

Caroline walked over and extended her arm. "Let me."

Thirty minutes later they were on their way downtown to an upscale Italian place that Sidney had wanted to try. Some of the guys had given it rave reviews and it seemed perfect for his night out with Caroline.

Chatting as they navigated through town, Sidney wanted to know more about Caroline's day out.

"We went to Sewickley," she told him hesitantly, darting her eyes towards him, straining in the darkness of the car to see his reaction.

"Ah, that makes sense," he replied, a slight stiffness in his voice.

Caroline didn't know how to proceed with this conversation. She didn't want to pressure him to tell her things that he wasn't ready to or didn't want to altogether.

"It's a really cute town," she said lamely, feeling terribly inarticulate.

"It is," was his short reply.

Caroline, hating the silence, began to chat incessantly telling him about whom she had met, where they had eaten, how busy the stores had been. Everything she could think of to fill the quiet of the car.

"Care." Sid said and in a word she was silent.

"Someone told you, I assume," he said not unkindly, but definitely with an edge to his voice.

Caroline couldn't understand why this was such a concern for him. It was somewhat ostentatious to have multiple homes, but not offensive for someone of his wealth and position.

"It just came up, Carole-Lyn…she just assumed I knew. It's not a big deal," Caroline reasoned, her voice a bit quieter.

Sid heaved a heavy sigh and Caroline couldn't wrap her brain around why this was an issue.

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off, but continued before Caroline could speak up. "A lot of the guys live in Sewickley, I lived there for a while staying with the Lemieux's…Mario, he is part owner of the Penguins," Sid paused to clarify for Caroline. Then continued, "But recently built a house there. It was finished this past summer. I, I was going to move in this Fall but…" He felt self conscious. How did he say that the moment he walked into the completed house, he had been hit with a feeling of complete emptiness and lonliness. This big house for just him. It just didn't feel right. So instead he stayed in the downtown condo he had bought the October after he and Lila broke up.

Caroline could read his mind and wanting to relieve him of his discomfort, she spoke up.

"I understand. I had a roommate for 3 ½ years and I didn't even have a mortgage payment. I just charged her for half the utilities. Big, empty places can be kind of lonely."

Sidney looked at Caroline; she always seemed to just get it.

"Yeah, I just want to save it for when I'm ready to share it with someone and fill it with a family."

His eyes stayed on hers for a moment too long and Caroline felt overwhelmed by his statement, but didn't let it show.

"I think that makes sense," she replied easily and seamlessly changed the conversation to something less intense.

The restaurant Sid had chosen was nicer than anything Caroline had ever seen, just like in the movies, a maitre d had led them to a corner booth where Caroline and Sid could sit in close proximity but still see each other.

They made a very good looking pair. Caroline had freshened up her makeup and put on one of the new dresses she had bought with Veronique. Gray silk with scalloped layers that covered the length of the knee length dress; it was fluid and reminded Caroline of a waterfall. She had paired it with the earring Sidney had given her for Christmas and a pair of gray heels she had from her cousin's wedding a few years ago that she never wore. Sidney of course looked dashing in dark slacks and the freshly ironed checkered shirt. A slight shadow of stubble lay above his lip and his hair was perfectly coiffed. Seated in this beautiful restaurant, she couldn't help but marvel how different things were from just a few months ago. They sat close and content, Caroline's slim legs crossed, Sid's large hand covering her thigh, his thumb idly brushing back and forth over her nylon covered leg.

He ordered them a bottle of red wine and when the sommelier returned and poured the glasses, Caroline raised her glass and suggested a toast,

"To 2013, a Happy New Year," she said smiling brilliantly.

Sidney returned the smile and took a small sip of wine.

Perusing the menu, he quickly made his choice. Spaghetti Bolognese with a filet.

Caroline, on the other hand was studying the menu intently. There were no prices on this menu. She scanned the dishes, trying to figure out the least expensive thing on the menu.

"See anything you want?" Sidney asked looking curiously at her.

Caroline lifted her eyes from the menu, looking unsure she decided.

"I think the cheese ravioli?" she replied.

Sidney furrowed his brow. "That's kind of boring," he complained.

"Well, I just…there are no prices on the menu…" Caroline said uncomfortable.

Sidney made no effort to hide his eye roll. "Caroline, don't worry about the price, ok? Get whatever you want."

She back to chewing at her lower lip. Sid wanted to pull it free with his teeth and kiss all the modesty out of her.

"It's just you have done so much today…" she trailed off again. He had to understand that accepting all this generosity made her feel uncomfortable. She had been taught not to take advantage of people's kindness and she worried that there was a fine line for her and Sid when it came to his endless giving.

Not wanting to indulge this insecurity, Sidney chose another tactic.

"Why don't you get the lobster risotto? I love lobster, that way I can have some," he said lightly with a wink.

Caroline realizing she was being silly, happily agreed.

They chatted easily about tomorrow's game, the week ahead and the invitation Caroline had extended to Veronique and Marc-Andre, which Sidney was free and agreeable to.

After a short while, Caroline was on her second glass of wine and noticed that Sidney had not taken more than a sip or two.

"You don't like the wine?" she asked.

Sidney's eyes darted to the glass and a flash of uncertainty crossed his handsome features.

"No, no it's good. You know it's just I'm driving and I have a game tomorrow and I just don't want to…" he was rambling in a very Caroline-like manner.

Caroline had noticed in the days since she had seen him that he had abstained from really all sorts of alcohol consumption. He had nursed a glass at the Thai restaurant, not even had a sip at the club and barely drank from the cheap pitcher Caroline had gotten them while bowling.

"Are you not drinking? I mean, you don't have to have any if you don't want to. More for me," she stuck out her tongue, hoping to lighten up the sudden heavy atmosphere of the table.

"I'm just trying to stay away from alcohol," he started an unusual look of vunerability on his face. "That night…I don't want you to think that I have a problem…"

Caroline's heart ached a bit. He had been pretty awful that night, but she hardly thought of him as an alcoholic. The emotion and trauma of the night, fueled by a lot of whiskey would make anyone crazy. She had forgiven him for that night, she had let it go…dead and buried, but Sidney still seemed to carry it with him.

"Sid," she said gently placing her hand on his wrist. Looking deep into his eyes, she tried to convey the sincerity of her words, "That night, we both did a lot of things that were regrettable. But I've let it go…and I think you need to too. I forgave you, you forgave me. Now you need to forgive yourself. I know that's not who you are. I wouldn't be here if I thought that it was. I love you. All of you."

He visibly relaxed and gave her a tender look, his eyes soft on hers. Leaning forward, his hand cupped her cheek in that familiar way and he brushed his lips against hers, impossibly light but nonetheless electric.

"I love you too. Thank you. Sometimes I feel like you know me better than I know myself," he confessed his heart full.

Caroline flushed, "I feel like that too sometimes," she replied.

The evening was becoming more enlightening and evolving than either party anticipated, but it felt good to just say what they were thinking instead of internalizing. Especially for Caroline.

Their meals came a moment later and the conversation shifted.

Sharing their meals, Caroline was glad Sidney suggested the lobster risotto. The lobster was incredibly tender and flavorful. Sid filled the dinner conversation with tales of lobster fishing in Cole Harbour, the parties and events that revolved around the decadent seafood and the all around joy of life on the water. They shared a love of the ocean. Caroline told stories of her childhood summers spent on South Carolina beaches, visiting her grandparents and how even now she tried to get to the shore at least once a year.

Despite being full from dinner, Caroline convinced Sid to get the double dark chocolate ganache cake. With only one fork they shared the dessert and Caroline nearly swooned at the richness of the chocolate as she moved her lips over the utensil Sid held out for her. Sidney was captivated by how she reacted to the decadent dessert. She smiled happily at him and he saw a smidge of chocolate sitting in the corner of her mouth. He leaned forward and for an instant all she could see was him. He extended his tongue and licked at the crevice and removed the offending chocolate. Caroline's breathing became uneven and the closeness in this public place thrilled her rather than terrified her.

Needing a moment, Caroline excused herself to the restroom.

Entering the ornate ladies room, she entered the stall and took care of business and tried to cool herself from the red wine and Sidney's tongue.

Flushing the toilet and putting herself back together, the silence of the bathroom was interrupted by the sound of two women entering.

"Oh my god, did you see that was Sidney Crosby?" one high pitched voice spoke.

"Yesssss," another voice spoke up. "He is so hot. Did you see he was with that girl?"

Caroline stopped breathing and stood stock still. She heard the women enter and lock their respective stalls.

Quietly slipping out and towards the sinks, Caroline continued to hear the women gossip.

"She is without for sure," the first voice spoke.

Caroline washed her hands quickly wanting to get out of there.

"She really is, she looks like a child next him…god he is such a fine looking man."

Caroline looked in the mirror and realized that she had two choices, either believe what these women were saying and go back to feeling inadequate and unhappy, or ignore their stupid gossip and accept that she was beautiful and that Sidney was madly in love with her. These women and their opinions had no place or purpose in her life.

Running her fingers through her hair, Caroline smiled at the reflection and pushed her way out of the bathroom and back to dining room.

Returning to her seat, she saw that he had polished off the cake and was checking scores on his phone.

He gave her a welcoming grin as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked, his voice husky and his eyes bright.

"Yeah." Caroline replied, but then saw two women emerge from the nearby ladies room. She watched as they glanced in Sidney's direction.

Turning to Sid, Caroline placed her hand on his neck and pressed her lips to his. Already feeling a little randy, Sidney eagerly accepted the kiss as his hand came up to her jaw. Caroline intensified the kiss, the satisfaction of making those women jealous no longer the reason for her tongue entering his mouth and tasting the chocolate that lightly coated his tongue. She wanted him…badly.

Sidney could not drive them home fast enough, and as soon as Caroline had locked her front door, she turned and Sidney struck. Once again she found herself pressed up against the inside of her front door as he surrounded her. His mouth was everywhere. His lips were insistent on hers, and then traveled all around her neck and down to her exposed clavicle. Pulling the winter coat off her, he pressed heated kisses to her shoulders and moved dangerously down her cleavage.

Pulling back he breathed, "Bedroom, now."

In a daze, Caroline nodded and in one swift movement, Sid had her up, her legs around his waist, his iron grip around her back and at her bottom. Kissing her with wild abandon, he led them into the bedroom as Caroline clung to him.

Once in the bedroom he set her down and to Caroline's dislike slowed down the kisses. Standing in the middle of the bedroom, he turned her around and brought his fingers to the zipper of the dress.

"Care," he said throatily. "I'm going to undress you."

Caroline figured that was what he was doing, but to hear him say that aroused her instantly.

Sid pulled the zipper all the way down, then pushed the garment off her and watched it pool onto the floor. In one swift motion, he pushed down her underwear and stockings and knelt behind her as he pulled the constricting fabric down her calves and off her feet. Caroline continued to just stand there silent as he worked. Her lips were raw and they craved the suppleness and fullness of his. His hands came to the back of her bra and with a flick of his fingers, she was naked.

She went to turn, expecting to return the favor, but he swiftly pulled her body back to his. Her nude form, flush to him, still fully dressed. She could feel his erection prodding her in the small of her back.

His arm came around her, caging her into him. His large hand palmed her breast, as his other hand came around and found its way between her legs.

"You're so wet," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear, as he massaged her breast and rubbed at her clitoris.

He waited for her to respond.

"Yes," she finally articulated.

"When did you get so wet?" he asked his voice no louder than a whisper, but it echoed in her eardrum.

"When you kissed me," she could barely reply as he slid a finger into her. She arched against him. "Oh god," she breathed.

"Do you always get wet when I kiss you?" she could feel his smile against her hair and through to the shell of her ear.

"Yes," she moaned both in response to his question and to the movement of his finger inside of her. He added a second finger and her body stretched to accommodate the intrusion easily.

As he played with her right nipple with his left hand and pulled and pushed into her with his right hand, he continued to whisper lewdly into her ear.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" he asked.

Caroline nodded, words unable to be formed in her mouth, that was dry and open in ecstasy as her movements became quickly. He added a third finger and Caroline bowed so suddenly, she nearly slammed her head back into his jaw.

"You're ok," he whispered, his thumb taking on the responsibility of putting pressure on her bundle of nerves. It was so engorged that she could feel the erratic pulse of her heartbeat between her legs.

She nodded as his fingers plunged in and out of her, her body continuing to adjust to his digits. She rode his hand, closing her eyes as the room had become too fuzzy for her to concentrate.

"Care, I want you to come. I want you to come hard all over my fingers. Can you do that for me?"

Caroline just shook her head up and down, dumbly rocking against him.

And with a firm press of his thumb against her, she began to ride the climax. The orgasm didn't just explode, it was long and intense, and she shook against him, her nerve endings to sensitive for his unrelenting fingers. She bit down on her lip as the roller coaster of pleasure pulsed between her legs.

Sidney's hand came away from her breast and to her mouth. He pulled her lip from her mouth and softly traced her lips with his thumb.

"No, I want to hear you," he hissed into her ear. "Don't hold back."

Caroline breathed in to get a gulp of air, she felt like she might pass out. As she did, a moan escaped her lips. Then another and another. In a moment she was calling out in a collection of moans, sighs, squeals and finally a scream that caused her to slump forward. Luckily Sid's reflexes were impeccable and he caught her. Turning her around, he took in her sweat soaked face, pink blossoms scattered all over her face and neck. Opening her eyes, she had never been so happy to see his sweet and familiar face. She felt strange, vulnerable but safe, scared but secure. He peppered kisses all over her face tasting the sweat of her exertion. He cradled her face in his hands and pressed his mouth solidly to hers. He guided her onto her bed and against the head board. He pushed her up, her shoulders slightly elevated. Caroline brought her arms around Sid's back, hoping to bring him on top of her, but he pulled back.

Sidney stood there taking in her nudity. His eyes barely open; his eyelids so heavy with arousal. Caroline looked at him, her eyes glassy but wide.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Care," his voice so low, he barely recognized it himself. "Show me."

She looked confused, and then her eyes followed his to the spot between her legs. Bonelessly, her knees fell apart and he could see the glistening pinkness of her vagina.

He continued to stare as the buttons came undone.

"More," he choked out.

She spread her legs further.

"No. Show me Caroline. Show me how hard you came."

Caroline just stared, then very slowly brought her hand down between her legs and opened herself to him. She was completely exposed in every sense of the word. His eyes focused on the petals of flesh that glistened under the low light of a lamp she had left on in the corner.

Not breaking his stare on the glistening treasure that lay between her legs, he shrugged off his shirt and undid his pants.

"Touch yourself," he whispered.

Caroline's pink face flushed even more, making her skin a near fuchsia.

"I…I can't, it's so sensitive," she whispered back.

He pulled off his pants and continued to stand there, just looking down at her.

"Try."

Caroline took a few deep breaths and then she did try. Her other hand came down and swiped the length of her soaked tender skin. She applied pressure and began to move her hand in a way that she only did alone in the darkness of her bedroom when the feelings of want and need had become too much. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but the pressure against the sensitive skin made it difficult to maintain eye contact.

He removed his underwear and took his erection in hand. As Caroline moved her fingers faster across her nub, she took two fingers and slid them to where Sidney's fingers had just resided. It wasn't the same, it wasn't even close.

"Sid," her voice had a slight whine to it.

"Care," he choked, his strokes long and swift.

"It's not enough…it's not the same," she managed to say.

She didn't need to say any more. In an instant he was covering her and he was inside her and Caroline nearly wept with relief. He thrust into her ferociously and Caroline just surged with him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hung on desperately. His hands were everywhere, his mouth hard at her neck. Marking her repeatedly. She rocked with him, meeting him thrust for thrust as she struggled to keep up her breath.

He slowed his movements. "Caroline," he spoke into her neck.

"Mmmm?" Caroline still unable to fully speak.

"Turn over."

Caroline pulled back, her eyes filled with a slight panic.

"No, not that. I just want…another angle. You will like it, I swear."

She trusted him, so as he pulled out, she scooted her body over and onto her belly. She felt him pulled her hips back towards him and in a second he was back inside her. Only this time it was different. It felt…amazing. The angle had him hitting a whole new area of nerves and the sensations overwhelmed her. Every once in a while he pushed far enough; he hit that perfect spot, the spot where she thought she would completely fall apart. Her cheek rubbed up against her pillow as she felt him pound into her. It was strange not to see his face while he was inside her, but this position, it felt unbelievable. She could feel herself reaching her peak and by the erratic movement of his thrusts, he was too. He quickly pulled out and before she could even think he turned her over and pulled her to him. Holding her close, he slipped back into her as legs came around to the side of his. Sitting up, his arms a vice around her they rocked into one another and then as a powerful orgasm rocked through her, she felt him surge and then soften inside of her, a long and loud roar springing from his throat.

He continued to hold her close. His hands running back and forth down the expanse of her back. He buried his head into her neck and just breathed into her.

Sometime later they made love in the shower. Caroline felt the coolness and the texture of the tile press into her skin as Sid braced himself over her, the stream of the hot shower shooting into his skin. She kissed him hard and desperate until they reached their completion together and he pulled her into him and under the steady stream of water.

They lay in her bed, their bodies still wet from the shower, both too tired and too lazy to dry themselves off properly.

Brushing back the wet curls from her face, Sid's eyes bounced around all over her face.

"I love you like this," he whispered. "Fresh and fully fucked."

She smiled at his lewd use of alliteration.

"Really," he said, a fierce seriousness in his voice. "You're beautiful and you looked great all done up tonight. But this is how I find you most sexy: clean, satisfied and without a worry in the world. My sweet Caroline."

Caroline's eyes began to moisten and she pressed her lips to his. "I love you more than I ever thought possible," she spoke against his mouth.

Sidney pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Likewise."


	35. Chapter 35: Game Day

There were eight minutes left in the final period. The Philadelphia Flyers were down by two and things were getting really nasty. After receiving his 3rd ignored high sticking of the period by Scott Hartnell, Sid had had enough. The refs weren't calling anything and he was tired of it. On his next rotation, Sidney came up hard against the glass on his nemesis and made sure that the curly haired ginger oaf got the picture. Hartnell gave a shove or two back and in an instant the two were fighting. Sidney was pissed. He dropped his gloves and went right for the jaw of his nemesis. They went at it for a few minutes and Sid ended up with a bloody nose and five for fighting.

"Fuck you." Sid shouted to Hartnell, who was trying to readjust his pad. "Fucking pussy," Sid muttered as he skated reluctantly over to the penalty box. The crowd was going nuts. He took a full swig of water and sat back against the glass. Sitting, he caught his breath and wiped at the bloody nose. Then he felt a pair of hands on his knees. He looked down and there was Caroline. Her hair was a mane of wild curls, eyes dark, lips full and red. She was naked and her bright smile was aimed right at him. Sid looked wildly around at the crowd at the Consol, but no one seemed to notice the naked women in the box with him. When he looked back down he noticed he was now naked from the waist down and sporting an aching hard on. He stared as her hands moved up and down his thighs, her fingernails lightly scratching the muscled limbs and then everything was silent.

She engulfed his erection into her mouth. One hand held him secure, while the other massaged his testicles. Her mouth was hot and wet and she seemed to have improved in her blow job abilities. Sid threw his head back against the glass, blocking out the entire arena and just concentrating on the suction of Caroline's mouth and the light scraping of her teeth on the sensitive head of his cock.

And then he wasn't at the Consol anymore. He was in her bedroom, in her bed and as the light of morning came through her curtains, he saw a Caroline shaped lump under the covers and between his legs. Leaning up on his elbows and peering under the blankets, he saw her familiar brown haired head bobbing over his morning erection, her nails running up and down his upper thighs, her mouth tight, her eyes closed. The sight of her was all he could stand and not 30 seconds later he felt the delicious feeling of his balls tighten and the rush of his orgasm overtake him. She stayed connected to him until he had fully ridden out the pleasure and she had swallowed all of him. He fell back against the pillows, his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. A moment later her head popped out from the covers and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Good morning," she said.

Sid looked down at her and dragged her up to eye level.

"Good morning," he replied, his face reflecting the awe he felt at that moment for her.

Draping herself over his chest and laying her head into the crook of his shoulder that seemed created to fit her perfectly, she sighed contentedly.

"Thanks for that," he said lustfully.

"Anytime," Caroline replied smiling into his neck.

An hour later they were in the kitchen. Sid manning the bacon at the stove and Caroline sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and staring at the naked back of her boyfriend; she couldn't help but allow the goofy grin to imprint itself on her face. Last night had been so intense but so pleasurable at the same time. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she replayed the evening's events in her head. The truth was that she wanted him in a way that she would never…could never say no to him. It was scary but it was also empowering. She was grateful for the new level of intimacy they had reached, even if it was a little pervy. As she fell deep in thought, Sidney turned as he put the finishing touches on their plates and caught her faraway look and pink cheeks.

"You ok?" he asked smiling.

Caroline brought her eyes into focus. "Yes, just thinking about stuff."

Sidney set the plate down in front of her, then dropped his head and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Last night. It was ok? Not too much?" he asked with a slight hesitation.

Caroline lifted her chin towards him and smiled widely, her lips curling over the row of white teeth.

"It was perfect," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Brushing her bangs back from her forehead, he pressed his full soft lips to her heated skin.

"Good."

They dug into the impressive breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit. Sitting side by side, he in just a pair of black shorts, she in his grey Penguins t-shirt, they went over the plan for the day. It was 9:30 and Sid was due to leave in an hour. Philip and Javier would be arriving with Caroline's car at noon and the trio would drive to the Consol for the one o'clock game. Philip and Javier would take Caroline's seats and she would join the WAGs for the first time. The familiar circus of nerves began to take hold in Caroline, as she thought of sitting with the other players' loved ones and making her debut as the captain's girlfriend. But this is what it had all led up to and it was time. Caroline tried to concentrate on Sid's words as he explained how she would get her ticket, where she could put her belongings while attending the game and any other specifics Caroline needed to know. Satisfied she had been briefed properly, he retreated back to her bedroom to shower and dress, while Caroline cleaned up the kitchen.

She would freely admit that she became fully dry mouthed and struck dumb when he emerged less than an hour later, dressed in a dark grey suit, pale blue shirt and striped tie. His hair was still slightly wet from the shower and he was clean shaven, with the exception of the shadow on his upper lip that now was a shade darker. Caroline really could just look at him all day, every day. He smiled as he approached her. He was not a vain person, but he couldn't help but get satisfaction from how he affected her.

He stopped in front of her, in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go," he said gazing down at her. Caroline finally seemed to find her voice and gave a squeak that sounded like "Ok."

Before he could kiss her good bye she reached up and touched the top of his lip.

"What is this?" she asked, her finger brushing lightly against his skin.

Sidney could help but feel a rush shot through him, as her finger trailed lightly over the stubble.

"Five game point streak," he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her forehead creased in confusion.

"I've had a point in the last five games, so when I'm on a streak, I grow a mustache, ha or try to," he smiled self deprecatingly.

Caroline just looked at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a chuckle.

She just stared, the wheels turning in her head. "I don't hate it," she said finally.

Sidney just laughed.

"Well, come on, give me a kiss for good luck," he said, his eyes dancing on hers.

Caroline grinned and stood up on her tiptoes and brought her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his, he expected her to give him just a peck, but instead her mouth opened over his and her tongue lazily swiped the interior of his mouth. His tongue found hers and the kiss intensified over the next 45 seconds. Finally a bit breathless they separated. His arms had come around her waist during the kiss and he held her as she fell back onto her heels and stared up at him, her mouth red and her lips full from the lustful kiss.

"Now that is a good luck kiss," Sid joked, his mouth in a wide smile, his double dimples in full effect.

Caroline bit at her lip and then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Imagine if you win."

Sid had to get out of there before he took her right there in the middle of her kitchen.

The crowd was loud. Caroline had gotten Philip and Javier settled in their seats and went looking for hers. She could feel some eyes on her but no one said anything. She wore a pair of designer jeans Veronique insisted she get yesterday, along with her Crosby sweater. Her hair was loose and wavy over her shoulders. She hadn't put the energy into straightening it like the stylist had done but the cut and the highlights worked well when she wore it in waves down her back. She found the section for the WAGs and looked down at the row of blond heads with a few speckled brunettes in the mix. Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Caroline stepped down to the appropriate row.

"Caroline!" she heard the friendly voice of Veronique called from the middle of the row. "Your seat is down here."

Caroline smiled at the other women and said a polite hello as she shimmied down the line and to the empty seat next to her new friend and another girl she had never met before.

Settling in her seat, she greeted V and turned to introduce herself to the blond girl to her left.

The blond gave a cool hello, then flipped her hair and focused her attention on the phone in her hands. She wasn't very friendly and her face looked like she had sucked on a lemon. Caroline didn't press the woman for her name or try for any other conversation.

Veronique leaned over and said, "That's Heather, Jordan's wife. She's kinda quiet."

Caroline could appreciate quiet, she was quiet a lot of the time, but this woman didn't seem very pleasant at all. Nevertheless, Caroline focused her attention on the ice and looked for number 87. The view from these seats was much different than the 3rd row seats he had given her. She enjoyed the distance, as she could see the whole ice at once and follow the game with ease. She noticed the row in front of them was filled with young kids, the children of the players Caroline realized. Then she made another realization that she and the kids were the only ones wearing Penguins jerseys. All the women were dressed in trendy outfits and Caroline felt like she belonged at the kids table on Thanksgiving. Despite that, Caroline didn't let it bother her too much, she was there to lend her support, not get put on some list for best dressed.

Caroline was up and out of her seat throughout the game like most of arena. Most of the wives stayed seated, although some seemed to get into the game. Towards the end of the 1st period Sidney scored on an assist by Pasqual Dupuis and the sound of the Neil Diamond song filled the arena. Caroline sat back in her seat and felt her face heat up. Heather looked over at Caroline and just rolled her eyes. The period ended and everyone got up to stretch and move around as the first intermission commenced. Veronique left to go get sodas, leaving Caroline to try and chat up Heather.

Smiling at the blond, Caroline spoke,

"What number is your husband?" It was a lame question, but from appearances it seemed Caroline and this woman had nothing in common.

Heather looked insulted.

"Eleven," was her short reply. Caroline found it unnecessary to pursue any further questions. It then hit Caroline that Veronique had mentioned Sid getting into a fight with Staal…Jordan Staal not too many days ago. Realizing that Heather's cold demeanor may have something to do with that fight, Caroline attempted some damage control.

"I know things have been intense with the guys lately, but I know Sid really depends on your husband, he is a great asset to the team." Caroline said smiling.

Heather stared at her, then laughed coldly.

"Oh well thank you so much for that. I am so glad my _husband_ gets your _boyfriend's_ seal of approval. Tell me, how is it that you and Sidney met?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. By the look on Heather's face it seemed that she knew something, but she couldn't, right? There was no way that she would know.

"At a charity thing." Caroline said dumbly.

"What charity thing?" Heather bore her blue eyes into Caroline.

Caroline was feeling more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"A literacy event, back in November." Caroline said quietly.

Heather just stared. "Huh," was her curt reply and her eyes went back to the cell phone, dismissing Caroline immediately.

Caroline felt a cool sweat collect at her temple and tried to shrug off the foreboding feeling that Heather Staal knew more than she was letting on.

The return of Veronique snapped Caroline out of her anxious trance and she eagerly accepted a diet soda from her friend. Veronique started going on and on about their upcoming dinner date and the conversation with Heather, thankfully left Caroline's mind for the time being.

The rest of the game was relatively uneventful. Sid took a couple hard hits, but gave them right back and before long the buzzer rang and the Penguins had another victory, 2-1.

Caroline wasn't sure if she loved sitting with the WAGs but she figured she would eventually get used to it. Everyone already seemed to have their little cliques and while Veronique did her best to include Caroline, she was often pulled in other directions. Veronique did invite Caroline to a team dinner that a bunch of the players and families were getting together for, but Caroline had to politely decline. She was taking Philip and Javier to the airport, then needed time to prepare for school the next day. Saying goodbye to the women, Caroline set off to meet her friends. Along the way people were a little more verbal with her. Some just said hello, some called her by name, others wanted her to stop and chat. She tried to but the conversation was usually just inappropriate questions about Sidney. It was unusual but not really bad, no one was rude or mean and eventually Caroline just ducked her head down, grabbed her belongings from the hospitality suite and finally found the guys by the main entrance of the Consol.

Sidney peeled off undergarments as sweat poured from his brow. It had been a good game. Tough. Low scoring and physical. He ached all over, the grueling season already taking its toll on his body. He watched as Jordan took questions from reporters. Staal had the other goal of the night. When the game had tied up in the 3rd period, Sidney found himself on the same line as Jordan. It was Sid's perfectly set up assist that had given Staal the goal. While off the ice the two friends were not speaking, on the ice, Sidney would never let personal stuff get in the way of winning. Trying to put out an olive branch, Sid found his way over to Jordan after he finished up with reporters.

"Good game bud." Sidney said to his teammate.

Jordan looked up at Sid, a strange look on his face. "Hey thanks man, great assist, couldn't have done it without you."

Sid grinned, "That slap shot was a like a bullet, nicely done," he paused, then spoke again to the blond forward. "Hey man, are we cool from the other day? I, um, I just snapped at what you said. My girl, I can't have you disrespect that. I probably told you too much that night, but we're buddies, you can keep that on the dl right?"

Jordan stared at Sid. The plan in his head continued to evolve and with time Jordan Staal would have what he wanted. For now, he needed his captain and "friend" to think there was nothing to worry about. "Oh yeah, sorry dude. No disrespect at all. Your secret is safe with me. You owe me one though." Jordan said with a wink and a smile.

Relief washed over Sidney. He was so glad to have this issue resolved. Putting out his hand, he thanked his friend with a complicated handshake and all was right with the world again.

Sid went out with the team for dinner after the game. It was strange not having Caroline with him. In the short time since they had gotten together, Sid had become almost dependant on having her by his side. It was a foreign feeling to him. He had always been so independent. Focused so intently on hockey that he never thought twice about being alone at parties, events, or whatever. But now, with Caroline, he felt like he was incomplete when she wasn't around. That whether they were talking, kissing or saying absolutely nothing everything made sense, because she was right there with him. And god, he was head over heels in love with her. Each day his feelings for her seemed to grow and intensify. It was scary but it was also the most awesome feeling he had ever experienced. He wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to ask her everything, because watching her think, hell, watching her function made him excited both physically and mentally. After last night and this morning, he had quickly realized that he was ruined for any other woman he would ever encounter. The intensity of the last night had been unexpected and so deeply satisfying. Kissing her, touching her, he knew that she was willing to do anything for him, and having that power made him want to protect her and shield her from anything wrong in the world. And that power was just as strong on her end. She had him wrapped around her finger; there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Although still early in the relationship, Sidney was faced with a calming reality that he would never want or love another person like he wanted and loved her. And now she knew about his house. That house had been under renovations for what seemed like forever. In some ways Sid liked that it had taken so long. Leaving home at a young age had been tough and the years spent with the Lemieux's had greatly made up for the family that he loved and missed so much. He couldn't stand the silence that echoed throughout when he first stepped into the newly completed house and he knew that he wouldn't be ready to live there until it was with someone that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And when he thought about that now, driving to Caroline's house, the image that popped up in his mind was her. Her smiling face sitting at their dinner table, her laugh in the backyard watching their children play, her moans and sighs as he made love to her in their bed in the master bedroom. He couldn't deny the flush the crept up his neck as he let him mind freely wander to those images. It was ridiculous to think of such huge life altering things so early in a relationship, but it didn't feel ridiculous. It felt right. Sidney's parents had met in the fall time. By spring they were engaged and married two months later. Sidney came along a year and a half later and this past summer the Crosbys celebrated their 27th wedding anniversary. Sometimes when it's right, you just know it. And nothing in this world felt more right than that brown haired, wide eyed, broad smiled girl that had set up permanent residence in his heart.

Caroline was surrounded by piles of papers, activity kits, workbooks and everything else she needed for the next part of the school year. She kept all her units and supplies organized in her garage, they were the only thing she managed to keep organized. After dropping off the guys at the airport, she had returned home, made a light dinner, leaving leftovers for Sid if he got hungry later and set to work going through all her supplies. A few hours later she had everything ready for the first day back, if only she could get herself mentally prepared. No matter how many times she told herself it would be fine, she couldn't help but speculate about how everyone at school would react to this new aspect of her life. There was no time to worry because as she finished packing up her school bag in the dining room, she saw headlights pull into her driveway.

Scurrying into her bedroom, Caroline disrobed completely and slipped on the black jersey that she hadn't worn in weeks. Smoothing her hair and running her tongue over her teeth, Caroline heard Sidney enter the house.

"Care?" he called.

Caroline set the lighting in the bedroom, and called "I'm back here!"

She arranged herself on the bed and in less than 10 seconds he found his way to her room and leaned in the door way.

A mix of lust and amusement crossed his features when he saw her.

"Now this is a tradition I have definitely missed," he said smiling ferally, already peeling off his clothes as he stalked towards her.

Caroline smiled, "So have I."

Not a second later his broad form blanketed hers and Sidney Crosby was able to properly celebrate his now six game point streak.

Sometime later Caroline laid exhausted but fully sated in Sidney's arms. They chatted about this and that, things that were important, things that weren't. She told him about the WAGs and how everything went. She was hesitant to talk too much about Heather, but figured, she should. She told him about the line of questioning she had received and Sidney got quiet. Turning her head and looking up at him, Caroline's pulse began to quicken.

"Sid…" she said, her eyes questioning his.

It was time for him to come clean.

"Jordan Staal knows. He knows how we met. He was the one who suggested I do…well you know. That night when you and I fought, he met me for drinks, I was wasted, I don't really remember too much but I told him, everything. I have a feeling he told his wife."

Caroline was pale and silent.

"Talk to me," he pressed, knowing what could be going on in her mind.

"Is he going to tell everyone?" her voice was slightly shrill as she sat up and away from him, the sheets pulled tightly to her chest. She felt exposed.

"No!" Sid said louder than he intended. "He's my friend and my teammate, I have known him for over 6 years, he would never do that. But I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to protect you from it, but the last thing I want is for you to feel blindsided. So I'm telling you now."

Caroline thought for a moment. Truth was this: it was what it was. She couldn't deny the embarrassment of their meeting, but she wasn't ashamed of it. If it hadn't happened, she would have never met him and now she couldn't imagine her life without Sidney. They worked and she couldn't allow herself to question that.

"Ok," she said, visibly relaxing and scooting closer to him.

"Ok?" he echoed, his arm coming around her and bringing her tightly to his side.

"Yeah," she replied, her fingers idly tracing his collar bone. "I mean, at this point we can't control it, so why worry about it." It was a philosophy so unlike her that once again Sid was struck by how she never ceased to amaze him.

"You," he said, pressing his lips to her nose, "are one remarkable girl." He emphasized each word with a kiss on her cheeks, chin, forehead and finally mouth. She scrunched her face at the tickle of his lips and sighed happily into his mouth and didn't let another worry cross her mind for the rest of the night.

_***Again, my apologies on making the Staals so villainous, I'm sure they are very nice people in real life.***_


	36. Chapter 36: Adjusting

Caroline sat in her car in the staff parking lot of Garfield Elementary School. Up until turning into her parking space she hadn't been that nervous. Now, however, as she looked at the old brick building in the distance, the butterflies began to take flight. It had been a hectic morning. Caroline was a little off from her usual routine, especially with another person in the house. She had tried to be quiet getting ready, not wanting to wake Sidney. She had planned to shower in the guest bathroom but was constantly having to retreat back to her room to get her forgotten belongings. In the dead of winter everything was pitch black at 6:15 a.m., so she tried to locate the items by the light of her cell phone, but that hadn't worked at all. Then she tried leaving the hall light on and crack the door open with the hope the light would spill into the room. Knocking over things, tripping over her shoes and ultimately stubbing her toe on her dresser finally awoke Sid.

"Care," his voice sleepy and slightly irritated.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Sidney took the pillow and buried his head underneath it. "Just turn on the light," he mumbled.

Caroline did but Sidney couldn't fall back asleep and decided he would just get up. He had planned on making her breakfast anyway, but was not used to this predawn wake up time. The years in the NHL had spoiled him.

What he hadn't planned on was a broken toaster that Caroline failed to mention. So while she showered, Sid popped two waffles in the toaster and went to work at the coffee maker. Digging around in the cupboard for filters…_they had just been there the other day_, he failed to notice the sparks that came from the toaster and ultimately the short flames shooting from the small appliance. It was the burning smell that finally alerted him, that and the smoke detector that went off a second later. The noise startled him so much that he banged his head on the corner of the cabinet door.

"Fuck," he swore, clutching at side of his forehead and seeing stars instead of the smoke that was collecting in the kitchen.

A second later, Caroline came flying into the kitchen in nothing but a towel, water dripping from her head and shoulders. She evaluated the situation, pulled out a pair of wooden salad tongs from a nearby canister and gave the toaster a series of taps. The burning waffles popped out and Caroline grabbed them with the tongs and tossed them in the sink. Sid just stared stupidly at the scene before him as he clutched his throbbing temple.

Caroline grabbed a dish towel and thrust it towards Sidney.

"Wave this in front of the smoke detector," she said over the incessant alarm. Sid did as he was asked and Caroline turned on the water to put out the enflamed breakfast food and opened the window over the kitchen sink.

After a few waves of the towel, the offending sound stopped and the smoky kitchen began to clear. Sid clutched at his temple, the pain starting to wane.

Seeing him injured, Caroline rushed towards Sidney.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the door," Sid replied waving his hand in the direction of Caroline's cupboards.

"Let me take a look," and all of sudden she was very close. Sidney felt his whole body go on high alert as her towel clad and freshly showered body was nearly flush to his. She inspected the temple that was not bleeding but did look like a bump and a bruise would be forming soon. Her fingers touched gently, almost reverently across his skin and Sidney found it very difficult to breathe. Caroline leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to the wound. Sid's stood still, desire raced through his veins and the smell of Caroline was nearly more than he could take. She dropped back down onto her feet and leaned back to see his face. She gave a small smile.

"Better?" she asked.

He nodded and she started to step back. Sid wasn't ready for her to be out of his personal space, so he shot his right arm out and pulled her close. Caroline stared wide eyed, her mouth opened in a small O, anticipating his next move.

"It hurts here too," he said his voice hoarse and his free hand pointing to his lips.

Caroline mocked concern, "Can I make it better?"

Sid smiled mischievously and nodded silently. Caroline returned the smile and pressed her mouth to his. Within seconds the kiss escalated and Sidney's tongue found its way into Caroline's minty mouth. They kissed lazily, Sid clutching at the terry cloth fabric, wanting nothing more to uncinch the towel and have his way with her on the kitchen floor. What was it with her and kitchens that made him so unbelievably horny? Then again, anytime he was with Caroline he was as randy as a teenager. Finally Caroline pulled back, her face flushed.

"Are you healed?" she asked playfully.

Sid just grinned and gave a short affirmative. Then he asked, "Care, why do you have a broken toaster on your counter?"

Caroline furrowed her brow, "It's not broken."

Sid looked bewildered. "Um, it just caused a small fire, I'm pretty sure it's no longer functional."

"Its functional," she explained, "you just can't use the left side. But if you just use the right side, it works perfectly fine."

Sidney looked even more bewildered, "Why don't you just get a new toaster?" he asked.

Caroline looked like Sidney had two heads, "I….I don't know, I guess I just figured it worked ok, I don't usually have other people using my toaster, so I didn't see the need."

She seemed kind of embarrassed by this, so Sidney knew well enough to drop it, but made a mental note to get his girlfriend a new toaster before he burned her house down.

Giving her a kiss on her nose, Sid pulled back and said, "Well how about cereal instead then?"

Caroline grinned and agreed. Within the hour, she was dressed on her way. Sidney had another game that evening and wouldn't see Caroline until after. Giving her a lingering kiss goodbye, he wished her luck and she did the same.

Now as Caroline walked up the path to school, her arms full with her supplies, she took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

She made it through the offices completely unscathed. She greeted the office ladies and they greeted her. No mention of Sidney or Caroline's personal life at all, other than their hopes that she had a nice winter break. Seeing various teachers in the hall, she exchanged hellos and Happy New Year, but again nothing.

However, when she entered her classroom, there taped to her chalkboard was a very large poster of number 87. Caroline's pulse jumped and her face immediately went aflame. Walking up to the poster she saw that someone had attached a text bubble next to Sidney's mouth, "Caroline, I only have 'ice' for you," it read.

Caroline rolled her eyes and heard a snicker come from the doorway. There stood, Daliah and Pete, two of her closest work friends laughing at their handiwork.

"Caroline Reid," Daliah said walking into the classroom, "What the heck?"

Caroline didn't know how to respond to this. Her eyes glanced at the clock, the kids would be arriving in less than 10 minutes.

Pete spoke up. "You obviously had an eventful break."

Caroline blushed, still at a loss for what she should say. "Yeah, um…so I guess you heard."

"Heard?" Pete asked. "How could we not, you're all this city is talking about."

Caroline certainly hoped this wasn't true.

"You have to tell us absolutely everything at lunch, I want to hear every detail." Daliah insisted.

Caroline agreed, she just needed them to go now, so she could get ready for the students. Daliah waved goodbye and scooted off to her art room, but Pete lingered.

Last year Caroline had crushed hard on Pete. He was a friendly guy with light brown hair, blue eyes and an easy smile. But he had made it perfectly clear then that he was not interested in anything more than being friends. Now however, he looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes that made Caroline feel awkward.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

Caroline nodded, "Yes, I am. Very happy."

Pete gave a smile, "Well he certainly would make happy hour more interesting."

"Thanks, Pete," she replied.

With a duck of his head and a small wave he was out and Caroline was left to prepare for the start of the day, which included taking down that poster ASAP.

The class soon arrived and it was like no time had passed. Sidney the turtle was back. Nia, a shy girl in her glass had taken him home over break. DeShawn had a new Crosby sweater from Christmas, a Winter Classic one to match Caroline's which he proudly showed off and then announced,

"My mama says that Mr. Sidney is your boyfriend."

The class giggled and Caroline felt the heat at her neck.

"He is a good friend of mine." Caroline explained.

Hands shot in the air, one by one Caroline answered the children's questions as best she could, although they were really off the wall.

"Is he your best friend?"

"Do you play hockey together?"

"Are you going to give him our turtle?"

"Are you going to marry him?"

Caroline fully flushed at the last question and announced there were no more questions and that it was time for math. In just a few moments, Mr. Sidney was all but forgotten.

Across town, Sidney was not having the best day.

After Caroline left, he got ready for morning skate at Southpointe, but due to an accident found himself on a detour that took him all over parts of Pittsburgh he was not familiar with. As a result he was 30 minutes late for practice. When he returned to Caroline's little brick home, he tried to help out by running her dishwasher. However, when he realized he had forgotten a glass and stopped the washer mid cycle to add the glassware, the dishwasher began to shake and overflow. Dirty water covered Caroline's floor and Sidney scrambled to find towels in the nearby linen closet. Sopping up the mess, he threw all the dirty towels into the washing machine and set it. He turned the dishwasher knob back to the start cycle and watched it for a few minutes to make sure it didn't overflow again. Satisfied, he set off for Caroline's bedroom to take his coveted pregame nap.

The nap was doomed from the start. Eliot was sprawled out on Caroline's pillows and did not take kindly to Sidney's presence. Shoving the cat over, Sid managed to get his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Eliot immediately began to knead at the back of Sid's head and although the furry creature was declawed, the action was not helping Sidney's slumber. Finally Sid had enough and put the cat out in the hallway and closed the door. That proved to be no solution, as Eliot pawed and meowed wildly at the door. Sidney was about to lose it; he opened the door, scooped up the cat and put him in the guest room across the hall and slammed the door shut. He settled himself back into the bed and quickly found himself falling into a deep sleep when he heard the sound of the doorbell.

"You have got to be kidding me," he thought to himself. There was no way he was answering her door; he would just wait until the person gave up and left. But the ringing was continuous and Sidney swore all the way to her front door.

No one was there.

The ringing continued and Sid went to the back door and opened it. No one there either.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud as the ringing continued.

Grabbing his cell he called Caroline's number. No answer. His jaw clenched and he found himself wondering how on earth she lived in this funhouse she called home. After a few minutes of online searching he found the number for Garfield Elementary and dialed the number. He felt badly calling her work but he had to figure out how to get this random ringing to stop before he lost his mind.

The class phone rang in Caroline's room, which rarely happened. Usually the phone ringing equaled emergency. Telling her class to work on their worksheets, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Reid you have a call," the office secretary stated. "Go ahead sir."

"Care?" a familiar voice came on the line.

Caroline turned herself into the corner of the room and spoke low, "Sid?"

"Care, your doorbell wont stop ringing, I cant figure it out," he was testy and exhausted, as he sat on the side of her bathtub in the bathroom, the only place where he could get away from the ringing

Caroline thought for a moment.

"Do you have the dishwasher and washing machine on?"

"Uh, yeah I guess, I do," Sidney replied.

"Ok, you can't do that. I mean, they can't be on at the same time, it causes a short and makes the doorbell ring. Just turn off one or the other and it will stop," she explained.

Sidney made a face that he was sure Caroline could hear.

"I can't stop the dishwasher or it will overflow," he said with a clip to his voice.

"How do you know…never mind, just stop the washing machine," she instructed.

Sid left the bathroom and walked through the house and Caroline cringed as she heard the doorbell noise through the phone. This was so embarrassing, she thought. The old house had a lot of quirks and while she had spent an exorbitant amount of money on fixing up the house, she hadn't done anything to fix the wiring or buy new appliances.

A moment later the ringing stopped.

"Ok?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah," he replied more gruffly than he meant.

"I'm sorry, it's an old house," she said quietly, casting a quick glance at the class who seemed oblivious to the conversation.

"No, no, it's ok. Thanks Care. See you later," he said quickly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sidney's 2 hour nap turned into 30 minutes and less than an hour later he was on the way to the Consol trying to get his focus back on tonight's game.

Caroline packed up her belongings and felt good about the first day back to school. She had briefed her work friends at lunch on the changes in her life and other than the few teachers under the age of 30, no one seemed to even register Caroline's new found celebrity.

Until just as Caroline was about to leave for the day and she found herself face to face with Mr. Dixon, the school principal. Standing in the doorway, Lamar Dixon took up the entire space and Caroline came to a stop. Indicating she should move back into the room and sit, Caroline's boss pulled up a chair and gave Caroline a long look.

"We need to talk about some recent life changes that may affect….erm, affect the privacy and protection of our students. We've had some calls," he stated looking uncomfortable with the conversation.

Caroline's pulse began to race…calls?

"Calls?" she spoke her thought.

"Yes, a few parents are concerned that your personal life may compromise safety of the students. I need to be able to assure them that there wont be unnecessary attention to the school…"

Caroline felt her stomach drop. This was what she was afraid of. Life no longer under the radar. The exact opposite really, no place untouched.

But he was worth it.

"Sir, what can I do?" Caroline asked, looking for a simple solution to this awkward situation.

"I understand that you can only do so much and at this point there is no use worrying over something that may not happen. You are a good teacher Caroline. If you can keep the school low profile and avoid talking about your employment with whomever you encounter, we will hope for the best. But if the media becomes an issue and parents become more and more concerned, we may need to look into a transfer or other action." Mr. Dixon looked very apologetic and Caroline thought she might cry. Being a teacher was who she was. She couldn't think of doing anything else.

Fighting back tears, Caroline nodded and managed to speak a short, "Ok."

Placing his hand on Caroline's shoulder, Lamar Dixon gave Caroline a small smile. "It will be ok, we will do everything we can to make sure this doesn't escalate." And then he was out the door.

Caroline took a few minutes to just sit and absorb what happened. She would do everything she could to keep her work life separate, she just had to. The little fantasies she had imagined about Sid visiting her class and reading to the students would never happen. Attending her work parties, happy hours with her coworkers would be impossible. By now, Caroline thought she was prepared for everything, but as the tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, she realized that she might not ever be completely prepared.

The Penguins lost that night. 5-3. Sid played well but not great. He dragged and he knew his focus was off. Caroline sat miserably in the WAGs section. Stuck next to Heather Staal again, who froze her out completely, not that Caroline even cared. She was done trying to get this woman to like her, not to mention she couldn't even look her in the eye, knowing that Heather knew her secret. She put on a smile and cheered for Sid, but despite the close score, the game was never really the Penguins. Waiting for Sid in the family hospitality suite at the Consol, Caroline wanted nothing more to go home and crawl into her bed with Sidney at her side and just burrow into him and forgot the outside world, but Veronique insisted that a group get together for a late dinner to rouse everyone's spirits. Caroline smiled weakly and agreed, what else could she say?

Sid was one of the last to enter the suite. Caroline sat staring absently at a water bottle and tried to stifle a yawn. Irritated, tired and completely frustrated with the day, he entered in a foul mood. But one look at Caroline, who looked equally tired and worn out, his heart softened and he wondered if her day might have been just as tough.

"Hey," he said quietly coming up to the armchair where Caroline was sitting. Startled, Caroline jumped a bit and stood.

Taking in Sid's drawn face, she felt like she had more in common with him at that moment than ever before.

"Hi, how are you? I'm sorry about the game. I'm sure my staying at my house didn't help. I know I need—"

She was cut off by the sudden movement of his lips on hers. His hand came up and cradled her jaw. She relaxed under his mouth and returned the kiss that lasted for just a few seconds but immediately made her feel better.

Pulling back he smiled weakly.

"They want to go to dinner," Caroline said gesturing towards the group at the other end of room who were greeting their tired and disappointed loved ones.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, wanting nothing more than blow it off.

Shaking her head Caroline answered with a simple no.

Slinging an arm around her and pulling her into him, Sid turned them towards the exit.

"I think we're going to bail on dinner," Sidney said to the group. Everyone was understanding and Caroline and Sid said goodbye to the crowd and left the Consol.

They drove separately home, both on auto pilot.

Walking into the quiet house, Sidney pulled off his coat and suit jacket collapsed onto Caroline's couch. Grabbing a beer for each of them, Caroline joined him and took a big swig.

Grimacing she swallowed the strong beer.

She turned towards him and sighed.

"Well at least you kept up your streak," she said, waving her finger under his nose and forcing a smile.

Sid smiled, "silver linings."

Caroline leaned into his side and tucked her legs under herself. Sid's arm came around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"How was your first day back?" he asked.

Caroline thought about what her principal said and realized that she couldn't put that on him, not now, maybe never.

"It was fine. Long. The kids were good. DeShawn's mom told him we were together. So I had to explain that to twenty-two 7-year-olds."

"God, that sounds more exhausting than 60 minutes of hockey," he laughed lightly.

"Well, I think we are ok as long as you don't try to take their turtle away," she smiled.

"Ha. Did they have a lot of questions?" he asked.

"They are seven, I'll give you one guess," she replied.

"What did they ask?"

Caroline should have known this was where the conversation would go. Her face flushed when she thought of their question.

"Ah nothing really," she answered vaguely.

"Caroline," Sid smiled and looked down at her, "what did they ask?"

Caroline didn't want to tell him, it was an embarrassing and ridiculous thought for two people that had known each other for less than 2 months even if the thought only lived in the mind of a 7-year-old.

Luckily her reluctant response was interrupted by a wailing. It sounded like an animal was being tortured.

Then it stopped. Caroline strained to listen and a second or two later it returned.

"Sid, have you seen Eliot?" Caroline asked realizing that she never saw her cat when she stopped home after work.

"Shit." Sid was up like a shot and to the guest room. He opened the door and the cat flew through the doorway and straight to his litter box in the utility room.

Caroline followed and stood in the hallway with a mix of outrage and amusement on her face.

Sid just looked at Caroline and began to laugh. He didn't just laugh she realized; he giggled.

Caroline just stared as Sidney doubled over in a fit of giggles.

Then she started to laugh too. They stood in her hallway laughing about the absurdity of everything and finding, as Sid said, silver linings.

After a few minutes they collected themselves and Sid looked tenderly at Caroline.

"God, I love you," his voice low and Caroline stopped laughing.

"I love you too," she whispered.

And then she was in his arms. His kisses were hot and insistent. Her hands at his tie, already loosened from before he even left the Consol. She unbuttoned his shirt as his head burrowed in her neck. Removing the tie and peeling back his shirt, she moved her hands over the hard smooth skin, as he guided her arms up and pulled her Crosby sweater over her head. Her tank top and bra followed. Sid pushed her up against the wall and the topless duo were a tangle of roving hands and hot wet mouths consuming one another. They both needed this. The stress of the day melting off as the heat of their union intensified. Caroline brought her hands to his belt and pulled at it undoing the buckle and unbuttoning his pants. In a swift movement, she had the pants and his shorts down his massive thighs and at his feet. He kicked the clothing away and got busy on the button of Caroline's jeans. And a few seconds he was inside her. Sid grabbed the back of Caroline's thigh and hitched it over his hip, driving himself deeper into her as she met him thrust for thrust. He buried his head in her neck as she clutched at his hair pulling him further and further into her. Caroline worked her hips in an instinctual rhythm that made Sid see stars for the second time that day. His hand came up to her breast and he squeezed the outrageously soft but heavy weight of her flesh. He massaged her and by sounds of her moans it was just what she wanted. His other hand held tightly to her thigh as he continued to drive into her. He whispered into her ear,

"Tell me when you're ready to..." his sentance lost as she clenched herself tightly against him, coating him in an impossible heat.

Caroline tried to process his words, as his mouth went back to her neck and his fingers rolled over her nipple.

She leaned her head back against the wall, continuing to rock with him for what seemed like enternity. Then she felt the crest of her orgasm take hold.

"Sid, I'm about…" she didn't finish her sentence as the iron grip of his hand pulled her leg up impossibly high and he hit that spot she had only recently discovered.

Sure enough within seconds she felt her orgasm wash over her just as he pulsed and shot his completion deep inside her. She shook and called out as his body fell onto hers, a roar coming from deep in his throat.

Sidney's hand let go of her leg and she shakily found her footing. His large hand covered her hip and drew soothing patterns on her skin. Caroline put her arms around his broad shoulders and held him tight. After they had caught their breaths, he much sooner than she, Sid's mouth found Caroline's and he kissed her slow, his tongue heavy in her mouth as it slowly danced with hers.

Without any concept of time, he pulled back and pressed his sweaty forehead against hers.

"I really want to like your cat," he mumbled.

Caroline laughed lightly, "No you don't." But to show she didn't mind she pressed her lips back to his and placed her hand gently on his cheek rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone.

Sidney finally broke the kiss and looked sheepish.

"No I don't," he confessed, but truly as long as he had her, he didn't mind her mangy cat or the many quirks of her house.

They just didn't matter.


	37. Chapter 37: The Dinner Party

_***Author's Note: I am so sorry on the delay of this chapter. I had a few weeks of crazy real life stuff going on that kept me from updating. I have to admit this lockout stuff doesnt help with inspiration or motivation, but the super hot pictures/videos of Sid definitely help! Anyway, life is back to normal and I hope to get things moving along again. Thanks again for all the great reviews!***_

Sidney Crosby rarely made mistakes but on the rare occasion he did, he didn't make the same mistake twice. That is why when a chilly Caroline awoke a few minutes before her 6 o'clock alarm, she found the other side of her bed empty and the smell of something sweet wafting into her bedroom. She dragged herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom to take care of her morning rituals. Smoothing down her errant curls that formed after a late night shower the previous evening, she made her way down the hallway of the single level home and into the kitchen where the broad naked back she had become accustom to faced her, the front of Sidney hunched over the stove top.

"Good morning," Caroline murmured, sleep still evident in her voice.

Sid jumped and turned to face Caroline, his hair equally in disarray and it was then Caroline noticed how much his hair had grown over the past month and a half.

"God, you scared me," Sid said smiling, and then gave a slight frown. "I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed." He glanced at the clock on the microwave, "You still have 8 minutes before your alarm."

Caroline looked a bit dumbfounded by his words but recovered.

"I was cold. I lost my favorite heat source," she teased lightly, her face pinked by her words.

Sid outstretched his arms and Caroline crossed the room to fall into them. Feeling his heat surround her as his hold tightened, Caroline breathed in the distinct scent of Sidney.

After a few moments he pulled back and looked down at her, "Good morning," he said softly and pecked her lips. The slightly chapped roughness of his lips brushed against hers, warming her even more.

When they separated, Sidney turned back to the stove, flipping a blueberry pancake with a flick of his wrist.

"I will not burn these," he muttered as Caroline peered around him to see what was cooking.

"Pancakes during the week?" Caroline said happily, "What a treat."

"No repeat of yesterday, that is for certain," he said mostly to himself and Caroline just rolled her eyes knowing what a perfectionist he was. She went about gathering plates and napkins and poured orange juice and coffee; ignoring Sid's protests of wanting to "do it all." A few minutes later they were enjoying a sit down breakfast in the early morning of a Tuesday.

"These are insane," Caroline gushed as a blueberry popped in her mouth.

Sidney grinned, "Trina Crosby's recipe. Never fails."

Caroline looked impressed and he decided to keep to himself that the recipe was just add water pancake mix and two cups of blueberries. Hey, they were close to homemade.

Sid and Caroline discussed their evening plans and Caroline insisted that she would pick up all the ingredients after work, continuing to ignore the protests of Sidney.

"You don't make anything easy do you?" Sidney asked a glint in his eye.

"Nope," Caroline replied grinning and swallowed the last bite of pancake.

While Caroline showered, Sidney pulled on a pair of sweats, his hat and gloves and tackled the great outdoors. It had snowed the night before and he wanted to clean off her car and shovel her driveway before she left for work. He easily found a shovel in her garage and set to work. Sid hadn't shoveled a driveway since he was fourteen when a foot of snow covered the town of Cole Harbour on a regular basis. Back then it was at 5:30 or earlier, a necessary task to complete before his mom could drive him to the local rink for early morning practice. The air was bitter cold but there was a satisfaction with the simplicity of shoveling snow. He thought about her cheeks red and her eyes bright when she discovered what he had done. The look of adoration was worth the frozen nose hairs and the stinging eyes from the brutal cut of the wind. Sidney swiped a final brush of the scraper against the snow covered windshield when he heard a voice behind him.

"I love you, you know."

He could hear the smile in her voice. Sidney turned around and saw a bundled up Caroline looking so similar to that night she stood on the door step in Sewickley. Sure enough her eyes were bright and her cheeks were pink and yep, there was that look of adoration that rivaled hoisting the cup over his head.

"Yeah, I know," he replied smugly.

She looked at him expectantly.

He pretended to look confused, but gave in when he saw her look of outrage at his silence.

"Ha, ok. I love you too. Come here."

She dove into his arms and even in the harsh cold of Pittsburgh in January, he felt soaked in warmth as he kissed her goodbye.

Caroline had hoped for a quiet free period early that afternoon, instead she got a very hysterical best friend basically shrieking in her ear.

"I just can't believe that I am getting married in two and a half weeks and I haven't seen my maid of honor in over a week, despite the fact that she lives only five minutes away. Nor can I believe that said maid of honor has yet to have me properly meet her new famous and incredibly hot boyfriend. But I guess I'm just one of the little people these days, not important enough to talk to…you would think that since I will be old and married in 18 days that she would care to talk to me but…"

Caroline held the phone away from her ear, unable to listen to anymore of Sara's rant/guilt trip on how Caroline had been an absentee friend of late. The truth was that Caroline hadn't talked to her friend in days and felt terrible about it. It just seemed like there wasn't any time for…well really anything these days. The living together bet and the WAGs had taken up all of Caroline's already limited socializing time and her friend had suffered because of it.

"Sara," Caroline interrupted bringing the phone back to her ear and realizing that Sara had yet to take a breath. "Sara!" Caroline yelled into the phone.

Sara stopped talking. "What?" she asked testily.

Yikes, Caroline needed to do damage control immediately. She thought for a minute and hoped Sidney wouldn't mind.

"Do you and Shane want to come for dinner tonight? Sid and I are having the Fleurys over and I would love for you guys to join us." Caroline prayed this would appease her friend.

"Ohhhhhh, so you will have his friends over but you have all but forgotten about me—" Sara began a whole new rant.

"Sara. Please, just listen. I know I have been a crappy friend lately. I invited Marc and his wife because they helped us out a last week and I wanted to repay-" Caroline tried to explain.

"They helped you out? I fed your cat for 5 days and basically got you and the prince of Pittsburgh back together and you're not going to invite me over—"

"I'm inviting you now!" Caroline exclaimed into the phone, grateful she was alone in her classroom while her students were in gym class. "And you and Shane can have my seats for tomorrow's game too." Caroline hoped this would do it, she didn't have the energy to argue to Sara, especially when she was in a mood like this.

Sara's line was silent. "Ok," Sara finally relented. "We will be there tonight for dinner. Oh god, dinner with Sidney Crosby and Marc-Andre Fleury! Shane is going to flip. Oh and wait till I tell the girls. What should we bring, what time should we arrive, oh my god what am I going to wear?"

Caroline relayed the necessary information to Sara and alerted her friend that she needed to go, but that she would see them this evening for the impromptu dinner party at Caroline's house at seven.

Hanging up, Caroline chewed at her manicured pinky, trying not to damage the perfectly polished pink.

Texting Sidney, she wrote: _Invited Sara and Shane for dinner tonight, is that cool? Sara on a rampage, had to fix it. _She threw in a smiley face for good measure.

Truth be told, she actually thought Shane and Sara would get on quite well with the Fleurys. Shane was an easy going guy, the complete opposite from Sara. Where Sara got worked up over everything, Shane was nearly passive to a fault. He was 6'2, 240, built like a linebacker. Bald with piercing blue eyes, he had caught the attention of Caroline's friend in the trauma center at UPMC nearly 3 years ago and now they would be marrying in nearby Ambridge, where Sara had grown up. Shane had played football at UPITT before a knee injury ended his football career and ultimately his scholarship. Rather than fall apart he transferred to a local vocational college and ended up at UPMC a few years later and met Sara. Despite their differences they were perfect for each other. Sara, regardless of her sometimes overzealous behavior was a good friend and a good person; she and Veronique had a lot of similar qualities and Caroline was confident they would be fast friends. It was kind of scary though. The idea of bringing groups of friends together. Were Caroline and Sidney at that point? Caroline still couldn't help but feel that one morning she would wake up and this would have all been a dream. Bringing friends together made it just so real. What happened when she and Sid weren't together anymore, would she still talk to his friends and vice versa? Caroline's stomach started to twist at the idea of Sidney no longer in her life. She thought about what the kids had asked. It was so ridiculous to even think these things, it was way too soon. Chewing on her tuna sandwich she had a sudden vision of sitting in a cold ice rink, little figures on the ice, Caroline cheering on the next generation of Crosbys. Setting down her sandwich, Caroline flushed as she hesitantly picked up a pen and wrote on the corner of her desk calendar in a flowery script, _Mrs. Caroline Crosby_. She looked at the name and felt like a seventh grader. She started to scratch out the name, when her cell phone buzzed.

Sidney had replied. _For sure. I've seen Sara's bad side :s_

Caroline smiled and her fingers flew across the screen filling Sidney in on Shane and Sara and the expectations of the evening. Finishing up, the bell sounded alerting Caroline to go collect her class, her wandering mind focused back to her students and not on some silly notion of a teenager.

Sidney had a pretty light day. Practice, conditioning, a few meetings with the front office and was back to Caroline's by four. Dressed for dinner, he found himself with some downtime and crashed on her couch flipping through the channels on Caroline's small television. He couldn't help but just wish for a second that he had his nice big screen TV with 1000 channels instead of the non-HD 25 incher he had tried to get accustom to. Channel surfing he nearly missed the flash of an ice rink and players on it. Clicking back he looked at the guide. NHL network. That hadn't been there a few days ago. He was certain, because it had been the day she was out with the WAGs and he found himself in the same situation and had prayed for an instant that she got that channel so he could catch up on some highlights and scores. No this was new. His heart swelled by the gesture and settled into her worn couch contentedly.

Not too long later Caroline arrived home, her hands filled with bags. Sid met her at the door took the groceries. Setting the bags on the counter, he pulled her close and gave her a proper greeting. Caroline pulled back.

"Wow, is this my day or what?" she said smiling up at him.

"Thank you," he said, a fond look on his face.

Caroline was confused.

"The hockey," he clarified and gestured back to the living room and the TV, "I know you don't get that channel."

Caroline colored immediately.

"Oh, yeah, well I thought it was the least I could do for all your doing around here. Now when you visit, you know there is something to watch…" she trailed off feeling embarrassed about her kindness. Sid just pulled her back into him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

He helped her unpack the supplies for the dinner party, pleased with the menu she had picked out. Flank steak with an Asian glaze, twice baked sweet potatoes and roasted broccoli. When everything had been organized, Sidney noticed a plastic bag that had not been unpacked. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a box and looked at it.

Silent his gaze shifted to Caroline, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't say a word," she said pointing at him. Less than a minute later, the new shiny toaster sat on her counter and the death trap sat at the bottom of her kitchen garbage.

Shane and Sara were the first to arrive.

Caroline had changed into her favorite maroon dress, while Sid was dressed in jeans and a navy button down shirt. Caroline had been peering into the saucepan trying to get the right consistency for the sauce, as Sidney looked over her shoulder with interest. Caroline held up the spoon to his lips and watched as his tongue darted out and tasted the glaze. She stared waiting for his response.

"Good," he replied grinning and Caroline looked pleased. The doorbell sounded and a quick look of alarm flashed across her face. Sidney stopped her before the anxiety could set in.

"Don't worry, its going to be great," he reassured her, his hand soft at her neck. Caroline nodded, wiped her hands and headed for the door, Sidney right behind her.

"Hiiiiii!" Sara exclaimed, pulling Caroline into her arms. Shane stood dutifully behind Sara, his hands filled with wine and dessert. Welcoming the pair into the living room, Caroline introduced Sidney.

"Sara, you know Sid." Caroline gestured weakly, not sure how these two would get on.

"Hiya Sid!" Sara said brightly launching herself onto him for a big hug. Sidney was used to overly excited fans but he was still caught off guard by the embrace. His hands came weakly up to her shoulder blades and gave an awkward pat. Caroline lifted her eyes to the ceiling, then smiled at Shane, taking the bottles and food.

"Hey polka dot," Shane greeting entering through the doorway, as Sara finally let go of Sid and stood there grinning.

"Hi Shane," Caroline replied, her cheeks slightly pink. As he passed through, his bear claw of a hand landed on her head and tousled her hair in affection.

Caroline made a face and smoothed down her hair as she introduced the two men.

"Hey man, nice to meet you," Shane's deep baritone and large presence made quite the impression.

Sidney easily returned the greeting, a genuine smile on his face as he outstretched his hand. They shook, Shane's grip firm on Sid's.

Caroline took coats and ushered everyone into the kitchen praying the night would go well.

"Smells great, polka dot," Shane called walking ahead of her as Sara followed, while Sid looked at Caroline in confusion at the nickname. Caroline just gave a look of "don't ask" and headed to the hall closet to put the jackets away. She met up with everyone in the kitchen, where Sara was already chatting Sid's ear off as she opened up a bottle of wine, while Shane dug through the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle and looked at the label.

"Canadian beer...nice," he said to the room. Sidney desperate to break conversation with Sara, heard Shane and immediately walked towards the large man to bond over the bottle of beer, while Caroline slid in next to Sara before she could realize what had happened. They all chatted easily for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. Sara got a somewhat maniacal look on her face as Caroline shot her a look to calm down and not be embarrassing.

The Fleury's entrance was a lot less enthusiastic than Shane and Sara's, as Marc-Andre and Veronique were pleasant but reserved at meeting the new couple. Caroline played part of hostess, as Sid, feeling much more at ease now that his friends had arrived, took drink orders and every convened in the living room. Shane and Sara sat huddled on the couch, while Veronique and Marc sat in an armchair, she in the seat, he on the arm of the overstuffed chair. Pre-dinner conversation went pretty well. Caroline had to say that despite Sara's initial excitement, she calmed down quickly and the whole thing felt very normal. Sid and the guys talked about football, hockey, Sid and Marc were even familiar with Shane's short lived career on the Pitt team. Caroline found no challenges in getting Vero and Sara talking, the two took to each other with more ease than Caroline anticipated. Sitting on the ottoman, Caroline watched as everyone chatted animatedly and she felt a heavy weight lift off her. She headed into the kitchen to check on things. She was just closing the stove when she felt the familiar presence come up close behind her.

"So far so good huh polka dot?" Sid said teasing.

Caroline turned into him and gave him a look.

"I hate that name," she stated plainly.

"Where did it come from?" Sid asked at the exact time Sara came into the kitchen to refill her wine glass.

"Where did what come from?" Sara interrupted causing Sid and Caroline to separate quickly.

Sara rolled her eyes at their modesty.

"Nothing," Caroline said at the same time Sid said, "polka dot."

Sara laughed then explained, "When Shane and I started dating, I lived here with Caroline. She had the worst polka dot raincoat that she loved. God, Caroline you wore that thing all the time."

"It was April, it was rainy." Caroline interrupted, then turned to Sid, "It was a really rainy month," she explained, her brows furrowed by his amused face.

" Anyway, Shane, well he could never remember Caroline's name, so he called her polka dot and it kind of stuck. It's cute." Sara finished smiling.

"It's not cute." Caroline muttered, "I still don't think he remembers my name."

"Not true," Sara protested and then called out across to the living room. "Shane, hey Shane, what's Caz's name?"

"…Catherine?" came the deep voice from the living room.

Caroline gave a pointed look, Sid laughed and Sara looked sheepish.

Luckily it was time for dinner.

The meal got rave reviews from everyone and the conversation flowed easily. When Caroline really thought about it, the whole thing was so bizarre, but if you didn't, it was just six friends enjoying an evening together, not caring about jobs, status or anything other than telling old stories and laughing.

The conversation soon shifted to weddings.

"So you guys got married this past summer?" Sara asked the Fleurys.

Veronique nodded. "Yes, in Montreal." She got a faraway look in her eyes, "it was beautiful," her accent thick and her voice wistful. "And you, you're getting married soon too?" V asked.

That was all Sara needed to launch into a very long and in-depth account of her and Shane's upcoming nuptials.

"Are you coming Sid?" Shane asked conversationally.

Both Caroline and Sara's eyes got huge, for very different reasons.

Sidney looked a little uneasy. "I'm afraid I don't even know when it is."

Sara looked outraged at Caroline, as Caroline shrunk in her seat.

"January 26th." Sara said stiffly to Sid. "But you don't have to come."

"Sara!" Caroline said, angry at her friend's rudeness.

Sara had the decently to blush. "Please don't be offended Sid, I would love to have you there, but…well its just it's my day and if you are there, then its just going to be…" she trailed off.

Sidney didn't need her to finish. He knew. He had been to enough functions over the years to know how the attention would shift to him and unless he had the proper resources it would turn into a circus. It wasn't new to him, he just felt badly not to be there for Caroline.

"We have a game that night," Sid said lamely looking from Marc-Andre for confirmation and then to Caroline.

Caroline couldn't meet his gaze as disappointment washed over her. She hadn't brought it up because she felt shy inviting him, but that hadn't stopped the small fantasy she had of them dancing at the reception and showing him off to Sara's horrible cousins. "It's ok," her voice high. "I'm going to be busy the whole day anyway."

An awkward silence filled the table. After a few moments, Caroline plastered a smile on her face and announced, "Who wants dessert?"

The conversation shifted to Marc-Andre and Sidney's upcoming trip to the west coast. Three games in eight days, LA, Phoenix and Colorado respectively. Veronique invited Caroline and Sara out on Saturday night for a WAGs get together that Sara nearly went nuts over. Sara's enthusiasm was so infectious that Caroline couldn't help but agree to go even though she was somewhat peeved with her best friend.

The rest of the evening went well, while the group never fully recovered the energy from earlier, it definitely seemed like a successful dinner party.

The last coat was handed out and Sara once again took Sidney in a full embrace, apologizing profusely about the wedding now that she knew he couldn't make it, she seemed to have a change of heart. Sid just smiled tightly, his arms lying limp at his side.

Once alone, Caroline made a bee line for the kitchen and began to scrub furiously at the pans in the sink, as Sidney brought in the last of the dishes. Coming up beside her, he watched as her hands moved at a frantic pace.

"Well that wasn't so bad," he joked lightly. Caroline just nodded and continued scrubbing. Sidney looked at her profile and the impassive look on her face. "You ok?" he asked, his hand coming up on her back. She looked at him, her eyes glassy and weak smile on her face and nodded again. He gently rubbed at her back, his hand sweeping up and down a few times before her face began to crumple and the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Hey…hey, oh Care, it's ok," his voice low as he took her in his arms and she allowed herself to be surrounded by his comforting arms, her head lying against his chest, the tears beginning to stain his shirt. "Is this because of the wedding? I'm sorry, if I could I would be there, no matter what Sara says. I'd wear a mask if I had to, one of those fake nose and glasses things."

She laughed and choked into his chest and he pulled back, his thumbs on her cheeks, wiping her tears.

"It's not just the wedding," she said finally, her nose stuffy. She took a step back and avoided his eyes, her gaze fixed on the bright blue sponge sitting in the sink. Blinking away the tears, she explained, "my principal, my boss…well he, he spoke to me yesterday about…this." She gestured between the two of them. "And if it will be a problem with the kids and privacy and the media or something, I don't know, I mean media? This is Pittsburgh, not LA or something, anyway he doesn't want your high profile…ness, to compromise the welfare of the students. So I just need to keep everything low key at work, which means you can't visit…" her face began to crumple again. "You can't visit or if something happens with people coming to the school or something, well I could…I could lose my job." The tears flowed again as she felt embarrassed and angry about the unreasonable predicament Mr. Dixon had put her in. Sidney pulled her back to him, angry at her boss, frustrated with the situation but helpless to offer any comforting words.

"I'm sorry, Care," he murmured into her hair, his lips on the soft tresses.

"It's just…I feel like I'm finally ready to be open and public with our relationship and no one will let us," she sniffled as her shoulders lightly shook.

Holding her for a moment, Sid felt at a loss for words. The whole thing with her school seemed completely ridiculous. But when it came to kids, he couldn't fault anyone for being overly cautious.

Guiding her to a bench in the kitchen, he sat her on it and crouched down in front of her. She sat there looking a bit lost and feeling foolish at the emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "you don't need to worry about this stuff, it's silly."

"It's not silly." Sidney replied, his face soft as his eyes tried to find hers. He finally caught her brown watery look and tried to reassure her. "You need to talk to me about this kind of stuff, remember? We're a team now, we work this out together." His hands covered hers, his thumbs rubbing at the delicate skin of her small hands. "We will figure this out, I promise," his voice was strong and sure. Caroline looked into his eager eyes and felt herself strengthen by his certainty. The corners of her mouth turned up, "You're lucky you don't have to go to this wedding. It's going to be a spectacle. You should see the bridesmaid dresses…and I think there might be a group dance number involved," she joked feeling better. He grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything less," he stated and Caroline fully smiled. Sure, Sidney didn't have any answers, there was no magical fix it solution, but they would figure it out.

Together.

He smiled and leaned up towards her, his lips soft and sweet on hers. Pulling her up to her feet again he took control of her mouth, his hands on her dewy cheeks. She clutched at him as she felt all the negative thoughts flow out of her. She felt herself fall further and further into him, the only thoughts in her head being the feel of his hand firm on her bottom and the gentleness of his tongue as it slid slowly and lovingly over hers. Minutes later he lifted her bridal style, not breaking the kiss and carried her to the bedroom, the dishes, Caroline's school and Sara, the bridzilla completely forgotten.

Hours later, Sidney awoke to an empty bed and noises coming from kitchen. Languidly strolling into the dark kitchen, he found Caroline, clad in only his t-shirt, doing the dishes. Rolling his eyes for his benefit only, he strode up to her side. Picking up a dishtowel, he reached out for the clean but wet saucepan. She gave a sleepy grin and handed him pan.

Like he said, they were a team.


	38. Chapter 38

_As usual your feedback is so appreciated! It even helped me get through some tough parts in this chapter. Thank you!_

Caroline balanced the aquarium on the edge of the sink in the maintenance closet. Sidney the turtle was due for his twice a week tank cleaning, and as she leaned against the large tub scrubbing away, Sidney lay content in a shallow tub back in her classroom. The week had gone by much quicker than she had expected and it was already Thursday. The week together had been truncated due to his road trip, but nevertheless the "living together" bet had been pretty wonderful. She had hoped to see Sidney the person this afternoon before he left for his trip, but he was booked all day with various hockey related duties that she didn't try to understand. He would then travel straight to airport for an evening flight to LAX. Caroline's heart ached thinking of how long Sidney would be gone. Eight days seemed like a lifetime to their whirlwind of a relationship and she knew they would talk but it didn't make the absence seem any easier. She was pleased with how the week had finished out and with all that had happened last night. The downside had been waking up 45 minutes after her alarm and subsequently rushing so much for work that other than a peck on a drowsy Sidney's lips and a quick I love you, they hadn't had much of a goodbye.

Maybe it was easier that way.

Caroline carried the tank back to her classroom feeling quite content with things despite Sidney's departure. After a lengthy discussion with Sidney while washing dishes, she had woken up yesterday morning with a renewed determination at making "public" Sidney and Caroline work as well as "private" Sidney and Caroline. On her free period she had gone into the principal's office and explained to him the importance of her job, her relationship and the challenges faced at bringing those together. She explained what she knew about Sid and his management with the media, as well as, privacy laws that prevented the school from being compromised. She offered ideas on how Sidney could be an asset to the school and how willing he would be to lend himself to helping out the struggling school in various ways. Mr. Dixon was impressed and apologized to Caroline for jumping the gun regarding his concerns about the new couple. It didn't hurt either when Caroline presented him with over 25 sets of third row seats that could be used for outstanding students, raffles or any other fundraising efforts. Caroline left the meeting feeling empowered and more than a little proud of herself for figuring out a solution. Mr. Dixon did remind her that Caroline should be upfront and open if anything could occur that would compromise the school's integrity and Caroline assured him that would not be a problem. She was all smiles as she drove home to get ready for Sidney's Wednesday night game. Sara had texted Caroline that she and Shane could give Caroline a ride to the game. Caroline almost told Sara not to bother, as she was still frustrated with her friend and her attitude from the night before, but just a minute after Sara texted, Sid messaged Caroline to make plans for after the game, just the two of them. A secret something before they parted. If Caroline got a ride with Sara, she could leave with Sidney. So she texted yes to both her friend and her boyfriend.

Sara and Shane arrived just as Caroline tucked away a fresh shirt and sweater in her oversized purse for later and smoothed down the oft worn Crosby sweater. She greeted her friend at the door.

"Let's go Pens!" Sara shouted with a smile on her face, which promptly faded when she saw what Caroline was wearing. "That's what you are wearing?"

Caroline looked down at the sweater, "Yeah, of course. What else would I wear?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Care, you are with the big girls now, you need to bring your A game. Sidney Crosby's girlfriend should be wearing like…Prada or something."

Prada? Caroline bit her tongue, although it was getting harder and harder. No one called her Care except him. "I wear this to support Sidney. I want people to know who I root for." Caroline replied, her voice tight.

Sara just rolled her eyes, "I think they can figure it out, plus there are a ton of people who wear Sid's number." Sara noticed the look Caroline was giving her, "Listen, I'm just saying that there are expectations now and you need to realize you are always on display. I'm just trying to help." Sara gave Caroline an innocent look and turned back to the car. "Let's go, we are going to be late."

Caroline could feel the frustration build. She looked down at her jeans and sweater. She felt like she had polished things up with Veronique…wasn't that enough? She wore more makeup than before, she had the right kind of hair, her jeans were designer…she wore that sweater because Sidney had given it to her. She wore it because like she said, she wanted to support him in every way possible. She wasn't going to wear some evening gown to a hockey game. Now wanting to get into it with Sara, Caroline followed to the car where Shane was waiting.

Twenty minutes later Caroline was nearly clawing the windows to get out of the car. What was it that made Caroline hate every word coming out of her best friend's mouth? Why did every comment, every question grate on her nerves so badly that she literally had to bite her tongue as not to give the couple a piece of her mind. Finally they reached the Consol. Sara asked if Caroline had some sort of VIP parking that they could use and while it was an innocent enough question it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"No," Caroline said with an edge to her voice.

"Really? I mean I would think that Sidney Crosby's girlfriend would get like her own spot, like right next to the entrance." Sara commented as the trio got out of the car and made the walk towards the arena.

"Well, I don't!" Caroline said louder and with more anger than she meant.

"Jeez, ok Care; it's not a big deal." Sara said snottily.

"Yeah, polka dot, chill out," replied Shane.

Caroline turned on the couple. "It is a big deal. I'm still just me. I'm not glamorous, I don't have VIP parking and I'm not "Sidney's Crosby's girlfriend", I mean I am, but not to you guys. I'm Caroline. Not Care, not polka dot, not Catherine, Caroline, C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E, Caroline. "

Shane and Sara just stood there silent, as the hundreds of fellow Penguin fans walked past.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Enjoy the game. I'll see you guys later," and before the pair could reply Caroline disappeared into the crowd and towards the side entrance reserved for authorized persons.

The Penguins won easily against the Bruins. Sid got into a fight, the first Caroline had ever witnessed. It was strange to watch him exude so much…hostility. He always seemed so even tempered (minus that one night). He won the fight but ended up in the penalty box for 5 minutes. Caroline couldn't help but compare it to when she had to give her students time out. As her eyes scanned the ice taking in the resume of play, she looked over at Sid. He was looking right at her. Her cheeks pinked as their eyes locked for a moment and everything else disappeared for those few seconds. He gave a wink and she a small smile and then it was over, but it kept her face at a flush for a long time after. Veronique noticed the exchange and smiled giving Caroline a nudge.

The day's events had left Caroline feeling antsy. She was too amped up to sit in the hospitality suite with the friends and family. She was too distracted to listen to tedious conversations, so she escaped the room to explore the halls of the front office. She was looking at the trophy case that held photos and memorabilia of the Penguins successes over the years when she felt someone behind her.

"Not too shabby, eh?" a voice spoke.

Caroline turned to see the kind eyes and easy smile of a tall man. He was dressed impeccably and stood with an approachable authority.

"No, it's very impressive," Caroline replied feeling a little out of place. She looked around at the empty hallway. "I'm just waiting for…"

"Sid. Yes, I know. You're Caroline, right?" the man replied.

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you…" she stuck out her hand, hoping that he would supply his name.

The man took Caroline's hand warmly.

"I've heard a lot about you Caroline. All good things of course," the man's eyes twinkled. "And from what I have heard Sid is lucky guy." His eyes shifted over her shoulder. "Hope to see you again soon."

And then he was gone.

"Hey."

Caroline turned around to see a freshly showered Sidney, back in his suit, but with his tie loosened and his jacket gone.

"Hi." Caroline said a little dazed. He lean forward, his hand on her neck as he found her lips for a little longer than his normal greeting and she sensed that he needed a little more TLC after the abusive game. Pulling back he showed off his teeth in a broad smile, while a cut lay red and fresh across his cheek.

"Are you ok?" she said instantly, her hand coming up to his face, not quite touching. Moving her hand, her fingertips grazed at the skin below the abrasion and he felt the electricity flow from her touch to his cheek. Caught off guard by the feeling, he took a moment to recover.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he shrugged playing off the small injury, but felt instantly better when Caroline's lips came his cheek, careful not to hurt him and gave him a light kiss.

"I see you met Mario," Sidney spoke, changing the subject as his head jerking forward towards the man walking away.

It took a moment for Caroline to piece it all together.

"That was Mario…Lemieux, right?" Caroline asked trying to remember the name.

Sidney quirked an eyebrow, then replied, "Yeah, the owner. Former player. I lived with his family for many years…."

Caroline's eyes got huge. "Oh my god. Sid. I didn't know who he was at first." She groaned in embarrassment.

Sidney just smiled, "We will do dinner with them soon. The Lemieux's are like my second family. Don't worry, you can redeem yourself." And with that he took her hand and led her down the hall.

* * *

Caroline made a face remembering the awkward encounter as she entered her classroom. She set the turtle tank back on the table in the back room and set about filling the tank with the pieces and parts of Sidney's habitat and filling the tank up through a hose connected to the sink. When everything had been put back together she turned to the tub to collect the class turtle, only to find the Rubbermaid container empty.

"Shit." Caroline cursed as her eyes scanned the floor looking for the wandering reptile. She found herself on her hands and knees as she searched under desks and in corners for the turtle.

"Sidney," Caroline called, knowing how foolish she must sound calling out for a turtle, like he would come to her. She navigated through the desks until she saw movement over by the computer station. Crawling at an impressive speed she cornered the pet and grabbed him, "Sidney!" she scolded, the turtle staring at her dumbly.

"Are you looking for me?" She heard a voice and no matter how stupid it sounded for a brief second Caroline thought the turtle was talking to her. Quickly realizing there was someone in the room, Caroline stood up way too quickly and bumped her head against the bottom of the tabletop.

"Ouch" she groaned and backed out from underneath the table clutching her throbbing head.

He had juggled a few commitments that left him with an extra hour before he had to report to the charter for the road trip. The morning had been so hectic that he hadn't gotten to give Caroline a proper goodbye. The time apart would be tough and he needed to see her one more time before he left. What he didn't expect when he had finally found her classroom was her on her hands and knees calling out his name…not that the image didn't interest him. Sidney hadn't meant to startle her but he didn't mind the glimpse of her crawling out from underneath the table in a short dress that showed off her greatest asset. He noticed she was holding her head in one hand and the turtle in the other, so he found his way over to her to help out.

Pulling her up, his large hand came to the crown of her head. "You ok?" he asked concern in his voice.

She stared up at him with those big brown eyes and instantly he was lost to the night before.

* * *

He had drove for a short while, Caroline chatting incessantly about what had happened at school and how much better she was feeling about everything. She didn't mention the incident with Sara and Shane, as she already knew Sidney had a less than favorable opinion about her friend. Sidney listened but seemed distracted. She had no idea where they were going but as he pulled off the freeway and onto a vaguely familiar road the feeling of déjà vu overcame her. When they passed through the quaint downtown, Caroline's pulse began to quicken. She looked at Sid, his eyes trained on the road and quiet, his jaw flexed and his profile sharp. His hand came over to rest on her thigh, his grip firm but gentle, sweet but nonetheless ignited a fire inside of Caroline. They turned into a long driveway and came upon the biggest house she had ever seen in person. Her heart jumped into her throat knowing where they were. Sidney's hand left her leg and she looked at him, only to find him staring back at her. For once the person who wore their emotions all over their face was not Caroline. Sid looked nervous, excited, cautious and eager all at once.

"This is…" Caroline started. He nodded.

"Is this alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Caroline's mind swam. She wanted so much not to be overwhelmed or intimidated but the feelings nagged at her. Not wanting to indulge the thoughts she quickly got out of the car to look around.

Despite the middle of winter the yard was well manicured. Bushes with warm tones lined the front walk to the large brick home. She could see land all around and the house just seemed to go on forever. Sidney came around to the other side and took her hand. It was warm and familiar and helped to put her at ease.

They entered the home and into the foyer. The open floor plan showed off an impressive great room, kitchen, dining area and office. The house was completely furnished and the lights were on as if someone was currently living in the home.

"Wow," was all Caroline could say.

"I wanted you to see this house because someday I want you here…with me," his voice tentative next to her.

Caroline whipped her head towards Sidney and saw a face that was calm and serene. Nervous but sure.

"Sid…" she started.

He stopped her. His eyes so intent on hers. "I don't want to scare you. I know this is all moving so fast. But Caroline it feels so right. You have to feel this too. This completion, this certainty. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to. I'm not saying we move into together next week or even next month. I'm not showing you this because I'm trying to be flashy or impress you. This is my future and I want you here with me. I love you, Caroline."

The butterflies turned to a warm goo and her eyes became glassy. Clearing her throat and hoping to lighten this romantic but intense conversation, she spoke, "Can you give me a tour?"

He grinned widely and did just that.

An hour later Caroline didn't know what to think. The house was amazing. Tastefully decorated, impressive but not over the top. Classy and comfortable. It was perfect. It also was absolutely terrifying. Sidney was so proud as he showed her all the rooms. Movie theatre, library, family room, even a small ice rink. There were no words.

Sidney led Caroline through the kitchen and out to the large patio, where an outdoor pool sat with white twinkling lights all around. There on a patio table surrounded by heat lamps to make the cold January seem balmy, was dinner. Caroline turned to look at Sidney.

"What is this?" she asked smiling at the romantic dinner.

"I made some arrangements. I know it's late but it's pad Thai from a local place that I think you will love," he said smiling, feeling pretty gooey himself.

She did love it. She loved all of it. Sitting outside, surrounded by lights and the grounds of the home. Sid seemed so natural, so comfortable. He told her about the Lemieux's and living with them. How that had helped him adjust and kept him in a family setting that he loved so much. Nathalie, Mrs. Lemieux was like his second mother. She had brought the food and set up the house. He had told the Lemieux's all about Caroline earlier in the week. Nathalie had sensed a difference in him and he reddened when he made the request that she come over and prepare the house for their last night before his trip. When dinner had finished Sid turned off the heating lamps as Caroline brought their dishes to the kitchen and washed them by hand. She had just finished drying the last dish when she felt him come up flush behind her.

"Care," his breath hot in her ear, the back of his hand running up and down the length of her sweater clad arm. She stilled, knowing he still had more to say.

"Do you know how many times I imagined making love to you in every room of this house," his voice dropping an octave. She didn't. Really. Up until 5 days ago she didn't even know this house existed. But she wasn't about to ruin the moment.

"How many?" she asked, not sure what else to say.

He laughed, the sound caught in his throat.

"A lot. I've thought about you on the counter of this kitchen, on the floor of the library, on the desk of my office, but most of all I have thought of you in my bed." His mouth moved from her ear to her neck as he pressed hot breathy kisses to the smooth skin. The air was thick and the feeling of his lips on her neck felt so good. With slight force he turned her around and pressed her up against the sink, her backside pressed up against the marble top. His eyes were nearly black and his gaze so intense that she shivered. He looked at her for a moment, like her was trying to memorize her face. Then he kissed her.

* * *

"I'm ok." Caroline replied, feeling the soothing effects of Sidney's palm, soft on her head. "Hi. What are you doing here, I thought you had…stuff all day?"

Sidney removed his hands and looked down at the turtle she held in her hands.

"I moved around some things, I wanted to see you before I left. After last night…" he trailed off as Caroline turned crimson for about the hundredth time in the last few months.

"Oh, um well, hang on, let me put this guy away and I can show you around," she mustered up a smile and brushed past him as the memories of last night came rushing back.

* * *

In an instant he had turned her and lifted her onto the cool, smooth surface of the kitchen island. His hands pulled and pushed the sweater off her body and his hands roved the smooth skin under her shirt.

"You feel so good," he whispered as he sucked lightly at the sensitive skin right behind her ear. His hands came up, removing her shirt unclasping the hooks of her bra. Palming his hands over her breasts he massaged the flesh; feeling her nipples harden under his ministrations and enjoying the low moan that escaped her lips.

He fitted himself snugly between her legs and his suit covered crotch rubbed vigorously against her.

Caroline arched into Sid's hands and the coil of heat between her legs grew. In the silence of the huge house all that could be heard were the sighs and moans of the two lovers as they worked their way towards becoming one. His mouth found hers. Their tongues battled and their hands clutched at one another. Caroline deftly undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands strong and sure over his skin. She felt the muscles jerk under her touch and his breathing went shallow. Movements became clumsy as Sidney tried to undo Caroline's jeans as she went for his suit pants. She lifted herself awkwardly from the marble as Sidney pulled down her pants and panties. The cold marble startled her and she jumped a little.

"Cold," she breathed and his arms came around her, his hands palming her buttocks and shifting her forward. She removed his pants and shorts as he buried his face into her neck, the bulk of his weight pressing upon her. Boldly reaching between his legs, she found him halfway hard and still growing in her hands. She stroked him as he thrust into her palm. Seconds later he removed a hand from her backside and covered the bare heat throbbing with need. His fingers stroked her in unison with her hands on him and before they went too far, he moved his hand away and flexed his hips into hers. Caroline brought her hands up to the back of his shoulders and pulled him tight into her. He slipped easily inside and began to move short strokes into her. Caroline felt herself adjust easily to him and the ultimate feeling of completeness overwhelmed her. Sidney's mouth moved over hers, his tongue mimicking the movement of his hips and Caroline felt the steady burn intensify. His actions quickened and his strokes lengthened.

"Care." His mouth broke away from hers and he pulled back a little, their pace not affected. "Look." His voice was strained. "Look at us, see how perfect we fit together." He looked down between them and she did too. She watched as he slid in and out, the smoothness of him disappearing into her. She watched fascinated as each stroke turned a working brain cell to mush until all she could feel and think was the ebb and flow of pleasure. Sidney pressed his mouth to her and began thrusting more erratically and with greater speed. He was getting close and just the idea of him finding his completion brought her to the same place. She grabbed at his sides, trying to draw him further and further into her. He held her tight as the pace became faster and her body rocked between the marble of the island and the marble of his body. Everything started to blur together and she closed her eyes and concentrated on all the sensations. Finally it was too much and her body began to shake.

"Open your eyes," his voice soft but commanding.

She did and all she could see was love. Full and complete love. He stared as pushed into her a few more times and in seconds she was gone and right after her, he was too.

They stayed there together, wrapped up in one another, feeling the afterglow and already ready for more.

His mouth pressed over her heated face, his impossibly full lips on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. How quickly things went from heated and passionate to sweet and tender.

"Yes," she whispered. Her face burying into his neck and she tasted the salty skin.

"Yes?" he repeated the question in his voice.

"Yes. I want to live her too. With you someday. I want that more than anything I have ever wanted in my life," her voice was barely a whisper but it held so much.

He pulled her back and looked at her, the smile on his face more brilliant that she thought possible.

She bit at her lip and grinned back at him.

"I love you Sidney."

They made it to the floor in the library and the couch of the game room before it became too late to continue. They didn't make love in his bedroom. He wanted to wait. He wanted to save that for the day she moved in. When all they had was time and promise. They dressed slowly and lazily stopping in between for light caresses and soft kisses, neither wanting the night to end. But it had to. In the middle of the night, back in Caroline's too small bed with Eliot scratching at the door they found each other one last time. One last memory to keep them satisfied. Caroline knew her heart would feel the loss of him, but she never considered how hard the distance and time would be on her body. She concentrated so hard on every touch, every kiss, the feeling of him inside her. She concentrated hard so that she could relive every moment over the next week and it wouldn't seem so lonely.

* * *

"So…" Caroline felt somewhat bashful about showing off her room. She started off by introducing the two Sidney's to one another, and then set about the rest of the room showing off science fair experiments and pictures from various field trips; Sidney took it all in with interest. She was trying to get the smart board to work while Sidney looked at the photos of family and friends that lined the perimeter of her desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue writing on the desk calendar. His eyes fixed on the name just as Caroline came over to get a new set of batteries for the board's remote and she followed his gaze.

Most embarrassing moment ever? This moment right now, she thought.

Both parties reddened by flowery script and she prayed he wouldn't look at her. Then the corners of his mouth tugged up.

"Caroline Crosby, eh?" his voice held a tone of amusement and curiosity as his eyes found hers.

She looked away, too embarrassed to even say anything. Her cheeks felt like they could fry an egg and she stared at the name as if she could erase it and his mind by sheer will.

He turned to her and pressed his lips against the two points on her cheeks that flamed the most.

"I think about it too you know. You don't have to be embarrassed," his voice low and fervent.

Her eyes met his and the softness of his brown eyes made her think of chocolate fondue.

"It was just something silly…" she started, but didn't finish as his mouth closed over hers with an impossible tenderness. Even though she was at work, she let his mouth linger over hers for a few seconds, until she heard the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway.

Most embarrassing moment part two.

Separating quickly, Caroline turned to the person standing in the door and breathed in relief.

"Pete." she sounded a little too eager to see him, but was so relieved it hadn't been her principal.

Pete had an unreadable expression on his face and Caroline felt Sidney tense up next to her.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I wasn't sure if you were still here Caroline." Pete said looking from Caroline to Sidney.

"Oh no, no interruptions. Um I was just showing Sidney around. Um, Sidney this is my friend Pete, he teaches third grade. Pete this is—"

"Sidney Crosby, nice to meet you man." Pete crossed the room to the pair and stuck out his hand for Sid to shake.

Sidney took the man's hand and shook it firmly. Maybe a little too firmly. Pete gave him a curious look and released his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Paul." Sidney said tightly.

"Pete." Pete clarified a nervous smile gracing his face.

"Sorry."

Caroline wondered if she missed something. Sidney's arm came tight around her waist as he smiled that fake smile in Pete's direction and pulled Caroline to him. Possessive Sidney was something Caroline had never experienced and she wondered how she felt about it.

Pete made conversation for a few more minutes, but was met with short answers from Sid. Caroline rambled on like she was known to do in uncomfortable settings. Pete just seemed to take it in stride and then said his goodbye, his eyes lingering on Caroline for a moment or two longer than Sidney liked.

"Well that was awkward," Caroline joked as Sid just stared at the now empty doorway.

"Hmm," Sid replied distractedly. Then his demeanor shifted and he was all smiles in her direction. "Ok now, Caroline Crosby. Show me how this board thingy works."

They parted about 40 minutes later after a brief make out session in Sidney's Range Rover. Her forehead rested against his, her eyes wet. "I'm going to miss you so badly," she whispered.

"I am too," he replied, his eyes uncharacteristically moist.

"I hate being apart from you," she said as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Hey there. No tears." His hands were gentle across her cheeks. "We will talk. Every day. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline pressed her lips firmly against his and said her final goodbye.

She drove home exhausted in every way possible, so much so that she didn't notice it when she first walked through the kitchen. It wasn't until she opened the refrigerator door that she noticed it was not her refrigerator door. She closed the stainless steel door and looked around. Shiny silver reflected back to her where her stained stove and dishwasher used to be. Completely flabbergasted she found a note on the counter, reading it she smiled then rolled her eyes, then smiled again.

_The dishwasher and washing machine can run at the same time. No doorbell, I checked._

_Don't say a word._

_Love you, S._


	39. Chapter 39: Away

Sid slept for most of the flight to Los Angeles, missing out on a number of his favorite activities during a road trip, but the fact was he was exhausted and the rest was much needed. As the plane began its descent into LAX, he looked around at the raucous conversation of his teammates and closed his eyes falling deep in thought. He felt fortified by his last minute visit with Caroline, although the absence of her in his heart was already forming and growing rapidly. The surprise visit had been interesting to say the least. It was fun to see her in her element, to see the things that were important to her. She had been adorable showing him around, so excited, so eager to share that part of her. And her face when he had discovered her doodle on the calendar. He had nearly done a double take by the name, but instead of feeling embarrassed or panicked by the words, he felt a calmness, a rightness wash over him. That name, Caroline Crosby, it made all the sense in the world. He was no stranger to scribbles like that. He had seen his name paired up with a number of girl's names on notebooks in high school. Back then he had felt awkward and uncomfortable about the silly writings of teenage girls, but this, seeing her name with his brought a rush of blood to his groin and a fullness to his heart that grounded him, didn't frightened him. And he had to admit that he got a sick sort of pleasure by watching her squirm with embarrassment, it was endearing and filled him with a confidence that no statistic or award could give.

As for Pete.

The moment Sidney saw him, he could tell the fellow teacher saw Caroline as more than just a friendly colleague. Pete's eyes on Caroline brought a feeling inside of Sidney that he had never felt before. In an instant he had wanted to stake claim on her. Let Pete know that this wasn't some seasonal fling or that Caroline was just one of his short term romances that had been his romantic history for the past few years. That she was it. She would be the last woman he would ever make love to. She would be the only girl he would ever love and vice versa. It was a little easier for him, he didn't have a list of guys from her past he needed to compete with or worry about. She was untouched, innocent. But he feared that with that innocence came curiosity. That she needed to know what else was out there. A small part of him worried that she would find the confidence she had lacked for so long and go see what else was there...who else. Not once did she ever indicate so, but Sidney, feeling a little inexperienced in loving and long lasting relationships couldn't help but indulge the insecurities. However, despite the small nagging of those dark thoughts, Sidney never trusted someone as fully as he trusted her. Caroline hadn't needed to prove herself, but that is exactly what she had done. That night they had been together, when she so willingly opened herself up to him, let him take control, so pliant in his arms and so willing to do whatever he requested, no questions asked. It hadn't been a power trip or kinky thing, it was her telling him that she trusted him 100% and that she could be trusted. Hell, everything she had done over their short courtship had been with complete conviction. No, he didn't worry about anyone ever stealing her heart, it belong to him, she had proven that. He just hoped her naiveté didn't come back to haunt her.

"Siddo, you awake?" the voice of Sidney's career long seatmate stirred him from his thoughts. Looking over at his friend he smiled.

"Yeah, Flower. What's up?" And in seconds he was swept into the conversation of his teammates about how he and Marc-Andre's reign as SOCOM champions had gone into jeopardy during his slumber.

* * *

Caroline spent her Friday night camped out on her couch with a pile of book reports on her lap and the beginning of the late night Pens versus Kings game about to start. She and Sid had talked during his "naptime" and no matter how many times she insisted they hang up so he could sleep, he seemed hell bent on spending the time on the phone telling her about LA and hearing how she liked his gift and how her school day had been. As she watched, she graded and felt the loneliness of the small house take hold. She had been so independent, what had happened? She used to love alone time, but now it felt odd. She had gotten so used to having him around all the time, that the absence felt so foreign. She thought about his house. That huge ridiculous house and what he had said. Was she ready for that kind of commitment? She loved Sidney more than she thought possible, but everything was still new. Well, that wasn't completely accurate, it was new but in some ways Caroline felt like they had fast tracked an entire year of dating into a very short time. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Leaning across the couch to the side table she picked up the phone. It was Sara. This was the 7th time she had called. Caroline hadn't had the energy to talk to her friend. She knew that she should forgive her friend and apologize for her own behavior, but the truth was she expected more from Sara. However, Caroline reasoned that Sara wouldn't stop calling, so it was time to face the music.

"Hello?" Caroline said once she had pressed accept on the phone.

"OMG, there you are!" the bubbly voice cut through the quiet of Caroline's living room. "I have been calling you nonstop Caz. I was thinking that you were mad at me or something."

"Sorry, I have been just trying to catch up on school work. How are you?" Caroline replied lightly.

Sara began to go on and on about feeling like Caroline was never going to speak to her again after Wednesday's events and like Caroline thought, she found herself over apologizing for the encounter.

Caroline felt like it was easier to just put it behind them, rather than analyze it to death. Plus she hated fighting with her friend.

"So…" Sara trailed off. "Did you still want me to come to that Penguins ladies thing tomorrow?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

Caroline groaned inwardly, careful not to let on her true feelings. Caroline, herself, wasn't really thrilled about going. Clubs just weren't her thing, but Sara sounded so hopeful and the house did seem really lonely without Sidney, so Caroline found herself agreeing with false enthusiasm.

"Awesome! We can make it a sleepover. Shane is filling in on a night shift tomorrow and will be gone all night. I can come to you." Sara was off and running working out all the details.

Caroline fell asleep halfway through the 3rd period. She awoke in the middle of the night on her lumpy couch and some NHL classics game being played on the TV. She looked at the display on her phone and saw she had 2 missed calls from Sidney. Sleepily she listened to the voice mail he had left.

_Hey it's me. You must be in bed. I miss you. We won and are heading out to get something to eat. Call me if you're up. I love you Care. Ok, bye. _

The call came through about an hour ago and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Caroline decided to try him anyway. It rang for a while before loud music and the faint voice of her boyfriend came onto the line.

"Hello?" she heard him yell into the phone.

"Sid?" Caroline spoke loudly into the phone. Her voice sounding strange in the dead silence of 2 am.

"Care, hi. Can you speak up? I can barely hear you," his voice shouted into the phone.

"It sounds like you're busy, I just thought—" the sound of voices pierced her ears and she pulled the phone away from her ear to save her hearing. She tried again, "I got your message. Congratulations. I stayed up for –"

"Care, are you there?" The background noise was too much for him to hear anything she was saying. "I can't hear you. Listen we are out at dinner. Will you be up in an hour or two…what I am saying it's like two o'clock there. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, have fun I love yo—" she was cut off by him again.

"Are you there? I love you Care, I'll talk to you in the morning." And then he was gone.

Well that was frustrating. Caroline peeled herself off the couch and back to her bedroom, disappointed with the call. Wherever he was it sounded like a crazy time. She didn't let the thoughts of big breasted, blond, LA model types hanging all over successful hockey players infiltrate her mind as she fell back asleep, she didn't at all…well maybe a little. But she trusted him. Completely.

* * *

They were on their third club in less than 2 hours and Caroline was already over it. Sara was chatting up every single WAG while Caroline sat there miserably trying desperately to make small talk with Kris Letang's wife. A very nice woman, but someone she didn't have a single thing in common with. Like most of the WAGs they just seemed worlds apart.

What was worse Heather Staal was there and the looks she was throwing Caroline were uglier than that red headed guy from the Flyers that Sid hated so much. Heather, despite the dirty looks had ignored Caroline all evening, her time being occupied with some friend she had brought along.

"Ugh, she brought Ashley." Catherine groaned watching the two women walk toward them.

"Who's Ashley?" Caroline asked dreading the encounter that was soon to commence.

Catherine got a strange look on her face. "Er, I'm going to get another drink, you want one?" Caroline shook her head and in an instant Catherine was gone.

"Hey Caroline," the voice dripped with icy disdain as Heather and Ashley approached the brunette. They were dressed for clubbing. Both in inappropriately tight dresses with plunging necklines and way too much eyeliner. Ashley was pretty enough under all the makeup and hair dye.

"Oh, hi Heather," Caroline said with a forced pleasantness, trying once again to get on the good side of this loathsome woman.

"I was just texting with Jordan. I like to send him a little good luck before a game, you know give him a little show to get him riled up." Heather smirked.

Caroline felt like she was going to throw up.

"But you know all about good luck charms don't you, Caroline?" The smile on Heather's face was more like a shit eating grin and Caroline wanted nothing else than to get away.

Heather looked over at Ashley.

"Oh forgive me for being so rude. Caroline, this is Ashley. Ashley, Caroline." Caroline could do nothing more than muster a short hello to the woman. The music of the club was loud and the lights flashed, but over in the plush VIP section Caroline could hear and see perfectly and what she could see were the wheels turning in that small evil brain of Heather Staal's. "Ashley," Heather spoke in a haughty voice. "Caroline is Sid's current girlfriend." Ashley just raised her eyebrows and smiled cruelly. "Caroline, Ashley is Sid's old girlfriend. I'm sure you two could compare some notes, if you know what I mean."

Ashley just laughed harshly and gave Caroline a once over. Caroline had dressed in a black dress for the evening, however not nearly as tight and complete with sheer stockings and modest black heels. Sara had done her make up and blown out Caroline's hair. She looked…clubby. But under the stare of Ashley, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little out of her element.

He was with her, not with Ashley. She needed to remember that.

"Sid was always insatiable, but I'm sure you know that. Make sure he does that thing with his ton—"

"Shut up." Caroline's voice was low and tense. Ashley looked taken aback but quickly recovered.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked stepping towards Caroline, but Caroline would not back down.

"I have no interest in discussing anything with you," Caroline seethed, her heart racing a mile a minute. "Least of all sex tips with my boyfriend. Now if you will excuse me I have no interest in this conversation any longer." Caroline turned to leave with Ashley just standing there with a nasty look on her face.

"Oh wait, Caroline?" Heather's voice was sickingly sweet. Reluctantly Caroline turned toward her nemesis.

"What?"

Heather looked at her phone and with a cruel grin turned the iPhone towards Caroline. "Just got this from Jordan. Seems our boys had quite a night last night and Sid ran into an old friend."

Against her better judgment Caroline looked at the photo. It was of an impossibly beautiful blond woman. She was all boobs and teeth. The woman had her arm around Sid's waist, while Sid stood there, hands in pockets but a smile on his face nonetheless. Caroline's mouth went dry.

Heather looked at Caroline with mock confusion, "I'm sure you've seen a picture of Lila before? She and Sid were inseparable for nearly a year. We always thought she was the one. Pity. Well, it looks like they might be doing some catching up again. I did always like her." Heather tsked.

Caroline just stared at Heather, rage bubbling inside her like a volcano. "Who do you think you are?" Caroline asked lowly.

Heather looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"There is no excuse for you." Caroline shot back, shooting daggers at Ashley as well, who seemed to step back a bit. "I don't know what you think you can hang over my head or why you dislike me so much, but I have had enough. You are an ugly person. You say ugly things and do your best to make me feel bad about myself. Well guess what? I'm not going to let you do that to me. Nothing you can say or do will affect my relationship with Sidney, so you might as well not even try. So if you will _excuse me_, I've had enough of you, your trashy friends and pathetic attempts to rattle me."

Caroline turned to walk away again, this time nothing would stop her from leaving. She liked to think she had gotten to Heather, but as soon as Caroline's back was turned, Heather let out one more sentence soaked in pure hate.

"Jordan also told me Sid never came back to the hotel last night."

Caroline felt a sharpness in her heart and the tears instantly formed in the corner's of her eyes. She would not let these women see her cry. Instead she stalked off, her head down low, praying that the trip to the door would go by quickly.

All of a sudden she bumped into someone.

"Caz! Girl, where have you been? I was just talking to Veronique about putting together a community skate with some of the players and maybe some doctors and nurs…hey wait, are you ok?" Sara looked at her friend noticing the tear streaked face.

"No I'm not ok!" Caroline shouted at Sara, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes, "And I don't give a shit about some skating party. Guess what Sara, all of this?" Caroline waved her arms around, "this isn't yours, hell it's not even mine. It's all crap, all of it. And you are so intent on picking up all my leftovers that I don't even know if you're more interested in being my friend or getting your goddamn picture in some pathetic Pittsburgh magazine. You're a selfish, self absorbed…bad friend. And all these people? You can have them, because I'm done."

Shock painted Sara's face, then her features turned hard. "Caroline, you know that is not true and I can't believe you would say that."

Caroline just laughed hollowly, "Well I did." And with that Caroline stormed off, eager more than ever for the exit.

Sara just stood there stupidly. Embarrassed she looked at Veronique. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't think that's what I'm trying…" Sara trailed off, her eye catching Heather and Ashley laughing from across the VIP area. Narrowing her eyes at the pair, she asked Veronique, "who is that?" The confirmation was all she needed. Caroline had confided to Sara that she was having a hard time getting some of the girls to warm up to her. That was part of the reason Sara had hoped to come tonight, to help Caroline come out of her shell. But she had gotten wrapped up in all the glitz of it. It had just been so exciting. Sara had been so thrilled for her friend. Caroline was sweet and generous, kind and loyal and most of all deserved every bit of this, and somehow Sara had gotten sucked in too and become…well like Caroline said, a selfish, bad friend.

Well no more.

The nasty laughs of these women were a pretty good indication that they were behind Caroline being so upset. Stalking up to the two women, Sara stood them down.

"What did you do to her?" Sara all but growled.

Heather and Ashley looked somewhat surprised but quickly recovered. "Who are you?" Heather asked snottily.

"I'm your worst nightmare bitch. What did you do to Caroline?" Sara's voice rose.

Looking around at the scene that was forming, Heather became flustered. "I didn't do anything. Its not my fault Caroline is a loser and her boyfriend gets around. She needs to be put in her place. Traipsing around, acting like she is one of us. She is not one of us. She will never be. Your friend is way out of her league and she knows it. I just needed to remind her." Heather looked at Sara like she belonged on the bottom of her shoe. "Now run along girl. You don't belong here. And tell Caroline I won't be able to hold onto her secret for much longer, so she better know her place, real quick."

Sara had no idea what this woman was talking about but she was not going to let her push Caroline around. Sticking her finger in Heather's face, Sara wound up for round two.

"You listen here you jeri curled potato head. You will never be even close to what Caroline is. She is a better, kinder, more beautiful woman than you could ever be. It's disgustingly obvious how jealous you are of her. Well you don't need to worry because you will never ever be like her, so enjoy the 3rd string because that's all you and your second rate husband will ever be." And with that Sara turned and went to follow Caroline.

"At least I will never be a whore." Heather's shot back.

Sara whirled around and her hand came up. The slap echoed and the burst of red blossomed on Heather's face. Quickly the shock wore off and Heather looked desperately around to the other WAGs who just stood there, not doing anything.

"Did you see that? I'm pressing charges. Call the police and get her away from me. Don't just stand there!" Heather scanned the room holding onto her cheek and looking at the other women, but no one would meet her eyes.

Finally Veronique spoke up. "I didn't see anything. Did you ladies?" The other women stayed silent for a moment and then one by one agreed. No one saw anything.

Sara didn't stick around. She gave a grateful smile to Veronique and took off after her friend.

Caroline spent a few good minutes trying to hail a taxi but it was a lost cause. She found a bus stop a not too far from the club and collapsed herself onto the bench. The tears were coming fast and hard. Was he really with Lila? Caroline couldn't believe a word Heather told her, but she couldn't help but let the doubt creep into her mind. He had met Lila in LA, it made sense that she would be there. Maybe she was still in touch with some of the guys. Maybe they just ran into one another. It was all innocent. She couldn't allow herself to believe anything else. Feeling pitiful Caroline didn't understand how someone could hate her so easily. Where did it all come from? Rather than analyze it to death, Caroline just stared blankly at the ad for car insurance on the wall of the bus stop shed and let the tears fall freely. She really was done. Most of the girls were nice, but the less she spent with them the better.

"Caroline!"

She heard a voice calling her and looked up to see Sara rushing toward her. Caroline groaned, not prepared for another fight. Wiping at her tears she braced for the onslaught.

"Oh Caroline," Sara fell onto the bench next to her friend and took her in her arms. "I'm so so sorry. For everything. You didn't deserve that bitch being so mean to you and you most definitely didn't deserve me being such a star struck selfish asshole. Can you forgive me? I promise I won't let myself get sucked into your thing. I didn't mean for it all to go down this way. You are perfect just the way you are." Caroline just broke down into sobs and fell into her friend's shoulder.

After a few minutes Caroline calmed down and Sara filled her in on what transpired. Caroline instantly became panicked. "You hit her? Sara, something could happen to you.."

"I don't care." Sara said with resolve. "But I don't think anything will. All those women saw it and said they didn't see anything. They all love you Caroline. Well except that cu—"

"Sara."

"Sorry."

Caroline smiled at her friend and felt her pulse slow to a normal rate. Suddenly they were met by Veronique and Catherine.

"Oh Caroline, are you ok?" Veronique's motherly instincts kicked in, as she came up to the other side of the crying girl.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Heather. She hates me. She said some stuff about Sid…" Caroline didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them that Heather knew the truth of her and Sidney, and she was so embarrassed by the Lila thing.

"That wasn't Lila." Veronique interrupted.

Caroline looked surprised as hope blossomed in her chest.

Veronique continued, "I made Heather tell me what happened, she cracked pretty easily after a few light threats. She showed me the photo. That's not Lila. I think it was just some random fan. And Sidney was at the hotel, that story was bullshit. Marc, his room was connected to Sid's, they were up late playing SOCOM, trying to work out some new strategies or something." Veronique rolled her eyes then looked back at Caroline. "Whatever."

Caroline wiped at her nose, "Really?"

Veronique nodded and Caroline felt a rush of relief overcome her.

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much." Caroline said quietly.

"I think I do." Catherine spoke up. Three pairs of eyes looked to petite blond.

"Heather had…has a huge crush on Sidney. A few years ago she tried to put the moves on him and he wasn't interested. I know because I was at the party where it happened. It was so awkward. Anyway, he wanted nothing to do with her, so she moved onto Jordan. God love him, but he is a stupid guy and fell hook line and sinker for her. But I think Heather has had a love/hate relationship in her mind with Sid ever since."

Caroline took this all in. It made sense. Grateful for the support of these friends, Caroline put herself back together and with some heartfelt goodbyes she and Sara said goodbye to the girls and decided to call it a night.

* * *

A few hours later the two friends were enjoying some much needed BFF time on the couch dressed in comfy pajamas and sipping two big glasses of wine.

Caroline felt that it was time to confess to Sara the truth about her and Sid. Timidly she told Sara everything. To Sara's credit she didn't say a word the entire time, although her eyes grew more and more with each word Caroline spoke. Red faced Caroline finished.

"Wow," was all Sara could say.

"I'm so embarrassed." Caroline managed.

"Embarrassed? Caroline that is the most romantic story I have ever heard in my life. So much better than that lame 'met at a literacy fundraiser, yawn.' Which by the way I knew sounded fishy. But seriously, that is so amazing. I mean two people who had no reason to ever come together, not only do in the most odd and unexpected way, but find true love out of it. I think it's awesome."

"You don't think it's pathetic or weird?" Caroline asked slowly.

"No way. Who wouldn't do the exact same thing? But most of all Caroline, he fell in love with you. You. And that means more than how you met. What matters is he was able to get to know the insanely awesome person that you are and realize how special you are."

Caroline felt better. She had forgotten what a ego boost Sara could be. But something still nagged at her.

"Sara, about your wedding…" she started.

"Caroline. I love you. I will change the date of my wedding if I have to, but Sidney should be there. I'm sorry that I didn't want him there, but if he being there makes you happy then it makes me happy. And let's be honest, I don't need the entire day to be about me. Plus could you imagine my wedding photos if Sid Crosby photo bombed a few of those shots?"

Caroline reasoned with Sara not to change the date of her wedding but was touched by the gesture.

Shortly after Sara fell asleep Caroline sat staring out the window as the snow began to fall. It was after 1 o'clock when she heard the sound of her phone alert her of a text message.

_Any chance you're up?_

Smiling Caroline pressed a few buttons and waited for him to pick up.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey," his voice sounded like warm milk.

"Hey," she replied feeling instantly better.

"You're still awake. How was the ladies night?" Sid asked.

"Ugh. Interesting." Caroline replied.

"Uh oh. How so?" Sidney sounded concerned. Caroline filled him in on everything. She cringed when she mentioned Ashley and cringed even more when she told him that for a brief second she had believed he was with Lila. He listened to everything she had to say and when she finished he was quiet on the line.

"Sid," she spoke tentatively.

"I'm here. I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't take her seriously, I just didn't realize how bad this had gotten and I'm sorry you had to take that. Ash..er, Ashley. She was just a short fling, a year ago. And Lila. I haven't spoken to her in years. Last I heard she was in Japan doing some soap opera. Caroline, you…you trust me right? I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I swe—"

"I know." Caroline replied quickly. "Sid I swear I know. I knew that you wouldn't do that. I trust you with every bone in my body. She was just so convincing or she seemed to be. And Sara, I know you guys have issues, but she was amazing. And Veronique and Catherine. I mean there are so many good people, I can't let myself focus on the few bad. And I think she will leave me alone now. I just hate that she knows…about us. Sometimes I wish we could just tell everyone. Get this weight lifted off our shoulders. No more lies. But then I think about my parents knowing. The school. Your parents. Everyone. And it scares me to death. I just don't think I could bare it. And I hate that because it's who we are. As bizarre and kind of fucked up it is, it means something to me. It's how we fell in love. I don't know, I just ramble you know."

"I knew I would love you that night," his voice was quiet.

"What?" she wasn't sure heard him right.

"That night. The first night I met you. I think…I mean, I don't believe in love at first sight or anything, just because that's such a big thing and its not fair to think something that meaningful can just…happen without any foundation. But I knew when you left that night that I would fall in love with you. I mean how could I not?"

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. What an emotional night.

"I think I did too. When you…faked that cramp. I mean, its silly but I knew that you were someone I would love, I just thought it would be from afar."

"Well lucky for me it wasn't. I love you Care. I'm sorry you had to deal with that stuff tonight, but we are stronger than anything, anyone, you know that right?" he spoke with such conviction.

She sniffled.

"I do, I promise."

After a few minutes they hung up and Sid just stared at the pattern of the bedspread his mind racing. No one could know the truth and he would do whatever he had to, to make sure they never did.

He had to find Jordan Staal.

_****Again, so sorry to make Heather Staal so awful, this is purely fictional****_


	40. Chapter 40:Fcked

Sid didn't need to look too hard to find Jordan. Turns out, Jordan was on the lookout for Sid as well. After hours of ignoring his phone while he and some of the guys chatted up the ladies in the hotel lounge, Staal finally looked at the display of his phone and saw the number of missed calls and text messages from his wife. In a matter of seconds, he was made privy to theevening's events nearly 3000 miles away and he saw red. He had been waiting patiently to make his move regarding Sidney and that little slut he had trolled around on the internet for. He was prepared to make his move in a very calculated yet calm manner, but no more. He was ready to play dirty.

They teammates found each other in the hallway from the lounge to the elevators and by the look on Jordan's face, Sid realized it was going to take a lot of strategizing to diffuse thesituation and get what he needed from Staal.

"Hey man we need to talk." Sid started as he came upon the terse forward.

"Fucking right we need to talk." Jordan seethed.

Sid was taken aback from the fury in Jordan's eyes. He knew what Caroline had told him. Heather had been a bitch per usual and this time had brought one of Sid's meaningless flings into the mix. Heather had lied and manipulated Caroline but Sara, despite being unbelievably irritating had talked some sense into Heather. End of story. If anyone should have been furious it was Sid.

"Whatever Heather is up to, she needs to stop." Sid said calmly. "If there is a problem with me or with Caroline, it needs to be discussed, none of these stupid games."

"Or what?" Jordan bit out, his face red, his tall stature looming over Sid. "Someone will slap her around again?" His eyes bore into a confused Sidney.

"Slap her around…wha..?" Sid felt like he was missing something. "No one is going to resort to violence in this situ—"

"Someone already did." Jordan yanked out his phone and looked at the messages. "Seems some friend of Caroline's slapped my wife. Man, I have been cool about you and this new plaything of yours. I even kept your dirty little secret but how fuckin' low class is this chick? Do they even have computers in the trailer park she grew up in?"

Sidney's mind raced. Slapped? Trailer park? On the one hand he was about to lose it listening to Jordan talk so disrespectfully about the woman he loved. But slapped? Sara slapped Heather? This had gone way, way too far.

"First of all shut the fuck up. Second of all I don't know anything about some slap." Sid growled. "I am sick and tired of yo—"

"No man. I am sick and tired of you. You walk around with your fucking nose in the fucking air, acting like you are better than the rest of us. That you are too good for fucking anything. Well no more. You aren't the goddamn golden boy anymore. Watch your back Crosby, because any day now, at any moment it could all be gone. This isn't over. Not by a long shot. I'mgoing to get what I want and you are going to help me every step of the way, otherwise everyone will know everything and it will destroy you, I guaran-fucking-tee it"

And with that Staal shoved past Sid and headed for the elevators, leaving his former friend and teammate wondering what exactly he had planned. An hour later Sidney walked into his hotel room in a complete daze. He methodically removed his clothes and folded them neatly on a nearby chair. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling and wished for sleep that never came.

* * *

It wasn't until late Sunday night that Caroline finally heard from Sid. She had texted him a few times, but knowing it was a travel day assumed he would be out of communication for much of the day. She had spent the day with Sara, going to brunch, getting pedicures, helping with final wedding stuff and mostly just catching up. It seemed like things were getting back to normal. The two friends were adjusting to the changes around them slowly but surely. As Caroline crawled into bed she felt theloneliness creep up. Her bed that once seemed so small with another person in it, now seemed too big. Eliot was curled up next to her while Caroline went through her email. She read an email that had been sent to all of the WAGs from Carole-Lyn Dupuis, chair of the fundraising committee. Caroline still couldn't wrap her head around the WAGs and their endless committees and organization rules, but nevertheless she read on. It was a request for donations to the Pens and Friends charity auction and dinner being held at the Renaissance downtown next weekend. The guys would be back from their road trip and an event was being held to raise money for the new UPMC Children's Cancer Ward, a new and state of the art facility that was getting nationwide attention. The WAGs would be responsible for the auction. All sorts of memorabilia and opportunities to meet with players were being auctioned off for the event. Carole-Lyn was looking for volunteers to inventory the donations and then a group of ladies would "promote" the auction and get some of Pittsburgh's deepest pockets to bid on the items. Caroline much preferred the idea of taking inventory, rather than being a "promoter." She dreaded the idea of having to approach people at a function like this and schmooze them into bidding on a "date" with Tyler Kennedy or a Russian meal prepared by Geno Malkin. Keeping track of the donations sounded perfect for her. Caroline had just hit send on her reply when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id her heart leapt and a broad smile formed on her face.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically as she accepted the call.

"Hi," his voice was tight.

"Everything ok?" she asked instantly noticing the tone.

"Just got in. Mechanical problems on the plane. Sat on the runway for a few hours," Sid's voice was tired and detached.

"Oh that sucks. Must have made for a long day. Have you eaten dinner yet?" she tried to keep things light.

He ignored her question.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sara slapped Heather?" his voice was almost unrecognizable in its accusing tone.

Caroline was caught off guard. She hadn't mentioned that had she? She didn't think she had omitted that information on purpose. It had been a long night and late when then had spoke. She had rushed out the details of the evening feeling very uncomfortable with rehashing the story. She wracked her brain. She told him about Sara defending her, how none of the WAGs had taken Heather's side. She realized now that she didn't mention the slap. It wasn't like Sara had beaten Heather up or anything. And what Heather had said…it didn't warrant violence but she had to be put in her place. Caroline hardly felt like Heather was actually injured by the action.

"Oh, I, um. I don't know. I thought I did," she answered lamely, knowing now it wasn't true.

"I think I would have remembered you telling me," Sid replied, his voice quiet and controlled.

"Sid, I'm sorry, it wasn't like you thought.." Caroline started.

"How was it then?" his questions were coming fast and she wasn't prepared for this. She had hoped for a nice quiet conversation to end the evening, something to fortify her for the beginning of the week.

"It was…I mean, I'm not certain. I wasn't there. But the WAGs, I mean, the others, they supported me. They knew she deserved it."

"She didn't deserve it. No one ever deserves to be hit," his voice intense.

"I know…I know that. She just was awful." Caroline tried to explain.

"How am I suppose to explain that to my teammate, when he comes to me and tells me that my girlfriend's obnoxious friend hit his wife. Do you know what position that puts me in?"

"No. No I guess I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." Caroline felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't want to fight with him. Not when he was so far away.

"I'm sorry too. How the hell am I suppose to defend that? Don't you realize that every move I make, that we make, is analyzed. It's watched. Haven't you learned that by now?" Sid pressed.

"I…I know. Sid, I should have told you." Caroline felt a sting form in the back of her eyes.

"Your damn right you should have told me. You can't do that. Your friends can't do this kind of shit. I'm the fucking captain of this team and my girlfriend's friends are hitting players'wives. Caroline, it's unacceptable," his voice was rising.

Caroline picked at the corner of the bed spread, anxiety filling her veins.

"You don't understand," she said her voice high.

"I don't understand? You don't understand, there is a behavior that is expected of us and I can't have this happening Caroline. I just can't. They hold everything in their hands. You want to keep how we met a secret…well slapping the person who can ruin our lives isn't the way to do th—"

"She called me a whore!" Caroline interrupted, yelling into the phone and into the quiet of her bedroom.

He was silent.

"She said that you "got around" and I was a loser. She said that in front of everyone. I know what Sara did was wrong, but god Sid, I can't keep feeling like I'm some joke. That she can dangle this over my head and humiliate me in front of the peopleI'm trying to be a part of. Sara, she was defending me. I can'thave all those women think that I'm…like that." Caroline whispered the last part into the phone. The tears falling steadily.

"I…I know," he said quietly. "It just makes it harder to stay on the right side of things when you, or in this case Sara, sinks to her level," he sighed heavily into the phone. "Listen, I gotta go. I, I'll talk to you later."

"O…ok," she sniffled. "I love yo-"

But he was already gone.

Caroline stared at the phone trying to piece together the last five minutes and calm her racing pulse. Was this it? Was he going to see that she wasn't the trouble. That too much hung in the balance to keep this going? Wasn't it just days ago he was making declarations of a life together and now…

Caroline tried to think of the conversation Sid and Jordan must have had. Would this be a deal breaker? Would Staal be unwilling to keep this in any longer now that his wife was being assaulted. Were they angry enough to just say fuck it and tell the world? Was Sid able to make it right or did he not care anymore either?

Turning off the light, Caroline burrowed under the covers feeling very very alone as the tears fell until sleep finallyclaimed her.

* * *

Sid stared at the phone for a full five seconds before he threw it across the room. The phone slammed into the wall, the collision making more a racket than he expected. Then it sat on the floor of his hotel room in pieces. Running his hands through his hair he cursed loudly. The conversation with Caroline was a disaster. He had wanted to stay calm, but the stress was catching up with him. And she was so frustrating. Why couldn't she see how much worse things would be now? Sidney had spent the last 24 hours wracking his brain trying to figure out what Jordan wanted. He felt helpless. He knew that whatever Jordan asked for, he would give him. Sid had no choice. He had taken out his frustration on Caroline, but he would do anything for her. And right now he had to do everything he could to keep her safe.

It was Monday evening, the visitor's locker room was filled with the sounds of any normal pregame activity. Guys laughing and joking around as they taped their sticks and stretched, some sat on the benches, mentally preparing themselves. Everyone had their routine. On the outside Sid looked calm and collected. Years of being the franchise player had trained him well. On the inside he was falling apart. Just hours earlier he had been on the ice for Penguins practice skate when Dan had called him over to the side of the rink. Jordan Staal was with him.

Playing dumb, Sid skated up to the men.

"Hey coach, what's up" Sidney asked lightly.

Dan looked at Sid skeptically. "I was just talking to Staalsy. He says that you want him on the first line. That you two have been working out some plays. Why is this the first I am hearing of this? We play in 3 hours. When were you planning on talking to me?"

Sid's eyes looked past his coach, to the lanky player behind him and spoke, "Sorry coach." Sid's eyes flicked back to Dan. "Yeah, Jordan and I were discussing that we could capitalize on power plays if we were on the same line. I think we should give it a try tonight." Sid tried his best to sound convincing.

Dan just stared at the captain, based on how these two had been acting lately, he found it very hard to believe that they were working together so well, but he trusted Sid. Dan looked at his clipboard. "Who gets moved?" he asked tersely.

Sid bit at the inside of his mouth. He didn't want to break up his line. He didn't want to move one of the guys down to third line, but he had no options.

Sid stared at Jordan.

"Kuni."

To his credit, Chris took the news easily. He was an easy going guy and didn't seem too put out by the change in rotations. Sid however, felt sick by the whole thing as he methodically taped his stick. Just as he finished, Jordan walked passed, gave Sid a quick wink and reached out his hand and pushed the stick to the ground, not breaking stride, laughing to himself.

Sid took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then picked up his stick and removed the tape, starting the process of all over again.

Staal tried desperately to prove himself on the first line. It was rocky but he garnered a few points. Problem was, Sid did too. As they came off the ice and walked down the hall to the locker room, Staal leaned forward and into Sid's ear.

"No more shots."

Sid turned to his teammate and saw that he was completely serious.

How could Sid not take a shot? Swallowing the feeling of dread, Sid just nodded.

By the third period, Sid was about to lose it. He had done as he was told and hadn't taken a shot. As a result they were now tied 4-4 going into the final minutes of the game. Dupuis continued to pass the puck to Sid and Sid continued to pass it back or to Staal if he was open. It was ridiculous and Dupers was having no problem letting Sid know that.

Finally with 45 seconds left, Pasqual sent a beautiful pass to Sid, which Sid promptly returned. Staal was currently fighting off two Coyotes and not in scoring position.

"Shoot the puck!" Dupuis yelled to Sid, passing him the puck again.

30 seconds.

Sid had no choice. He shot the puck.

The locker room was buzzing. Teammates clapped Sid on the back for a job well done. Another last minute win thanks to number 87. Everyone was thrilled. Except one.

"You're not playing nice." Staal growled to Sid as he collapsed next to the captain.

"Staalsy, come on man. This is ridiculous." Sid started.

"No." Jordan was livid. "This is your last chance. You play nice. I'll play nice."

And by the look on his face, Sid had to believe him.

* * *

Caroline tossed and turned late Monday night. She hadn't heard from Sid since the night before. Going from talking to him in some form multiple times a day to nothing left her feeling lost. She chastised herself for being so dependant but his words from the night before still hurt and what hurt more was he had made no attempt to contact her.

Around one o'clock she woke from a fitful sleep to her phone buzzing. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Care?"

It was him and his voice was back to normal. In that one word the waves of anxiety flowed from her body.

"Hi," she said sleepily into the phone.

"Hi. My phone broke. I'm so sorry Care. Things are rough here. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know Sara was just trying to defend you. I know how impossible Heather can be. I just…I just don't know what to do."

He sounded so defeated.

"I'm sorry too." Caroline spoke quietly. "I should have told you, or better yet, it shouldn't have happened. Can I help. Maybe if I talk to Heather and try to smooth things over…"

"No. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I don't want to talk about the Staal's. How are you? I miss you," his voice was tender.

"I miss you too. I can't wait till you're back."

"Me too. One more game to go," he replied.

"I know. Great game tonight. I stayed up to watch the end. Way to go. Although things seemed…weird. Off somehow. But you guys won, so that's good."

He was silent. He wanted to pour his heart to her. Tell her about Jordan and everything, but he just…couldn't. His mind jumped to earlier in the day when he had received an email from his mom. Though they didn't talk on game day, they talked every other day and she hadn't heard from him and he wasn't answering his phone. Otherwise, the email was mostly abouthow she and Troy were flying in this coming weekend. They would be participating in the charity auction and staying for a few days. Trina also mentioned how she had received an email from Mario about the auction and some memorabilia the Crosby family was donating from Sid's early years. Mario had mentioned how nice it had been to meet Caroline and what a sweet girl she was. Sid knew this was his mom's way of saying "how has Mario met this girl and we haven't?" It was overdue. Sid hadn't been keeping Caroline a secret, he had talked to his parents about her a few times since Christmas but now that most of Pittsburgh knew who she was, Trina was eager to meet this girl who stole her only son's heart. Sid would have been eager too, but he couldn't help but feel like it was terrible timing.

"Care," his voice hesitant. "My parents are coming into town Friday for the charity auction. They want to meet you. I want you to meet them. They want to do dinner Friday night."

It was her turn to be silent.

"Ok, yes. I would like that," her voice betrayed her emotions, the nervousness so evident.

"It will be ok. I mean it will be good. I want them to meet you. They will adore you. I swear. They want me happy and you do that. You are so important to me. I hope you always know that," his voice hitched. The road trip and recent events were breaking him down. The strength he got from Caroline was limited due to distance. He just had to get through this week. Then he could fix it. Something had to give.

"I do Sid. You are important to me too. I love you," she yawned that last part.

"I love you too. Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Thursday's game against the Avalanche was tough. Sid had to really convince Dan to keep Jordan on his line. The close match against Phoenix had made the head coach nervous and he was not so sure that this new combination was working. Nevertheless Sidney was emphatic and Dan complied.

From the beginning the game was a mess. Sid and Jordan just couldn't get in sync. Not to mention Sidney refused to take a shot, no matter what his teammates and coaches said to him. He had talked to Caroline for hours for the past few nights . He didn't breathe a word of his current predicament, but they talked about every thing under the sun. It was all he needed to be reminded that he would do what Jordan said, no questions asked.

Staal played terribly. He refused to admit it, but he did better on the third line. He had good chemistry with his line mates and truth was, he just wasn't ready to be a starter. Still it didn't stop him from blaming Sid for everything that went wrong.

They lost. 5-2. It was disappointing but pretty expected. No one spoke to Sid after the game. In one game he had turned into a pariah. The team had yelled at him until they were blue in the face to take a shot and as their captain, he had let them had been going so well, but the inconsistency was making Sid unreliable.

Jordan was surprisingly chipper after the game. The team was out for a late dinner and afterwards Jordan cornered his captain.

"Hey man, nice game." Jordan said grinning.

"Fuck you."

"Hey, hey come on man. It wasn't so bad. Avalanche are good this year." Jordan didn't miss a beat.

Staalsy had really lost it. That's why what came out of his mouth next was almost expected.

Almost.

"So Siddo, you know we can't do this all season, we won't make the playoffs. So I need one more thing from you. This will be easy. Friday morning, when we get back you will walk into Mario's office and secure you and your little good luck charms secret. I figure after tonight's game it won't be so difficult."

Sid felt his stomach drop, he didn't need for Jordan to finish, he knew what he wanted. But Jordan said it anyway.

"I want your C and you will give it to me. And if not? Well say goodbye to your reputation and that slut of a superstition you've got."

Sidney stared at his teammate, hoping to see some semblance of the friendship they had once had. Before greed and envy had taken him over. But there was nothing.

Sidney would do it.

He was backed into a corner.

He had two choices: ruin his career or ruin his career.

The only difference was her and that made all the difference.


	41. Chapter 41: Chaos and Comfort

When Sidney was eleven years old his best friend was a kid who lived at the end of his street. For a boy in Canada your best friends were determined by how much they loved hockey. For Sidney, there was nothing else. For Benjamin St. John it was the same. The two were always the last ones off the cul-de-sac, long after the sun had set. Ben's dad would turn on the headlights to his beat up Cutlass so that his son and his best friend could play late into the night. Time after time, Trina Crosby would have to literally drag Sidney off the street as his bedtime had long passed. The two boys were inseparable. While they played they pretended to be their favorite players and it was always Game 7 of the Stanley Cup playoffs. Where ability came natural to Sid, Ben had to work for it. And he did. For every hour Sidney put on the pond, Ben put in two. Ben's mom had left Ben and his dad years earlier. Mr. St. John worked double shifts at the marina just so that he could pay for rink time and equipment. Sidney never commented on Ben's stick that wasn't just taped up for grip, but taped just to be kept together I one piece. Where Sid reluctantly went home because he couldn't tear himself away from hockey, Ben was motivated by the fact that there simply wasn't anything going on at his house. The year the friends turned twelve, Sid in the summer and Ben a few months later, they tried out for the highly competitive traveling league. This team would pair the boys with guys three and four years older than them. The night before tryouts Ben and Sid convinced their parents to let them stay up late practicing shootouts. As the night wore on, Ben got quiet and more determined. He confessed to Sid that he wanted nothing more than to make the team. This league was special because Ben could qualify for a scholarship that would pay for everything, he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Sidney assured his friend that he would make the team, there was no doubt. The next day the boys tried out.

Sid made it. Ben didn't.

For two boys whose entire life is a small rubber disc and a net, feelings rarely came up. They played with heart and they fought like hell, but to actually talk about the emotions behind that?

No.

Even at that young and still vulnerable age, they were hockey players. There wasn't room for anything like that. But when the roster was posted and Sid saw Ben's face, there was heartache, disappointed and something else.

Betrayal.

Sid learned one lesson that all these years later, he allowed himself to forget. To get what you want friendships will suffer. In Sid's case it had been a casualty of competition, in Jordan's case it was greed and envy.

Ben and Sid didn't see each other very much that year; Sid was especially busy with his new team. He would see Ben shooting at that beat up net when he would come home from practice or games. A few times he grabbed his stick to meet up with his buddy, but by the time he arrived, Ben would be gone. The St. Johns moved the following summer and Sid never saw him again. He just disappeared.

And that was sacrifice.

Friendships traded in for assists, relationships for goals and when it came to celebrate the biggest wins you hoped the sacrifice was all worth it. For the most part it was. But idea of losing Caroline made Sid's heart ache in a very real and scary way. It was something he had never experienced before and he struggled to put it all in perspective.

* * *

They say when it rains, it pours and Sid was smack dab in the middle of a monsoon. In a matter of 24 hours he had to fly cross country, meet up with his parents, introduce Caroline to Troy and Trina Crosby, as well as, just see her as it had been a long long eight days. Then there was the issue of convincing his idol, mentor, surrogate father and friend that he no longer should be captain of the this club despite nearly killing himself to save his career, all so that he could keep his personal life out of US Weekly.

And he would do it.

All of it.

Because that was who he was.

The team touched down in Pittsburgh around 3:30 pm on Friday afternoon. The Crosby parents weren't suppose to arrive until 5, but as the plane taxied down the runway, Sid found a text message from his mother telling him that she and his father had arrived early and would meet him at his house. Sid loved his mother with all his heart, but it never ceased to amaze him how she took charge in everything she did. Truth was his parents didn't know he wasn't living at the house in Sewickley. They had come down at the beginning of the season to see the finished product, but left before he was suppose to move in. He never bothered to correct his parents when they assumed he'd taken up full residency. He was fairly insecure of the fact that he had been so intimidated by the big empty space and he never talked to his parents about self-consciousness or really any other "weak"quality he may possess. With the Crosbys settled in Sewickley, Sid headed that way, but with one slight detour. He ignored the dead weight sitting in his stomach as he pulled up to the ornate and familiar driveway that belonged to Mario Lemieux.

* * *

Caroline was ready for the week to be over. It had been emotional from the beginning and while she found easy ways to fill her days, she couldn't ignore how foreign being by herself now felt. Luckily or perhaps unluckily her commitment to this charity auction had taken up all her time, especially with fielding questions and concerns from Carole-Lyn, along with Veronique chiming in as well. Caroline struggled at times with being organized and these women…they put Caroline to shame. With maintaining the inventory of jerseys, hockey pucks and certificates of Penguins player perks, she had her hands full. And now learning about Sid's parents visit, she had her head full as well. The anticipation of meeting the people responsible for raising such an amazing yet intensely focused individual overwhelmed her. She thought a lot about what they were like, but from what she had learned about them over the time she had gotten to know Sidney, was that their life was their family and they had dedicated their lives to the well being and success of their son. She worried about what they would think of her, now that she had a vital role in that well being. As she packed up her belongings for the day, she ran through the laundry list of tasks she still had to complete. First of which was getting some stick that Veronique insisted they have of Sidney's for the auction. Sid had committed to donating the item, he had just forgotten to get to V before he left for the road trip. Caroline felt like she was kind of responsible for that, seeing that Sidney had shirked a few tasks that afternoon so that he could see her at school. So Caroline agreed to get her hands on that stick and dropping it off at the DuPuis' house in Sewickley. Knowing he had just landed she sent him a quick text.

_Hi! Welcome home :) Can't wait to see you. V wants me to get that_ _stick today for tomorrow's auction. Don't want to bug you but can I_ _come by and grab it?_

A moment or two later she had a response.

_Hey Care. I've got a thing this afternoon, but you can stop by the_ _house to pick it up, it's in the front hall closet. You will need the_ _code to get in, it's 30705. And you never ever will bug me. See you_ _tonight, love you._

Caroline's heart skipped slightly and then she sighed. The house. She was intimidated and kind of uncomfortable to go there by herself, however it would be convenient to then swing by the Dupuis home nearby to drop it off. Messaging Carole-Lyn that she would bring the stick by in an hour or so, Caroline left school, got into her car and headed toward the Stepford suburb.

* * *

Completely distracted, Sid quickly shot off the text to Caroline to stop by the penthouse to pick up a stick from the '09 Finals. He cut the engine to his SUV and approached the front door to the house he called home for many years. Nathalie was excited to see him of course. Her motherly nature immediately comforting him and soothing the anxiety that was building. "Sidney honey, what are you doing here?" she asked after embracing her "second son."

"I need to see Mario. Is he here?" Sid's voice was dull and Nathalie sensed the tension.

"Yes, he just got home about an hour ago. Are you ok Sid?" Nathalie asked, her kind eyes looking concerned. Giving a weak smile he nodded then walked through the house to the back office where Mario was nearly always expected to be found. Taking a deep breath Sid rapped at the door a few times, until he heard the baritone voice tell him to come in. Sid entered as he had so many times over the years. To either go over new plays or talk about the team and the direction it was going in. This space had been a place of new ideas, passionate conversations and complicated strategizing and now, like everything Staalsy had his hand in, it would be tainted.

Mario sat at the large maple desk, his large frame taking up the leather chair, his eyes trained on the laptop in front of him, as Penguins memorabilia lined the walls. He looked surprised by his unexpected guest, but then smiled. "Sid. Good to see you bud, come on in. What brings you by?" Sid ran his hand through his dark tousled hair and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

* * *

It was a challenge but Caroline was able to figure out the route to the large brick house she had visited the week before. With the sun setting so early in the cold winter months, she nearly missed the hidden entrance through the heavy trees and darkening sky. She pulled up the large stone entrance of the enormous home and looked at the phone to confirm the code she would need. She got of her car and inspected her surroundings. The house was dark with the exception of a light glow Caroline could make out from around the corner at the back of the house. Motion lights she figured, as she walked up to the front door.

There was no panel for a code.

Scrunching up her features in confusion and frustration, she turned and walked down the walkway and towards the attached garage hoping to find entrance that way. The garage was situated along the left side of the home. A basketball hoop installed in the space leading up to the large doors glowed in the soft light of nearly set sun. Seeing a panel sitting in the doorframe of the garage entrance, Caroline sighed with relief. She had nearly no time to get the stick, drop it off and be home to get ready for dinner downtown with the Crosby's at 8 o'clock. Quickly she input the code and waited for the red light to turn green.

Nothing.

Biting at her lip, she checked her phone to confirm the digits and tried again.

Still nothing.

Analyzing the key pad she tried to figure out if there was something else she was suppose to press. It was dark now, the transition from dusk to night cut down to just a few minutes. Using the light of her phone she tried a third time, but this time when she was denied, the loud and violent crash of alarms sounded and Caroline realized she was fucked. The alarm seemed to vibrate in the emptiness of the garage, or so she assumed as the noise was easily heard on the other side of the garage doors. Caroline didn't know what to do. She pressed randomly at numbers, pounding away at the digits, hoping just something would make it all stop. Quickly she dialed Sid's number and waiting anxiously to answer, her eyes darting all around, as if she expected some neighbor would come running towards her, a gun or weapon in hand for the burglar they would assume her to be. That or some crazed fan.

Sid's phone went straight to voicemail.

No. Caroline groaned. Please no. Quickly she tried again.

Voicemail.

Caroline tried to stay calm and figure out what to do, but the piercing sound that surrounded her made it difficult to concentrate. Furiously she texted Sidney, urging him to call her. She had to get in the house. Maybe there would be a list of codes on the refrigerator or by the phone. That's where her mom kept all the important numbers. Trudging through the snow that had fallen the night before she tried to make her way back to the front of the house, hoping for a key under the mat or something, but it was much harder in the darkness and somehow she ended up tangled in the bushes in front of the house. All of a sudden the beeping stopped and Caroline thought that a miracle from God had come down for her. She realized she was completely wrong, when she heard a firm deep voice cut through the night, "Stop right there, the police are on their way." Caroline froze. Pulling herself up, she put up her hands as if she was under arrest and slowly turned around. There in the glow of light coming from the now open garage doors was the man she had only seen in pictures and on a YouTube video from that night she would rather forget.

There looking very intimidating and very pissed was Troy Crosby.

* * *

Mario didn't say a word the entire time Sidney talked. Sid had started tentative, but as the story became more and more involved his voice found its strength. Mario listened as Sid told him about Craigslist, the slump, the arrangement between he and Caroline, how things had changed, that terrible night and finally Staal and his ultimatum. "And so you see, I have to do this. I don't have a choice. I could give you some bullshit story about how this is best for the team and it's what needs to be done. But it's not. It's selfish. I need you to do this for me. I know it's a lot to ask, but please. I need this."

Mario looked at Sid's face and listened to his desperation. He had never seen the young man like this. In all the years Mario had spent with Sidney, he had never seen the always poised and composed captain look and sound so…unglued.

"I see. And this girl? She's worth it?" Mario asked his eyes intent on Sidney's.

"Yes. I love her." Sid replied his voice soft but sure.

Mario stared for a long moment, and then spoke. "The first time I retired, I didn't think I was done. I was so determined, so certain I could still play. Chemo after practice. Wouldn't play every game, but when I was strong enough I could still contribute. But Nathalie. She was terrified. She begged me to retire. _Get better, _she said. That's all she wanted. And when I looked into her face so scared, I realized there was nothing I could ever deny her. She was my life. And I would fight for every minute of it, even if it meant giving up my only other true love. I suspect this is similar, although, finding love online doesn't really measure up to cancer, but I see the concern. PR nightmare for sure."

Sid sat still, not sure what to do next. He felt foolish thinking that the embarrassing way he and Caroline met could even be put on the same playing field as Mario's cancer, but all he could focus on was the fear in her eyes that night Flower had discovered them at his place and the knowledge that everyone would know this stupid, stupid secret.

"Sid, you are the Penguins captain, you are the heart of this club. As long as you are on this team, that will never change. Now what we need to figure out is how we get you and Caroline out of this predicament." Mario reasoned and immediately the wheels began to turn.

* * *

Caroline tried to get her mouth to move, to find her voice. But nothing. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be how she would meet his parents. Not after she had obsessed about making a good impression, showing these people that she was suitable for their son.

"Young lady, we do not tolerate trespassers on this property," Troy's voice lectured through the cold of the night.

"Yes, yes sir." Caroline croaked out, trying to figure out what she could say to make this better. She wanted to shout that she wasn't trespassing, that she was supposed to be here, but her mouth… it just wouldn't work.

Troy walked towards Caroline, his arm raised to the side, pointing her to the driveway where her crappy car sat. How was Caroline suppose to walk back to her car, then see this very person only three hours from now and act like whole exchange hadn't happened. She had to clarify and quickly before the misunderstanding got out of hand.

"Mr. Crosby," she began, her voice shaky. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to set off the alarm. I'm Caroline. Sid's…friend. I'm not trespassing. I'm sorry for the confusion." Caroline rushed out in one breath walking towards the older man and thrusting her hand out for him to shake.

Troy stared at Caroline for a moment, her image coming into the light. He was still skeptical. She looked younger than the age of 26 that Sidney had said. She was nervous, but considering the situation, he couldn't blame her. Sid had shown a picture of the young lady, but it had been small and she had been dressed up, not covered head to toe in her winter wear.

Sensing his hesitation, Caroline felt the need to continue to clarify. "I'm picking up a stick for the auction tomorrow. Sidney, he told me to come here and he gave me the code. I'm not familiar with the house and it seems that the code is incorrect. He's not answering right now, but he can clear this up. I promise," she rambled.

Troy Crosby just shook his head, smiled and took her hand in a gentle but firm handshake. "Well not how I envisioned meeting you Caroline, but nice to meet you all the same. Come, let's get out of the cold. I imagine Trina is wondering what is going on," he said kindly motioning back towards the open garage. Caroline swallowed hard and followed.

* * *

Sid swallowed the last of the milk Nathalie had set out for him. Along with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No matter how long he was gone, Nathalie and this house brought back all the warm and comfortable memories of home. He had wandered out here after Mario had politely dismissed him, citing that there were a few phone calls that the owner needed to make. Sidney figured the PR machine would be set in motion to prepare for storm that would come when Jordan realized Sid would not be relinquishing his captainship. Nathalie was sweet and polite, asking Sid questions, always knowing when to be interested but not prying. She, along with all members of the Penguins organization and their loved ones would be at the charity auction tomorrow. Nathalie chatted away as Sid looked at his watch realizing that the evening was about to get away from him. He had been in with Mario for over an hour and while he had tried to juggle it all, he realized his parents were probably wondering where he was. Turning on his phone he checked for missed calls or messages. There were a bunch of texts, but only two that mattered. One from Caroline: _Call me, I tripped the alarm at the house, I can't get the code to work_. And the second from his mother, _Where r u? Your alarm is going off. Your father is investigating it now.  
_  
Fuck.

Fuck, fuck fuck.

Sid wracked his brain, hadn't he told Caroline to go to the condo? Scrolling up through the messages he realized his error. House. He had meant his house as in where he lived, not his house as in his house.

Yeah.

He could see how it was confusing.

Caroline was at the house. His parents were at the house. And from the sound of things they might think the girlfriend they had yet to meet was trying to break into the place. God, nothing seemed to be going right. Sid cast a look back at the closed door to Mario's office. He had hoped to get an idea of what to expect from Mario any minute, but he had to go. Immediately.

Nathalie watched Sid become more and more flustered. So rarely was this a sight to be seen.

"Sid. Do you need to go somewhere? I can have Mario call you. Would that help?" she looked at him kindly and with understanding.

"Yeah. Thank you," Sid was filled with gratitude. "I have to go, stuff at the house. But have Mario call me as soon as he's done. Please."

Nathalie smiled, nodded and welcomed his goodbye hug. In a matter of seconds Sid thanked Nathalie and was back in his car heading a few blocks north. He mentally berated himself for the mistake. Caroline was there with his parents and Sid could only imagine how that was going.

* * *

"You didn't really call the police, did you?" Caroline asked, trailing after Troy as they entered through the garage and into the house.

"Nah. I just say that to scare the girls, it's usually enough to get them to scram." Troy explained.

"The girls? Has this happened before?" Caroline asked naively.

Troy just laughed, "Yeah, it's happened before. You are dating my son, right?"

Caroline didn't get it. "Yes, sir. I am."

Troy laughed again, "Just checking, wanted to make sure we had the right Sidney Crosby. And please don't call me sir. Troy is fine."

The garage led into the large kitchen where Sid's mom stood fussing about; her ear pressed to the phone.

"Ok sweetie, see you in a second. Love you too." Trina said as her eye caught the pair approaching and she ended the call.

She looked at her husband and then at Caroline. Her eyes twinkling.

"You must be Caroline," she gushed, her arms outstretched. Caroline floated towards the woman, unsure what else to do. Falling into her kind embrace, Caroline returned the hug and wondered if Mrs. Crosby had ESP or something. She had a friendly face. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and her smile was just like Sidney's.

Pulling back, Trina began to speak a mile a minute. "That was Sid. He said he had a message from you that you were here and set off the alarm. I swear we went sure what to do. This house is brand new and you know how those things are. Luckily we were here to take the call from the security company and all's well that ends well. I just got off the phone with him and he is on his way. Oh it so wonderful to finally meet you." The last part was punctuated with Mrs. Crosby's hands coming up onto Caroline's cold pink cheeks. Caroline was taken aback by the familiarity Sid's mom displayed. It was rather overwhelming but kind of nice too.

Finally Trina stepped back and allowed Caroline to speak, "It's wonderful to meet you too. Both of you." Caroline paused and looked over to Mr. Cros…Troy. "Sid has told me so much about you and Cole Harbor." She finished, not what else to say. She could feel the awkward silence begin to set in and began to fill the space with meaningless conversation. The Crosby's were polite, answering her questions about the flight (it was fine, a little bumpy), what the time difference is (they are one hour ahead), how they like Pittsburgh (it's a great city), etc, etc.

Finally their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone coming in through the garage and three pairs of eyes turned to look as the dark haired young man they all knew and loved walk into the room.

* * *

When Sidney pulled up the long dark driveway, he saw Caroline's blue Corolla parked in front. A warm glow came from the house, a sign of life, a sign that said family. The anticipation began to build as the scenarios flew through his mind as to how the exchange was going between his parents and her. His attention was diverted when his cell alerted him of a text message. He looked down at the screen and saw it was from Mario. The message read: _It's been taken care of._

Sid had a hundred questions regarding the obscure message, but there wasn't any time to delve into it now. Feeling great relief, he made a mental note to get more information but currently he had bigger things to deal with.

As he walked through the hallway leading from the garage to kitchen, he heard voices and laughter. Caroline's laugh. It was the best thing he had heard all day. As he got closer, Sidney was greeted with the sight of Caroline, totally at ease, leaning up against the marble island; the same one he had her on top of only a week and a half ago. She was breathtaking. He felt his whole body just relax at the sight of her smiling profile and flailing arms as she spoke animatedly to his parents. Her hair was messily arranged in a clip, as falling tendrils danced along her slender neck onto her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed from cold and excitement, her nose scrunched up in that adorable way when she laughed, her delicate fingers were gripping the edge of the marble and the back of her upper arms were exposed with the capped sleeve dress she wore and the skin looked as soft as he knew it felt. In those few seconds he soaked her in and then her eyes were on his and she smiled and he knew he was home.

_****Authors note: The Ben story is completely made up, as are the characterizations of all these real life people. Trying to get better about quicker updates but life keeps getting in the way. Hopefully things will progress quicker but I don't want to make any promises. As always thank you for reading. Your reviews are the best part of writing this seemingly never ending story!****_


	42. Chapter 42: Under Pressure

_****Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Got hit with my second cold of the season that was a killer and then this chapter ended up being much harder to shape together than I expected. Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving! ****_

"There he is."

Sidney's eyes left Caroline's as Troy's booming voice broke the conversation and Sidney's trance. Trina and Troy hurried over to him as Caroline stood in the same spot, quietly observing the family reunion.

Trina embraced her son, while Troy clapped Sidney on the back. They were full of hellos and I missed yous. Sidney returned the greeting but as Trina held her only son tight to her, he looked over her shoulder at the person he had missed most. His eyes found hers again and she gave a smile grin. Pulling back from the embrace of his mother he looked at his parents and genuinely smiled, happy to see them.

"You look tired," his mother said appraising him from head to toe. "Are you tired? I know you had a long road trip and time change. It's a lot. Maybe we sho-" he loved his mother, but she just always…took over. He didn't want to talk about being tired. He just wanted…no needed to be close to her, to breathe her in like the oxygen he had been missing all week.

With his eyes focused on the top of her bent head, as she stared down at the marble design, feeling self conscious about observing this family moment, he strode to her with purpose. His mother trailed off, as Troy gently grasped her upper arm.

"Let him say hello to his girlfriend, Trina," his father said quietly.

Sidney stopped in front of her and she looked up at him, that small smile still there. They stood looking at each other for a moment, until she rolled her eyes and launched herself into his arms. Not caring about whom else was in the room.

She felt wonderful. Her warm familiar body that fit so well into his. She smelled of oranges and crayons and it was so comforting. His head dropped into her soft wavy hair and he just breathed her in. The chaos, the confusion, everything that had been so crazy finally felt like it held meaning. They stood there not moving for nearly a full minute. Caroline's face pressed against his chest, feeling every ounce of muscle under her warmed cheek as his steady heartbeat put her in a trance. Her arms were tight around his waist and she felt comforted by the movement of his large hand coming up and down along her back as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. They would have stayed in that position for hours if it hadn't been for the clearing of his father's throat that brought them back to reality. Separating slowly he angled his back to his parents, giving them a small semblance of privacy and lightly grazed his thumb over her cheekbone, looking deep into her eyes. "Hi," he said the noise in his head for the past eight days finally quiet.

Caroline leaned into his touch, her eyes soft on his, "Hi." Taking in the final seconds, he pulled back and turned back towards his parents. His hand found Caroline's and intertwined his bulky fingers into her slim and delicate ones.

"So I see you met Caroline."

The conversation that followed reminded Caroline of when you went to see a movie without reading the book. You understood the plot pretty well, but still felt like you were missing something. She figured out that Sidney had not quite been totally truthful to his parents regarding his residency situation and watching him answer their barrage of questions regarding the Sewickley house was a sight to be seen. She felt for him as he awkwardly explained the code mix up, the reason there wasn't a lick of food in the house and why the cable wasn't connected (this was especially concerning to Troy, who like his son had to be current with all the latest scores and news in the hockey world, only Troy didn't have a smart phone to assist him). Sid answered the questions with scary ease and a Caroline felt a flash of concern at how well the lies spewed from his mouth. The lying. It just continued to eat at her. But as far as Sid and his living arrangement went it really wasn't her place to shed light on the subject.

It was decided that they would stay in for dinner. Trina set to work creating a grocery list for the evening's festivities and engaged Caroline in some ideas while Sid was dragged into a intense conversation regarding the game against the Avalanche. Fifteen minutes later the menu was set, the cable fully restored and the Crosby parents heading off to freshen up before leaving for the store. Sid and Caroline shared a look of near giddiness at the idea of being alone even for just a short time. The glee was short lived though when Caroline's phone alerted her to a message from Carole-Lyn DuPuis asking where she was and did she have that god forsaken stick. Caroline heaved a heavy sigh and was exhausted by the idea of completing the task.

Sid on the other hand seemed totally undaunted. He and Caroline would make a quick trip downtown while he parents were at the store. He quickly explained to his parents that he and Caroline needed to run down to his "old" place to pick up the item for the auction and drop it off. They would all reconvene back home in an hour.

Sidney and Caroline set out into the cold, Caroline a little nervous to be driving Sid. He had never been inside the old but reliable Toyota and she mentally scanned the inside of her car thinking of the various litter strewn across the backseat, but figured it was dark and the front seat seemed cleaned enough. She made meaningless chitchat as they walked to car feeling like maybe she needed some time to get used to his presence again. As they approached the vehicle, Caroline fished out her keys to unlock his side, her car born way before the invention of the key fob. As she started to turn back around she felt him come flush to the back of her and his hands gently but firmly turned her completely towards him, her back pressed up against the passenger door and in an instant he was all around her. His mouth came down on hers quickly and firmly. His hands held her flushed cheeks as her mouth opened for his insistent tongue that pushed at the seam of her lips. The heat of his wet tongue warmed her instantly and she sighed into his mouth as her tongue found his for the loving dance they had become so accustom to. Caroline's hands snaked into his quilted winter coat and she fisted his charcoal grey fleece he wore. She pushed her head up towards his bent one and intensified the kiss. The weight of him against her such a comforting feeling and until this very second she hadn't realized how much. Feeling him press into her, his lips so determined yet so tender put her into the cloudy feeling that was better than any vice she could think of.

They stayed that way for a few minutes.

Perfectly silent except for the soft sounds of lips and tongues fusing together. Finally the kisses slowed and he drew back, his mouth slack as he pressed quick light pecks upon her lips, his hands now cradling her gently. He smiled, his teeth nearly glowing in the darkness and he dropped his forehead down to hers.

"I've wanted to do that since the second I saw you tonight." he whispered, his mouth so close hers that the words barely lingered in the night before they were inhaled by her ragged breathing.

"I've wanted you to do that to me since the second I saw you," she whispered back he eyes drifting shut for a moment to just freeze and memorize the moment.

"We should go," he whispered as his mouth brushed up against hers.

She nodded but didn't move. He gifted her with a few light kisses and then pulled away.

Caroline opened her eyes and smiled goofily at him, her mind drunk on his kisses and her mind cloudy by the smell of him all over her.

He shared the grin and they separated. Caroline walked dazedly around to her side of the car, bumping into the left side bumper and giggling in response. She felt intoxicated. It was so ridiculous, like something out of a bad lifetime movie, but she really was "snogged senseless" as her old roommate in college used to say.

"Are you ok to drive?" he asked smirking, his elbows resting on the top of her car, his eyes twinkling through the darkness.

Caroline stuck her tongue out and told him to get in the car.

They kept the conversation light. Sidney wasn't quite sure how much of the road trip and the visit to Mario's he wanted to tell. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. But there was so much going on and in the middle of all of it, he just wanted to spend drama free time with Caroline. Caroline felt the same way, not even broaching the subject of his parents' confusion about the house.

She drove with her hands glued to the 10 and 2 o'clock position, as Sidney literally draped himself into the passenger seat, his arm outstretched and resting on her head rest. He watched with amusement at the conscientiousness she took while having his safety in her hands. Before they knew it the tall modern building lay before them. They entered with ease, Caroline finally finding success with the code she had nearly memorized at this point.

"Draft day," he said casually.

"Huh?" she looked at him with question in her eyes.

"The code, it was my draft day," he smiled cockily.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and muttered, "of course it is."

He let them into the drafty condo hitting the lights as they entered. It hadn't been properly lived in for weeks now. Sidney opened the closet door and grabbed the stick, instantly twilling it between his fingers. Caroline looked critically at the item.

"Ok, so that's it?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

As Caroline turned to leave he caught her wrist and once again she found herself pressed up to him as his body coated hers.

"Sid," she started, her hand lightly coming up to his chest. But it was too late. His head dropped into her neck, his mouth caressing the soft skin as his fingers worked at the buttons on her wool coat.

"Sid," she said again, her body betraying her as she angled her neck so that he could reach all of those places that felt so good. "We have to get back."

"Hmmm?" he hummed into her skin and the vibration of his lips tickled the overly sensitive skin. His nimble fingers now worked at the knot of her scarf and before she could string a thought together, he had divested her of her outer wear, shedding his own coat in the process.

The scoop neck dress that showed just enough cleavage had been imprinted in his mind for the past hour. His hands caressed her arms, the silkiness of her skin feeling impossibly soft under his calloused fingertips. His head bent further and he pressed hot wet kisses to her chest and clavicle.

Forget their timeline. This felt too good and Caroline didn't have the strength or the will to stop him.

She allowed him to push her back up against the hall wall, a place that had become quite the historical site in their relationship.

"I want you so bad, he mumbled into her chest. His arms were braced on the wall behind her but the slant of his body towards hers set her skin aflame. She felt the pressure of his thighs against her, his pelvis pushed into hers and she could feel him more than ready for her.

Having no intention of leaving this space until she was completely and fully satisfied, Caroline still played the part of protester.

"But your parents…the stick…" she spoke into the top of his toque covered head.

His teeth grazed at the tender spot above her breast and he dropped one arm down and brought his hand up to cup her breast. He squeezed at the flesh and felt the swell raise further into his mouth. He mumbled into her chest, "Please don't mention my parents when I have my hand down your dress and forget the damn stick. Just don't think…" he trailed off as he traced patterns on her skin with his tongue. In no rush and with no intention of stopping.

She didn't say anything else, instead her arms, which up until now had hung uselessly at her side, came up to the top of his head. She grabbed at the knit cap and pulled it off, her fingers immediately delving into the thick softness of his hair. Soft sighs and moans spilled from her mouth as she pressed him further into her.

His hand massaged her breast firmly, his fingers playing at the underside and finally with a growl of frustration he pulled the dress and her bra down and took the entirety of her breast into her mouth. She closed her eyes, not allowing herself to think of the lewdness of her breast hanging out of dress and in his mouth. His lips and tongue worried the pebbled nipple and the sensation went straight down to between her legs. She pushed her hips into his, trying to find some relief of the growing tension that was building at a rapid pace. He felt her need and adjusted his thigh to fall in between her thighs. The friction of her tights against his jeans was so perfectly delicious.

Caroline began to rhythmically ride the tree trunk know as Sidney's leg and in seconds he had their positions reversed. Now he lay flat against the wall, his hand coming up to free the other breast from the confines of her clothing. He secured his hands at her waist and helped her find the rhythm she so desperately needed. Just before could delve back into her chest, his eyes caught hers and he saw the primal need flash in the chocolate depths of her irises. Sid's mouth caught hers in a quick but searing kiss.

"I love you." he said pulling back and looking at her damp face.

She smiled weakly and pressed her lips to his.

Caroline then brought her hands to his shoulders and grasped the fabric, the grinding increasing as all normal thought left her. She dropped her head into his neck and mumbled into his skin, "I love you too."

The strain of his erection along with an eight day absence would have been bad enough, but the fact that her soft and pliant body was rubbing up against him in such a basic and desperate manner made it unbearable. In a move less slick than it sounded, he pushed off against the wall and pulled her down with him to the hard wooden floor. Awkwardly she moved underneath him, adjusting her body so that he could fit himself above her. His hands roamed aimlessly for their coats arranging them beneath her as she clung to him, the cool sheen of her forehead pressed against the heat of his neck. He found her scarf and bunched it into a makeshift pillow and then he pounced. He moved with the speed and dexterity that had made him famous and in mere seconds they were both naked from the waist down. Caroline's dressed bunched up around her hips. His hand cupped her sex and he could feel her dripping for him.

"I need to be inside of you," he whispered into her mouth as he caught her bottom lip with his teeth. All she could do was nod dumbly. In an instant he was sheathed and he nearly lost it at the incredible heat and slickness of her body.

He moved over her as her hands reached under his fleece and t-shirt and grasped at the planes of his back. She pulled him close to her and urged him fully into her. He tried desperately to keep a steady pace but there was no way he was going to last long. His fingers worked their way into her folds and he found the bundle of nerves that caused her to surge with him when he applied the perfect amount of pressure. His mouth moved to her jaw as his lips just stayed pressed to her skin, all of his concentration on not coming like some 15 year old. He worked her up to a frenzied state and when he knew she would find her completion he allowed himself to find his own. She gripped his back as she spasmed around his cock and the sounds of his ecstasy echoed in the long hallway.

They didn't move for a few minutes and just basked in the afterglow and the weight of their half dressed bodies pressed upon one another. Caroline's shaky hand brushed at his moist forehead, her fingers dancing in between the strands of hair that had fallen. His eyes bore into hers and his voice was barely audible, "I missed you so much."

She smiled, "me too."

Slowly he peeled himself off of her. They fumbled around for their clothes and dressed. She took his hands as pulled her up. Hugging her to him he thought about everything that had happened. Not once had he wavered on the belief that all of this was worth it. And now he had solid proof.

A few minutes later they were cleaned up and back on the road. Feeling like the edge had been taken off and still wearing a bit of the afterglow she mentioned the confusion back at the house.

"I haven't told them," he said simply.

Caroline made a face. "I figured that part out. Why haven't you?"

Sid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It just didn't…" he trailed off and looked out the window, his unease heavy in the air.

Caroline put her hand on his thigh. "It's ok; you don't have to say anything."

"I struggle to show my weaknesses. Even to them," he paused, "especially to them."

She found his hand and squeezed it gently.

"They love you. No matter what."

He was silent and she didn't press it.

They pulled up to the stately home of the Dupuis' and Caroline put the car in park as she ran up to the door to drop off the coveted stick.

* * *

The house was filled with an amazing aroma of food when they entered the kitchen.

Sidney made a show to his mother to express how wonderful everything smelled. She just smiled and presented her cheek for his quick kiss.

"There is no decent seafood in this town. You should have seen the fresh fish selection. So I'm doing a chicken alfredo instead. It should be ready shortly. Caroline," Trina's eyes found hers. "Set the table would you? Sidney, your father is in the family room, relax, you have had a long day."

Caroline was taken aback for a moment by the blast into 1950's that she had catapulted into. But it seemed as though the Crosby's were pretty traditional, as was her family, so she didn't mind, she was just…surprised.

The only problem was that she didn't know where a single thing was.

"You know where the dishes are, don't you dear?" Trina's voice was light.

Caroline sidestepped Mrs. Crosby and gave Sid a lost look.

"Here, I can help you," he replied seamlessly and opened a cupboard door to reveal stacks of white plates and bowls.

"Honey, don't you want to take a break?" Trina coddled her son.

"I don't mind helping," he replied easily. "Caroline's had a long day too."

Trina just gave a tight smile and went back to adding a touch of this and a touch of that to the pan. Caroline flushed and shot Sid a grateful look. He brushed past her and gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm.

After the table was set, Trina assigned Caroline the job of making the salad and waved Sidney away. His gaze locked on Caroline's and she made a face indicating that she would be fine.

The thing about Trina was that she was very nice. Very sweet and kind and Caroline could tell she loved her family fiercely. She asked Caroline a ton of questions about her job, her family, her friends and was genuinely engaged in the conversation, but whenever Sidney either came up in conversation or in person it was all about him. Caroline was quickly realizing that Trina's Crosby life was her son and she made no attempt to hide it.

Dinner was served not too long later. They ate in the formal dining room and Caroline felt like she had walked into a Williams Sonoma catalog. The table was huge. Trina and Troy sat at opposite ends, while Sidney and Caroline sat close on one side of the table. Trina observed her son with this new person in his life. She watched at how he interacted with her. Light jokes here and there, gentle touches to her shoulder or her hair, pouring her wine, brushing her hand when passing the serving dishes and the way he looked at her when she spoke. So intent. Like she was the only person in the world. It was in those few moments at they settled in to say grace that Trina realized this was probably the one. She had never seen her son this…way before and it was comforting. She often worried about the life they had paved for their son. Always so eager to please she wondered if part of his passion for hockey was because he knew how much it meant to his dad. Trina knew Sid had missed out on a lot of "traditional" milestones growing up and he had learned about the cruelty and scrutiny of people at such a young age. He was always so private. And watching him now, so open so comfortable with this adorable young woman brought Trina a peace that she didn't realize she had needed.

"So Sid," his father began, his fork stabbing at the salad greens, "I had a call from Bruce Kline, NovSco Industries the other day. He says you haven't returned his calls."

Caroline felt Sidney stiffen.

"Yeah, it's been busy, I er, plan on calling him next week." Sid said lamely.

"Son, it's been months. You told me you would call back in October. What is the holdup? That sponsorship would be great for the providence and they are willing to pay a pretty penny." Troy pressed upon his son.

Sid looked extremely uncomfortable and didn't speak. Caroline looked around at the table, Trina had became very interested in the parmesan cheese grater.

"What's NovSco Industries?" she asked innocently.

Sid spoke but didn't look at her, "it's a manufacturing company. They make materials used for building hockey arenas. They want me to become their spokesperson."

"It's a great opportunity. Bruce is a great guy, I don't understand why you won't speak with him." Troy's voice was firm but not angry.

"I just don't know if it's something I want to get involved in right now. I have my hands full with the sponsors as it is and it's just…I've heard not so great things about NovSco." Sid said meeting his father's eye.

"Like what?" his father pressed.

"Like they don't follow the recommended guidelines for waste disposal. There was something in the paper last week about a small group up in Canso that were going to protest the Halifax offices. I just don't think I want to be involved in that." Sid said, his voice finding some authority.

Troy quirked an eyebrow. "Huh, I hadn't heard that. I'll call him Monday and tell him we're taking a pass on the project."

Caroline just stared at him. For some reason she never pictured him researching companies or paying attention to social issues, she just figured it was all hockey all the time. She felt embarrassed of the thought.

"How are things going sweetheart?" Trina asked the concern of last night's disastrous game bubbling to the surface of her thoughts.

"Fine," Sid said lightly, not wanting to think about the drama surrounding him right now. He had gotten complete nondisclosure from Mario on what had transpired. It was now Sid's job to keep the people he cared about away from the recent turn of events.

"And Peter? He feel like things…"Trina trailed off, casting a look in Caroline's direction.

Sid froze in mid bite.

"Fine. Everything is fine," he said shortly. Caroline looked to Sid, but he stared at his plate not meeting anyone's eyes.

Trina reached over and touched Caroline's arm. "We are so grateful for Peter, after everything that…"

"Mom!" Sid shouted and Trina pulled her hand back quickly.

"Sidney, honestly. There is nothing wrong with seeing a therapist. We all have been there" Turning back to Caroline, Trina continued, "The past two years have been so difficult. As I'm sure you know…"

Before Caroline could stop herself the word "therapist" tumbled from her mouth.

She looked over at Sid, the veins in his neck pressed dangerously at the skin.

"Oh Sid." Trina breathed, "I'm sorry I just assumed…" she trailed off genuinely remorseful.

Sid took a deep breath. "I'm not seeing Peter anymore."

Trina and Troy shared a look.

"What since when?" his mother asked trying to meet her son's eyes.

"Since the spring."

The sound of silverware clanged against plates as the Crosby parents began to interrogate Sidney. Caroline didn't know what to do. On one hand she just wanted to disappear under the table, but on the other hand she wanted to support Sid in anyway that she could.

"Stop." Sidney finally bellowed at his parents and with a shove, sprung out of his seat and out of the room.

Caroline wanted to chase after him, but she didn't even know what she would say. Before she could make a move, Trina spoke.

"The concussion. It wasn't all physical. There were a lot of….emotional ramifications that Sidney had to deal with." Trina's eyes became glassy.

"He doesn't…he doesn't share a lot with us. He keeps so much in. Peter, he was helping. He hates…" her voice caught. "He hates letting anyone see him weak. He wants to be everything to everyone."

Caroline could appreciate that thought, but selfishly he was everything to her and her insides twisted at the idea of him suffering.

She politely excused herself from the table and went in search of Sidney.

The rhythm tapping brought her to the garage. Sid stood in the middle of the empty concrete space bouncing a puck on the blade of a hockey stick. She watched as he stared deep in thought as the puck bounced up and down as he twisted and twirled the stick in a series of complicated patterns. Caroline wrapped her arms around her waist and quietly cleared her throat.

He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey watch this."

She watched as he bounced the puck off the opposite sides of the garage walls, he rotated the puck around and around in a circle, his eyes so focused that they bordered on crazed. He had a way of just pushing things down or avoiding them all together. Something she could relate to on a number of levels, but knew in the long run would just make things that much harder.

"Sid," she said.

"Shhh, Care watch," he continued the speed increasing until the he moved his stick a fraction of the way to the right and the puck fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" he swore throwing the stick to the ground.

He turned his back to her, weaving his hands into his hair, fisting the dark strands tightly.

"It's ok, you know," she said softly walking towards him.

"Is it?" he mumbled. "That I'm crazy?"

"You're not crazy," she said quickly.

"No?" he asked his voice hard. "I couldn't close my eyes for nearly 3 days after the second concussion. Words were in all the wrong places. In the early days they thought I might have brain damage and all I could think about was when I would be back on the ice."

She was quiet but continued towards him.

"The hopelessness, the depression, it was so fucking heavy. All the time. I couldn't focus on anything. And I had to be there, every goddamn day being 'Suzy fucking cheerleader' to all the guys who continued to win and succeed…without me. And then when I came back, it was a fucking joke."

Caroline wondered how much of this he had ever allowed himself to let go of.

"I can handle pressure," he laughed hollowly. "I live for pressure. But there are times when I just feel like I can't keep a hold of anything, where everything just seems…"

"Overwhelming?" she whispered.

He looked at her, his brown eyes bright.

"I don't know what the truth is anymore. I hate that I have to lie to my parents, I hate that you worry about what people would say if they knew. I hate pretending things aren't happening so that I can make everyone happy. I hate that I don't even fucking live in this house and I can't tell my parents. And I hate that I can't tell you how bad it's gotten. Because I don't want to hurt you or scare you."

Caroline reached her hand out and took his. Her small hand childlike in his large one. She brushed her thumb against his knuckles, they were red and scraped.

"We're a team, right?" she said looking up at him, her eyes focused on his. "I'm getting stronger. You are making me stronger. We can't pretend anymore. At least not to the people that matter. No one, least of all your parents are going to think any less of you because you still want to live downtown, or sometimes you need to talk to someone about things that have happened to you or that you and I found one another in an…unusual way. And don't be afraid to tell me. I might cry or freak out but I'm not going anywhere, I'll adjust and help you figure it out. I can do that."

She looked at him so earnestly that it nearly took his breath away. He pulled her into him, his arms encasing her body. The truth was he wasn't Superman, he didn't have all the answers and sooner or later his family, his friends, his teammates, and they would have to know that he was just like anyone else. And he had to tell the truth, the whole truth.

Pulling back, he held Caroline at arm's length. "Care, I have to tell you something."

But before he could open his mouth the sound of door to the house opened and Troy stuck his head in, his voice with a frantic edge to it.

"Sid, you've got to come see this. Jordan Staal. He's been traded."


	43. Chapter 43: Boiling Point

Jordan was home when he received the call. He was spread out on his micro suede couch half listening to Heather prattle on about what dress she was going to wear to the auction the following night. His phone rang and he was surprised to hear the owner on the line. He had assumed Ray or Dan would make the call, not Mario. Nonetheless Jordan was confident that all the pieces were falling into place and as of the game on Sunday the honor of the C would sit just above his heart.

Mario had asked him to be at the Consol within thirty minutes of their conversation. Jordan had gotten there in twenty. The excitement bubbled around him as he had every confidence in the world that Sid had succeed in his task. The fucking boy scout. Jordan could just see good ol' Siddo wringing his hands together and giving that toothy smile to the powers that be, convincing them that the captainship should now lay on the shoulders of number 11. That hot little number in PR would spin it just as it needed to be spun. Really no one would question it. Not after the past few years. First the injuries, then the poor leadership in the playoffs and now this inconsistent season with behavior stemming from missing parts of games, to refusing to take shots (Jordan dismissing the fact that had been his idea), with all that the public would be happy to see Crosby step down, he just wasn't the leader he had once been.

This wasn't 2009 anymore.

Gretchen, the front office receptionist directed him to the conference room and for a brief moment he had flashes of staff, teammates and the media there to congratulate him on his new role. Instead when he walked into the quiet room all who sat there were Dan, Ray, Mario and two suits that Jordan only recognized from around the front office.

Keeping his gaze even on the men, he folded himself into a chair across the table from the panel. Mario leaned forward and began to speak.

"Jordan, I'll make this quick. Your leadership skills of late have not gone unnoticed. You have stepped it up these past few years, but lately you have really stood out."

Jordan's smile grew and he liked where the conversation was heading. He could see it now: visions of being the first to hoist the cup, the first to take questions from the media after games and practices and not lull around waiting awkwardly for his turn, all those screaming girls filling the crowds with his new sweater with his new letter. It was all so close, he really should have known that Sid wouldn't have let him down. Such a people pleaser, a fucking constant overachiever. The little shit.

"….which is why San Jose will be the perfect fit." Jordan snapped out of his daydream and was brought back to a conversation that had just changed course dramatically.

"What?" his eyes scanned the room. Dan stared at Jordan his eyes were hard. Ray looked at him with a mix of disappointment and sympathy and Mario, his face blank.

"Excuse me?" he said, leaning forward in his chair, his arms crossing on the table.

"You've been traded. Effective immediately. You will clean out your locker tomorrow and report to San Jose for their game against the Flames on Sunday." Mario's eyes turned cold. "You asked for this Jordan. You wanted to be a leader. The Sharks are on a 9 game losing streak. Last in their division. They need someone…clever like you."

The next few minutes were a blur of information, signing papers, human resources, lawyers. He was stuck. Nothing in his contract said he couldn't be traded. He would make a little more out there, cost of living adjustments they said. He would have been angry if he hadn't been so blindsided. And Mario. Well with Mario there, he couldn't throw a fit.

Thirty minutes later it was done. He wasn't a Penguin. He wasn't the captain. Sidney goddamn Crosby, who probably shit rainbows and fucking puppies in the eyes of these guys, had won again.

When the final paper had been signed. Dan gave Jordan a long and hard look, then grabbed his notepad and was out of the office without a word. Ray tried to placate him with well wishes, but the words were hollow.

It was like a dream. No, it was like a nightmare.

Finally it was just Mario and Jordan. The tall former superstar squinted his eyes at the lanky alternate captain, a role that had once suited him just fine, until the draw of envy became too tempting. "Son, any where else you wouldn't have gotten this chance. Just a word of advice, if you ever try to blackmail another teammate, you can consider your career over. You should know better than that." He shook his head and started to walk out of the room. Mario put his hand on Jordan's shoulder, "If you breathe a word of the personal life of any of your teammates to anyone, this contract will be null and void and you will be playing ECHL for the rest of your career. I can guarantee that."

And with that Mario left the room, the sound of the door slamming gave a boom, similar to the sound of Staalsy career.

* * *

_Reports coming out of Pittsburgh tonight confirm that Penguin's forward Jordan Staal has been traded to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for two draft picks. This move comes after a recent road trip in which Staal was put on the same line as teammate and captain Sidney Crosby. The move had a lot of insiders scratching their heads and the team has gone 1 and 1 since the change. No comment from the Penguins organization at this time. The move will definitely help the struggling Sharks, as the fell to the Canucks last night and extended their losing streak to 9. For more on this…_

The sound of talking heads analyzing this move to death faded into the background as the foursome stood, unmoving in the middle of the living room staring at the large flat screen that hung above the large stone mantle.

Troy and Trina watched with interest at this change of events for their son's team, while Caroline knew that there was something more to it. As for Sidney, he who knew the most was still in a state of shock at the move. He had figured a complex and well executed PR blitz would spin the tale of Sidney and Caroline into some match dot com commercial and Jordan Staal would end up looking like some gossipy pre-teen, not a…Shark.

The Crosby's were full of questions. All earlier drama seemed to be put on hold as they tried to unravel the story behind the newest developments. But Sid was at a loss. Unsure what to say. That wasn't exactly the truth. There was a lot to say, but where to start?

Just minutes ago he had been ready to just let it all out. Tell Caroline about the blackmail, tell his parents about the arrangement, about everything.

But now.

In one fell swoop everything was so simple and so complicated at the same time. To think it would just all go away would be naïve. Awesome, but naïve. Now what Sid had racing through his mind was what was stopping Staal from going public with the news anyone? He couldn't be happy about the trade. Unless they had giving him a hefty bonus or hike in salary with the understanding he would keep quiet . Sidney fished out his phone while his parents carried on and on about the developing news. Caroline just stood silent, staring at the screen, her eyes wide. The number of missed calls on Sid's phone was mind blowing. Texts flooded the screen from teammates, current and past, asking what on earth had happened. Sid's mind flew to the text message he had received earlier from Mario. _Everything has been taken care of._ Had it ever. Sidney allowed himself the few moments of relief that fell from his shoulders. Then as he stared at the phone it rang. Recognizing Dan's number, Sid answered the call and strode out of the room.

Caroline couldn't process the information. It seemed too good to be true. What had happened? She knew the road trip hadn't been easy. Even with her limited knowledge of the game, she had sensed things seemed off the last few outings. Sid always seemed so sure that Jordan wouldn't do anything with the information Sid had accidently spilled. But this. This was no coincidence.

When Sid returned he looked tense.

"They've called an emergency meeting. I have to go." He looked apologetically at his parents and then to Caroline. "I should be back in a few hours. Do you want to stay?" he asked. Feeling uneasy she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude and leave when he did. But at the same time, with all that had happened, she felt uncomfortable with it just being her and the his parents.

Luckily Trina saved the awkward moment. "We're probably going to call it a night. Caroline, sweetie, you've had a long day, no need to entertain us. Time change and all, we are exhausted and we all have a busy day tomorrow."

Caroline gave Trina a grateful look and then looked to Sid. "I'm going to head home. Good luck with everything."

He nodded and went to grab his coat.

Caroline collected her things and said her goodbyes to the Crosbys. She walked out with Sid, so many things running through her head and no time to talk about them.

Sid was totally distracted and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye.

"I'll stop by after the meeting. I promise."

"No, no." Caroline reasoned. "You're exhausted. I will just see you tomorrow. It's ok. This is good right?" her eyes searched his.

He gave a grin and a nod. "This is totally unexpected, but yes, Care, this is very very good."

He pressed his cold lips to hers and then he was gone.

The meeting was standard. The same thing happened when Max left. Dan, Ray and Mario explained that the chemistry of the team was being compromised with Staalsy. The philosophy of the organization no longer matched his style of play on and off the ice. No one said anything but they all knew. Things had been rough. Between the fights between 87 and 11, and the changes in lines, the club didn't need all that volatility. Times had changed and the guys had too. It was time to look forward. As Sid crawled into bed later that night, he thought of Caroline. He wished he hadn't listened to her and had come over to her place. But with his parents here and the tenuous start their visit had brought, it was better to be here. However, he couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep that come tomorrow, everything would be different.

* * *

The preparation involved for the auction was mind blowing. Caroline spent nearly three hours organizing the items, arranging them in order of presentation and confirming the spelling of donors and the values of their donations. The day in itself had been exhausting. She had met up with the other WAGs for getting hair and makeup done at a downtown local salon, then everyone went their separate ways to get ready. It was like being in a wedding. Caroline couldn't help but think this was all a little ridiculous especially considering it was for charity but instead seemed to be a fashion show. Nevertheless it was a part she needed to play so that every thing ran smoothly.

She wore the midnight blue dress she had bought in the mountains, along with the earrings Sidney had given her for Christmas. The stylist had done her hair in a loose bun that lay at the base of her neck with curling tendrils framing her face. All in all she had to admit she felt special and the evening that lay before them put butterflies in her stomach. It would really be the first time she and Sid attended a public event together, although by the amount of tasks she was expected to do, they would hardly be "together." They wouldn't even arrive together. The WAGs had met up at 3:30 for this endless preparation, with the players and other guests arriving around 6:30. Caroline took her directions well and the afternoon, though busily spent, was also filled with some bonding time with the ladies. They were much less intimidating without Heather Staal there and the idea of never seeing that woman again was like a late Christmas present.

One by one everyone started filling into the ballroom. Tuxedoed servers weaved in and out of the crowds bringing drinks and hors d'oeuvres to the guests. Before Caroline knew it the room was at capacity and the sounds of chatter and light jazz filled the room. The wives and girlfriends dissipated into the crowd, while Caroline craned her neck looking for Sidney and his parents. Finally after awkwardly standing around the large exhibit showcasing the new cancer center and the accomplishments it had already made, she spotted Sidney enter the ballroom. Troy and Trina smiled congenially at the crowd and approached them, as Sid scanned the room. He looked fantastic. Dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt and light blue tie. His hair was freshly cut, short but tousled stylishly. Caroline felt the rush of affection flow through her as she watched him from afar. His face was set on a firm concentration until his eyes found hers. Their eyes locked for a few seconds until he was pulled away by his mother and into a conversation. Caroline frowned and felt hesitant as what to do next. Should she go to him? Should she try to strike up conversation with some of these people? Everyone seemed so deep in conversation that she felt uncomfortable inserting herself into the mix. She pretended to take great interest in the exhibit and agonized in her mind about how uncomfortable her shoes were. She understood the purpose of these events and she was happy to be a part of it, but at the same time she yearned to be on her lumpy couch in sweats watching bad movies and eating take out.

Suddenly she felt a large warm hand envelope hers and she turned to see him come up next to her. His eyes twinkled and she could smell his distinct scent immediately.

"Hello," he said his eyes smiling.

She gave a grin, "Hi."

Sid leaned towards her and lightly brushed her cheek with his lips.

When he pulled back he was presented with a dazzling smile that brought his own rush of affection towards Caroline.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, his eyes raking over her form.

"You do too," she replied feeling the heat on the tips of her ears.

His thumb moved rhythmically over her hand and before he could say another word, a hand came down on his shoulder and he was pulled away from her. She felt his fingers break from her clasp and with an apologetic look he was gone again.

Caroline made a face and with resolve set out to find someone to chat up. She hadn't gotten far when Trina grabbed her wrist and brought Caroline into a conversation with some representatives from the hospital. Small chit chat commenced and before she knew it the evening was in full swing and the time flew by. She saw Sid here and there. There were a few brief moments where she found herself at his side. He arm rested loosely around her waist as he chatted up people from the front office, the foundation and finally she was able to meet the Lemieux's. Mario was quiet but cordial while Nathalie just gushed about Sidney and how much he meant to their family. It was nice to hear and sweet to watch Sidney blush for once. She found Nathalie easy to talk to, while Mario made the rounds as everyone wanted a piece of him. There was brief chatter about the trade of Jordan Staal, but nothing significant. Caroline was constantly in motion retrieving the items for auction and felt like she was going to collapse after the last item had been bid on.

A small crowd remained once the final item left the auction stand. Everyone was thrilled with the turnout and the $250,000 that was raised for the cause. Players, families and friends still milled around chatting and celebrating the success of the event. Caroline chatted up the groups with Sid, feeling much more comfortable in this more manageable setting. Realizing she left her purse in the hospitality suite she excused herself for a moment to collect her bag.

"We'll walk out with you," Mario said gently coming up behind her and Sidney, his hand around the small of his wife's back.

Caroline nodded and sharing a look with Sid, walked out of the busy ballroom and into the entry way.

"Caroline, it was a pleasure." Nathalie gushed, taking Caroline's hand in hers. Mario's eyes shone and he wore a small smile. "I'm glad you and Sid found each other. Love often shows up in the most unexpected places," he said kindly, a man of few but meaningful words.

And then they were gone. Caroline mulled over the owner's words, wondering how much the all and powerful Mario knew.

Watching the couple depart, Caroline crossed through the wide hallway to the room, the hotel was bustling with guests and party goers, but the suite was dark and quiet when she entered. The light of the hall made it possible for her to locate her bag and grabbing it she turned to the doorway to join the others. Only the light from the doorway was now blocked. In the glow of the hallway stood the outline a looming figure. It was the figure of a very angry looking Jordan Staal.

* * *

Sidney looked around trying to see what had happened to Caroline. So far the evening had been all he could hope for. Constantly being pulled in twenty different directions wasn't easy, but having her by his side, listening to her charm all they encountered had put his mind at ease. She was a natural. Funny and polite, interesting but not overwhelming. She constantly amazed him. But now he realized she had been gone for too long. Scanning the room he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread. Something wasn't right. The only cue was a light current of anxiety that flowed through his veins. Excusing himself politely, he broke free of the conversation with some teammates about tomorrow's matchup against New Jersey and went looking for Caroline.

* * *

It didn't take long for Caroline to realize that Jordan Staal was quite intoxicated. She hadn't really ever met the man, just his wife. But she recognized him from watching him play, his large body was quite the presence and it seemed even more so right now.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," he slurred stumbling into the dark room. Caroline's heart began to race and instinctively she took a step back.

"Um, hi. The party, it's just next door. Is…isn't that what you are looking for?" her voice shaky.

"Nah, I found exactly who I was looking for. Everyone's favorite lucky charm," his eyes were wild and his mouth slack as he walked slowly towards her.

"I'm s-s-sorry about what happened with the team," she stuttered nervously realizing that she was alone with the drunk and angry hockey player.

He gave a loud hollow laugh. "I'm sure you are. You're just so sorry about everything. Not too sorry that you're the fuck toy of our golden boy though, huh? We all have heard so much about you Caroline," he stumbled towards her and she walked backwards a little bit quicker, no where to go and too afraid of what he might do if she tried to escape. Trying to keep the situation from escalating but completely terrified, she spoke quietly, "I know this wasn't the way things were supposed to work out but I know Sid didn't want this."

"Sid didn't want this," he was cruel and mocking as he raised the pitch of his voice mimicking the high tone and fear in her voice. "How do you know what Sid wants? You know he told us all about you," he was approaching her quickly and Caroline stepped back until she felt the solidity of the wall behind her. Should she just start screaming? She looked all around trying to think of an exit strategy but fear had her frozen.

Jordan got closer and closer until he was nearly draped on top of her. She flattened herself against the wall trying to keep her distance, but he closed the space quickly. She felt his heavy weight ghost over her. From the dark shadows she could make out his bloodshot eyes and tousled head. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt with a long wool coat. He reeked of whisky and sweat.

Inside she screamed. Her brain screaming to push him away, to run, to yell, to do anything to just make this stop. But she couldn't. The tears began to swim in her eyes, angry that she had no skills when it came to dangerous situations, that she was weak and useless. He slammed his hand against the wall, right by her ear and she jumped. A sob that had sat in her throat bubbled to the surface and echoed in the empty room. He didn't touch her. Just leaned close to her ear and spoke with a cruel hushed tone.

"He told us all about you, you know. How that lucky pussy of yours saved his career. He joked that your cunt was the cheapest form of therapy he'd ever had." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to believe a word that was coming from the former Penguin's mouth. "He promised to share the wealth. Pass you around for all the guys to get a taste of your good luck." As he said that last part, the tip of his tongue touched her ear and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Stop," she whispered, not sure what hurt more, him all over her or the words he was saying.

"Aw, c'mon. You had to know you didn't mean anything. Jesus it wasn't even 24 hours until he was fucking someone else. But she didn't have that Midas touch he liked so much from you. Tell me, what is it about this pretty little pussy that is so appealing?" his hand fished under her dress and pried between her legs, his fingers hard and protruding at her stocking cover crotch. Caroline locked her legs together, refusing him entrance.

"C'mon. Play nice," he whispered in her ear. His hands pulled up her dress, bunching the fabric at the waist as the tears flowed fast. "Sid told us you were just an easy fuck. I want to see it for myself." And with that his hand wedged between her legs and Caroline let out a loud choked sob. She couldn't move an inch and she hated herself for it. She whispered, "Stop, stop, stop."

Over and over. Stop.

Her eyes screwed shut, her mind going to a place that was safe and quiet. A million miles from where she was.

Then there was a shout and he was gone.

She opened her eyes to see another person in the room. Flashes of a white shirt and dark hair.

Sidney.

* * *

He had looked throughout the lobby for her. Politely asked an older woman to check the ladies bathroom, even looked outside to see if she had gone for some fresh air. But nothing. Walking back towards the ballroom, he saw the open door to another conference room. Remembering how throughout the evening she had come in and out, her arms full of gift baskets and memorabilia, he headed that way.

At first he thought he had walked in on some amorous couple from either his event or another, but then he had heard the cry, the low desperate sob that sounded just like her. As his eyes adjusted he recognized the back of his former teammate and then he mind shut off.

In an instant he had Staal off of her, grabbing the shoulder and landing the punch hard onto the jaw of someone he once called a friend. He couldn't look at her, hoping to god she was ok and that he had gotten to her in time as he just continued to pound his fist into Jordan's face. To his credit Jordan fought back with equal skill. Sid caught a few upper cuts to his jaw and retaliated with a solid punch to the eye. In the background he could hear the screaming of Caroline. Begging him to stop.

But he couldn't. He couldn't, wouldn't stop. It was like a rubber band stretched to its limit. Finally snapping. All the anger, frustration and hatred he had towards his friend came to the surface. But all that Staalsy had done couldn't compare to what Sid had just seen. And the rage that came from it.

She watched the two men fight, the tears and the darkness making it hard to see. Jordan was taller and had more reach, whereas Sid was quicker and more solid. The amount of alcohol made Jordan slower, but more pliable and the fight was evenly matched. Caroline's urging seemed to make no difference and so she scurried around the pair and ran for help. Her cries and the sounds of the men fighting had alerted people already, so when she fell into the hallway she could see some Penguins players already emerging. She couldn't speak, just frantically pointed to the entrance of the room. In seconds the teammates entered the room and hit the lights. Sid and Staal were separated. Bruises and blood all over their faces. Expletives were yelled between the two men as the peacemakers tried to calm them. Caroline stood in the hallway, a large crowd had gathered, most from the auction but other passersby as well. Looking frantically at the crowd, she smoothed her dress down and wiped at her face. Her hair was everywhere and her makeup a mess. She felt exposed and embarrassed with everyone staring at her for some understanding of what was happening. She bit hard at the inside of lip trying desperately not to fall apart. Troy and Trina rushed to her, until they saw their son emerge into the hallway. He was with DuPuis and Malkin, as Jordan followed held back by Neal and Fleury. Voices murmured taking in the battered men while their yelling continued.

"Fuck you!" shouted Jordan to his former captain, "You fucking prick."

"Fuck me?" Sid said, wiping at the blood that trickled from his nose. "Fuck you, what the hell were you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jordan scoffed. "Is that what she is?"

No. Caroline prayed. No, no, no. Not here. Not now.

"Don't do this Staalsy," Sid said lowly, his eyes murderous.

"Do what? You got me fucking traded. But I'm not going to go away quietly." He tsked waving his finger in Sid's direction, his voice still slurred from the 24 hours of drinking he'd been doing.

"You tried to rape my girlfriend." His eyes bore down on Marc-Andre. "Call the cops, Flower. We're pressing charges."

Caroline's eyes flew to Sid. No. She didn't want that. She just wanted everything to disappear.

Jordan scoffed, "Pressing charges? Ha, she wanted it."

Sid lunged for Jordan, as his teammates struggled to hold him back.

"You're a liar!" Sid shouted.

Jordan wrenched free, "I'm a liar? Ha," he laughed cruelly "Let's not talk about lying," he seethed and pointed his finger at Caroline, as his eyes flew over the crowd. "This is all her fault. You want to talk about lying, ask her how they met. How someone like her," he gave her a disgusted look addressing the crowd, "ends up with someone like him."

Everyone turned to stare at Caroline, while Troy and Trina exchanged glances. Their eyes moved to their son, whose gaze was locked on Jordan's.

No one spoke, so he continued. "A fucking website. That's right, fucking Sidney Crosby trolling for sex on the internet. Looking for an easy lay to fix his game. Certainly worked didn't it? Fucking good luck charm is nothing but a whore for hire. Living the high life and all she had to do was spread her legs."

With a burst of strength Sid broke free and landed a bullet of a punch across the cheek of Staal. But it was too late. Nobody cared. Everyone was looking at Caroline. Teammates, WAGs, his parents, strangers. All stared at Caroline, like they were looking at her for the first time. Pity and confusion filled their eyes and she couldn't take it.

She stared down at her feet, as the sound of Jordan Staal being dragged away was the only noise in the silence of the stunned crowd.

Finally she spoke.

"He's lying," her voice echoing in her head. She looked up scanning the crowd. Frantic she repeated herself, "He's lying. It's not true."

Her wild eyes found Sidney's. "Tell them Sid. Tell them he's lying." The depth of her brown eyes pleading with his.

He couldn't do it anymore. He was exhausted. He would do anything for her. But this wasn't the way. It would never end. They would spend their lives covering up lie after lie. They couldn't live like this anymore. They could finally be free of all the bullshit. It was time.

"Caroline," he said softly, his cheek beginning to swell, a cut on his lip, a gash above his eye.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Please," she choked out.

He turned to his parents, his teammates and friends. "Caroline and I didn't meet at a literacy event. We met online. It was just supposed to be a one time thing. But I, we, fell in love. I didn't pay her, it wasn't seedy or sordid. We just fell in love that's all."

The tears spilled over and down her cheeks. Betrayal written all over her face.

"Care," he walked started to walk towards her and she backed away.

"No," was all she said.

Then she turned and ran.

_***Author's note: Yikes, so so sorry to Jordan Staal once again. This is purely made up and I have no ill will towards him at all. He was just an easy target. Things will be wrapping up soon and I will make every effort to move this along swiftly. I know I make that promise alot but man, sometimes these chapters just wipe me out! Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I live for your feedback.***_


	44. Chapter 44: PIcking up the Pieces

Caroline didn't get far. Turns out running from a room isn't as glamorous as they make it seem in the movies. Unfamiliar with the hotel, she ended up down by the indoor pool and at a dead end. Tears blurred her vision and falling against the wall that ensured no escaped, she allowed herself to slide down into a seated position and just weep. She couldn't really say what she cried about harder, the exchange with Jordan or Sidney outing their relationship to the entire Penguins organization and not to mention friends and family. She felt dirty. She was mortified. There was no way she could look at Mr. and Mrs. Crosby. She could only imagine what they thought of her. And the WAGs. She had tried so hard to fit in, now she would be nothing but a joke. She didn't fit in with them. She didn't fit in with any of this. It was always so easy to forget when she was with him. When it was just them, she didn't think about fame or money or status, she just thought about how he made her feel. Like she was the one who was important. But she hadn't been important enough just moments ago. No, instead he aired their dirty laundry out to everyone. He looked at her knowing how much it would hurt her and he did it any way. And it was for that she realized, she cried the hardest.

* * *

"We have to get in front of this."

Sid was staring dumbly at the spot Caroline had just been and wanting nothing more than to chase after her and make her know that is was going to be okay. The way she had looked at him though, it had cut deep. He didn't think he had ever seen her look that way and his heart tore by the pure look of betrayal and hurt. Didn't she see that it just wasn't worth it anymore? He had been so single minded for so long. He was tired of showing this unrealistic image to everyone. He was tired of always seeming like he had it together and that he wasn't imperfect or had flaws. He was tired of hiding the fact that somehow in the most unlikely of circumstances he fell in love. And that the person he fell in love with was such an unexpected surprise. But now. Was it all for nothing? Would she recover from it? Would she let him back in to a heart he saw slam shut when she looked at him that way? He vaguely registered what was happening around him. WAGs were dismantling the crowd quickly, players were with Staalsy talking him down before the fallout of his actions began, and his parents fussed at him. His mother dabbed at his eye with a tissue, while his father served as body guard, not letting anyone near him. Almost anyone.

"Huh?" he mumbled, his eyes coming back to the person standing in front of him. It was Jen, head of PR for the Pens and she looked like she had a million thoughts racing through her head at once. "What just happened Sid? It's going to be viral in no time. We have to get ahead of the story. Not let Jordan's version get out. We need you to talk," she said in a rush.

"No." he said firmly. He hadn't talked about his personal life prior to this and he wouldn't start now. He did the interviews, did the commercials, did everything they asked of him, in exchange he kept his personal life 100% private and that wouldn't change. It was one thing to "come out" to his family and friends about their nontraditional meeting. It was entirely something else to have it published on the front page of the Trib.

"Sid, you have to. Do you want—" Jen paused and looked uncomfortable saying the next few sentences. "Do you want the public's perception of you and Caroline to be how Jordan told it? They will eat you alive. She will be ruined. Rumors fly Sid and by midnight everyone is going to think she is some sort of escort."

Sid's body stiffened by the thought of her innocence being muddied by lies. She wouldn't survive the fallout. And the idea of Caroline being an escort, well it would be laughable if things weren't so exponentially fucked up right now.

He swiped at his mother's hand as it came up to his lip, he was grateful for her concern but he just needed to focus on what he was going to have to do.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. And within seconds he was whisked away to figure out the biggest spin job Pittsburgh had seen since Big Ben and that poor girl in Georgia.

* * *

Caroline tried to close her eyes. She just needed to calm herself. She tried to clear her mind of everything and just breathe. But every time her eyelids fell, she could see him. Feel him. His bulky weight suffocating her. His fingers hard and insistent. His hot breath on her and the cruelty of his words that fell from his mouth. She knew enough now not to believe a word he had said. There was no way Sid said those things. There was no way he would…share her. The thought made her gag. She knew he respected her. Despite everything she knew that for certain. She saw the things no one else saw and she wouldn't waiver on that. But their foundation had been rocked. That's what didn't make sense. He had defended her. He had promised her people wouldn't find out and not only had they, it had been in the worst possible way possible. And he had just stood there. Not saying anything. Leaving her to the wolves. That respect…where had it been then? Her eyes swam and the waves of despair washed over her. Her misery was interrupted by the uncomfortable sound of a throat being cleared. Caroline didn't want to see a soul at that moment. Everyone would just look at her in judgment or worse, pity. She didn't want to talk, explain or see anyone right now. She just wanted to disappear. She mustered up the courage to look up and saw a tall figure in front of her. Her body immediately tensed and she scrambled up closer to the wall, bringing her knees in tight in defense.

"I take you home."

A deep voice came from above her. Her vision cleared and she saw the hand of Evgeni Malkin reaching out to her. She hadn't spoken to him since that night at the restaurant; she had seen him earlier tonight, clumsily interacting with guests, more comfortable with his teammates. For a brief second she wondered if he even knew what was going on. All the shouting and fast talking. What did it sound like to him? His face was impassive. Not friendly, but it also held no critique or sympathy. Swiping at her eyes, Caroline took his hand. It was warm and dry. Pulling her up, she felt awkward and looked at his shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact.

She had nothing to say and he didn't seem interested in hearing anything.

"We can go out back. I know the way," his voice slow as he tried to find the right words.

"O...ok." she said softly and dropped his hand. She followed him through a door and down a hallway filled with carts of towels and linens. It was desolate but she didn't feel scared, she stared at his back as he walked quick and sure and in moments they were in a large parking lot that seemed hidden away. The underworld of celebrity. Never having to be where the people are.

The drive home was quiet, neither spoke other than Caroline giving directions on how to get to her house. Geno drove faster than she cared for. He weaved in and out of traffic missing other drivers' bumpers by inches. Caroline sat uncomfortable in the low seat of the Porsche. She had never been in such a car before and would be happy never to be in one again. If she hadn't been so inconsolable she would have been terrified of the drive in the sleek sports car, but instead she just mostly stared out the window as the blurriness of her eyes melded with the wetness of the falling snow. Her directions got lost in translation, but thanks to GPS they were able to get back on track. Finally they pulled up to her house and Caroline found that she could breathe again. The comfort and isolation of her home now only a few feet away.

"Um, thanks." She said quietly as Geno turned quickly into her driveway. She didn't have a thing with her. No keys, no purse, no coat. Thankfully she had a hide a key in the bushes next to her front stoop and she was also probably the only person in America under the age of thirty that still had a house phone. It would do for now. She would call the hotel and have them keep her things at lost and found.

It was thinking these inane thoughts they kept her from completely falling apart in front of her light acquaintance. Before she opened the passenger door and attempted to climb out of the low riding car, Geno spoke.

"Sid. He love you. Other stuff not matter." his voice was low and hesitant and he didn't look at her, just stared out the front windshield at the falling snow. Caroline's eyes began to well up again.

She lightly put her hand on his arm and whispered "thanks."

He looked at her and gave a crooked smile, "It no big deal."

She wasn't sure if he meant what he had just said or how she and Sid met. Nevertheless it was a small comfort. Caroline said her goodbye and exited the vehicle. Within moments she was safely inside.

* * *

The next hour for Sid was torture. He wanted nothing more than to get to Caroline and make sure she was okay. He could imagine what she was going through and he wanted to be with her to make it all better. He couldn't get that image out of his head. Her body pinned beneath Staal's. The sound of despair in her voice. How broken she looked afterwards. How much worse he had made it for her. The adrenaline of the events was wearing off and Sid was left with a dead weight in the pit of his stomach realizing what his confession had meant to them. Had meant to her. How on earth did he think she could have taken it? At that moment, with all those people and all the hurt she was feeling. All he had been able to think was it could all go away in just a few short sentences but now he wondered if he had ruined it for the both of them.

"What we need is a sit down. You and Caroline. Full disclosure. We can get Shelly Anderson from the Post. She can put a sensitive take on it. Sidney Crosby: On and Off the Ice." Jen fanned her hands in front of them showing off the headline.

"She won't do it." Sid said dully. Caroline was more private than he was. She didn't want any of this.

"Then you have to make her Sid." Jen pressed.

Sid just scoffed spitefully; completely disgusted with the "show" he would have to put on.

Jen made no effort to hide her frustration. "Sid, I'm going to be real with you. You don't have a choice. The story that is going to get out, it's going to be bad. You are the only one who can make it right. We can ensure Staal doesn't say anything else, especially with an attempted assault charge looming over his head. But just now? There were people who won't keep their mouths shut, no matter how hard we try. We will put out a press release. Refuting all rumors that come out of this, but we have to get you and Caroline talking to send the message home. I'm setting something up for tomorrow. Let's say noon. Sid. I'm sorry. You don't have a choice on this one."

She was right.

"Ok, but we choose the questions. There are things that have to remain private. I will say what's needed to refute Jordan's accusations, but nothing more. Period," he insisted.

Jen seemed ok with that and in moments she was gone and on her way to spin the web.

Sidney stood there crawling out of his skin. He had to get to her. He looked around the room, at the aftermath of the evening. Her bag lay across the room. Fallen to the floor when Caroline had realized what was about to happen. His gut twisted and in a few quick strides he had her bag in hand and was out the door. He was stopped by a very concerned Trina.

"Sweetie, where are you going?"

"I have to go see her, make sure she is ok." Sid rushed out, hanging onto Caroline's purse awkwardly.

"Sid…why didn't you tell us?"

Trina didn't need to expound, Sid knew what she meant.

"I just…I didn't think anyone would understand," he said with a tinge of self-consciousness in his voice.

"Oh Sid," his mother looked at him with sad eyes, taking in his injuries and his defeated expression.

Sid shrugged, "We'll talk. I promise. Things will change. But for right now, I need to find her."

Trina nodded and pressed her lips to her son's temple and with a grateful smile he was gone.

* * *

She showered first. For a long time and in the scalding heat of the water that rained above her. Scrubbing away, trying to forget the smell of him. But it was no use. A little while later she lay in bed. Flannel sleeper pants, two shirts and her Ohio State sweatshirt. But she just couldn't get warm…and she couldn't close her eyes. She kept reliving the moments over and over.

She started off doing some light cleaning. Something to take her mind off of things. Then she noticed how dirty her kitchen floor was, so she mopped. When she was done mopping she noticed how dirty the base boards were. Grabbing an unopened toothbrush from her last visit to the dentist and a bowl of soapy water, she got to work scrubbing away at the dirt. He mind completely focused on getting the white row of wood as clean as possible.

She hadn't been at it for very long when she heard a light rap at her door. Caroline scrambled to her feet and for an instant she thought it might be Jordan. He didn't know where she lived…right? She crept quietly to the window and peeked through the curtain.

It wasn't Jordan.

Still, she didn't want to see him.

Not now.

Caroline ignored the sound.

The rapping became louder.

Eventually he would give up and leave.

"Care?"

She could hear him in the quiet of the night and through her front door.

"Caroline?" his voice got louder. "I can see you in the kitchen. Please let me in."

She walked up to the door.

"Go away," she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Caroline, please," he pleaded with her.

"No. Go away," she said louder.

"I won't go away. I need to know that you are ok." His voice sounded so desperate.

"I'm fine," she said, but already the tears were starting to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" his voice was soft now, knowing she was on the other side of the wooden door.

She didn't say anything, the tears were building and Caroline was angry at herself for them. She didn't want to cry, she wasn't sad…she was mad. Fed up with all of this.

"Leave me alone," she shouted at the door.

"I can't…I have to know…did he hurt you?" Sid's voice was pained and Caroline's heart felt like it was going through a juicer.

"Not as much as you hurt me." It was a low blow and she didn't mean it. She just…she just was so angry at him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so so sorry."

His Canadian accent was thick and she could hear the emotion in his voice. It was too much to bear. Her forehead dropped against the smooth wood of the door.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, expecting him not to hear her, but he did.

"I just wanted it to all be over. I didn't want to lie anymore. What he did, what he said. I couldn't stand anyone thinking that was the truth."

Caroline didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

Unlocking the locks, she opened the door and took a step back. The rush of cold assaulted her, but no more than the sight of him. He looked terrible.

Bruised and beaten from the inside out.

All the anger inside of her just evaporated as she looked at him. She wanted so much to yell and scream. To make him understand how much she hurt right now. How scary it had been in that room, how frightening it was watching him fight like that, how alone she felt when he broke the news to the crowd. But she couldn't. Not when he was looking at her like that.

He thrust his hand out that held her coat and purse. "I brought you these," he said lamely, his eyes trained on hers.

Accepting the items she mumbled thanks and put them on the table.

"Care, if I could change…" he started but stopped when she put a hand up.

"Don't." she interrupted. "I trusted you. All this talk of being a team. How could you do that to me? I wasn't ready. Especially after what ha..happened." Her arms came up around herself protectively.

"Did he touch you?" he was vague in his question, but Caroline knew what he meant.

Caroline shook her head miserably. "No. He started to, but you came. Before he could…"

The tears began to form for what seemed like the hundredth time and Caroline hated looking like this in front of him.

He walked closer to her.

"Don't. Please don't." she whispered her resolve breaking.

But when he looked at her like that, his lip torn and bloodied, she couldn't bring herself to stop him from gathering her into his arms. It was when he fully enveloped her in his embrace that she felt safe for the first time since Jordan's silhouette had appeared in that doorway.

He felt her crumble under his hold. He just held onto her tightly, rocking gently as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

They stayed like that for a while. In the silence of her kitchen, the place where so many things had happened over the past few months.

He couldn't help it when he pulled back and his mouth settled on hers. He gently stroked her hair as he moved his lips over hers, desperate for just a taste of her, proof that through all this he hadn't lost her.

Caroline allowed herself to just feel the tenderness of his kiss. She tasted the coppery flavor of his lips and for a moment she just let herself forget everything.

He didn't try to intensify the kiss. He just gently pressed his mouth to hers and soon felt the salt of her tears as they trailed down her cheeks. It was heartbreakingly hopeful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. "I'm so sorry."

They finally separated and Caroline swiped at her eyes. "Now what?" she finally asked. Terrified of the answer.

"We do what you want. I think you should talk to the police. What he did to you was wrong."

Her eyes filled with panic and her body stiffened.

"But," he continued on, trying to keep eye contact as she started looking everywhere but at him, "only if you want to. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

She relaxed a little but still seemed to be on guard.

"We're going to fix this," Sid said matter-of-factly. "I've already talked to PR and they say we need to face this 'outing' head on." He was hesitant with the next part. "They want us to do an interview for the newspaper, they thi—"

"No."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"Caroline, it's the only way." he reasoned.

"I won't."

She was being stubborn. He pulled her towards him, she seemed so small and fragile in her too big for her pajamas and her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Baby, we have to," his voice was soft and tender and the term of endearment didn't go unnoticed.

She looked up at him, trepidation filled her eyes.

"We'll be together. I wont let anything bad happen." his voice soothed her and a semblance of hope took root inside of her.

"I'm scared," she said quietly, her gaze on his.

"I am too," his voice just as quiet. "But we do this on our terms. We say only what we want to. It will be a little embarrassing, but no one needs to know everything. That won't be a lie, it will just be our private thing."

She looked at him skeptically, reminding him so much of the night they met. He knew it would be rocky but they were stronger than this.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered as she fell into him, her cheek resting on his chest, her arms coming around his waist.

"I know," he whispered into her hair.

A few minutes later Caroline had a bag of frozen peas pressed up against Sid's cheek as she listened to him explain everything that had happened over the past week. He told her about the road trip and Jordan's blackmail. He confessed to her about telling Mario everything and how he assumed Mario would get the whole thing brushed under the rug and how a trade was not what he expected. He listened as Caroline slowly and tearfully recounted the events in the hospitality suite, tentatively including the things Jordan had told her. She didn't need him to tell her it wasn't true, she told him. She knew it was all lies. She held his cheek, her eyes red but shiny with love when she told him that despite what had happened at the hotel, she trusted him…she understood why he had done what he had. It was time for complete and utter honesty, no secrets.

Accepting that the peas weren't going to do much more for Sid's face, she threw the bag in the garbage and took him by the hand. In the darkness of her bedroom and without a word, she began to undress him. Methodically she undid each button of his shirt and gently removed it from his broad frame. She deftly unbuttoned his pants and her hand brushed lightly at the bulge growing in his boxer briefs. But this wasn't about sex. It was about being as close to him as possible. She stripped herself down to her underwear and pulled him into bed with her. Pulling the covers up and over their bodies and pressed herself to him so tightly. His warmth and embrace the best cure for the pain of the evening. Sleep came quickly for her, but not so much for Sidney.

He lay in the dark thinking about everything. Thinking about where avoiding and pretending had gotten him. Realizing that he needed to tell his parents everything. That the secrets, the avoidance didn't do anything but prolong the inevitable. He had a chance to start fresh…with everything. It gave him a peace that carried him into a deep sleep.

* * *

They sat perched on the overstuffed navy couch in the formal living room of the house in Sewickley. No cameras, no PR people, just Sid, Caroline and Shelly from the newspaper. The Crosby's had gone out for the afternoon, leaving the home to just the couple and the reporter. Caroline ran her hand nervously down the length of her hair, smoothing the already silky strands. She wore light make up and a modest tan dress with a skinny black belt. Sid sat next to her, back straight, his leg lightly bobbing up and down, a nervous habit he would never admit to. He wore jeans with a checkered shirt unbuttoned at his throat. His hand held onto hers gently and he gave her a reassuring squeeze as Shelly looked down at her notes.

Caroline looked in his direction and gave a small smile, which he returned.

"Ok, I think we are ready. I've got the recorder here," she indicated the small device that sat on the coffee table. "Let's get started."

Thirty minutes later it was over. They talked about Sid's concussion. The disastrous start to the season. In the most tasteful way possible, he spoke of trying to find that special spark he had been missing and how it had found it with Caroline. He looked at her tenderly and then explained to Shelly that he had used an online dating option since it was hard to meet people with his celebrity and had no expectations of anything long term but being pleasantly surprised at what a wonderful person he had found. It was a version of the truth they were comfortable with. He was sweet telling some of the antidotes of their courtship, and the focus moved to how they fell in love, more than how they met. The people of Pittsburgh would be so enthralled with hearing something about the personal life of their adopted son, that the way it all had happened became secondary. They didn't disparage Jordan too much. Earlier that morning Sidney had called Mario up. In exchange for complete silence from Jordan, Caroline wouldn't press charges. What would happen to Jordan's career would be entirely up to Mario, but other than that Sidney and Caroline had completely washed their hands of the former Penguin.

The article would run in Monday's morning paper, but it was online by Sunday night and had become the talk of the town. Not that either Sidney or Caroline noticed. They had done what they needed to do.

They didn't need to read it, they had lived it.

_***Author's note: I had originally planned on dragging out the drama over a few chapters, but to be honest with all the real life hockey drama, I am over it. There is one more chapter left then comes the big question. Sequel? I really want to continue the little world of Sid and Caroline but I don't want it to become like a TV show that everyone loved in the beginning, but then was on for too long. But I do feel like the "superstition" aspect of the story has run its course and it's time for new trials and tribulations…and romantic parts too. My other thinking is if the sequel sucks, it sucks on its own and hopefully doesn't taint this story (kind of how I pretend Speed 2 never happened). So if you choose to review (which I hope you do :p) please let me know if you are yay or nay on the sequel idea. ***_


	45. Chapter 45: The Wedding Part I

_***Author's note: I am such a stickler for time frames and what not, but I realized I messed up the timeline regarding the interview and the publication of the article in the last chapter. I have gone back to change it, but it should be the interview took place Sunday afternoon and the article appeared in Monday's morning paper. As for this chapter, it is turning out to be mammoth…I am so not ready to end this story, I love these characters too much. So I am breaking it up into two parts. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the support. Part two will probably not get posted until after the holidays. Best wishes and happy holidays to all of you!***_

_One Week Later…_

The ceremony had been beautiful. Shane cried the entire time, while Sara looked stunning in her ivory silk sheath dress that rippled like a river of buttermilk. Caroline couldn't help but get a little teary eyed as well as she watched her friend speak words of love and commitment with a clear and confident voice. She tried desperately not to fidget and let the church filled audience know how itchy and uncomfortable her dress was. Made of tulle, taffeta and more synthetic feathers that thought possible, the blood red knee length bridesmaid dresses looked like something from the 80s. One sleeved with an enormous bow of scratchy red tulle at the shoulder and a skirt that flared out at the knee, adorned with layers and layers of fluffy red feathers that a. left a trail of red wherever the bridesmaids went and b. kept finding their way into her mouth. She looked like a cardinal who had stuck its beak in a light socket. Nevertheless, it was Sara's day and Caroline vowed to keep the criticism to a minimum. Truth be told everything had gone rather smoothly. Caroline left for Ambridge straight from school yesterday and had arrived at the hotel just an hour before the rehearsal was to begin. The rehearsal dinner had been at a local Italian restaurant and as Caroline had picked at her plate of lasagna, she craned her neck to take a look at a television in the bar showing the first of the back to back games Sidney was playing in this weekend. Tonight's opponent was the Carolina Hurricanes and it looked like the Penguins were winning easily. She listened to the speeches of Sara and Shane's families, while her eye drifted to the television where Sidney's face now filled the screen after he had just scored his second goal of the night. She tried not to be obvious but couldn't help but smile at his success.

"I cannot believe he is your boyfriend," a nasally voice whispered to her left.

Caroline turned towards Madison, Sara's trashy cousin from Erie who had literally mowed her down at the church asking her all sorts of questions about Caroline and Sidney including a few that were hardly appropriate for a brothel, let alone a church.

"Yeah…" Caroline replied dumbly, not sure what to say.

"I mean, look at him, have you let him –" the rest of the sentence was cut off by Sara's aunt clearing her throat loudly, indicating the chit chat was extremely rude while Shane's parents thanked each family member one by one for all their contributions to the celebration of this special occasion.

Luckily Caroline had managed to avoid Kirsten and Madison for the rest of the evening. Sara had asked Caroline to stay with her at her parent's house and the two women stayed up late chatting about how "everything was going to change" and finding "true love." Sara prattled on and Caroline found her mind drifting back to the past week and all that had happened.

* * *

When she had awoken on Sunday morning, there had been those brief few seconds of ignorant bliss before the prior night's events came flooding back. In those fleeting moments, she had been pressed into the side of Sidney, her cheek flush to the smooth and tender skin that covered his ribs. As she awoke but still in the fuzzy haze of sleep, she pressed her lips to the smooth skin and found the taste of him something she had missed dearly, so she had kissed him again, her lips traveling up and down the length of his side until she felt him stir.

Then stiffen.

She felt his body tense up underneath her lips and as the fog cleared, the pieces all fell back into place. She remembered what had happened and what today would bring. Pulling away from him, she was momentarily afraid to see his face. Did he not want her? Last night he had reacted to her touch, she had felt him harden underneath her hand when she removed his pants. He had kissed her in the kitchen. Had it changed?

She heard a scratchy "Morning," come from the top of her bed and she looked up. He was smiling, his face soft and familiar, no traces of his reaction just moments ago. His arm came around her and pulled her flush to him. He kissed her chastely on the mouth but when he held the kiss for a few seconds longer than just an ordinary kiss, she began to open her mouth. He pulled back and she frowned.

Ignoring her reaction, he drew her close and pressed his lips to her hair.

"How did you sleep?" his voice was quiet and concerned.

"Good," she replied. "Better than I thought."

"Good," he repeated, his hold on her tightening. "How do you feel about things?"

Caroline just closed her eyes upon the confirmation that yesterday hadn't just been a terrible nightmare and in fact very very real.

"A little anxious," Caroline replied honestly.

"Yeah," Sid sighed, then repeated to himself a bit quieter, "yeah."

They lay in the silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to deal with the outside world. Sid's hand rubbed the bare skin of her shoulder; his long fingers sweeping down to her elbow and back up again. Caroline's fingers itched to touch him, to feel the proof of him, but she was hesitant. Now unsure of his reaction. She caught a glimpse of his erection tenting under the bed covers and a heat surged through her. Her body had a mind of its own as she delicately moved her hand down the covers and settled it over his jockey shorts her fingers curling to grasp the arousal.

"Care…" his voice was strangely timid.

"Shhhh," she replied, not wanting to break the moment. It had been ten days since he had been in her bed and that quick romp on the floor of his condo, had not been enough to satisfy the days without him.

"Let's make breakfast," he said, his voice uncharacteristically unsteady.

"I'm not hungry," she said in her most sultry voice. She ducked her head and pressed her lips to his nipple, at the same time grasping his hardening length.

He was up and out of bed in less than a second, leaving her alone in the bed and completely flabbergasted by his behavior.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him. He avoided her eyes.

"I just…you need…" he struggled to find the words. "We have a lot going on today, I should get us something to eat," Sid mumbled awkwardly and quickly left the room.

Not wanting to delve deeper into it, Caroline threw back the covers and pulled on a t-shirt and some pajama pants. Taking care of her morning rituals, she wandered into the kitchen where Sid was already cracking eggs into a bowl and beginning to whisk them.

She was silent as she prepared a pot of coffee and watched him as he whipped the eggs faster and faster until a stiff foam was beginning to form. She grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator, along with the milk. Setting the orange juice down on the counter, she walked up behind him with the carton of milk, usually he put a splash or two in the scrambled eggs.

"Do you want this?" she asked, coming up flush to his still naked back and placing her hand on his side.

He jumped away from her like she was on fire and she responded with a quick step back.

Frustrated she exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"

He turned to her, "nothing," his voice steady, "you just startled me."

Caroline looked at him, her eyes boring into his, begging him to just talk to her. His eyes were pained and then he looked away.

"I can't stop seeing you in that room," his voice was barely audible as he stared at the milk in her hands. "I can't stop thinking of how it must have felt, how scared you were. I…I don't want you to think that you have to do…anything with me, right now. I can wait, you know, for you to feel better."

Caroline's eyes moistened, "You still want me though…right? Like, you still…find me attractive, after what happened?" her face burned from her question.

His face went from shock to anger to sadness to disbelief. He didn't say anything when he took the milk from her hands and set it on the counter and pulled her tightly into his arms. His embrace was so tight that Caroline worried she might stop breathing. He dropped his mouth to her ear,

"There is not a day, not an hour that goes by, that I don't find you the most beautiful, sexiest, most attractive woman I have ever met. You make me feel things I never thought possible, believe me, there is nothing now nor ever that will make me not want you."

Caroline closed her eyes and breathed him in. She didn't think about the ramifications of Jordan's actions on Sidney. While she had been terrified, she didn't think that maybe he was too. Regardless she knew how she had reacted the first time they had been together. She didn't think that would happen again. She loved Sidney now. She never thought she would be capable of so much love. Knowing how concerned he was about her filled her heart and she wanted…no needed for him to see how much she loved him.

"I love you," her voice was small. "It was scary, but he didn't "break" me. You can let me touch you. I need to touch you. To show you how much I love you." Through the iron grip of his embrace she turned her head into his collarbone and pressed hot kisses into his skin. She felt his reaction pressed up again her stomach and the desire raced through her like a locomotive.

"Please, Sid." she whispered. "I need this."

She didn't need to say another word, and in an instant he had their places switched and in one swift motion had Caroline sitting on the edge of the counter. He pulled her legs apart with ease and fit himself into her. His mouth descended on hers without a second thought with his hands holding her jaw, as if he needed her in that perfect spot to feel every nook and cranny of her mouth. His mouth was hard and desperate. He tried as best he could to slow down, to relish the taste that was so uniquely Caroline, but he couldn't find the control. He had never wanted her to feel like there was any ounce of him that didn't find her irresistible, but at the same time he didn't want her thinking he had expectations of her after such an ordeal. It was all a moot point considering her fingernails were snugly secured into the muscles of his back and she was meeting him kiss for kiss with equal vigor. She shifted forward so that every part of her was pressed up against him.

"Care," he moaned into her mouth, his hands moving from her jaw to her hair. The ponytail she had put up was not going to work for what Sid had in mind, so without breaking the kiss his fingers nimbly pulled at the hair tie and instantly the waterfall of soft waves fell over her shoulders and through his fingers. As he grasped at the silky strands he thrust his tongue further into her mouth. It battled hers in a duel where there were no losers. Her tongue and kisses were so much like her. Strong and willful but sweet and playful. There wasn't anything he could give her that she couldn't give right back. For Sid that meant everything. Someone who loved him fully, no matter what his quirks and habits were, but had enough of her own idiosyncrasies that kept him fascinated and always on his toes. There was something about her being in his arms, being all consumed by her smell, her taste, her touch that drove him crazy but gave him such a sense of security at the same time. He had felt a piece of him die watching her last night, lost and betrayed, fearful and broken. He wanted nothing more that to protect her, it was like he had jumped back to the dark ages and while she would never agree to such possession, she was his, completely. It was like every instinct he had ever had about relationships and giving and receiving love had gone out the window and what was left was something that made him feel out of control but so complete and clear all at once. He tore his mouth from hers and fell into the slender slope of her neck. Nipping and tasting her. Two nights ago hadn't been nearly enough to make up for their time apart. Caroline's hands moved to the crown of his head and pushed him further and further into her. She arched her hips towards his desperately trying to create friction between them.

"Mine," he mumbled so softly into her neck, unable to keep all these feelings inside.

She caressed his head lovingly, "Yes," she whispered. "I'm yours, always."

He pulled back at stared at her flushed cheeks, bright eyes and swollen lips. His fingertips traced her face slowly and as they settled on her cheek, she turned her head to capture them with her mouth. She lightly kissed at his digits, willing to take time to appreciate the tender moment but still filled with an unbearable need.

He gave a small smile, pressed his mouth to hers and dropped to his knees.

His hands grasped at her pajama bottoms. She lifted her hips and allowed for him to completely remove all barriers to him. He kissed her knees, trailing his lips over and underneath to the sensitive skin at the back of her knees. Caroline arched forward as a contented sigh fell from her swollen lips. Sidney's mouth alternated between the inside of each thigh and his hands, now at her waist, shift her forward and up so that he had complete access to hot and dripping center. He dove into her with such ferocity, that Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin. His pressed kisses to the sensitive flesh.

"No one, will ever hurt you or touch you again," he growled into her heat. His mouth opened and his tongue gave a long and hard lick along the seam of her. Then his hands moved to her thighs and he spread her wide open.

Caroline couldn't think, couldn't breath. All she could do was feel. His mouth moved over her with the perfect amount of pressure. He feasted on her, as his fingers pressed at her pubic bone. She kept her legs as far apart as possible so that he could get to every part of her. His tongue pressed at her opening, gently guiding its way inside of her. His nose pressed hard against her clitoris and every breath he exhaled, brought a tickle to the tender flesh. He drew her in and out, as he liked to do, building the climax that wasn't sure she could survive. Every time it got to the point like she couldn't take one more touch, one more lick, he drew back nuzzling the inside of her thighs with his nose or with light kisses. The kitchen was silent except for the sound of Sidney's ministrations and Caroline's sounds of approval and anticipation. Finally her sounds turned to words of begging and he knew it was time. All she could feel was pressure and him buried into her very center of her and then she felt everything and nothing all at once. Her hips bucked frantically into his mouth and he stayed on her through the long and delicious journey of her orgasm. As she came slowly back to earth she realized her hands were pressed hard into his head, as she held him tight to her. She realized her actions and let go of his dark hair and adjusted her hips. He pulled back and up, smiling at her with the satisfaction of a cat. She smiled shakily at his and put her arms up, asking him to fall into her embrace. Who was he to deny her?

An hour later they lay side by side on her bed, exhausted and sated in everyway possible. His hand found hers in a gentle grasp.

"That was perfect," she breathed.

"Mmmm," he replied, his head turning towards her. Her gaze found his and she gave a wide smile. Turning towards him she scooted into him snuggling up close to his damp skin.

"I love you Sidney," she breathed into his shoulder. Sid dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Caroline. I feel so lucky I found you," his voiced cracked with emotion.

Caroline felt a rush flow through her, knowing that she felt the exact same way. Wanting to keep the mood light she joked, "Talk about being in the right place at the right time," she smiled into his skin.

Sid turned towards her, "What do you mean?" his voice careful and void of any humor.

Caroline felt the air shift. Quickly she tried to back track. "Um, you know, like us meeting. Good timing…" she finished lamely.

"Care," he turned to face her. "You don't think I'm with you because you answered the ad? That you were convenient. Do you?" His eyes were intent on hers and she felt herself grow shy under his gaze. Caroline dropped her eyes to his throat taking great interest in his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Caroline," he said, his fingers brushing against her chin and lifting her gaze to her.

"You don't really think that?"

Caroline stared into his fathomless brown eyes, "No, no of course not. I love you and I know you love me. I just meant, like who knows, someone else could have answered that ad and you would be with her right now. It's just a crap shoo—"

"Caroline," Sid interrupted, "I'm with you for a thousand different reasons and not one of them is for 'convenience.' I can pretty much guarantee that if anyone else but you had been at that door that night, I would not be with them right now. I had absolutely no intentions of that night ever being more than it was. That was until I saw you. You stumbled into my heart and no matter how hard I tried, there was no way you would come out. You are everything I ever wanted and everything I never realized I needed. You are part of me now. You were made special just for me." He said that last sentence quietly and Caroline didn't try to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes as he continued. "I cant believe that this was a happy accident, you being at that door that night wasn't 'good timing', it was bigger than that…it was meant to be. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Caroline struggled to find the words that equaled everything he had just said, but she wasn't as eloquent as Sidney. "You were made for me too," she sniffled. "I didn't think this was going to happen for me, that somehow I didn't get that part of life. I had a great family, good friends and a job that I adored, but I just figured the falling in love part was going to be left out. Loving you is the best thing I have ever done. It's the most important thing I've ever done," her words were soft and filled with emotion.

All he could do was gather her close to him and proceed to show her once again how much he loved her.

* * *

The pictures seemed to take forever and Caroline could already feel her patience begin to wear thin. She was hungry, tired and like anytime she was forced to wear any type of heel, her feet hurt. When the last photo had been snapped, the bridal party filed into the limousine and traveled across town to a swanky and old hotel situated on the Main street of the quaint little town. The hours that followed were filled with toasts and shots, entrees and cake cutting, drunk groomsmen and crying bridesmaids in bathrooms. As people danced, Caroline chatted away with Sara's family and took endless questions about her newfound celebrity. No matter how many questions were asked she couldn't get comfortable with the interrogations. Luckily no one seemed phased by the newspaper article or the weird way Sidney and Caroline got together. There were too many other questions to ask from the mundane to the risqué.

* * *

That Sunday morning Caroline had told Sid that he needed to talk to his parents. She didn't want to push, but she promised him a deal. She would do the interview without complaint, if he promised to tell his parents about the house in Sewickley. There were other things he needed to talk to them about. He needed to be open with them, not pretend that everything was okay all the time. That he was flawed and that sometimes he needed a mom and a dad and not a manager. He agreed, as long as she was there with him.

At first she was reluctant, but as he reminded her, the Crosby's needed to know everything about Sid and Caroline too, they couldn't avoid it and they deserved more than just reading it in the morning paper.

By early afternoon, as Caroline tried to still piece together the interview she had just sat through, she prepared herself for round two. She was terrified to see Troy and Trina. She was so embarrassed about what had happened and how they had found out about her and Sidney. But she also wanted to right it. She didn't want to them to think of her as some coward. Their son needed someone strong, someone with a tough skin and she felt the need to prove that she was that person.

Sid had arranged it. He notified his parents of the talk they needed to have and his parents had readily agreed.

She and Sid had a nice lunch, just the two of them, joking and keeping things light. As they finished up they heard the front door open and the time had come.

Trina had embraced her immediately. She asked how Caroline was doing and let her know how terrible she had felt for the poor girl and all she had been through the night before. Caroline felt soothed by the comfort and the motherly embrace. Caroline thanked her for her concerned and assured Trina that she was feeling much better.

The foursome made some light chit chat, but everyone in the room knew they were there for one reason. Finally everyone settled into their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Crosby in two winged back chairs and Sid and Caroline close together on the sofa across the way. Caroline grasped his hand in hers, her slender fingers curling over his.

No one seemed to know where to start. Sid must have opened and closed his mouth five times before the words began to spill.

"I'm not living here. I mean, I haven't lived here, at all. I'm still at my place downtown. I'm sorry I lied to you about it, but I didn't know how to tell you guys that I just wasn't ready for the move. It sounds stupid." He looked down at his hands. Trina started to say something, but Sid looked up quickly and continued speaking, "I just need more time to make this transition. But I couldn't tell you that. Just like I couldn't tell you about Dr. Hanlon and the counseling. I have…I have spent so much time creating this persona, this perfect world and it's like I'm juggling all these balls, all these expectations and I keep trying to keep it going and I can't stop, I don't know how to stop. I don't know how to keep this perfect world and not feel…overwhelmed. I have spent my life thriving on pressure, but then it started to consume me. The concussion. It was hard, so much harder than I ever thought and I didn't know how to deal with it. I tried my best to keep in check but then things just got harder. I tried everything I could think of to make things right again. And then I met Caroline." He looked at her, squeezed her hand and smiled. Caroline returned the smile with a tender look. She knew how hard this was for him. "I met Caroline," he looked back at his parents. "And everything changed. Life started to make sense again. I made sense. I realize now that things don't have to be perfect. I don't have to be perfect. I get to do what I love, I have a family that loves me and now," he quirked his mouth towards Caroline and squeezed her hand, "I have someone that I'm in love with and who is in love with me. So, I'm just going to go at my own pace. I love you guys so much, the support you have given me means everything to me, but I need to know that its ok to not…have it together all the time. Caroline has taught me that and I'm glad you guys got to meet her, because she is incredible and I know that it doesn't seem right how we met, but for us it worked, more than I ever thought possible."

Caroline's eyes burned and she watched Trina's eyes fill and spill over with tears. Troy gave his son an approving look and that was it. Sure there would be some time to delve into things deeper and figure it all out. But for now it was all out there and it felt good.

* * *

The white lights twinkled throughout the lush hotel ballroom. The lights were low and the mood high. People chatted, drank and danced. Before long it time for Sara to throw the bouquet. Caroline had hoped to make herself sparse during this part of the evening, things like this always made her feel self conscious. But with the small crowd that seemed to be surrounding her consistently, she had no chance to escape. So she reluctantly made her way onto the dance floor and stood with the other single ladies. Beyonce echoed through the speakers and filled the room. Sara turned her head over her shoulder, her eyes found Caroline's and she gave a wink. Caroline just rolled her eyes and shuffled to the back of the crowd. Sara turned her head forward, pumped her arms and pitched the bundle of flowers over her head and to the flailing arms of the unmarried.

Twenty minutes later Caroline found refuge at an empty table. The crowd was now small, with over half the guests already gone. The out-of-towners and the older folks had made their way up to their hotel rooms. The crowd that remained could be found either at the bar or on the dance floor. Caroline twirled the bride's bouquet between her fingers and watched the bundle of roses and baby's breath spin into a shade of pink. Caroline felt a feather wander its way up to her lip gloss covered lips and she sputtered to remove the offending piece of fluff. She took a deep breath, ready to end the night herself. She was staying in the hotel, there was a bridal brunch in the morning and it just seemed senseless to go home. Plus she had about six glasses of wine in her system and few glasses of champagne too. She wasn't drunk, just glassy eyed and fuzzy mouthed. Her mind was light and airy, not able to really focus on a single thought, she just let her mind wander until the sound of a disruption interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see what was going on. Surely one of Shane's weirdo cousins was getting into it with a wedding guest. But it wasn't a fight. Something had gotten everyone's attention, but as her gaze turned to the entrance of the ballroom where everyone was looking she realized it wasn't something.

It was someone.


	46. Chapter 46: The Wedding Part II

_***Thank you everyone for your patience with this last chapter, it was so hard to have it end! But we all have become masters of patience with this lockout business. Hooray for hockey!***_

Sidney entered the locker room late Sunday afternoon with a course of adrenaline running through his veins. Only the electricity that surrounded him wasn't entirely about the match against the Red Wings but more about seeing his teammates for the first time since last night. He wasn't embarrassed. He refused to be embarrassed about Caroline or anyway they met, but he couldn't help but anticipate what their reaction would be. The locker room was raucous. Guys yelling to other guys from across the room, others stretching out or taping up their sticks. When Sid arrived in his fitted blue suit, his access key in one hand, a water bottle in another, the room turned to him and everyone got a little quiet. Not taking notice of the shift in the air, Sid ambled his way towards his cubby.

"Hey Siddo," Craig Adams called from across the room. Sid turned to the defensemen, as did all the guys in the room. Sidney quirked his head towards Adams, but didn't say anything.

"Please tell me you saved a couple of those killer uppercuts from last night for Zetterberg. He's been a real bitch this year."

The silence continued for half a second, then the room exploded with laughter and Sid felt about thousand pounds lift from his shoulders and he threw a broad smile towards the older defenseman.

"Isn't that your job man?" Sid joked back grateful for back to normal atmosphere of the usually congenial locker room.

"I don't know," Adams shot back. "From what I saw, I need to watch out or you might not need me on back up anymore."

A few of the guys threw in a few jabs here and there and as Sid collapsed onto the bench and began to dress for the upcoming match he felt like he had been given new life and by the light mood of the room, it seemed the whole team had, now that the cancer known as Jordan Staal was gone. It wasn't long before a body slid up to Sid's left side. Turning his head, Sid was met with the kind eyes of his linemate and friend.

"You ok man?" Pascal asked.

Sid gave a smirk. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry about all the drama the past couple of weeks. If I could have avoided it, you know I would have."

"I know man." Dupers answered quickly. "No one blames you, who knew Staalsy would turn into such a dick? I feel kind of responsible though, I should have seen it."

"No." Sid interrupted quickly. He put his hand up, indicating Pascal needn't say any more. "It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. I don't regret it. None of it. I'm sorry some games were sacrificed because of me and Staalsy's shit, but I don't regret it. I can't; I wouldn't have Caroline if it hadn't happened…you know." Sid trailed off, feeling a little self conscious of the vulnerability he was displaying in front of his teammate and good friend.

Pascal threw Sid an understanding look, and then looked around the room. Shifting closer to the captain, Pascal dropped his voice. "Remember how I told you about my slump buster. How it helped me get my game back on track and then meet Carol-Lyn?"

Sid just nodded.

"Well let's just say we have more in common than you think. I didn't exactly meet Carol-Lyn after the slump…"

Dupers trailed off and looked at Sid with a gleam in his eye. Sidney took a few seconds for the information to sink in.

"You mean…" Sid started.

Pascal nodded. "She was at a bar. She was cute, sweet and gave me some really good sex. My slump ended the next game but I was too embarrassed to call her. A few months later she tracked me down. She had a lot more bravoure than I did. We've been together ever since. I've never told anyone that story. But I figured you could relate. You've got a great girl Sid; you're a smart man for not letting her go. You two have some real fucking bravoure."

Sid smiled at his friend. "Thanks man."

As Pascal made his way back to his cubby, Sid took inventory of his equipment, his mind swirling. He allowed it to roam free for a few seconds before he reined in his thoughts and focused on the tasks he had to complete before game time.

* * *

"You're here."

Caroline was beyond trying to sound coy. She was just so happy. He was standing in front of her, in the flesh. His gorgeous flesh. She had allowed the small crowd to have its time with Sid as she made her way slowly across the ballroom to the entrance where he stood, chatting mindlessly with the guests as he eyes scanned the room for her. All hope had been dashed when he had let her know earlier in the week that the team would leave right after Saturday's game for their four day road trip to Boston and New York. There was just no way he could make it. She had been disappointed but was learning that during the season there was no room for concessions, hockey came first. But he was here. By some miracle he was here.

Caroline had broken through the crowd and gave him a dazzlingly smile, her hand outstretched as it found his and pulled him through the crowd and towards her. Giving a glare to the wedding attendees she pulled him to a private area and before he could even speak threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, her face frozen in a permanent grin as she pulled back and looked at him. He looked fantastic. His hair had been trimmed. He wore a dark charcoal suit with a white shirt and black tie. For someone coming in to the tail end of a wedding he looked like he had just stepped off a GQ photo shoot.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied, grinning as well, the look on her face was worth the required fine he would have to pay for not traveling with the team and missing morning skate in Boston. He would fly out early in the morning and meet up with the team in the afternoon, hours before the 7:00 game time. Caroline just stared at him. Adoration in her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Finally the shock wore off and he was met with an armful of feathers and a warm wet mouth on his. Her lips were slack and eager. The kiss lasted a few seconds and as they separated, Sid realized that part of the goofy grin may be alcohol related.

"Are you drunk?" he asked smiling. He'd only seen her drunk once before. The night she had shown up at his door in nothing but his home jersey. The memory instantly caused his pants to tighten.

"No!" she said, a little too emphatically. A blush blossomed on her neck and up to her already pink cheeks.

Sid gave her a look.

"Well maybe a little," she said giggling. "It is a wedding you know."

Sid's arm came around her shoulders as he turned her towards the crowd. "I know," he replied with a laugh. "Now introduce me to those cousins of Sara's I've heard so much about."

* * *

The week that followed the "incident" was filled with a calmness and monotony that both Sidney and Caroline desperately needed. On days Sid had a game, Caroline was there cheering him on in her Winter Classic sweater among the WAGs minus Heather Staal. Afterwards they would come back to Caroline's house. They would camp out on the couch, she would work on school work while he would watch the other games around the league on the small TV that she refused to have him replace. On one particular evening, Caroline was preparing her lesson for the next day and grading homework while Sid's eyes were fixed on the television, his hand lay on her thigh, not really doing anything other than a squeeze here or there when he got worked up about a play or a penalty call. Caroline was comforted by the light heat his body emitted towards her and just the nearness of him. She balanced books and papers, along with journals and folders on her crossed legs and next to her on the vacant couch cushion. Nearly every 10 minutes she would lose the balance of the precariously perched materials and they would spill to the floor. Caroline cursed under her breath as she would reach down to retrieve the runaway papers. After the 7th time this happened, Sid watched as she balanced her lower body on the couch and outstretched her arms and upper body down towards the floor. One paper had floated further away that the others and she stretched impossibly far to grab the paper, so far that her entire body started to tip forward as she was seconds away from falling flat on her face. Sidney's hands came instantly to her waist and steadied her.

"Careful," he muttered pulling her back to her seated to position and getting up to grab the escaped item.

"Thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed of her near fall.

"Why don't you use the dining room table? You would have tons of space."

Caroline reddened and hoped the flush would look like it came more from her near fall and not from the self consciousness of the reason why she didn't want to use the dining room table. She wanted to be near him. It was that simple. She just wanted to be close to him.

All the time.

She felt silly by the basic fact that every moment he was around, she didn't want to be more than a foot or two from him. The proximity of him brought her such a sense of peace and wholeness that she reveled in every time he was near. She was learning about the ebb and flow of their time together. That they could spend time after games and on off days having meals, talking, laughing…making love. But there were also those days, those stretches that sometimes turned to weeks where she didn't get to see his smile, to touch him, to feel his hands on her. And so when he was here, she wasn't going to do anything to be further than him than she could, not even if it meant spreading all her school stuff on a nice flat surface and not the lumpy cushion of a couch and the imbalance of her crossed legs. This was all something that lived in her head that she indulged in, but could never articulate. To be so dependant, so childlike about needing just the simplicity of his presence.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, her head ducked down and her hair falling around her, a curtain to shield the emotions that she and he both knew were written all over her face. She fumbled around with her papers, trying to make herself busy as she wished the blush away. Always amused with how easily she could get worked up, Sid just extended his arm and pulled her into him. She instantly snuggled into his side, curling her body into his. She sighed happily and turned her face up towards him, the pinkness still prominent but her eyes dancing with contentment. Instinctively he dropped his mouth to her, his lips lingering as he kissed her softly.

"Do you want some help?" he asked, as he ended the kiss, his focus on her face.

"Huh?" she said distracted her eyes glassy.

"Your work, can I help?"

"Oh…oh!" she scrambled up and looked at the piles surrounding her. "No…no that's sweet of you but I got it. I guess…I guess I should take this to the dining room table. I need to get these journals done…" she trailed off looking at the time on the cable box.

"Here, there has to be something I can do." He switched off the television and got up to help with her piles.

"Well," she said scrambling off the couch. "You could grade the math worksheets if you don't mind. I have a key." She thrust the papers into his hands, as she grabbed the other items and led them to the table.

Moments later they were set up at her dining room table, Caroline reading through the student's journals, as Sid tackled adding double digits. His shoulder brushed against hers as his eyes scanned each

sheet intently, his red pen making dashes here and there. Caroline focused her eyes on the simple sentences before her but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Every once in a while she would give him a playful nudge just for fun and as a reminder of how close he really was.

On days Sid didn't have games, they were at his place. Caroline would bring her overnight bag filled with pajamas that she rarely ended up wearing and an outfit for school the next day. She would fill Eliot's food and water bowls extra full and head straight to Sid's house from school. It was actually a very quick trip when she didn't have to make the detour to her house to get ready in the morning. The first time she brought her belongings with her, she went back and forth about whether or not to leave her toothbrush out or keep it packed in her bag. Things like her deodorant and mousse seemed foreign in his impossibly spotless bathroom, which matched his spotless bedroom and basically his spotless condo. So completely different than every room in her house. Not an item of clothing in sight, everything put away in its proper place. Caroline decided to keep everything packed away and zipped up in a bag that she put in his bedroom closet, next to the row of shiny designer shoes and under what seemed like 100 perfectly tailored suits. Not long after she arrived though, he had asked where her stuff was. When she had shown him, he had just laughed. She didn't really understand what was so funny but he then showed her the shelf and drawer he had cleaned out for her to put her items in the bathroom, along with a dresser drawer in his bedroom and then he shifted $25,000 worth of suits to the right, to make room for her single $25 dollar Target dress.

They fell into a routine at his place. She would cook, while he would sit at the large marble island reading emails and answering the never-ending string of texts from teammates, reporters, friends, etc. Caroline loved cooking in his kitchen. It was huge. She never ran out of counter space like she often did at home. The beginning of the week they went over his schedule, they worked out when he was in and out of town and that was when she realized there was no way he would be in attendance of Sara's wedding. He pointed out that Valentine's Day he was free and that he would make it up to her.

They would spend their evenings at his place watching television or playing games. He had a ridiculous amount of board games and Caroline, who had grown up playing endless hours of games with her family was always up for a match. Most of the time Sid won. Caroline knew how competitive he was, so sometimes she didn't mind not giving her all so that he could get the victory. But when he would start to trash talk, as he was prone to do, she would step it up and beat him a few times here and there. He would sulk for a minute or two, until she would come up behind him, drape her arms over his shoulders and press hot kisses to his neck. That usually got him out of his funk.

One evening they were playing Scrabble and it was a blowout in Caroline's favor. Then he had gotten that look in his eye, the look that meant he knew he was about to turn the game around. He laid his tiles onto the board, building off the word RITE she had put down a few turns ago.

"Favorite," he said. The f landing on a triple word score, as the letters also created new words from the letters falling vertically down the board thus giving him a score of 78 for his turn.

"F-A-V-O-U-R-I-T-E" he spelled out with a flourish.

"Um, I don't think so," Caroline protested, annoyed by the smug look on his face.

"What?" Sidney asked in protest.

"That's not how you spell favorite," she said in her best teacher voice.

"Yes it is," he countered.

"No it's not," she replied.

"Care, Canadian spelling," he answered with a grin.

Caroline just gave him a disapproving look, but relented. She was up by over 100 points and still had a Z and an X she was saving for a few key areas on the board.

In the end, favourite or not, Caroline was proclaimed victor. Years later she would use that very scrabble board to put down a word that's importance was not in the amount of points it was worth but rather the word itself.

B-A-B-Y.

And there was no Canadian spelling for that.

* * *

Caroline didn't leave Sidney's side for a moment. She dragged him all around the ballroom introducing him to family members, friends and of course what turned out to be a number of fans. Sid, per usual took it all in stride. She took exceptional delight in introducing him to Kirsten and Madison. She was a little over the top as she draped herself over him as she gave the introductions. The look on their faces was her small victory and made up for her feeling so badly about herself all those months ago. In all fairness, she had them to thank for how things had turned out. Not that she would let them know that.

Sid was a pro. He was friendly and engaging but knew when to move on without offense. They danced too, Sidney was actually a pretty good dancer and when the evening came a close the final song came on, it was a slow one. The few couples left made their way onto the dance floor and Sid took Caroline's hand and brought her back to the floor after the short break they had finally gotten. But she wasn't going to complain. He drew her into his arms and she placed one hand in his and the other on his upper arm. As the sounds of Tony Bennett's The Way You Look Tonight filled the room, Sidney looked at Caroline and with too many times to count, he marveled at this person, this woman who had come so unexpectedly into his life and had turned it upside down and inside out. She looked amazing this evening. She was right, the dress was ridiculous, but her hair was up showing off her long and slender neck. Curls had fallen from the updo and danced around her shoulders. Bits of bangs had also escaped and brushed against her smooth forehead. Her makeup was heavier than she normally wore, but it brightened every one of her expressive features. And her smile. It was as brilliant and beautiful as he had ever seen it and best of all it was filled with true and genuine love. Sensing the moment, Caroline's smile turned more intimate, a smile that was meant only for him. Always. She dropped her head to his chest and rested her tired body against his. It had been a long day and the effects of the wine were making her sleepy. She figured he needed to go soon anyway. He had an early flight and her Cinderella moment was almost up.

The lights came up in the ballroom and the few stranglers bombarded the bar for that last free drink. Sara and Shane had long since escaped and the rowdy bunch was already talking about taking the party to the hotel bar. Caroline gathered her things and said good night to the lingering bridal party. She made light conversation with Sid as she walked him to his car. She asked about his flight in the morning and thanked him profusely and unnecessarily for coming. The snow was falling lightly and she wore his suit jacket over the skimpy bridesmaid dress, not wanting to give it up, not wanting any of it to end. He opened the back door to his Range Rover and pulled a bag out. For a smart girl, Caroline could be pretty daft sometimes. He gave her a sly look and it took a few moments for her to realize that he wasn't going anywhere, at least not tonight.

Suddenly Caroline wasn't sleepy…not at all.

They couldn't get to her room fast enough. She nearly mauled him in the elevator, her mouth hot and hard against his as she clutched at his solid biceps. Her tongue was playful and she nearly lost it when his large hands grabbed her buttocks and pulled her up and tight against him. Caroline ground her hips into his, feeling his arousal through the plethora of feathers that now swirled around them as many had shed from the dress during their frantic movements. All of a sudden the elevator slowed and came to a stop on a floor a few below Caroline's. They separated instantly just as the doors opened. A bellman stepped onto the floor. Dressed sharply in what looked like an old timey suit, the tall dark young man nodded at the couple although a slight smirk appeared just at the corner of his mouth. Caroline stood stock still next to Sidney, her hand in his. Her face was coated in a light sheen and her dress was a mess. A circle of red feathers lay on the elevator floor and Caroline stared so intensely at them, willing the crimson fluff to disappear. The bellman then did a double take at Sidney, and grinned,

"Hey man, nice win tonight. Habs are tough this year, yo."

Sid smiled at the fan and opened his mouth to say thank you, but a rogue red feather had made its way to the corner of his mouth so when he spoke the offending feather sputtered in his mouth. The bellman, Sid and Caroline all watched as the feather floated down to the floor and to the small pile that lay there. The silence was killer. Caroline tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Thankfully the elevator dinged that they had arrived on the correct floor and with a quick thanks, a red faced Sidney quickly maneuvered the two of them out.

Caroline was beside herself as she pulled Sidney down the hall to room 526. Her laughter filled the hallway and with a quick movement of her key pushed Sidney into her hotel room. They were in each others arms nearly instantly. Up against the hall wall Sidney cloaked Caroline with his body. His hands were everywhere as his mouth fixated on her neck. His hands swept up and down the curve of her hips and up her torso to the swell of her breasts. Caroline delved her hands into his hair and pressed him further into the sensitive area where her neck and shoulder met. The sounds that came from her were the confirmation he needed that he was reaching all the right places.

After some time Sid took the lead and guided them towards the bed of the small but cozy room. However Caroline quickly took over and turned them so that his back was to the bed and she was in control. With a mischievous smile that was 40% bravery, 35 % alcohol and 25 %lust, she firmly pushed him to the bed. He fell easily onto a seated position but his hands grabbed at her hips, pulling her close. Caroline bit her lip and fell easily onto his lap. Her legs folded around him and putting his face in her hands, she kissed him passionately. Sidney's held her firmly at her back as his hips flexed into hers. Light moans and sighs fell from her mouth and filled the quiet. Groans and sounds of appreciation tumbled from his mouth and into hers.

Suddenly she pulled away, her eyes bright, as easy smile and the look of mischief still on her face. She extracted herself from him and in the low light of the room stood before him. She stood still for a split second, like she was contemplating something, but then her shoulders straightened and she kicked off her heels. Slowly, not breaking eyes contact she leaned forward, giving him an excellent view of her breasts in that ridiculous dress. His eyes flicked to her chest and Sid almost missed the fact that she had removed her stockings and underwear. Biting her lip she reached to the side of the dress and pulled the zipper down. The dress fell to the floor and she stood there in the near dark completely naked. She walked slowly back to him but his arm stretched out and his hand came to her ribs.

"Wait. Please," his voice was hoarse, low and scratchy. "Let me just look at you for a minute."

She didn't allow herself to feel self conscious. He had seen her naked a ton of times at this point. The intensity of his stare only caused her to grow more aroused. His eyes roved her body for a good minute before his hand curled around her waist and pulled her on top of him once again. She allowed him a few kisses until her fingers moved to his tie, removing the already loosened strip of silk. A furrow grew in her brow as she concentrated on undoing each button, the pin pricks of red high and hot on her cheeks. Finally she reached into his pants and pulled the shirt free. Caroline pushed the fabric over his shoulders and off his body. Her mouth came down on his clavicle, as her hands roamed the hard, smooth muscle of his upper torso. Realizing that she needed to take control, Sid arched his back and let her have her way with his body. Pressing her mouth against his neck, shoulders and pectorals she whispered into his skin words of love and appreciation for who he was to her. He was her everything and she wanted to thank him for tonight. Caroline slid off Sid's lap and came down to her knees in front of him. She removed each loafer and pulled off his socks. Her small, soft hands lovingly squeezed the arch of his foot then she turned her attention to his lap. Sid's breath hitched as her hands came to his belt and unbuckled the black leather. She unbuttoned his pants and he lifted his hips to help her remove the final articles of clothing. His penis bobbed in front of her as she cast away his pants and shorts and focused her eyes his nudity. Her hands came around his impressive erection and she caressed the shaft with one hand, as the other rolled his testicles around the palm of her hand. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, his only thoughts on the gentleness but insistence of her hands.

Her faint voice whispered in the dark, "I want to thank you, for tonight. I love you."

Then without warning her mouth replaced her hand and she took him full in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as her tongue swirled up and down the length of him tracing the bulging veins. The things she had learned to do with her tongue were nearly more than he could take. The heat of her mouth, the coolness of her breath and the persistence of her tongue had him coming undone. His hand delved into her hair and he pushed her further into him. She accepted the direction easily and engulfed him all the way to the prickly stubble of where his pubic hair should be. He lightly massaged her scalp as she sucked and licked in all the ways he loved most and when he could take no more, he came with a roar and she swallowed his release eagerly.

Caroline leaned back on her haunches and watched as Sidney's penis lay limply wet with her saliva. She looked up and found him staring at her. His eyes filled with such unadulterated want and desire, she met his eyes and gave a smile. When she looked back down, she saw he was already on his way for more. Before another complete thought could enter her head, he hauled her up from the floor, turned and tossed her onto the bed. He had given her control, now it was his turn.

Sidney covered Caroline in an instant. His mouth attacking hers and she met him eagerly as their tongues played together and teased one another. His hand grasped her breast and his oh so talented fingers massaged the flesh until her nipples drew painfully tight with need. He broke the kiss and peppered his lips down her neck, biting and sucking, marking her everywhere. He nipped at her clavicle as his fingers toyed with the tight bud of her nipple. When she thought she could take no more, his mouth descended on her breast and she felt the sensations explode inside of her. Sidney's fingers worked their way between her legs, and he could feel her heat before he even reached his destination.

She was slick.

No, she was soaked.

His fingers moved over and around her most sensitive spots, as his teeth lightly worried the pebbled nipple. When he knew she was ready and nearly writhing with desire, he plunged his fingers into her, moving them back and forth, filling her. She arched against him, words of encouragement and satisfaction spilling from her mouth. _More please, more._

His fingers curled inside of her and he found that spongy spot that caused her to nearly spring off the bed. In moments she fell completely apart and she convulsed around his fingers and dropped her forehead to the crown of his head. He gave her no time to recover before he thrust himself inside her. His face right in front of hers, so that when she finally opened her eyes all she could see was the warmth and love of those eyes. They didn't look away, didn't kiss. Just stared at one another as his hips snapped into hers over and over again. Each time he pushed further and further into her, hitting her cervix and causing her to see stars.

Her arms were shaky, but then came around and grasped the suppleness of his buttocks, pulling him deeper and deeper into her.

"I love you," he said, his eyes still so intent on hers as he bit hard at the inside of his mouth trying not to lose his rhythm as the heat and silkiness of her channel gripped him.

"I love you too," she whispered. Her eyes searching his, trying to show him just how much.

He shifted their bodies and pulled her legs up and over his shoulders, where he could reach her deeper and more fully. She moved with him, shifting her hips up and in only a few more minutes later came together.

They lay there together. Sidney fell away and Caroline brought her legs back down to a more comfortable position. She was sticky and satisfied all over and she was sure there were more than a few feathers stuck to all their intimate areas, but it felt perfect.

They scooted themselves under the covers and Sidney burrowed his face into her neck as he pulled her close to him.

Her mind was mush but she could hear his whisper of "I love you," tattoo itself into her skin. "Forever."

That's all she ever needed as she echoed his sentiment.

* * *

_Six weeks later…_

Sidney had never been so nervous in his life. Nerves didn't happen to him. Most of the time he was cool and collective. But today was different. So far he had succeeded in one hurdle. An important phone call that had taken place earlier in the day. Now it was onto the other, the most important one. The past month had been nothing short of perfect. He and Caroline had fallen into a routine with one another that brought him such complete and utter happiness. Valentine's Day had been special. He had recreated their first date renting out the Italian restaurant where they had gone to dinner and skating hand in hand with her on the ice of the Consol. Not long into the date, as he listen to her tell him about the latest hi-jinks of her class, her face aglow with candlelight, the smile so carefree on her face, he realized that he needed her to be by his side forever and that forever needed to start right now. He'd almost asked her right there. The question sat on the tip of his tongue throughout the night and it took every ounce of self-control to not let it spill from his lips. He wanted to do it right. Not impulsively, not without all the things that needed to be done first. And now here he was, standing on her doorstep his hands shaking, his heart in his throat. It was Friday evening and he was surprising Caroline with a whirlwind 24 hour trip up to the Woodlands. The place where they had affirmed their love. He had made all the arrangements, the same suite as before, a private candlelight dinner and a trip to the top of the hill where they had gone sledding, that is where it would happen. As he fingered the small velvet box that sat in the bottom of his jeans pocket, the words ran through his head over and over again. It would be perfect.

All she had to do was say yes.

_***Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support and wonderful words you all have given this story. I started Superstition the day after the Penguins lost to the Flyers ending their playoff run. It's ironic that no hockey was ever played during the writing of this story, but I am thrilled to know that in 11 short days it will be back. There will be a sequel and it will take some time to flesh it out and get it going, but I'm excited to continue the story. Again, I can never fully tell you how much you all have done for me and this story with your reviews and kind words. It literally made updating this story such a joy, especially when the bullshit of the lockout had me less than motivated. A special thank you goes to my creative director, mercermercer78 as she is probably responsible for half the ideas of this story and responsible for exposing me to the beautiful, incomparable Sidney Crosby. Let's go Pens!***_


End file.
